


The Fell Project

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, MagnusHatesSnakes, MagnusLikesPants, Masturbation, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, SnakesHateMagnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ZooKeeperAlec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 116,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: After Ragnor Fell, owner of Fashion website "Spiral" finds himself at the wrath of the press and losing followers after a mishap with a female competitor, his team come to create "The Fell Project" a set of works to publicise just how much of a great man their leader is.This leads to a spontaneous trip to an out of state Zoo.Magnus is a columnist for a high end fashion website living in New York.Alec is a student working part time as a reptile handler.-----Just a quick note, as I'm British I'm following the laws over here...18 to drink.Also~ I know nothing of fashion...accountancy...the way unis work in the US etc so bare with me





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is is my first piece of writing it about 6 years so be gentle! There's a few grammar and spelling mistakes as this isn't Beta'd but I'll do my best to keep the mistakes out.  
> This will be a long one...and a slow burn, purely because I can't help myself but waffle on!

Magnus Bane, at the age of 29 is no stranger to the public eye, the cameras, the press.  
Working his way from an orphanage in Indonesia without a penny to his name, to where he is today. A highly respected and well known Men’s wear columnist for Spiral, a successful high end fashion website.

In the 6 years the company had been running he’d helped them accumulate recognition in a forever expanding and competitive business.

On the outside, he’s “the one who writes about pants”, his primary writing based on lines of men’s underwear. From the practical to the what could be considered downright offensive.  
On the inside, he’s the cog that keeps the wheels turning. Key part of the editing team and a silent financial partner to CEO, creator and his oldest friend Ragnor Fell.

Spiral was their baby, where Magnus lacked in business experience, Ragnor made up for tenfold, though for all his knowledge and fierce work ethic, in Magnus’ words...he had the compassion of a cabbage. After turning down the advances of a popular celebrity competitor, his friend found himself labelled as a “Heartless Ice King”. The website’s forum was starting to fill with hate, rumours and negative gossip about an otherwise private individual.

A video of some less-than sympathetic words surfaced as he compared her advances to a “randy pigeon” and “baboon in heat”, the reference to the baboon he maintains was purely because she had flashed him her red underwear during her advances. Though Magnus wasn’t so sure that reason would get him off the hook so easily.

**Day One**

Board meetings, sleepless nights and plenty of caffeine lead 4 of the most brilliant minds in Spiral to Ragnor’s small meeting room in the late hours of a Friday night. Magnus sat to Ragnor’s right while the chair opposite was left empty. A spot usually reserved for Catarina Loss, head designer and editor for the Menswear, her own independent fashion label was slowly gaining ground in the mainstream.  
Raphael Santiago next to Magnus, Camille Belcourt opposite him, both editors for womenswear. Raphael ripped the submitted articles apart, while Camille headed the designs for their own respective independent clothing line.  
Finally Luke Garroway, head photographer and visionary, who took the ideas from these insane human beings and brought to life behind the lens with his team.

Spiral as a company was no stranger to charitable donations. Though none of this work was made public knowledge, the idea to gain back the respect from their fans and competitors was to do just that. Without simply adding a letter to the news page or a link on their social media, they needed to make a statement.

Thus the creation of the “Fell Project”. Aptly named because it had been Ragnor placing the funds into charity to begin with. Plus he wasn’t one to object to the inflation his ego with a self-named venture.  
The name had been a piece of cake...the decision how to show and promote the work. Well...that was another story. While they agreed on most, the 4 of them could bicker and cause a spat over knocking too loudly on the door.

“Children” Raphael gave a small shrug as he leant back inspecting his red cufflinks. Their first step was which charity to use first. In their time in the office they’d managed to narrow it down to Children, Wildlife, Shelters and the local Hospitals.  
“We can’t push fashion on children...it’s seen as cruel…apparently” Ragnor spoke matter of factly and sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Ragnor...we’re discussing idea’s for promoting the charities...not next month’s features…” Raphael looked up momentarily before he went back to his feigned interest. “Children’s homes...I know I would’ve appreciated a hand out when i was sleeping in that filthy bunk bed…” He pulled a small snarl before Magnus gave off a chuckle.

“Raphael...sunshine of my life...you were in a private, well funded and lavish boarding school. Not a-” He was cut off as there was a knock at the door, Ragnor’s secretary Lily peered into the room.  
“Sir...I’m heading home...it’s past-”  
“Lily! Sweetie!” Magnus turned to her with an enthusiastic but tired smile, “Please come and give us an outside opinion…” He motioned to the papers spread across the desk with an erratic hand gesture “Because heaven knows we need a fresh young mind in here” the organisation of said papers were like someone had opened a window without bothering to catch them.

Lily Chen had only been at the company for 6 months. She’d started as an intern while studying Fashion at NYC, her attention to detail and skills as a personal assistant took her straight to the top, Ragnor offering the full time job to work beside him personally. So upon graduating she accepted the role...naturally. Over the course of her time here she’d gotten to know his friends, employees and partners. They were like a second family, a social gathering...her opinion was valued and never sniffed at. She felt every bit of respect from everyone currently in the room.

Spiral only took up 2 floors of this 40 floor New York office building. Sitting between other companies in a “Perfect middle”. As Ragnor liked to call it, he had no need for extravagant surroundings and views. Everything he needed was on these floors. The admin and editors took the 32nd. The journalists and finances or the “rabble” took the 31st.

Stepping forward, Lily took a look over the chaos, resting her hands on her hips with a frown.

“Well...I’m guessing you’ve shortlisted these?” She tried to make some sense of the paper pile, bringing out the few from the top that seemed to have been handled the most as they had far more ink smudges and tea stains than the rest.

“We want to incorporate all these charities publicly into our work...however...we can’t figure out a starting point without causing headaches and utter hatred for one-another” Ragnor expressed and sipped his water.

“If Cat were here she’d knock our heads together and tell us to be practical…” Magnus noted and tried to gauge Lily’s expression as she read over them.

“Practical would be animals…” Lily spoke up and put the papers down, “I’d think you were a big softie if I saw hot people cuddling puppies and kittens…I know I’d donate more than me heart for that...” She smiled and turned to Ragnor. “I’m heading home now Sir...my actual opinion is that working 6 hours in this tiny...now rather rancid smelling meeting room..isn’t good for any of you...You all look exhausted...Mr Santiago seems to have lost interest hours ago...and Miss Belcourt is out cold asleep…” She smiled as the 4 men looked round confused at the brunette with her head on the desk at the other side of the table.

“I thought she left already…hmm..” Ragnor hummed.  
“I’ll see you all on Monday...have a good weekend…” She smiled and shook her head leaving the room as they sent her their goodbyes. Magnus stayed looking at the papers for a moment longer.  
“She’s right…”  
“About puppies and kittens?” Raphael scoffed.  
“No...it does smell rancid in here…” Magnus sighed and stood up rubbing his brow and running a hand through his now flat hair, having lost all trace of product over the course of the day.

They all laughed and started gathering their things together before Luke’s eyes widened, looking up at the others, Raphael moving to wake up Camille.  
“Animals...kittens…” he spoke almost inaudibly as the lightbulb seemed to be switching on his head. His creative visions coming as he slammed his hands onto the desk making his company jump, Camille’s head snapped up as she wiped her chin of drool and pushed her hair back from her face, mumbling something about Dracula and Paris.

“Guys…” He slowly looked up. “Tigers...animals...the wildlife charity we have on our books...why not-”  
Magnus snapped his fingers a gesture to show he was clearly getting the same, seemingly obvious, optimy. Moving round the table quickly to get to Luke’s side. “Models with the animals! We can use Camille and Catarina’s designs...take some of Clarissa’s…If she’s willing” He gasps and pats Luke's back looking over to Ragnor who would have the final say no matter what they pitched.

“Monday...we have the weekend...make it happen…” They all gave a little cheer and gathered everything up. “I don’t want this to be tacky...I don’t want Raj riding a tiger...this has to be tasteful..and no loincloths for GODsake…” He pointed his finger straight to Magnus. “This needs to be unique...something we’ve never done...we’ll conference tomorrow night so i want ideas...serious ideas…” He took a deep breath and pulled his coat on, pressing the button on his desk. “Lily bring my ca-” He checked his watch, half past midnight. “-Ah...she went home before didn’t she..”

“Come on I’ll run you..I need to drop Camille anyway” Raphael rolled his eyes as Camille stood up sloppily yawning and smudging her makeup, they all locked up and heading down the in the lift. A comfortable and tired silence as they shared a yawn in turn before parting ways to their vehicles. Magnus who would usually get the subway had to get a ride in Luke’s Jeep.

Head hitting the pillow the moment he got inside, he thanked himself for having his neighbour feed the Chairman earlier.

**Day Two**

An obnoxious ring tone echoes across the room. Groaning Magnus grabbed the offending item and hit accept and speaker throwing it back onto the other side of the bed. Already know this was the ring tone he’s set specifically for the PA.  
“Speeeeak” he slurred out and buried his head further into the pillow, smudging a black line across it from last nights make-up.

“Good Morning Mr Bane!” Clary blared out. “It’s 10:30 and I’m stood outside with fuel for your day!” Being the PA for the 4 lead editors was a hectic schedule, but she loved every minute. Of course Magnus was her favourite, she’d never deny it. Each editor needed a different approach in the mornings. Magnus was most definately go in loud and relentless, otherwise he’d fall straight back down to sleep.

It took 5 minutes to drag himself up to let her in, then a further 40 minutes to shower and dress, sitting himself down to drink a now lukewarm cup of cranberry tea and nibble at a carrot and courgette muffin. Clary’s idea of a healthier breakfast, satisfied her work was done, she made a swift exit to the rest of her day’s appointments.

Chairman Meow settled himself on Magnus’ knee as he began working through emails, the only work he told himself he’d do at the weekend. One hand on his laptop set up at the coffee table, the other stroking through the fur on the purring lump. The rest of the day went no different to any other, he already had plans to put on the table. He always worked so much better in his own home, his own space with peace and quiet.

As the streetlights began to illuminate outside showing it was getting later, he grabbed himself a martini and lounged back on his sofa setting himself as available on skype.  
“Five….Four...Three...Two…” He counted down on his fingers smirking as he closed his eyes and as if by magic the ringing began. He gave it a light tap to accept, the first being Luke coming into show on his camera, the two shared idle chit chat about the day until the rest of the team came up and joined them. Ragnor shushing them all and making the meeting official.

Clary was sat with Catarina to make notes, as “her sofa was the comfiest”. After running through the action plan for the week, they began discussing the plan for shoots with animals. It was a simple concept. They were going to be working with a Zoo just out of state, paying them handsomely for the use of some of the animals and the park itself.

They’d picked out all the outfits that each model would wear, they were running through what would need to be hired and times to meet in the morning to get to the “set” on time to dress and organise. It was key to rush this, to an extent, over-planning was one of Ragnor’s weak points so he insisted they run on instinct and what they felt was right. This was far more personal than a shoot on bikinis. They were all good at what they did and had every confidence in each other’s choices.

“So what’s makes this special…?” Camille snorted sipping her wine. “It’s going to be another shoot but the models are going to be in some god awful cage with who knows what…”  
“Which brings me to my idea” Catarina smiles and looks to Clary who nods. “Our idea…”

Raphael stopped shining his shoes and looks over to the screen, he was currently sat in just his boxers, white shirt and black tie. Tonight was family dinner he was in no hurry to attend.  
“We think that we need to show how much we feel for this charity. How this isn’t just some publicity stunt..which in a way it is..But we need to show we’re in this for the long haul. That we aren’t just trying to prove you’re not an emotionally stunted grinch…” Catarina stopped to take a glance at Ragnor’s unamused face.  
Magnus snorted and finished his drink, crossing his legs.  
“I think WE should be in this...with the models…”  
You could hear a pin drop as the words came out and everyone took them in.  
“Including myself? In front of the camera”? Ragnor stood up eyes wide and walked out of shot, clearly pacing and thinking, something he did when he was trying to process a big idea. Catarina continued.  
“We dress...as we are...our styles...our own personal flare...with the models wearing our clothing and the animals that we are helping fight for…” She smiled and took a deep breath. Ragnor sat back down. “We already agreed giving the writing a personal depth...I want to read Raphael’s words about deforestation see the man himself. Not Meliorn rolling around in leaves with a ferret…”

“I see no issue with this” Raphael stood pulling his trousers on, sitting back down “however please bare in mind we aren’t models...The only ones who aren’t awkward to a camera are Magnus and Camille”. He raised a brow as Camille choked on her wine, Magnus could only laugh out before a shake of his head.  
Ragnor spoke up leaning on the back of his chair. “This is no laughing matter... How many times did we have to drag your backsides out of the shit storm that was the press rained down when you disgraced yourself on one of your many wild binges…We can only be thankful you’ve both matured to some extent”. He sighs and slumped down. “Your night’s out were like a middle finger to both your intellect and future…”

“My darling Cabbage...Camille’s nights out still ARE...If that shot of her the other week crawling out of student night at “Glitch” with her dress over her head are anything to go by...” They all laughed as she started to visibly boil up in anger.  
“Fuck you Bane” She seethed and went a beet red. “That picture of you face down in the VIP of “Pandemonium” is nothing to write home about either”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Darling please...falling asleep in a club is far more commendable than narrowly dodging a lawsuit for attacking a bouncer…”  
“Attacking? I was simply giving him a goodnight kiss...don’t get jealous..you had your chance years ago” She scoffed.  
“Jealous? Camille...darling...I prefer blondes…” He smirked before Luke groaned.

“Enough...both of you… As someone who won’t be in front of the camera, i think i can create something you’ll all be happy with...I’ll get onto the Zoo first thing tomorrow again, their event liaison has been more than cooperative so far, I’m sure she won’t mind a couple more people in the pits.

“Pits?” Raphael gasped.

“Wherever...you’ll probably be in a bat cave anyway. With all that red and black clothing Camille’s come up with for your models it only makes sense…” Luke commented rubbing his brow and checking his watch.

Ragnor went over the plan for Monday and what needed to be done, everything seemed very tiresome as Magnus knocked back his third drink of the night, it had been another hour before the meeting was forcibly wrapped up when Raphael, not so tacitly, pointed out that Ragnor was in fact repeating his points for the third and fourth times.

Due to Magnus having no input in set, clothing and production decisions, Sunday would be for well deserved rest. He pushed all thoughts of having to be in the photographs aside, he wasn’t shy and didn’t lack in confidence. He had every trust in Luke and Ragnor’s creative decisions...or so he thought…  
\-----  
**Day Four**

“SNAKES?!” Magnus screamed down the phone as he was throwing files and papers into his bag at the office. It was 6 in the morning and he’d been up since 4 to get ready and arrive for work. They’d agreed on 6am and upon arriving he’d learnt the rest had gone ahead in their cars and Magnus would be sharing with the make up and set team in the mini-bus parked outside.

“What if I get eaten?!” He yelled once more, marching into the lift and sighing when the signal went, huffing at a stuck up businessman who joined him on the 20th floor down, he hit redial the moment he stepped out onto the streets. “You’re taking the fact i wrote that ONE article about snakeskin speedo’s...no...that’s not the point...Cabbage…I don’t care that it was the most retweeted of the season” He gritted out. “I wanted the meerkats...or...or even the Zebras?! I can ride!...STOP laughing…whatever…” He groaned and hung up, tossing his bag into the front where he sat with the driver, there was no room in the back with all the equipment.

Taking a deep breath and doing up his seatbelt he started to go through his emails. They finally set off ten minutes later and he decided to give Clary a quick call…  
“Biscuit...are you there too? Am I the only one NOT there already?”  
“Are you kidding me? I’m doing the coffee run for all you pretty people...i’ve been up since 3 am Magnus. THREE. AAA. MMM” Magnus rolled his eyes and glanced to the back where people were talking amongst themselves, running through the plans with each other and what Luke and the others had sent them. He tried to block it out to calm his beating heart.

“I’m going to be in a snake pit…” He sighed and shook his head looking out the window.  
“I thought you loved snakes?”  
“At a distance...not up close...in a pit”  
“You won't be in a pit..Mr Bane, you’re being a drama queen again”. He could hear her shouting to someone. “Look i gotta go...I’ll see you in about an hour” She hung up, settling back Magnus shoved his headphones in with a grunt, leaning his head on his hand as he propped it on the window, eyes drooping as he watched the sights leaving the city.

A nudge to the shoulder woke Magnus from his sleep, looking around as he blinked awake he saw people gathering around in the car park. Eyes adjusting to the light he got out the door and stretched, grabbing a bottle of water from the tent set up just by where they had parked. He rarely came to a shoot, it wasn’t his area to work in. So it was always interesting to see the buzz, the excitement...As well as the sheer amount of stress emanating off everyone rushing by.

“Mr Bane!” Clary came trotting over and gave him a hug, checking down the checklist she had on a clipboard and checking her watch. “I have a cinnamon tea with your name on it!” She grabbed the cup from a nearby runner and checked it before thrusting it into his hand. “We should get you through the gates and to the HQ Ragnor’s set up...It’s like a war strategy room…”

Magnus laughed and slung his bag over his shoulder, sipping his tea and following the enthusiastic redhead through the people, to a side gate where she flashed a pass to the man at the kiosk, leading Magnus to a buggy waiting just to the side.

“Thanks Mark take us to Mr Fell please…” They hopped on and Magnus gripped the side watching everything go by. In all his years he had only been to the Zoo a handful of times. It wasn’t somewhere he’d go out of his way to visit. With no children in his family or friend’s families he had no reason. He was quite happy with his one cat at home. Passing by he saw various enclosures and the zookeepers hard at work. It was nearly 8 o’clock by the time they reached the tent,

“Ragnor set this up?” He questioned, slipping off as his legs felt like jelly from going over a few bumps on a less-than comfortable seat.  
“Can you tell he’s never been to a shoot in his life?” Clary mused and grabbed her walkie talkie. “Just head on in, I’ve got a few more things to sort out” She bounded off down a dirt path towards one of the buildings. For someone who kept feeding him fruit teas and sugar free foods she certainly had far too much energy of her own.

Although they got along famously, Clarissa Fairchild was more than keen to keep her private and professional life separate.  
She worked harder than most and when it was her time off she would shut her phone off lose herself in the void of her own life. Magnus was even sure she used a second phone for her daily life. He always thought it was a shame, she seemed like she’d be able to let go and be a fun girl to be around...if her bossy PA attitude was anything to go by. And hell did she need that mindframe. Magnus knew exactly how difficult he could be, but to babysit all four or them? It seemed impossible to juggle those demands.

Snapped out of his thoughts he entered the tent and found his friends stood at a pin board. Pictures of models and clothing stuck to it along with their names and the animals they’d have the shoot with.  
Luke had definitely put some thought into it and under such a short space of time. Ragnor would be with the primates, Camille with birds of prey, Catarina had the sealife, Magnus the reptiles and finally Raphael was indeed in with the bats. There were other animals the models would be with but none of this would be through cruelty or any kind of distress to the animals. The rushing now would be to make up for the time and care they’d need to take when they were being trusted with the beautiful and fascinating creatures.

After running through the plans and discussing all the issues as well as outfits Ragnor had chosen for them all, Lily walked in with a young woman in tow. Though the moment she entered behind her, her presence alone seemed able to command the room. Her long black hair, eyes a piercing brown, hand already outstretched as she was regarding Magnus. She was intimating, stunning.  
“Isabelle Lightwood...I’m your liaison here, so any problems you come to me...and If there’s a problem with anything you’re doing or you even think about breaking a rule...then I’ll most definitely come to you…”  
Fierce…Magnus smirked.  
“Pleasure to meet you...Magnus Bane”  
“I know” She answered returned the smirk and turned back to Ragnor. “When you’re ready the guys can take you to the lodge. There’s changing rooms there we’ve made sure are empty. Please everyone listen to the handlers...they’re here for your protection and the animals. Keep to paths and don’t wander off…I’ll wait for you outside” She motioned behind with her head and turned on her heels to leave. Heels?! At a zoo?! A small nod of approval from Magnus before Ragnor began talking again.

“Luke’s got his best out there so all of you relax and we’ll make this as enjoyable as possible, we’ll all be working at the same time so we’ll meet back here for lunch when of course we’ve finished to Luke’s standards”. He checked his watch clearly quite nervous himself about the whole ordeal. “Right let’s move out…”

“I’ll be by Mr Fell for the duration. Should you have any questions please call me instead...I’ll be sure to grab his attention should he be free” Lily spoke up and wagged her phone in her hand a little the emphasise this.

Catarina linked her arm through Magnus’ as they exited the tent.  
“You’re going to look amazing. The suit I chose was from the upcoming Glitter series I’ve been working on...It’s not too much and not too little…”  
“You mean...this super secret collection based on your truly?” Magnus gasped and placed a hand over his heart. “You certainly know how spoil a man my darling…” He gave her a kiss on the cheek, helping her onto her buggy before heading over to his own.

When he reached the lodge closest to his part of the set he was greeted by Isabelle once more.  
“Mr Bane”  
“Please...call me Magnus” He smiled and placed a friendly hand to her arm. “How did Ragnor manage to drag you into this then? You certainly don’t strike me as a keeper Miss Lightwood” He gave her a once over as she laughed, a most welcoming sound, much different to her hard hitting attitude she gave off previously.  
“Call me Isabelle...I’m usually helping plan the events booked here? Weddings, birthdays, school trips. I’m only a junior but the only one available in such short notice”.  
“Well I can see my team is confident in your abilities already...thank you, are my clothes in here?” He looks behind her to the door as she pushed it open keeping eyes ahead. “I’m sure the room is nothing like what you’re all used to on previous shoots, but at least we aren’t exposing you to the sweaty locker rooms we have the joy of using”

Magnus glanced through the open door seeing the four models he’d be working with. Two men and two women, all dressing themselves their hair and makeup already done.  
“Thank you, I better get ready, it appears I’m falling behind the others…” He raised a brow giving them a little once over and a small pout on his lips. “Not that I’d mind being there…”  
Isabelle laughed and patted his shoulder, avoiding looking herself and walking away.  
“I’ll be back shortly Mr Ba-Magnus” She winked and left.

Stepping in he did the only thing that seemed right to do, introduced himself to the models complimenting them on whatever came to mind, a little shameless flirting with beautiful people was a perfect distraction. Walking into the room at the back he spotted the suit hung up on it’s rail, he shut the door leaning back against it to just admire it at a distance before whistling out a breath and walking over.

He took a moment to stroke his hand over the material, smirking and pressing his cheek to it. Catarina’s designs were always impeccable and this was no exception. The trousers were fitted and completely black, save for a an inch wide stripe of glittered gold, a low cut green silk shirt and a jacket to match the pants, the lapels being the gold detail.

Finishing the outfit Magnus slipped on the necklaces, rings and a lizard ear cuff. His shoes were a faux green snakeskin. Chloe, one of the hair and makeup stylists came in and threw a towel around his shoulders, cursing that he was supposed to dress AFTER she’d worked on him. She carefully adorned his face with gold and green glitter eyeliner, a dark almost black gloss to his lips and began to use a chalk dye on the tips of his hair to match the green, a touch of gold glitter to the rest and he was good to go.

Stopping to take a glance at himself in the mirror he nodded and smirked before grabbing his phone, snapping a picture of his ass as he turned slightly to the side before sending it to Catarina.  
[09:16] Magnus: >image attached< Darling, you’ve outdone yourself! I don’t know how you do it! X X  
[09:18] Cat: You’re a good muse honey. Goodluck X X

He chuckled and put his phone in his bag, heading out into the foyer of the hut, sitting carefully down in one of the cheap plastic chairs dotted about the room, the models making small talk with each other as he tried to rack his brain to remember their names. He was never good with names...He hadn’t met any of these ones before, they were clearly the ones brought in and not part of Spiral.

Luke came bursting through the door, smiling when he caught Magnus’ eye.  
“Bane, this way” He thumbed at the door behind, excusing himself from the lovely models he followed Luke outside. “Looking the part I see...Everyone else is set up and waiting for my signal. I’ll be shooting Ragnor..no offense but he signs my cheques…”  
Magnus gave a chuckle and a shrug.  
“None taken my friend” Rubbing his hands together and walking round the back of the hut he noticed all the equipment set up, there was an area of dusty walls and a couple of trees, a bench and place markers were being taped down. He took a deep breath as his eyes caught site of the wooden crates, the largest was marked BANE. “Shit...is that?”  
“Your co-worker today...yes…” Luke patted his back and walked him slowly over. Looking around and getting the attention of a man who looked to be in his 70s. “Brian! Mr Bane is ready to meet Baby”  
“Baby?” Magnus smiled and felt a little less nervous as Brian came over and gave his hand a shake and started to unclasp for the carrier.  
“Mr Bane...meet Baby…” He slid off the lid to reveal an Indian Python coiled up and eyeing the outside world when it was exposed.  
A small whimper escaped Magnus’ throat as he looked to Luke then the Brian...and finally back to the snake.  
“She...she’s...quite large…”  
“Only 8ft! She’s still got some growing to go yet..But she’s as her name suggests, a big baby. Soft as anything” Brian grinned proudly, he had a slight hunch to his back and carefully put the lid back on. “She’s also quite heavy. Too much for me these days, so Alec will be the one to assist you over there. I’ll be handling the smaller reptiles. Speaking of the boy..” He turned scanning around.  
“Oh he said he had to get her meal ready for when we’re done?” Luke put a hand on Magnus’ stiff shoulder. “Come on...let’s get you set up” He walked him away and to the set up.

Luke talked the models through their positions, there was one of his assistants there taking photos for the behind the scenes aesthetic that Luke loved to include in all his shoots. There would only be two final shots including Magnus. So only two places he had to stand. The first stood up, the second would be sitting. They didn’t want to ruin his suit with the dust so chose the order to calm the wardrobe and stylists.

“Right! Get into position we’re bringing in the reptiles and listen to Brian and his team. I’ll see you all later! Make me proud!” Luke stepped aside as Brian hobbled over smiling and holding a chameleon in his arms.  
“Morning everyone, I won’t keep you long. We’ll arrange these fellas around you, none of you need to move unless it’s to support one which we’ll instruct you how. No sudden movements and stay calm, none of these guys will hurt you…If it gets too much or you need to put them down, call us..don’t under any circumstances drop them” He started walking over with another middle aged man, they started placing the reptiles around, slowly filling the shot and keeping them in one place, settling them. Magnus smiled seeing one of the ladies arms being covered in small lizards.

“Excuse me…” A voice was barely heard as he was too busy watching the hustle and bustle, turning round as a throat was cleared Magnus’ eyes widened, he was face to face with Baby.  
“Oh...Okay…” He took a deep breath keeping his eyes on the snake trying to concentrate on the words coming out of the handlers mouth.  
“Just...raise your arms a little...like this…” He demonstrated but Magnus was frozen, eyes locked with the snakes as his heart was pounding. “Erm...Sir?” The handler tried to get his attention before turning to Maia, Luke’s chosen photographer for this shoot.

“For god sake Bane..” She grunted and walked over as the man stepped back with the snake, giving him a rough shake as he gasped and shook his head. “Deep breaths...she’s harmless and Alec’s got your back okay? Trust him”  
“Alec?” Magnus frowned and looked to her.  
“Luke said Pay attention! He’s only the guy bloody holding the snake..” She rolled her eyes and walked away signalling for the man to come back.

“Right...ri-” Magnus’ mouth went dry for a second time. This time it wasn’t the snake. It was the dashingly handsome man holding her.  
“Hello...You must be Alec?” He purred, a small cautious smile and a nod was all he received back.  
“Yeah...erm...you ready?” He gestured with the snake around his arms.  
“I…” He looked between the snake and those gorgeous hazel eyes. “I’m putty...work me…” He held his arms arms out to mimic Alec’s as the boy laughed a little shaking his head.  
“Bane!” Maia yelled at him before being scolded by Brian for being too loud.  
“Right…” He started to explain what he was doing as he carefully placed the snake over Magnus’ shoulders, coiling each end how he’d been asked to by Maia as she observed.  
“Bernard wasn’t lying...she’s a heavy girl…” He gritted his teeth a little trying to keep her up as long as he could. “Could you…”  
“Yes of course!” Alec moved to hold his palms under Magnus’ forearms, helping support the weight as they were getting ready to start the shoot, Magnus found himself relaxing, looking over the attractive man in front of him. His hair was a little sweaty from working in the sun all morning, a black messy pile on top of his head and draped down a little over his eyes. He found himself lost in those hazel eyes looking straight back at him.

“So…Come here of-”

“Alright everyone! Clear the set!” Maia shouted and set her camera up quickly as the staff started moving.  
“I’ll erm...just be just over there..Just call me if you need me yeah? Okay?” Alec reassured before he slowly slipped his hands out from underneath, his fingertips brushing Magnus’ skin as he did, an innocent enough movement that caused the man to shiver, immediately moving his feet apart to support the full weight of the snake, keeping his eyes up and not looking at said creature, he moved his eyeline to the lens, listening to shouts of directions he dropped his face of all strain he had from hoisting the snake up that was coiling a little tighter than he’d liked around his forearms. He found his distraction through the power of the boy he’d placed his trust in. Currently stood hunched behind the crew trying to hide in the background. But he was very much in Magnus’ foreground.

It was a long and tiresome morning. Past midday by the time the lids were placed on the final crates. No matter how many times he was reassured, he was certain Baby was trying to slowly kill him. Alec had to step in more than a few times to reposition her even distract her from bringing her face too close to Magnus’ during the shots. He’d probably shouted Alec more times than he’d realised. By the time it came to removing the wretched snake for good, the boy was nearly in tears laughing at how ridiculous the older man had been. If it wasn’t such a glorious, happy sound, then Magnus might’ve been offended. Instead he found himself laughing with him. Perhaps it was sunstroke? It had gotten unbearably hot.

After the bench shots his jacket was thrown over his shoulder while Chloe came and wiped the dripping sweat from his forehead. he was just glad it was over and done with. Modelling was exhausting, this was definitely a one off and wouldn’t be repeated for a very long time. Maia was certainly confident but refused to reveal how he’d done before Luke and Ragnor’s first impressions.

His eyes searched round to where the boy was standing, swigging a bottle of water listening to Brian speak. Magnus managed to catch his eye and gave him a flirtatious wink. Alec suddenly choked up his water, spitting it all over the keeper and coughing covering his mouth, eyes wide in horror and face turning red from more than just the sun. Magnus grinned and shook his head slowly keeping eye contact as Alec simply shrugged and scratched the back of his head, grabbing a bag from the floor and starting to help take the reptiles to their homes again.

“Magnus!” Clary came running over, taking a deep breath as she reached him. He begrudgingly looked away from the site of Alec’s ass as he heaved the trolleys away.  
“Come on...it’s time to get out of that suit. Lunch and rest now for you, you’re all done. Izzy said you’re welcome to look round the park if you want?” She smiled and passed him a bottle of water.  
“Izzy?” He raised a brow. “Miss Lightwood?”  
“Yes?”  
“You work quick Biscuit I’ll give you that...I’ve managed to get far as Isabelle…”  
Clary laughed and shook her head walking with him back to the hut stopping by the door.  
“Luke’s a friend of her family, I’ve known them for years…” She grabbed her walkie talkie as it crackled and Camille’s voice came through. “Yikes..see you later Magnus” She kissed his cheek. “Cruella is having trouble with the hawk. It keeps pooping on her…” She stuck her tongue out. “Ugh...glitter tongue...thanks…” she laughed and wiped her mouth on her sleeve and took off down the path.

Peeling himself out of the suit once he was inside, Magnus took a moment to cool off in just his boxers, dabbing himself with a towel. The sun had been blaring over them and apparently helped the desert feel to the shots. Dressing again in his clothing he arrived in, a much more simple and comfortable suit, shirt buttons only being done up a third of the way, he chose to leave his hair and makeup, dabbing and smoothing it out.

The refreshment buffet was enough to satisfy his hunger before he found himself taking a short walk around, stepping out of the restricted area he saw families enjoying the zoo, couple sharing picnics on the benches. Wandering around he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw he’d come face to face with the reptile house.  
Rolling his eyes and turning round to take a different path, he’d seen enough of them today to last a lifetime, he heard his name being shouted. Looking over his shoulder his eyes lit up.  
It was Alec. That shy and beautiful boy was making his way over wiping his hands over his trousers and holding his hand out.  
“Mr Bane…Sorry I meant to say you did really well today…” He smiled brightly as Magnus took his hand, kissing the back of Alec’s hand.  
“Magnus to you beautiful” He smiled back, Alec’s mouth stayed stuck open as he blushed before moving his hand away and clearing his throat.  
“I...I was worried when you freaked out...thank you for trusting me to keep you safe...even though Baby really was no threat”.

“Are you busy?” Magnus checked his watch and looked over the boy.  
“Me? No not at the moment, they’ve all been fed...I was just taking my brea-”  
“-Excellent...walk with me…?” Magnus cut him short and turned to walk on, smirking as he heard the gravel shuffle behind him and saw Alec beside him. Keeping his head down he felt a nudge to his arm as Alec gestured to a spot in the shade with a couple of tree stumps to sit on.  
“So..” Magnus sat down and crossed his legs, leaning back onto his hands. “Are you familiar with Spiral? You don’t strike me as someone who would be…”  
Alec creased his brow and looked a little confused, Magnus tilted his head to the side a little curiously.  
“Spiral...our website this whole thing is for?”  
“Oh! No...no sorry I don’t really follow all this-” he gestured to Magnus’ clothes and make-up with his hands. “-Fashion modelling stuff...I don’t even own a computer...not really, I just borrow my sisters for work “ He scratched the back of his neck.  
“Really?” Magnus raised a brow. “I just assumed all the kids were down with technology and fashion these days” He hummed and tapped a finger to his lips.

“But...I think I’d like a better understanding” Alec’s voice was just above a whisper as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, flicking off little bits of mud that had dried on it. “Just to ya know...find out more about you? You seem...interesting...” He looked away not making eye contact and trailing his voice as he blushed again,  
This boy was adorable. Magnus smiled and sat up resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

“Well I’m certainly not one to shy away from talking about my favourite topic”  
“Fashion?”  
“No Alexander...myself…”


	2. Listening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't know what to think...

Alec Lightwood, student in accountancy. Counting the weeks until he turned 20, he had already come to terms with his life. The pause button firmly pressed. He was stuck on repeat, making no moves to change. Strict daily routines kept him going day in day out, but inside he was starting to scream. It had been the same ever since he was young, his parents were part of a well respected business and had chosen his path for him. He’d marry an intellect when he hit 35 and work until he was old enough to retire. Work, earn, sleep, repeat. He’d seen everything mapped out in his mind. Nothing was new to him, nothing exciting.

Until he pushed the boat out and skipped a day of university as he offered to help Brian, who was always complaining about his back...or was it his knees? Brian was a bit of a know it all, but he had a good heart. He’d taken on Alec’s help when he applied for the role with zero experience with animals. He liked to tell everyone he’d taken Alec under his wing and was training the boy to take over when he was ready. Of course Brian knew Alec’s parents. He’d met them the day they’d come and tried to talk him out of working in such a “filthy” place. It was just nice to imagine that he could spend more than 2 days a week here, so he played along.

“I don’t know what it is...some fancy business men holding the reptiles..paid the Zoo real big for it” He spoke with his mouth full of scrambled egg causing Alec to scrunch his face. “Spine or something it’s called...” Alec looks to the side and picks at his toast between his fingers. “Something on your mind boy?”   
“Hmm? Oh...just tired...I haven’t been here in the week...the ride was...busy…” He smiled and shrugged chewing the pieces of bread he’d broken off.

“You been getting your school work done?” The older asks standing and putting his plate in the sink. “You know your Ma will drag you out kicking and screaming if ya don’t” He points the fork at him before putting it in the sink. “Clean these would ya? Gotta go through the reps...see who’s in a good mood today…”

“Don’t use sprinkles…” He smiles as Brian laughs shaking his head.  
“Not unless i want a lawsuit on my ass. He’ll eat them alive” He laughs and heads out, Alec finishes picking and shoves the rest in the bin sighing. Grabbing his shirt he threw it on over his vest top, heading out into the park.

There were so many people rushing around with expensive looking equipment, barriers being set up to block off areas and restrict them to public use. Alec made his way to the small hut next to the reptile house to go about preparing food. Grabbing boxes of crickets, slipping his glasses from his pocket onto his face and labelling each to make sure he didn’t forget.

“Alec!”   
Alec jumped and knocked a box of meal worms on the floor.  
“Shit” He cursed and knelt down starting to scoop them up as quick as he could. “Izzy...you need to stop doing that…” He rubbed his palms over his trousers scuffing off the dirt and residue left from the worms, standing back up to face his sister who was now sat on a stool near the door looking amused.  
“Woke you up at least...I could practically hear you snoring through the door…” she rolled her eyes. “Besides...you should see the setup...it’s aMAZing..seriously big brother… i can’t even WAIT for the gorgeous guys to rock up…” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“I heard it was a bunch of pencil pushers playing tarzan…” He looks disinterested pulling some mice from the fridges and putting them into a bigger box.  
“Big bad Brian’s words?” She scoffed “You’re the only pencil pusher around here”.  
“If you want to talk you need to walk with me...I’m busy” He wrapped his arms around everything and walked through the door as his sister opened it for him, following him out she did a light jog to catch up with his long legs, her heels clicking on the gravel as she wobbled a little at the pace.  
“Please tell me you’re at least a little curious about the hot guys...you’ll tell me won’t you if there’s a super tasty looking one right?”

“Jesus Izzy…” He groaned and got to the reptile house, backing into the swing door to walk in backwards carefully putting everything down.  
“I’m serious...I’m worried you don’t find ANYone attractive...I’m worried you won’t give me a brother in law...and I REALLY want one...” She smirked and leant against the wall, waving to the keepers already working away in the building, Alec passing them each box.

“Right...whatever…” he mumbled, turning his head with a tilt. “You’re using Baby?” He gasped, taking his glasses off again and popping them back into his pocket, as Brian wheeled out a trolley with the boxes stacked, spying the crate he knew she occupied straight away. Stroking his fingers along the side as Izzy leant to peer into the air holes grinning.

“She’s the best isn’t she?” She giggled before her phone buzzed. “I better get going…” She took a deep breath.  
“Was I at least a good distraction?” Alec smiled turning round and placing hands on her shoulders, giving her a squeeze then stroking some hair back from her face before bringing her in for a hug. “You’ll do great...you don’t need the others. Go show them why they made a mistake not letting you lead sooner…”

Isabelle had been here a little a longer than Alec, she had an apprenticeship in event planning hoping one day to run her own agency. She worked with the team here to help weddings, birthdays, all sorts of events people wanted to stage at the Zoo.

“Thanks…” She smiled up sweetly and dusted her dress off, turning and leaving. Alec turned his attention back to Brian.

“Come on then…” He smiled grabbing the trolley for him and starting to heave it down slowly to the meeting point. “These really have paid a lot of money...” being let through by security and going off path a little, moving in front to walk backwards and pull the boxes up the curb, starting to build up a sweat.

“Well Baby’s gotta have her name in lights some day...the diva that she is…” Brian patted the box holding the Indian Python. Alec looked over hearing a familiar voice and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll go grab the rest…” Looking up as a redhead was pacing around making a fuss. He groaned, Brian laughed loudly knowing all too well how he felt. “I’ll be right back” he dragged his feet a little as he made a hasty retreat.

What was SHE doing here?  
Clary was a close friend of the family through her parents. To Alec she was like a rash that wouldn’t go. He considered himself a patient man, but she was like the switch setting him to boil. Maybe it was because his brother was smitten with her. That she’d crashed between their relationship like a tornado. He stopped at the reptile house door as he imagined his brother dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. He rarely saw the him anymore.

The worst part was that she knew Alec’s feelings, yet she didn’t seem to care. She was relentless. Alec held grudges, he was stubborn, he didn’t forget, how could he forget what she did? He was reluctant to let people into his life and she’d stomped right in, straight into his privacy and walked all over it.

\----  
It had been half an hour and Alec was back by the set. He was listening to Brian talk with the other handlers and kept at the back waiting for his instructions. “And Alec my boy..” He slapped his back a little too hard causing Alec to stumble forward and drop his stance. “You’ll be in charge of Baby...she loves you so it’s only fitting”. He placed his hands on his shoulders turning him round. A little awkwardly giving their height difference. Brian hunched at 5ft 8 where Alec was closer to 6ft 4 than he was comfortable with.

“All you need to do is show that guy there covered in glitter how to hold him yeah?” He laughed. Alec squinted trying to focus. The sun was in his eyes definitely saw the glitter catching it. “Poor guy’s gonna crumble under her weight…Make sure she’s secure, don’t want him dropping her” Patting his back again he pushed Alec towards the crate.

Alec took a little longer to glance over the beautiful people, their outlines silhouetted was enough to make him feel painfully ordinary. A deep breath and he removed the lid slowly looking over the python and smiling widely. “Hey girl…” She raised her head slowly as he leaned in scooping her up and adjusting her. “You’re getting big…” He grinned as his muscles tensed and flexed under her weight. “Come on then…” He mumbled words to her as he followed the path to the set.

The photographer stopping him with a touch to his elbow to instruct him how they wanted the model to stand, nodding he walked further in, stepping carefully over wires. Today wasn’t the day to be clumsy. Approaching the man his features came more into focus, Alec wouldn’t admit it, but his glasses weren’t just needed for reading.

  
“Excuse me…” His voice came out quiet, his eyes taking in the model and he really did see what Izzy was talking about. Models were definitely gorgeous. He looked at the snake quickly to get himself together, stopping a blush from creeping in. “Just...raise your arms a little...like this…” He held the snake out trying to show him, he heard nothing in response. Strange. Looking up he creased his brow. The man looked petrified. His eyes stuck on Baby’s in his arms. Shit. He tried to smile reassuringly “Erm...Sir?” his words were lost. This guy was about to pass out…Panicking he looked back to the photographer quickly.

He watched the pep talk. Was that was it was?. It sounded more like she was frustrated. The motion was given for him to come over and finally the man looked at his face, not the mound in his arms. He was covered in make up. Something Alec wasn’t used to seeing. This was very new to him. No men in his life or any he’d seen wore make up. Not even foundation and this was certainly different. The gloss on his lips and the shades around his eyes.

The two spoke as he began to arrange Baby on this man. Helping him hold his arms straight while they waited for the signal before he retreated quickly behind the crew. Sitting to the side he keep his eyes on Baby, her safety was his responsibility today. Rushing back when called for to adjust, move her and reassure the man who was cracking up but in the most adorable way. He couldn’t help but laugh.

Finally it was time to pack up and Alec got up, slipping the snake from his arms and back to the crate, by the time he’d turned round they’d moved to a different part of the setup and started shooting with different reptiles. He took that as his cue and left, hauling the crate with baby back, once she was safe in her home he returned. Waiting around and sipping his water, rubbing dirt from his trousers.

“Well that went better than expected..they’re a good bunch ey?” He grinned at Alec and gave him a little nudge. “Glitter can’t take his eyes off you…” He smirked, as the boy rolled his eyes.  
“That’s ridiculous” He took a swig of his drink, eyes drifting to the crew before his eyes locked with a pair of brown eyes looking straight back at him, choking as he took a deep breath inhaling the water he wiped the dribble he’d spat out from his chin, looking to Brian who simply shrugged. Did he just wink? No...must be the sun in his eyes. Scratching the back of his head he grabbed his bag the bag of reptile food from the floor, turning his gaze from the man and starting to push the trolleys away. Leaving the surreal experience behind him.

\----  
Alec spent the rest of the morning doing odd jobs for the keepers, preparing tomorrow’s food and chilling it before he washed his hands, just as he was running paper towels over them to dry he looked out the window and saw the model from before walking casually towards the hut, mouth dropping open he threw the paper in the bin, heading out the door and calling after him. When he praised him for his bravery he meant it. If someone asked Alec to hold a spider he’d have run a mile and never looked back.

Now here he was, sitting opposite him on his break, a quiet spot under the shade, listening to him spew out stories of his escapades, about his website and a lot of it is going right over his head, he’s so into the stories he flails his arms around, twirls of his wrists as he enthusiastically elaborates every point.  
\----  
Magnus doesn’t really have a moment to breath, he’s so eager to talk to this beautifully adorable man listening to him, he’s telling him some of the most random things, talking about his cat, his friends. His office and his day to day work. Alec really was a good listener. Amazing in fact. Little did he realise that Alec really wasn’t taking much of it in. He was too busy being in awe.

Not only was Magnus an alien concept in his style, but also his attitude. He was casually wearing makeup, jewellery and glitter. All while keeping his masculinity. This was very new to Alec. He ended up leaning his head in his hand as he resting it on his knees, mimicking the older man’s stance from before being drawn in by his flamboyant confidence.  
  
“So as you can probably guess..Ragnor was certainly surprised-”  
“-Ragnor?” Alec creased his brow and looking over as Magnus’ face dropped. Was it disappointment as he realised Alec hadn’t listened to him, or amusement that he was so good at looking like he was until he opened his big mouth.  
“Yes...I’m sure I’ve mentioned him more than once...He’s my friend...and boss…” He smirked as Alec blushed and sat back up. “But that doesn’t matter...I talk too much obviously” He waved a dismissive hand.

“No no...it’s just…” Magnus watched the boy stuttered his words and placed a hand on his knee.  
“Relax...I’m not mad...I can talk to a brick wall and still enjoy myself…” His eyes widened. “Oh no that you are a brick wall...far from it, I was just make a point”  
“Sorry…” He smiled shyly and shrugged. “This is just very new…”  
“New?” Magnus raised his brow.  
“Yeah...talking…”  
“Talking? My dear you’ve barely said a full sentence” He mused and pouted his lips. “But if that’s more than most get out of you then I’m honoured” He give his knee a squeeze causing the boy to blush. Oh how Magnus would love to just cuddle up to the big teddy bear. Alec stood up suddenly, nearly knocking him off his stump.  
“-Sorry I have to go” He turned and retreated back the way they came, Magnus was close to going after him until he heard Clary’s voice across the path.

“Mr Bane! It’s your lucky day!” She grinned and came across to him. “Miss Loss has room in her car so you can head home instead of waiting around for the crew”.   
Lucky? He shook his head. “I’d say it already WAS my lucky day biscuit…” He looked dreamily off watching Alec disappear from sight.  
Clary looked over and frowned. “You can’t be serious?” She looked confused, “Alec?” she looked at him accusingly before shaking her head laughing. She shouldn’t be surprised.   
“Hmm?” He looked back to her sporting a toothy grin.  
“You don’t make it easy for yourself do you...you’re nothing alike...I guarantee you have nothing in common”  
“You know him? And you never thought to tell me before?” He put a hand dramatically to his chest.  
“Oh Magnus...You have no idea…” She looked off chewing her bottom lip anxiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


	3. Drunken Text

Magnus stood in the lift with Cat, she looked just as tired as he was, her makeup was fully removed but there was still little bits of shell in her hair. She’d been some kind of sea creature? He wasn’t entirely sure but her designs were always spectacular. A lot more artsy and blinged out than Camille’s who tended to be suave and sophisticated.

 

Cat put her hand on Magnus’ outstretched palm as they waited to go up the floors, both in a comfortable silence holding hands, it’s how they’d ground each other after a stressful and complicated day the office. The lift was never a place to discuss anything, rarely to even make eye contact with anyone unless it was a gesture.

 

The lift halted and they dropped their hands back down to their sides, Cat walking out first, Magnus being ever the gentleman carrying her bag along with his leather satchel.

“How long will it take now?” He asked as they stopped off at his room first. 

“The pictures?” She stopped and took her bag. Moving to the side to let the people still very much working in the office to pass. “Probably a week? Depends what mood Ragnor is in” She smiled and moved closer, running her fingers through Magnus’ wax matter hair. “Don’t forget to wash all this out…” She laughed and wiped the chunks of product from her fingers onto his collar.

 

“Oh thanks” He scoffed and peeled a bit of shell from her hair as she laughed. He left her and went into his office, dropping onto the couch and groaning at his tired muscles, stretching out and putting his legs over the edge of the two seater. Head back and slipping headphones in. He needed to write about his experience as well as what the charity meant to the endangered animals. His brain however just kept going back to all the beautiful bodies around him. A small smirk creeping up his face as he lifted his phone to look at the new contact that his PA had so kindly added.

“Alexander…” He purred and tossed the device to one side, getting his laptop from his satchel and starting to work, that handsome reptile handler still on his mind as he did.

 

It was already dark when the rest of the team came home, Ragnor shouting about something to Camille who was clattering things about next door before she pushed Magnus’ office door open. “Drinks now” She spat out. “I’ve had the worst day ever and I need to get wasted” She growled and walked to the small cabinet to the side of the room, knocking back a swig from Magnus’ decanter.

 

“Like I’d go anywhere with you” Magnus kept writing, the only attention he gave her was to slip his earphones out. “I’d rather go to Disneyworld with Raphael”. He mused and saved his work, he’d been dipping in and out of writing and editing since he returned.

 

“Maggie...Darling…” She swanned over and lifted the laptop from his grasp, putting it on the coffee table and situating herself in it’s place, arms around his shoulders. “Come on…” She leant in and whispered on his lips smirking. “We can go to a strip club? Orrr…” stroking a finger down his cheek slowly and placing it on his bottom lip. “We can find some gorgeous guys to take home…” Magnus frowned looking at her, one arm on the back of the sofa, the other down by the side of it, his eyes not leaving hers, but more in caution. Barely three months ago her actions would have seduced him. Now he felt nothing. She leant forward a little closer before lifting off him again and swaying her hips a little as she went to the door.

“Pick me up at 9” She winked and left the room.  

For a while Magnus just stayed where he was and closed his eyes. He hadn’t been out in a long time. He took out his phone and debated whether he should call Alec and invite him? Was it too soon? Magnus had problem drinking on a Monday night, but from what Clary had mentioned Alec had university during the week.

 

Mind made up, he’d go out with Camille, hands to herself she could be good company. He’d give it a few drinks and dump her to do his own thing...a plan he intended to keep.

 

\---

Alec was working on some of his coursework, wearing his pyjamas the moment he got through the door that day. He’d showered at work luckily because he didn’t have the energy to much more than was necessary. Izzy was picking up pizza on the way home. Pushing the papers away he decided enough was enough. Walking into his sister’s room he switched her laptop on, logging in with the account she’d made for him.  _ Incase of emergencies _ . 

 

Opening up the search engine he typed in “Spiral” he started looking through the website he’d assisted with the shoot for. He was on a mission. He wanted to know the name of the model. He hadn’t had the nerve to discuss any of the day with anyone. Looking through the list of the models they employed and through shoot pictures he couldn’t find him. He’d been at the foreground of the whole shoot. Surely he was important? The way he was talking as well made it seem like he was almost in charge... Clicking through the tabs, his hands started shaking as he was now looking on the face of Magnus Bane “Menswear Chief Editor”. His hair had blue tips, make up smokey and his cheek resting on ring adorned fingers, electric blue painted nails.

 

Alec let out a shaken breath. The man wasn’t even a model but he sure as hell looked the part. He’d never really felt attraction to anyone before. Sure he’d given an good looking guy the once over before, that’s how he knew he was gay. He’d not had time to do anything other than stare. Certainly not for as long as he was doing now, his eyes glued to the screen. That playful stare into the lens. Alec’s cheeks heated up. This is the man who’d sat with him, spent time talking to him, maybe even flirted a little with him. His photo was gorgeous but in the flesh? He was...something else. Snapping a picture on his phone, checking round as if someone was watching him.

 

Switching it all off he walked back out of the room and dropped onto the chair in the kitchen eating an apple.

“As if…” He smiled and shook his head, there’s no way any of that was flirting. Besides, he’d never see him again. Probably never even come across his name. It wasn’t exactly a business that came up in his everyday life. Alec looked down at the photo on his phone and stroked a finger over it. Maybe he’d tell Izzy about him and see if she knew how to find him...

 

\---

Leaning against the bar, a little sway in his balance as he sipped his martini, Magnus had ditched Camille and left for another club, as planned. However she’d followed him and was now plastered to his back, rubbing herself down it with her own back. It would seem to anyone she was dancing on her own and just using him as something to prop herself up, he looked over at the cute girl behind the bar, completely ignoring the woman behind him.

 

She smiled at him with a little pity and continued cleaning a glass as he felt Camille turn round and slip her arms round his waist, one hand stroking over his abdomen under his shirt, pressing herself to his back and running her lips on the back of his neck. 

 

Chuckling, Magnus shook his head and pushed away from the bar downing his drink

“Same again” He nodded to the girl. “This won’t take long…” peeling himself away from Camille.

“Lets get out of here…” She clung to him again and kissed at his adam’s apple.

Magnus could only laugh “Camille...daarling…” He imitated her tone from before. “I wouldn’t touch you again if we were the last ones on earth” He started walking away to the door before he felt hands on his arm pulling him round. 

 

“You piece of shit you told me you loved me” She snarled and stumbled on her alcohol-filled legs.

“Loved...that’s past tense my dear” He pulled his arm free. Camille huffed out and grabbed the nearest drink from someone’s hand and threw it over him.

Wiping the slight burn from his eyes, people were stopping their dancing to watch the pair.  

“Right...you’ve had enough…” He walked away knowing her all too well that she’d follow. She stomped after him out the doors.

 

“You WHORE Magnus Bane” She screamed out into the street as onlookers tried not to look interested. “How can you NOT want one more night with this?” She gestured at herself and stumbled after him, taking her shoes off as he walked towards the taxis, launching one at his back as he rolled his eyes and picked up the offending item.

“Camille...you’re embarrassing yourself, you’ll thank me tomorrow morning” Camille wasn’t great at rejection. She clearly had a very different end-plan to her night. Magnus was far too experienced with her games to fall for this again. He hadn’t drink nearly as much as her. He flagged a taxi, opening the door for her and holding a hand out to take hers, tossing a the shoe into the back.

 

“Come on...in” She looked at his hand taking it as acceptance of her advances and curled her lips up as she moved over, entwining their fingers and leaning up to kiss him on the lips trying to push her tongue inside sloppily, of course his lips stayed unmoving and sealed shut, he led her backwards and gently placed her down into the taxi, lifting her feet in, bringing himself away as she lay in the back seat, legs spread as she brought the hand holding hers to the line of her knickers before he yanked it away and slammed the door shut, leaning into the drivers window. 

 

“Get her home” He told him her address and passed the money over. Giving her a smirk and small wave as she screamed him angrily banging on the window driving away.

Letting out a relieved sigh he made his way back into the building. He’d have a few more and enjoy the rest of his night.

\---

Alec was woken by his phone vibrating on his face, he’d fallen asleep reading up on some notes he’d made on it, groaning and looking it over, blinking sleep from his eyes and reaching for his glasses which had slipped down to his neck. He had a text.

 

2:30am: Unknown Number:

Hello sexy

 

Rolling his eyes he put the phone on his bedside table and went to take off his glasses before it went off again,

 

2:31am: Unknown Number:

Wanna hold ur snake again

 

Frowning and feeling his cheeks heat up at the terrible pun regarding his profession he stood up, dragging his feet to the door and going out to check on his sisters room. She lay asleep. So it wasn’t her messing him? He looked back at the number and went back to his room.

 

2:32: Unknown Number:

Can i?

 

Sighing he was about to block the number before another one came straight through after.

 

2:32: Unknown Number:

Soz drunk, miss u

 

Alec was beyond confused now, he opened up to reply.

 

2:32: Alexander

Think you have the wrong number, stop texting this number please

 

2:33: Unknown Number

Is this Alexander

 

2:34: Alexander

Who is this?

 

2:34: Unknown Number

Can’t stop thinkin bout u. Tell me wot ur wearin an Ill show u

 

Alec scoffed and shook his head. This was definitely someone playing some kind of joke on him. Probably someone from his course. Throwing the phone to the side after turning it on silent he tossed his glasses onto the table next to it and lay back down to try and get back to sleep.

He didn’t hear the phone alert him to a picture message.

\----

“Magnus!” Clary gasped as she saw him lying facedown in his empty bath wearing only his boxers, makeup smudged and hair a mess. “It’s 10am! On a Tuesday!” She walked over and grabbed his gown from the door hook, throwing it at him as he groaned coming round “Shower and sort yourself out you have work to get to” She walked out the room as he pulled himself up slowly and rubbing his hair slumping. Without moving too much he slipped off his boxers and reached with eyes closed for the controls flicking the shower on.

It took him a good half an hour to drag himself out again and crawled, now at least a little cleaner, out to his room where Clary had laid out his clothes, she sighed and shook her head laughing.

 

“My god Magnus...are you still drunk? How much did you drink?!” She snorted a little as she laughed, he slumped against the bed and opened his eyes a little to look at her.

“Maybe...too much” He slurred out and stood up slowly, wobbly legs and heaving a little as he felt dizziness. 

“Well...lets at least get you to the office so you look like you’re at work” She smiled. “I’ll drop you..there’s no way you can get the subway right now” She laughed again and started to help him dress as he whined, Clary was keeping her movements careful and eyes above him. He’d be mortified when he realised later that he had to let his PA dress him.

 

“Camille rang in sick today…” She said while driving, glancing at Magnus who was leaning against the window, sunglasses on and hair unstyled today, tied back, he was clutching his leather bag and taking the odd sip of water. “Don’t get upset...but I half expected to find her at yours when I came over…”

 

Magnus scoffed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Well I’m glad I was wrong…but the photos in the paper certainly don’t help”. She smiled and pulled into the carpark, getting out and giving Magnus time to ease himself out. His painkillers had kicked in, but he felt like jelly, linking arms in his PA’s and being brought into the building, slumping in the lift. Clary sprayed him with a little perfume.

“You smell like a mini-bar still…” She helped him to his office as the members of staff scoffed finding their extremely hungover boss amusing.

Sliding the newspaper in front of him and pushing over a few pages to the gossip column, Magnus groaned and looked the kind of photo he was familiar seeing. The press loved his outings. Especially the ones with that she-devil. There were two photos. One of them leaving the club with her screaming throwing a shoe, the second was he bent over double leaning over her in the taxi as she was kissing him.

“It’s amazing how a photograph can show a completely different view of things...” He sighed.

It took until the early afternoon to unlock his phone and saw a text.

 

8:40: Isabelle

Smooth. Real Smooth.

 

Frowning and reading it over he took off his sunglasses and licked his drying lips, hitting call on his phone. He hated texting.

“Please tell me you’ve apologised” The voice which picked up spoke out almost instantly.

“What are you talking about?” Magnus’ voice was hoarse and broken up as he spoke. “That paper has no idea”  Isabelle started laughing, he moved the phone from his ear.

“Oh wow you sound roooough” She laughed again. “Don’t tell me you only just woke up”

“No no...I’m in work…” He had a swig of water closing his eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about a paper for but you better check through your messages…I’m guessing you haven’t...I gotta get back to work so…” She went and he opened his messages, seeing a chain with Alec, eyes widening at the time stamp as he began to read down. He NEVER sent drunk texts. And these were terrible. His spelling and grammar especially. He’d definitely have to call him and apologise. Stopping as he got to the bottom his breath hitched and he threw his head into his bin throwing up and groaning dropping his phone.

 

When Alec had opened the picture message that morning, he’d promptly blocked the number.

All Isabelle could get out of him was that he’d been sent a picture of a penis filled hand by an unknown number.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Magnus' first outside interaction with Alec wasn't what he had planned on doing..Plus Camille might be spiteful and mean but Magnus' is a gentleman and wouldn't leave her in that state...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you're enjoying this story!  
> Are these length chapters alright or would people prefer shorter?
> 
> [](http://shadowsmystic.tumblr.com)


	4. The Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tracks down Alec to apologise

Magnus was mortified at his actions, he’d not sent a photo of that kind in a very,  _ very _ long time. Especially to someone as shy as Alec. He’d spent a couple of days trying to call him, get in touch but eventually realised his number had been blocked. He’d tried his work phone and even a few co-workers mobiles but all calls were ignored with the numbers eventually blocked.

 

“I need help” He slapped his hands on Clary’s desk as she was making notes in her diary, she didn’t look up from her work. “Biscuit...I’ve been a terrible terrible person...you need to help me” Clary rolled her eyes grinning and putting the diary down leaning back on her chair.

“What have you done this time?” He swallowed and sat on her desk sitting to the side and running his fingers over the picture frame she had there keeping his hands busy. Pulling the item away and putting it face down, the red head poked his knee. “Magnus...what have you done?”

 

“I...may...have lost my chance with a certain young snake charmer”

“Handler...and that’s not exactly a shock...sorry to disappoint you but I did warn you…”

“I sent him a photo...on that night I was drunk with Camille…” He swallowed and slid his phone to her showing her the text, she gasped covering her eyes and shoving the phone off the desk.

“Magnus?! I didn’t need to see it?” She laughed loudly as he caught it before it hit the floor with a scramble. “I can’t BELIEVE you did that!” She put her hands to her mouth looking at him wide eyes. “To Alec Lightwood of all people! He’s the one person you don’t do that to”

 

“Don’t you think I know that? It was a mistake and I’ve tried to explain...but he keeps blocking my calls, won’t even let me explain who I am” He sighed and stayed knelt on the floor holding his phone protectively. “I wasn’t even wearing nice underwear…” He mumbled and closed the message. “I need your help...his sister refuses and said it’s my problem to solve”

 

“She’s right, but I know what Alec’s like...he’s ...like I said before he’s complicated”

“I know you did but…” Magnus sighed and looked round to his PA. “but he’s just...God I just want to see him again…Can’t you just call him for me? He’s your boyfriend’s brother right?” Magnus batted his eyelashes over at her. 

 

“Because I’m blocked too” She rolled her eyes. “He hates my guts”

“Hates you?!” Magnus stood up and frowned. “Why? Did you send him a tit pick?” He smirked.

 

Clary blushed and shook her head.

“No...I…I accidentally outed him to his family…” She bit her lip and looked away a little ashamed. Magnus frowned mouth dropping open and then shutting again thinking.

“If it was an accident…But...but I can tell you where he’ll be in about an hour?” She smiled and started writing down on a piece of paper passing it across. “That’s his university...he’ll be in the library at that time...tell him in person”

Magnus grinned seeing the paper and jumped up.

“Clear my schedule Miss Fairchild” He straightened his sleeves and tie, dusting his trousers. “I’ve got an apology to give” He winked before she shook her head. 

“Alright but tomorrow you’ll have twice the work...need to come in early AND stay late..Mr Fell is showing off the shoot tomorrow afternoon”

 

Magnus slipped out the door and into the lift after grabbing a few things from his office. He was watching the doors shut before Camille slid in beside him, pressing the button and waiting for the door to close before she turned round and swung with her palm slapping him across the face.

“Fucking jerk how DARE you” She growled. Magnus flinched and caught her arm again holding his hit face. 

 

“Hey hey...calm down...you’re on camera” He nodded to the CCTV in the lift. “More blackmail material for me if you try any of your past antics…” His heart was pounding but he hid it well. She wiped his reddening cheek a little with her thumb before moving as the doors opened.

“This isn’t over Bane” She pointed a finger and exited, he gave it a minute before following after her. Taking a deep breath and rushing to grab a taxi outside the building.

\----

Alec had spent the morning helping out at the Zoo, he was exhausted and drained, after jumping in the shower he sat on his bed in just his jeans unboxing a brand new phone. He’d had so many cold calls and unknown numbers it was time to switch out to a new number. He read through the instructions and got it all ready. It was a very old model that was cheap, he didn’t have enough for a proper one just yet, this would be a temporary fix.

 

Lying back on the bed he rubbed his eyes, he’d be heading to the library shortly to do a bit of research as was his usual plans for Friday nights.  It took him ten minutes to get the energy to move, his arms were aching still from holding all the reptiles for a school trip that attended the zoo and his people skills were drained. He slipped on a plain black t shirt and his boots, grabbing his bag and headed down. 

 

He’d spend his afternoon in the library then head home for a takeaway, work out and sleep. His life on repeat, as he was walking towards the campus he spotted a billboard, it was just a fashion brand but the below mentioned the words. “As Seen in Spiral” He blushed and kept his head down and hands in his pockets.

 

It had been a new addition to his routine that slipped his mind as he planned his Friday night. He’d been going through Magnus’ articles and blogs, looking for all he could about the man. He’d read all the innuendos and seen all the photos of men’s underwear it was hard to resist keeping up. He’d seen press photos on the search engine, falling out of clubs, surrounded by men and women and drinking from large champagne bottles. Even a smudged make-up mess he was hot. Alec had never thought of anyone like that...but Magnus was sexy and made him a little hot under the collar on more than one occasion when his mind would wander.

 

Blaming his anti-social skills he wished he’d found him before he left his life for good and at least given him his number so he could have the option to contact him. He’d already reached the library leaning on the desk and sliding a few books over to the librarian.

 

“Alec!” The man in glasses piped up. “Ready for a night of hardcore reading?” He grinned, Alec rolled his eyes and walked away, he didn’t like talking with Simon, he was far too talkative. Plus he was Clary’s best friend and was forever trying to butter him up for her. It wasn’t working, it would never work. Sitting in his usual spot he dumped his work bag onto the side and starting unpacking, slumping onto the chair, his spot was hidden at the back and all the surrounding area would have their lights turned off as the night when on, leaving him in his own table lamp-lit bubble.

\---

Magnus arrived at the library 2 hours later, he didn’t like having this man so far away and out of state. But it was closer than the zoo that was for sure. Tipping the driver and getting out he walked in and approached the desk. The librarian was playing on a Nintendo DS when he entered.

 

“Good afternoon…” He smiled down and tapped his painted purple nails on the desk, getting the boys attention.

“Hi!” He grinned up. “Magnus Bane right?”

“As I live and breath” He responded looking around trying to keep an eye out.

“Clary wanted to say good luck...and so do I man...go get that stick out his butt” He laughed and pointed to the right. “Over there, he’s right in the far corner, you’ll have to go through the dark but his area’s lit” He smiled. “He likes the isolation...so...approach with caution! Think of yourself as a cat and Alec’s the little mouse...only he’s reeeally tall…” He put his thinking face on.

“Samuel…” Magnus put a finger to his own lips to shush him. “Enough nonsense I have a stick to remove...hopefully…” he headed slowly to the other side of the room, following the path round and navigating the dark to see the glow in the corner. 

 

Getting closer, he stopped and peered between the books on Law and took a good look at his profile in the dim light.  _ Glasses _ on. Magnus bit his lip, he looked gorgeous with them on. His headphones were in and he was scribbling away. Clearly a fan of the old fashioned way instead of a trusty laptop.  Walking round he sat in front of him carefully and put on his award winning smile.

 

Alec rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking down at the papers, he felt eyes on him. Looking up across the table and his own eyes almost popping out as his mouth went dry.

“M-Magnus?” He took out his headphones letting them drop along with his pen that had long since rolled on the floor. The man leant forward on his hands as his elbows were propped up.

 

“Alexander Lightwood...you’re a hard man to get in touch with…” Magnus swallowed, trying to gauge his reactions,

 

“It’s Alec…” He spoke quietly and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s...good to see you again” He looked away and fidgeted with the corners of his paper. 

“Clary told me where you’d be” Magnus saw Alec’s face start to contort a little, but before he worked himself up he put his hands up. “Don’t be angry...I was a  _ real _ drama queen...really…” He stood up and slid round the table, looking down at Alec. “Glasses suit you…” He smiled and looked them over, loving that adorable blush returning.

 

“Why did you come here?” Alec looked away to avoid the man’s gaze. “It’s a little out the way…”

“I came to apologise…” He sat down on the chair beside him. “I made a terrible drunken mistake a few days ago…” He was about to say more when Alec put his head in his hands.

 

“By the ANGEL was that you?” He snorted into his palms as Magnus found himself now blushing looking away. 

“Y-yes...I’m sorry Alexa-Alec I don’t remember doing this but...I obviously did...and when I tried to call to apologise…”

“How did you get my number?” Alec tried his best to speak and keep his mind from thinking about that picture he’d deleted, in the back of his mind now knowing whose it was he was wishing he’d kept it.

“Your sister” He smiled and took Alec’s hands down from his face looking at him in the eyes. “Look...I wanted to get to know you...wine and dine you...date you…”

“D-date me?!” Alec said a little higher than he had anticipated. “W-why?” He shook his head and looked away.

“Why?” Magnus raised his eyebrow and sat back on the chair. “Why not?” He laughed.

“Because I’m...well I’m me...and you’re some rich underwear expert”

Magnus smirked. “You read my writings?” He tilted his head teasing. “I’d love to review your choice of clothing…” Alec’s eyes widened as he stood up and started gathering his things.

 

“I-I have to go…” He scribbled down his number onto a piece of paper, shoving it into Magnus palm before making a hasty exit, Magnus is about to shout after him but decides the number in his palm mean’s he’s forgiven.

\----

17:20: Unknown

I couldn’t wait

 

17:24: Alexander

I only just left?

 

17:24: Alexander

Wait. Magnus right?

 

17:25: Unknown

Yes it’s Magnus. True we just parted but I want to take you out tonight. My way of formally apologising. There’s a wonderful club? We can have a couple of drinks. My treat.

 

17:30: Alexander

I don’t do clubs

 

17:31: Magnus

I do and I think you’ll love this one. Trust me. Meet me at Pandamonium tonight at 9pm. No arguments and don’t stand me up Alexander ;)

 

Alec stopped walking and read over the text. He was royally screwed. He broke into a run on the way home, skidding into his apartment block and rushing up two steps at a time, diving into the first door on the ground floor before panting and leaning against the wood behind him as he shut it.

“Shit” He hissed out and grabbed his phone back from his pocket, shakily calling the one person who could help him without being too much involved in his life.

 

“Jace” He breathed out when the other picked up. “I need your help...yes get here now…” He started pacing, his chest still heaving as he one hand at a time removed his clothing switching on the shower. “Yes this is a crisis...you owe me” He hung up and threw the phone on the side jumping in the shower and scrubbing himself in a panic, all but stumbling out when the doorbell rang, throwing a towel around himself and scurried out, letting his visitor in, grabbing a hairdryer and trying to untangle the wire.

 

“Alec what the fuck man?” Jace came in laughing, putting his bike helmet on the side shutting the door, he’d never seen him in such a state, walking over to his friend he grabbed the hairdryer from him and helped to untangle it. “Sit” He put a hand on his damp shoulder and slumped him onto the chair by his dressing table, starting to dry his hair for him.

 

Alec had his eyes closed, he was trying to calm his breathing and gripping the chair tightly. They stayed in silence while Jace dried the mass on his head, pulling his fingers through to try and bring it off his face.

 

By the time he was done he walked to the fridge pulling out a beer, opening it and sipping leaning back on the counter to look over at Alec who hadn’t said a word still.

“So…” He let the words linger for a moment, then watched as Alec stood up and adjusted his towel to keep it from falling. 

 

“I’m going to a club” He mumbled and looked at Jace who nearly scrunched his can up.

“You’re WHAT?” He laughed and put it on the side. “What on your own?”

“No...with a guy” He swallowed and rubbed his palms together clasping his fingers and fidgeting. Jace moved and put his hands on top of his friends. “Don’t tell Izzy...she’d freak out... _ I’m _ freaking out”

“I won’t...but she’ll find out eventually somehow..you know what she’s like” He smiled and started rooting through the drawers of the dresser.

“What are you doing?” Alec looked over cautiously, Jace was pulling out a couple of boxes from the stash and opening them checking dates and information.

“I’m getting you ready?” He smiled and lined up what he’d pulled out. “Cologne...body spray...wax and lube” He wiggled his eyebrows at the last bit. Alec grabbed the lube and shoved it back in the drawer blushing brightly.

“Not like that” He groaned, Jace sat him back down and started to run the wax through his hair, styling it up a little but keeping it natural.

“What are you wearing?”

“That’s why I called you” Alec sighed and looked to the cupboard at the side. He only lived in a small bedsit with Izzy. They had three rooms. A bathroom, a bedroom he gave to Isabelle and then the main room where his own bed was hidden off by a wooden partition. The small cupboard was more than enough for what little clothes he owned. Jace moved over to it and started to dig through. Alec took a moment to look over his brother. He was adopted into the family so he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was well built and had the typical jock look about him.  Nothing like Alec, who knew he was awkward, lanky, too tall and clumsy. His face wasn’t as chiseled as Jace’s and Isabelle got the beauty in the family. He closed his eyes and gripped his knees through the towel, curling into himself.

 

Jace looked round hearing a bit of heavy breathing.

“No..Alec no!” He pointed and walked over kneeling in front of him and putting his hands on his shoulders. “Look at me” Alec forced his bloodshot eyes open. “You’re gonna be alright okay? I mean this guy asked you out, you’d never have done it so he clearly likes you...even if you don’t get past one date at least enjoy yourself” He smiled. “You’ve been working on uni and at the zoo so much you deserve something for yourself….” He soothed his thumbs on his shoulders. “Now look what I got for you..” He leaned over and got a black button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and black skinny jeans.

 

“I didn’t even know I had that” Alec almost whispered out and cleared his throat, taking them and seeing he’d also had underwear picked out for him, rolling his eyes. “I’m not that incapable” he stood up and began to get changed. Jace grabbed his beer again and sat at the table, watching and giving him tips and advice, Alec was trying to take it all, when he was dressed he went into Isabelle’s room and took a look at himself in her full length mirror. Sighing. He rubbed his face and turned himself round to get a good look. The jeans were too tight he’d definitely have trouble getting too low down. Not that he’d need to get in that position…

 

“I don’t have to go for another 2 hours...wanna order pizza?” He grabbed the phone as Jace nodded, already watching sport on tv and sipping his beer.  He ordered then looked over to his brother and back to the TV, eventually grabbing his coursework and starting to work through it. It gave him peace. He would usually have Isabelle over in a crisis, but he needed to not be grilled with 100 questions. Plus she was working hard on her course. Jace on the other hand had dropped out of education at the end of college and was now a personal trainer at a gym their parents had bought him for his birthday. Which meant he was pretty much free whenever he was needed.

\----

Magnus arrived at Pandemonium at ten past, he’d text Alec to let him know he was running a little late and apologised. Now here he was looking round the crowds of people for the snake handling student. He spotted him leaning against a wall near the end of the road, arms folded and head down, as Magnus began to approach he spotted he wasn’t alone.

 

There was a man with blonde hair dressed in leather, one hand on the wall next to him leaning close, feeling a sudden wave of possessiveness inside him, Magnus walked a little quicker.

“Alexander!” He called out, the blonde moved away but slowly, looking between the two as Alec stood up straight and smiled that crooked smile at him.

 

“Magnus…” He looked to Jace and motioned for him to leave. The man did the opposite, he leant close to whisper something to Alec before he was pushed away. “It’ll be okay...I’ll call you…” He rolled his eyes and stepped towards Magnus while Jace got onto his motorbike and left. “Hey...you look…” He looked the fashionista up and down, getting lost on the chains around his neck, his exposed chest as his shirt was open very low.

 

“So do you…” Magnus smirked and placed a hand on Alec’s elbow giving him a once over himself. “Wow is an understatement darling” He looked to where the blonde had been. “Who was that?”

 

“Oh...Oh that was no one” He swallowed and looked away sighing. “Well not ...no one...he’s my brother”

“Oh! THAT was Jerome” He grinned. “Clarissa’s eye candy...well that’s a relief I’m quite the jealous type…” He linked his arm with Alec and started walking towards the club with him.

“I...yeah he is...Jace...I...look Magnus” He stopped them walking just before they got to the red rope and bouncers. “I’ve never been...I-I’ve never been to a club before” He swallowed looking nervously at the building, the flashing lights and all the scantily dressed people.

 

Magnus smiled fondly. Alec was so innocent and pure. He stroked his hand on his cheek causing him to flinch. “Alexander” He took his hand. “I have an area in the back of the club where there are far less people around...if you want to avoid the crowds…” He looked at Alec was thinking, his brows together in concentration before he looked at Magnus straight in the eyes for a split second before nodding and giving a shrug.

“Okay”

Magnus grinned and kissed the back of his hand. “Come on then” He entwined their fingers and walked him through the door passed security who didn’t even look twice at them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date will be the entire next chapter :) Will it end well? who knows!  
> Let me know what you think!


	5. First Date's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's first date doesn't go as planned...  
> Who is Chad?

****

Stepping into the club, Magnus felt Alec’s grip tighten, he looked back with a reassuring smile and led him through the crowds of sweaty dancers until they reached the back of the room, he nodded to the bouncer and walked to the booth behind the partition.

“Here we are...through in one piece!” Magnus spoke above the music and sat at the booth, patting the seat for Alec to follow. 

Alec however looked ready to pass out and took a deep breath, Magnus put his hand on his on the table and gave it a squeeze.

“Give it a couple of drinks...if you’re still not enjoying yourself we’ll leave...deal?” He smiled. He really enjoyed the club experiences and he couldn’t quite understand why Alec had never been before or even that he didn’t want to.  “Right..what are you drinking?” He motioned for the waitress and looked to Alec, ordering a martini for himself.

 

“Erm…” He looked at the waitress then to Magnus sitting up straight to look like he wasn’t about to bolt. “The same” He nodded, he didn’t dare say he didn’t know what this was, he didn’t want to seem like he was as boring as he knew he was. The waitress left with the order, Magnus put the order to keep them coming when the glasses ran out and turned to face Alec in the booth.

 

“So… tell me..what interests you? Apart from those beasties” He smirked as Alec looked offended.

“Beasties? They’re beautiful creatures Magnus…” He smiled and thought for a moment. “I like to read...erm... I like to run…” He was counting on his fingers and moved his hands as the drinks were placed. “W-what do you like?” He stopped realising he couldn’t think of anything else. This was it, this was his life.

 

Magnus held the glass up. 

“To forgiving me for such a horrible first text conversation…” He bit his lip as Alec blushed and took his own glass, clinking them together and both taking a sip, Alec’s face contorted as he coughed out a little.

“What even IS this?” He laughed as Magnus threw his head back laughing. 

“Maybe the next drink should be a little less strong. I just assumed you knew what you were getting when you ordered the same...why didn’t you pick a drink you liked?”

“I don’t really drink…” He said taking another sip. “So I don’t have a favourite...yet...sorry this will never make that list” He laughed and licked his lips looking at the olive floating.

Magnus smirked looking at his flushed cheeks. He wondered what kind of drunk Alec would be. Maybe he’d be a party animal...but seeing him lick those full lips he hoped he’d have some more confidence in himself. It was clear he didn’t think much of his looks or even his life. Which needed to change.

 

“You didn’t answer my question” Alec spoke up looking back to Magnus.

“Oh!” Magnus grinned. “Well...fashion...obviously...didn’t I mention some of these back at the Zoo?” He tapped his chin thinking as Alec blushed and looked away.

“I don’t remember...sorry it was a long day and I was distracted…” He looked back to Magnus who was keeping eye contact with him.

“Distracted? What possibly could distract you from my conversation?”

Alec opened his mouth to answer but Magnus pulled his phone out as it was ringing.

“Sorry darling...it’s the boss” He accepted the call standing up, “I’ll be right back” He stroked his face and walked out to another part of the VIP section with a finger in his ear, Alec groaned and put his head on the table.

 

_ What am i even doing here? _ He downed the rest of his drink hissing and shuddering at the taste but he needed it out the way, he got the waitresses attention and asked for a more simple cocktail of her choosing and with the least amount of alcohol. He was sure she rolled her eyes before heading back to the bar. He rubbed his hands over his cheeks as they were warming up and his leg was bouncing slightly under the table. His nerves coming back as he sat feeling awkward on his own in the booth.

 

“Haven’t seen you around here before…” Alec looked up an older man stood holding two glasses. “Well...aren’t you going to offer me a seat?” He smiled, he had a friendly face, Alec noted, he was also in a suit with his hair slicked back. 

“Um...sorry I’m just waiting for someone” He looked round for Magnus but couldn’t see him. He probably went away because he couldn’t hear over the music.

“Seems like this person isn’t going to be here anytime soon...besides…” He sat down causing Alec to push across to avoid sitting too close. “I bought you a drink..” He slid the drink over, Alec frowned looking at it, looking back up as the waitress brought his own drink over.

“Thanks but..I have this for now…” He swallowed. “Maybe...maybe when I finish this” He kept his eyes away, the man was just staring at him not even looking away. How could he not see how uncomfortable this was?

 

“My name is Chad” He held a hand out,

“A-Alec” he shook the man’s hand, when he tried to move it away he felt the grip tighten. “Um...could you?” He slipped his hand out and sipped his new drink, thankful the waitress found something more fruity than tasting like pure acid.

“Drink up Alec” He smirked and tipped the bottom of the glass as he took a drink causing him to spill some down his chin and eyes widen.

Coughing Alec put the drink down moving away.

“What was that for?!” He yelled out and wiped his chin and shirt now covered in whatever that drink was.

“Oh come on we’re having fun aren’t we?” He shifted closer, he smelt like expensive cologne and sweat.

“No...not really” Alec stood up from the booth, walking to the bouncer. “Have you seen Magnus?” He asked, when the bouncer shook his head he looked back to the booth sighing and choosing to sit on a different one. Somewhere in Alec’s ridiculous mind he thought that would be a solution to the problem named Chad. But said man just came and moved over with him.

 

“Yeah this one’s a nicer table I agree” He grinned and sat closer essentially cornering Alec even more.

“Can you please leave me alone?” He spoke bluntly now, getting annoyed. 

“Not until you have a drink with me...please just one?” He gave him the drink he’d brought over before. Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed the drink, downing it and slamming the glass down.

“There now please leave” He felt it burn his throat, it was disgusting, wiping his mouth on his shirt tail, jumping at the table as he felt a hand on the skin he exposed.

 

“You’re such a big tease playing this game with me” The man leant right in causing Alec to pull his foot out from under the table, pressing it against the man’s stomach and shoving him back with a thud. “Oh now you’ve done it” He grinned licking his lips, diving forward but Alec was already up scrambling over the table and out the other side, rushing out the area and stopping to look back, seeing Chad getting out and made himself disappear amongst the crowds.

 

“What a jerk” He muttered to himself, standing behind groups of people as he watched the man looking round for him. Just as he thought the coast was clear, he started to make his way back  and felt a hand on his wrist.

“There you are” Chad grinned and leaned in as Alec started yanking his arm away, he wasn’t scared he was just annoyed as hell, the alcohol making him agitated and his skin heat.

 

“Fucksake” He muttered under his breath, walking back into the VIP area getting his wrist free and sitting down again. “I’m serious...my boyfriend will be back any minute and he’ll be pissed” He threatened, blushing at his own words. Chad just sat down beside him again, he seemed a little out of breath from the run around Alec was giving him.

“You’re such a fun guy Alex” He grinned and snapped his fingers getting more drinks sliding one to Alec who groaned at it. He wasn’t used to drinking and he’d already drank too much that he was a little light headed.

“It’s Alec” He mumbled and went to take a sip, as soon as it hit his mouth Chad did his ‘finger under the glass’ trick and tipped it into his mouth, choking him and dropping the glass. Coughing and spluttering Alec looked in disbelief. “Are you high?!” He gasped and wiped his mouth on his collar, looking at his soaked shirt. This was the worst date ever...he’d spent more time with this Chad-jerk than Magnus. Chad was also now really grating on him with his touchy-feely-pushy approach as he was now laughing at Alec.

 

“Alexander?” It was like music to his ears, Alec looked round eyes bright and pleading.

Magnus came over, his smile dropping when he saw the man beside him. “Who’s this?”

“Chad...apparently” Alec’s voice was a little slurred. Magnus eyed the man still sat there, he’d now leant back against the sofa and draped his arm behind Alec.

“Oh this your boyfriend? Don’t usually go for Asians but this ones alright…” He put an arm around Alec’s shoulder and spoke up to Magnus.  “Alex would be a hot mess between us don’t you think?” His friendly smile turned a little dark.

 

Alec stood up promptly and grabbed for Magnus’ outstretched hand, eyes wide and mouth shut tight as he felt a hand grope his ass tightly, he scuttled away in his dates arms, Magnus let out a gutteral growl.

Alec’s mouth dropped open looking at Magnus who stepped forward and placed his palms on the table looking over at Chad. He held his drink up to Magnus. “Want some? It’s got tequila in it” 

 

Magnus could not believe this guy. He was vile. He felt his blood boiling, clenching his jaw before taking the drink with a smile. “Oh why not” He grinned back friendly, he heard Alec let out a protesting noise behind him before he launched the drink into  _ Chad _ ’s face. Turning round he took Alec’s hand. “We’re leaving sweetie” He all but dragged him out, hearing the protests and obnoxious laughs behind him. Alec pulled Magnus to a stop when they got to the middle of the dance floor, he was swaying a little.

“Slow down” He breathed out holding his head and taking a deep breath, Magnus stroked his thumb on Alec’s chin frowning as it was sticky, it was then he noticed his wet shirt.

 

“Oh Alexander...I’m sorry for leaving you with that thug back there.. And here I promised you’d have a good time…” He slowly led him out the club and flagged down a taxi, helping the taller man in before he slipped in beside him.

“What’s your address pumpkin?” He placed a hand on Alec’s knee as he swallowed and rubbed his eyes, giving his address. They both buckled up as the driver took them back to Alec’s. He was tipped generously as they got out and Alec buckled a little, the alcohol had caught up with him, he’d rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder, snoozing all the way home.

 

_ What a disaster _ Magnus internally slapped himself, he helped Alec with his keys and sat him down on the sofa, going to grab him some water, it wasn’t until he sat down with it beside the swaying man that he took in the apartment. It was small...cosy? But very plain. He looked over Alec as he sipped the water.

“Sorry” He mumbled. 

 

“No...I’m sorry...again for taking that stupid call… I thought Ragnor really needed my help but he was getting stressed over nothing...really…” Stroking Alec’s hair back from his face he could see the stains of alcohol over his neck, chin and cheeks. “You’re a mess darling…” 

 

“Fucking Chad” Alec mumbled out and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, rubbing it over his face trying to wipe the stickiness off, Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat as his eyes got distracted by the tight and toned abdomen revealed to him.

“It’s not even eleven” Alec’s voice was a whisper. “I-I’m going to shower...really fast and then we can carry on the night here?” The blush running up his face made Magnus’ raise his brow looking over. Oh this boy…

 

“Not for-for anything like that but...We were about to talk about you...who am I to say no to discussing your favourite subject?” He smiled up shyly, repeating the line back he’d said at the zoo at the weekend. Magnus nodded and watched as Alec got up, he went to the cupboard and got out a glass, passing it to Magnus and then poured him some wine, leaving him the bottle. 

“It’s not a fancy cocktail but my sister said it’s nice…” He left the room leaving Magnus to his thoughts.

 

He thought about the club and that guy, he felt anger. He’d never been possessive...Alec wasn’t even officially with him...this was their first date and the thought of another man even looking at him, let alone copping a feel of him made him bite down on his lip until he tasted blood, sipping the wine. It was cheap...but it was alright. He sighed and closed his eyes listening to the shower in the other room. He’d spend the rest of the night dedicated to his company. He took his phone out, dodging the chat group going off rapid fire with the editors and switched his phone off.

 

Leaning back he looked around the room again. There weren’t even any family pictures. It was another fifteen minutes and another glass of wine later when Alec came back out, he was in a new pair of skinny jeans, these ones ripped at one knee, it seemed more like clumsy damage rather than a fashion statement. His forearms now covered by long sleeves of a slightly faded oversized jumper. He fiddled with the hems and sat down picking up the water having a sip.

 

“Sorry I kept you waiting” His crooked smile made Magnus’ heart pound.

“Oh you didn’t darling...I was just looking around these empty walls” He raised his brow and gestured around. Alec laughed.

“Oh everything is back at my parent’s house...this is just temporary until we save up for a bigger place”

“We?”

“My sister Izzy lives here with me…” He stroked his fingers round the glass his was cupping between his palms. Oh how Magnus wanted those long fingers wrapped around something else. He cleared his throat and shook his head of any improper thoughts.

 

“How are you feeling?” He looked over Alec who seemed to be more with it then when he’d first arrived home.

“Much better...I don’t feel as dizzy just a little warm...and i brushed my teeth” He took a deep breath and smiled pushing his hair back, it was back to the messy pile on his head. “I’m sorry I don’t have anything to entertain you here...our television license expired last week…” He mumbled looking at the 26 inch box on the cupboard. He gripped the glass and closed his eyes, this would surely make Magnus realise just how uninteresting he was. He had nothing to even show him. Magnus was so cultured and exquisite...he was still dressed to kill while Alec was now wearing the best he could find in his wardrobe.

 

“Alexander…” Magnus put his hand on Alec’s own and smiled as he got the man’s attention. “You don’t need to entertain me...I’m happy to sit here just with you...like this…” He chuckled as he watched the blush creep up the boy’s face, stroking his thumb on the back of his hand as he took another sip of the wine, already used to the taste.

 

“So...can I ask?” Alec was looking down at Magnus’ hand on his own. “W-why? Why did you ask me out?” He looked up catching the man’s eye and keeping contact. He was beyond confused why he had this magnificent man in his home still.

 

“Why?” He chuckled and turned to face him putting the glass down, taking the water from Alec’s hand and taking both his hands in his own. “Because you fascinate me…” He smiled warmly. “And let’s not forget how gorgeous you are darling. Oh and of course you saved my life from that terrible snake…” He smirked, reaching his hand up to touch his cheek. Alec was about to protest about the snake before Magnus cut him off. “I’m sorry your first date was such a terrible experience…” He saw the confusion in Alec’s expression. “Sorry Clarissa told me-” He felt Alec flinch and move back taking a deep breath.

 

“Clary has a big mouth” He breathed out and turned away from Magnus looking at a seemingly more interesting spot of the wall, his shoulders seemed to curve in as if he was making himself smaller.

 

“No...she was simply warning me-”

“Warning you?” He scoffed. “What because I’m a total loser with no friends? Don’t want to ruin your reputation on some run-down broke-as-hell student who comes home from work smelling like shit every time” He was gripping his hands into his knees when Magnus sat speechless.

“No warning me that I needed to take my time with you...show you I’m not just here to ravish you and leave you…” He leant closer and took Alec’s hand on his knee, looking at the man’s face. “Alexander… you’re the most real...genuine person I’ve ever met in my life” He felt Alec hold his hand back. “I’m not entirely sure about your feelings in regards to my assistant but I assure you my actions and feelings are not swayed by outside opinion...no matter how negative you might think they are...I’m a grown man and can think for myself…” He brought his hand to stroke up and cup Alec’s cheek turning his face to him.

 

“I don’t want to talk about Clary anymore” He looked into Magnus’ eyes full of sadness and moved closer to press his lips to Magnus’ cheek. “Thank you for inviting me out...I promise I’ll give a club another go next time...just turn your phone off earlier?” He smiled and sat back again . Magnus had butterflies in his stomach and moved his hand from Alec’s cheek to press his fingers to where the man had kissed him.

 

“Darling you don’t know how happy I am that you’re not running for the hills right now” He laughed, Alec joining in at how ridiculous this night had been.

“He chased me round the club you know…” Alec laughed and sat round to sit side by side with Magnus now, their legs against each other. The older man snorted and took another sip of his wine, he put the glass back down and licked his lips looking for a moment at Alec’s lips, then to his eyes to see he too was returning the glances.

Alec began to lean forward, “Magnus” He whispered out softly as they got closer, eyes closing .

 

Giggles and laughs echoed out as Isabelle fell through the door with one of her friends from college, Alec jumped back so fast he stumbled against the arm of the chair, Magnus stayed where he was eyes closed and lips puckered before he sighed and looked round rolling his eyes at Isabelle.

 

“What a mood killer” He stood up helped Alec up. “Walk me out darling?” He smiled as Alec ducked to avoid the questioning and mischievous looks from his sister. Once they were outside Alec folded his arms around himself, it was getting pretty chilly. He looked over Magnus’ exposed chest. “You’ll catch a cold…” He kept his eyes on the patch of skin, licking his lips a little and looking up with a blush. “You live hours away...Maybe you should crash here? I...I can take the sofa?”  He really didn’t like the idea of Magnus leaving so soon.

 

Magnus shook his head. “Nonsense...you’ll do no such thing...it’s your house and besides won’t your sisters friend be there?”

“No they’ll share…” He rubbed his elbows. “Come back in?”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile letting himself be led back inside, Alec took him to behind the wooden partition and patted the pillows out on the single bed.

“Here you go” He smiled and pulled out some spare pyjamas putting them on the bed. “I…” He blushed and sighed. “I’m sorry I don’t really know the procedure for someone staying over...but the bathroom’s just there and I’ll be...well I’ll be there…” He nodded to the sofa taking his own pyjamas.

 

Magnus looked over the small space with the bed swallowing, it reminded him of his student days, he stroked a hand on the clothes offered to him.

“I usually sleep naked…” Alec spluttered and clasped a hand over his own mouth, causing Magnus to smirk. “But I wouldn’t want to scare your sister…” He chuckled and started to undress, Alec moved immediately to the bathroom and got changed himself, grabbing blankets and setting the sofa up. Izzy was now in her room with her friend, Lydia? He thinks that was her name. He couldn’t remember.

 

Magnus used the bathroom and headed back to the room, Alec had his back to him, shirt off and wearing low riding pyjama bottoms. He looked delicious, Magnus bit his lip and slowly walked over, sliding his hands around the boys waist and up to rest his hands on his chest, feeling the tell-tale feel of chest hair, pressing his face to his neck, Alec was stiff under his touch.

“Alexander you’ll freeze if you sleep like this tonight…” He spoke softly into his ear and ran kisses down the side of his neck. Magnus couldn’t help himself, he was besotted, infatuated with this fine specimen. 

 

“M-Magnus…” Alec breathed softly out, his skin was on fire where Magnus was touching him, pressing in the back of him. He slowly moved his hand shakily to lift one of the other man’s. Stroking his cheek against it as he closed his eyes. He’d never been an affectionate person. His parents weren’t affectionate people and he only shared moments with his siblings in regards to hugging and cuddling. He felt a wave of warmth spread through him. “It is a little cold..” He mumbled and turned his head to see Magnus still pressing small kisses to his skin.

 

Magnus looked up as Alec spoke and saw the look in his eyes. The innocence and curiosity.

“Lets share the bed…” He mumbled against the pale skin and stroked his fingertips near Alec’s lips as he was letting the man rub against his hand with his face.

Alec’s voice was stuck in his throat, he wasn’t sure why but he slowly followed Magnus round the partition and looked at the bed. “I don’t think we’ll fit…” He looked down frowning realizing the single bed was too small for him on most days.

 

“We’ll make it work... “ Magnus pulled the covers back and lay with his back to the wall, bringing Alec down to press his back to his chest, setting up a spooning position, Alec’s eyes closed as he felt the arms wrap around him, he could smell Magnus’ cologne. “See” He could feel the smirk from Magnus on his shoulder. God if his brother or sister would see him not he’d never hear the end of it.

“Good night Magnus” He whispered, small and shyly, getting a small chuckle in response.

“Good night Alexander” He kissed the back of Alec’s neck and rested his face there amongst the short hairs there. Although he would love the idea of flipping the man in his arms and kissing him til the morning, he thought this was nice. It had been a very long time since he was in bed with someone and  _ not _ having sex. 

Alec on the other hand was swallowing and eyes wide open. There was no way he’d have a good night sleep like this...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I said this was a low burn fic so don't get your hopes up with this chapter ;D  
> Let me know what you think!


	6. The Morning after the Night Before

It took Alec approximately an hour after getting into bed with Magnus for him to freak out. Slowly slipping his hand out of the grip around him, he slid off the end of the bed and crawled away into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and gripping the sink taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes willing away any uncomfortable feeling in his pants and grabbed some painkillers to rid him of the headache he was slowly getting after drinking more alcohol than he was used to.

 

Alec wasn’t entirely sure why he agreed to even try and sleep in the same bed as the older man but he was certainly regretting it. He slowed his breathing down as best he could and looked at the time. It was barely past 1 in the morning and he was up for university at 7. Throwing water over his face and stepping back out into the room he dared to take a peek at what he left behind.

 

Magnus was still sound asleep, his arms outstretched while on his side from where he had been holding him. The covers slipped down with Alec leaving his entire bare upper body exposed. Swallowing and carefully moving over, Alec looked away while pulling the covers back up over him, if he looked while too close all those inappropriate thoughts would come flooding back to him.

 

He eventually made his way over to the sofa, his original plan and curled up under the blankets he’d gathered, letting out a shuddery breath once he was as comfortable as he could be. He couldn’t deny how good Magnus’ arms felt around him. Closing his eyes and trying to will himself back to sleep, he clutched at the cushions and ignored as best he could the soft, inviting breathing from the other side of the partition.

\---

Magnus’ alarm woke him abruptly, grabbing out for his phone on the bedside table he took a minute to process he was alone in the bed. His mind trying to focus on where he was, until he groaned and ran his hands over the sheets and pillows, inhaling deeply that slight coconut and vanilla scent that must be the shampoo Alec used.

 

Rolling onto his back and looking at the ceiling he rubbed his eyes and sat up cracking his back. The mattress wasn’t exactly his plush memory foam king size back at home. He heard women’s voices beyond the makeshift wooden wall and slid out of bed, pulling on his shirt and stepping out into the room.

 

“I KNEW it was you” Isabelle chimed up from where she was sat in her dressing gown sipping coffee. “I guess he forgave you then” She giggled and passed a coffee in a take out cup to her blonde friend who was fastening her blazer. “Lyds this is Magnus Bane. That hot journalist that wanted to hook up with Alec?” She grinned as the blonde looked round, taking a moment to look him up and down before giving an approving shrug.

 

“Lydia Branwell” She held her hand out, Magnus promptly took it in a polite handshake. 

“Good to meet you...Any friend of Isabelle’s is a sure friend of mine” He spoke out as smoothly as he could. Priding himself in the small blush the otherwise stern looking woman gave. “Speaking of Alexander..” He looked round seeing no evidence of him.

“Oh he’s gone for his run...did he not tell you?” Isabelle hopped off the stool in the kitchen and poured Magnus a coffee, passing it over. “He always runs at stupid o clock...should be back in an hour” She smiled before Magnus frowned and checked his watch.

 

“Hmm...guess I’ll miss him then...I really must dash to work if I want to get there on time...this is a little...out of the way I’m afraid…” Gathering his clothes from the side he excused himself in the bathroom, he could hear the two women resume talking but couldn’t make out the conversation. Emerging from the bathroom he grabbed his phone and made a call to request a taxi pick up.

 

“Cancel that taxi Magnus” Lydia came over and dangled her car keys. “I’m heading into the city myself so I can drop you” Magnus rose a brow and did just that. He bid farewell to Isabelle and made her promise to get Alec to text him when he was home. He got into Lydia’s car and took a deep breath pulling on his sunglasses for the drive. He glanced over at Lydia, she was dressed in a grey suit. She didn’t seem to be anything like Isabelle and appeared to be older.

 

“Going to keep staring or are you going to ask? Because I have a fair few questions for you Mr Bane” She spoke with precision like all her words were pre-planned and her pronunciation practised. Magnus liked her.

“Oh I was simply wondering how you knew young Isabelle...girlfriend perhaps?” He rose an eyebrow before being rewarded with a laugh and a light dig to the arm.

“No...don’t be daft” She chuckled and pulled down her own sunglasses. “I’m was in Alec’s class at school...Izzy and I got on pretty well...I now see her more than her brother…” She gave Magnus a sideways glance before looking back to the road.

“Speaking of Alec…” Magnus couldn’t help the smirk on his lips as she brought up one of his current favourite subjects. “I hope you’re treating him right...He’s sensitive and still very new to all this…” 

Magnus listened to her words and rested his elbow on the side of the door, propping his head.

“Oh don’t worry I wouldn’t treat him any other way...he’s very new to me too” He smiled thinking of all those little blushes. He was nothing like any of his exes. “He’s caught my eye in more than just his looks my dear” He definitely saw the smile playing on Lydia’s lips.

 

“Good...I was his pretend girlfriend for a while…” She chuckled as Magnus looked round a little shocked. “When we were in class...he was always afraid of being teased so...I said I’d help him out for the right price…” She smirked. “I said I’d play ball and pretend to be his girlfriend at school if he came back to my home for the summer and pretended to by my boyfriend for my parents...They didn’t approve of my real boyfriend so…” She shrugged and Magnus just laughed, he really did like this lady.

 

“You seem like a good business woman...where is it you work?” He relaxed into the seat, checking through his emails which were rapidly coming through now his phone was turned back on.

“I work for a powerful business woman...I’d say I was a PA but I like to think I’m more of the brains behind her work...writing speeches, letters…” She shrugged it off like it was no big deal. “You write about men’s underwear am I right?”

 

Magnus smirked. “I do...and the rest of men’s fashion...I’d say it’s a shame people only think of the pants...but I really enjoy researching material for those columns…” He chuckled. The rest of the drive into the city was relatively silent. Lydia dropped him off by his home as he made a quick stop to shower and change for the day. He managed to get to the office around 8:30. He’d promised to make up time so an extra hour on his usual working hours would surely cover it.

 

“Magnus can you come to my office please” Ragnor’s voice echoed over the intercom on his desk, distracting him from where he was up to on an article to edit. Rolling his eyes he got up, not even responding to confirm he’d heard the beckon. Walking across the office and not even knocking as Ragnor was looked at his computer screen sat at his desk.

 

“You called mi’lord?” Magnus did a dramatic bow before he spotted Ragnor turning his monitor round, it was CCTV footage from the lift.

“Just say the word old friend and she’d gone” It was the footage of Camille slapping him from yesterday. Magnus rolled his eyes sitting on the edge of the desk before being swatted down to sit on the chair. 

“She backed off as soon as I called her out on it...there’s really no point wasting your time and money on her...the readers love her and her work”

“She’s a viper Magnus...If I see anything else like this happen again...I won’t even ask” He looked directly at Magnus as he inspected his nails. “I’m serious...Magnus you were in the hospital for a month my friend...you might not have pressed charges under your good nature and ridiculous faith in humanity but this won’t happen again on my watch…”

Magnus looked up and nodded.

“Alright…” He held his hands up. “But I promise you yesterday was just payback because I embarrassed her in public” She smirked.

 

Ragnor stood from his chair removing his jacket.

“I’m sure she deserved it…” He smirked as Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. “Now...we have the photographs from our shoot to go through...the first lot is back which are yours and Raphaels. The rest are still in production...meeting room 3 in say…” He checked his watch and stroked his chin thinking. “30 minutes? That’ll give you time to wrap up whatever you’re doing” He wafted his hand. “Dismissed”

 

“Charming as always” Magnus stood up, doing another little bow and flourish before leaving the room to continue his work. As he got into his office he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

10:05: Alexander

Hello

 

Magnus snorted and threw his head back laughing, earning him a confused glance from Clary at her desk. He shut his door and sat at his desk, putting his feet up.

 

10:06: Magnus

Hello to your too ;) Only just back from your run?

 

10:07: Alexander

No I forgot. Sorry about last night

 

10:08: Magnus

No need to apologise, I slept with a hot man last night ;) it was amazing

 

Magnus could just imagine the look on the man’s face and smirked sighing softly. He finished the paragraph he was editing as his phone went silent then headed over to the meeting room where he joined Ragnor, Luke and Raphael.

 

It took them the rest of the morning to run through the photographs, they’d turned out amazing and Magnus even had to look closely at his own to ensure they weren’t edited too heavily in order to make him look like some kind of snake god. One thing that did catch his eye were the behind the scenes photographs that the interns took for Maia.

“I’d like to keep these…” He put his fingers on the polaroids. “If I may…” He smirked up as Raphael rolled his eyes.

“Please don’t tell me you have hots for this boy...you’re unbelievable”

Magnus gasped and put his hand to his chest. 

“You wound me...would I ever?”

“If you call going on a date and spending the night with him last night the ‘hots’” Clary walked in putting a file down grinning as Magnus scratched the back of his head smirking.

 

“You’re unbelievable” Raphael sighed as Luke took the photos and looked at them. 

“Well these are only copies...we’ll be using this one…” He pointed at one. “So I guess as long as you don’t post them on your social media then you can have them…” Magnus grinned and slipped them into his blazer pocket.

“You’ve made my entire day” He grinned, Clary talking with Lily at the side as they went through Raphael’s photographs, he was the epitome of broody and was far from impressed when they flashed an image up of him jumping away from a bat near his head.

 

It was lunch time when Magnus finally sat on his sofa in his office, slipping the photos from his pocket. They were both of himself with Alec. The man holding the snake over for him, both of them seemed to be happy, though Magnus remembers quite clearly those smiles were ones of pure terror, he shuddered remembering it.

 

12:46: Magnus

We’ve sorted the final photos for the shoot. Thank you Alexander you’ve made me look even more sexy

\----

Alec had gotten home from his run just before 7, he quietly peered in the door taking a deep breath as he saw the room empty, his bed vacated. Just as he got in the bathroom and began to strip off his sweaty clothes the door was barged open.

“Alec Lightwood!” Isabelle bounded in and slapped him on the back. “You sly dog” She grinned. Alec sighed and pushed his hair out of his face.

“Nothing happened Izzy” He rolled his eyes and leant on the bathroom counter. “We went to a club-”

“A club?!” She gasped. “And you didn’t even tell me?!”

“This...THIS is why I asked Jace for help and not you” He held his hands out in exasperation, she feigned offence before she grinned widely. “What...what’s that look for” He hunched his shoulders feeling her judgement.

 

“So you went to a club. A CLUB!” She giggled and clapped her hands together. “What happened then?” She sat on the closed toilet seat facing the wall, indicating that Alec wasn’t going to get rid of her anytime soon. Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth he carried on stripping off and got in the shower, pulling the curtain across.

 

“The club was disaster...some creepy old dude got me drunk and Magnus had to fight him off...then when we got home I was too tired and too intoxicated to even keep my eyes open. I bored the crap out of him Izzy…” He took a deep breath resting his head on the cold tiles letting the water run down him. “You and Lydia got home and I told him to stay the night because it was too late...we shared my bed for a whole hour before I couldn’t take it anymore and got on the sofa...it was so uncomfortable and…” He swallowed  _ nice _ . 

 

“Alec...He wouldn’t have looked so pleased with himself this morning if you were boring…”

“Oh god you spoke to him?”

“Alec I’ve spoken to him multiple times since the weekend..it’s called being social with the cool people...something you need to remember you are perfectly capable of doing…” She twiddled her hair in her fingers.

“DId he...mention me?” He was washing his hair slowly trying not to overthink how he’d come across to a man who was most definitely far superior than himself in every way.

 

“He asked where you were” She spoke as if it was an obvious answer. “You big oaf...you don’t just leave a guy in your bed to go for a jog” She laughed hearing the small whine from behind the curtain. “He said to text him when you were back...which you are going to do right?”

“Of course!” Alec spoke a little louder and faster than he planned. He turned off the water, climbing out and wrapping a towel round his waist. “As soon as I’m at class...I don’t wanna be late” He mumbled and grabbed his razor starting to shave and continue his usual routine.

 

“Next time you bring a guy home Alec tell me...I’ll let you have my bed so you can at least have more room…”

“There won’t be a next time Izzy” He sighed softly not looking at her as she frowned. “I mean it...I was a really sucky date…” He finished up and sorted out breakfast before they both got into his car, he first dropped Isabelle off at the zoo before heading off into University. Burying himself in his dull work before it was so unbearable to avoid, he pulled out his phone and text Magnus.

 

Alec ducked down in the lecture hall as he read the text referring to him as hot and pushed his glasses up on his nose putting his head in his hand putting the phone away and deciding now wasn’t the time. Unfortunately he was so engrossed in his reading that he completely forgot to get his phone back out. He was in no way used to texting anyone so much.

 

13:00 Alexander

Sorry I forgot. Cool when are they out?

 

He was genuinely interested in seeing Magnus looking sexy with Baby wrapped around his shoulders.

 

13:01: Magnus

By the end of next week we’re hoping. We’re having a launch party. Will you be my plus 1? ;) ;)

 

Alec looked at the text and took a moment to think it over.

 

13:04: Alexander

Why?

 

13:05: Magnus

Why not?

 

Alec put his phone away sighing and rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He pulled it back out and quickly told Jace he’d be stopping by the gym later. He grabbed his things and finished off the rest of his day before driving home to drop off his car, walking down to his brothers gym.

 

“Alec! Over here!” Jace smiled from where he was helping someone with a skipping rope. “Keep that technique going Carl” He walked over to where Alec was emptying things into a locker and getting into his shorts and vest top. They shook hands and had a quick embrace before he followed Alec to a treadmill.

 

“So...please tell me you aren’t worrying about last night…”

“You heard what happened?” Alec began a light jog, keeping his eyes ahead.

“Izzy text me...as you guessed she would right?” He smiled. “Alec this guy seriously must like you otherwise he’d have run a mile...to fight off some crazy for you as well?”

“Yeah...I just don’t get it...Have you seen this guy? He’s gorgeous…” He breathed out, grabbing his phone and passing it to Jace, showing him the photo he’d taken on the computer of his website photo. Jace whistled.

 

“Wow...yeah he’s definitely...unique?” He smirked turning up the level on Alec’s treadmill for him. “Not my type but I guess he’s hot?” Alec laughed and shook his head.

“See what I mean? I feel like it’s all some kind of terrible joke or he feels the need to talk to me just because I helped him with some fears he had of snakes…”

Jace let out a huff and folded his arms over his chest.

“Alec...You really need to stop selling yourself short...You’re an attractive guy...Remember Gretel?” He raised his brows as Alec nearly tripped on the treadmill. “Exactly...now she was best trainer and she ended up defecting to that piece of shit across the street because you turned her down”

“That doesn’t prove anything”

“What? A hot woman wanted a piece of you and because she couldn’t she betrayed everyone in some period-induced rage” He wafted his arms to exaggerate his point.

“Jace...stop being a sexist stereotype” Alec panted out as he kept running.

“What you gonna tell Clary?” He raised a brow as Alec slammed the emergency stop button and gripped the edges stepping off panting and shaking his head. “Alec...I’m serious...i want to marry this girl one day you NEED to talk to her”

“I don’t NEED to talk to anyone” He stepped off. “Especially not her” He grabbed his towel rubbing it over his face. “Don’t you have clients to help?” He snapped and pushed in his headphones, walking over to the weight machines.

 

Jace took a deep breath looking at the phone in his hand, he opened the messages from Magnus and read through them rolling his eyes.

“Oh Alec...you’re hopeless” He began typing out a reply before he slipped the phone back into Alec’s jacket pocket in his locker.

\----

Magnus was still in the office going through photographs of men’s underwear when he received the text.

 

17:45: Alexander

Thanx 4 last night Ill b there xx

 

He frowned reading it again and stood up, walking out the room.

“Clarissa darling…” He walked up to her desk and slid the phone across. She snorted and sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“That’s definitely Jace...I’ll give him a call”

“Good...and while you’re speaking to him...be sure to inform him I’d very grateful if he could convince his adorable brother to accept the offer himself…” He winked and walked back into his office. Pursuing this young reptile handler was becoming some kind of adventure...one that was definitely thrilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Let me know what you think!


	7. Invite Accepted

Alec found himself shoulders deep in stagnant water, holding his breath as he managed to pull out a newt that had managed to escape into the wrong tank during a clean. He carefully placed it in the bucket and washed his hands, his co-worker giving him a pat on the back in thanks. She clearly could have done that herself, but why would you when you have a student joey to do it for you?

 

“Alec!” He heard the clicking of heels and continued his walk to the staff hut. He needed a shower to get the rest of his arms clean and parts of his face the water has splashed up to.

“I told you Izzy. I’m not talking to Jace” He stormed in not even holding the door as she rushed in behind him.

“Oh come on he was only trying to help!”

“By making he sound like some complete and utter moron?”

“Well you are one!” She pouted and watched as he took his shirt and vest off shoving them into a washing machine. The smell was pretty bad coming from them, he started to wonder whether it would be easier to just incinerate them. “Magnus likes you and you never even THANKED him for the date even if it was a disaster he at least tried right?”

 

Alec was scrubbing his arms over a large basin and looked round trying to keep a frown on his face but his lips were betraying him as they twitched looking at her expectant and knowing face.

“Yeah...he did…” He sighed and dried off starting to clean his face before he sat on the bench waiting for the tumble dryer. “I’m no good at texting…”

 

“Then call him?” She smiled and put a hand on his forearm.

He scoffed. “Like I’m much better at talking?”

“Then I don’t know...write him a letter? You used to have loads of penpals when you were a teenager…”

“A let-” He groaned hanging his head. “He think that was so lame Izzy” He sighed and covered his mouth as he yawned.

“Seriously? Look...Alec...I love you but you need to suck it up and do something” She took his chin and lifted it up to make him pay attention. “You are going to that fabulous exclusive launch party. Got it?” She kept his eye contact until his nodded.

 

“Okay” His voice small and still unsure, she could only sigh and give him a hug before pulling away with her face scrunched.

“You still smell really bad big bro”

Just as she left she leant back in through the door. 

“And I’m helping Jace get you ready this time alright?”

Alec could only roll his eyes as he leant back against the lockers.

\----

Magnus was relaxing on his balcony with a cocktail in hand, Catarina had been round earlier to get his measurements for a suit she was making him for the launch party this coming Friday. He was tempted to ask her to make one for Alec as well. But the boy hadn’t even given him his answer. Sighing softly he sipped his drink and undid a few of his shirt buttons to relax in the warmth. The heat was unbearable in the city, he only dread to think how his poor man was doing at the zoo in this heat. He was probably all sweaty...smirking Magnus pulled his phone out, sending a quick text.

 

Magnus:

I do hope you’re staying hydrated out there

 

Feeling a little flirty, as usual, he took a photo of himself with the drink to his lips sending it over to Alec. He honestly didn’t expect anything back but then spat out his drink. His hand shaking over the screen as he not only had a reply it seemed to have a photo attached. He took a deep breath, wiping his chin from where he’d spat and smirked shaking his head.

“Oh such a tease…” He purred out and pressed call on his phone. It took until the last ring before it was answered.

 

“Um...hello?” Alec sounded almost unsure.

“Alexander! I was hoping for a little show for my private entertainment…” He chuckled hearing a spluttering on the other end. Oh he was definitely blushing. “Imagine my disappointment when I get a sent a crocodile tearing up it’s lunch” He rolled his eyes.

 

“I-I thought” Alec frowned from where he’d moved to one side, one arm in a large glove holding a bucket, the phone tucked between his shoulder and ear. “I thought the idea was to send what you were doing?” He rolled his eyes and sighed hearing the man laugh at him. “Look I have to go..erm...call you later?” He looked to the side as Brian was eyeing him.

 

“Of course darling...do be careful” Magnus smirked and hung up sighing looking again at the photo and shook his head. So clueless but so utterly adorable. His phone buzzed again shortly after.

 

Isabelle:

You’re welcome

The picture attached was one of Alec shirtless with his arms over the sink washing them from earlier.

 

Magnus decided after analysing the picture as zoomed and cropped as he could get it, that he Isabelle was definitely his favourite photographer. Sorry Luke.

\---

Alec was sat in the library reading through his books on “the history of accountancy” because that was apparently a thing. He rubbed the bridge of his nose below his glasses, he needed new ones a these were becoming a little rough around the edges. He could never keep them in tact for long, forgetting they’re in his back pocket when sitting down. This pair currently had a bit of tape on one of the arms to keep the hook near his ear on.

 

Too engrossed he didn’t see anyone approach until his glasses were pulled off his face, jumping and looking up he saw a face he didn’t enjoy looking at holding them.

 

“You still hiding in your books Alec?” 

“Mr Morgenstern…” He breathed out. Clary’s Dad.

“You look surprised to see me? Which is strange considering you’re in one of my buildings?” He smirked and leant on the edge of the desk, turning Alec’s book round to have a read. “Jonathan’s history is full of pornography again…” He murmured skimming over the pages, flicking between them.

 

Alec shrunk in his chair a little, hunching down and biting his lip. 

“Oh?”

“Yes...Oh…” He slammed the book shut. “When was the last time you spoke with him?”

Alec couldn’t honestly remember. He took a moment to think, Jonathan...or Sebastian as he preferred to be called these days, one of rebellious phases apparently, wasn’t exactly the company he wanted to keep.

“Probably 8 months ago…” He answered honestly. Even then it had been because he’d been to pick Jace up from Clary’s and he just happened to be there.

“You know I don’t like being lied to…” He looked down his nose at Alec and twirled the glasses in his hand. “That pornography didn’t put itself on his computer…” He frowned, his calm exterior cracking.

 

“I...I haven’t touched Seba-”

“-Jonathan” Mr Morgenstern slammed his hand onto the desk making Alec jump in his seat again. He was sure he heard the telltale cracking of glass. “That is his name...do not call him otherwise despite what he may tell you…” He hummed looking round and sighing. “I’m trying to give you a chance to admit that you’ve put those images on his computer...I’d hate to imagine what your Father would think if he knew what you’d been looking at”

 

“Val!” Jace’s voice was like a godsend as Alec released his breath and his grip on his seat loosened.

“Ah my favourite Lightwood who...evidentally isn’t even a Lightwood...therefore meaning I don’t actually have a fondness for  _ any _ of said family...” The man moved over and took Jace into a warm embrace.

“You know Alec can’t even use Google correctly right? I think maybe it was a virus yeah?” He grinned as Mr Morganstern looked over at Alec who kept his head and gaze down.

 

“I guess you’re right...I’ll have to update the software...now don’t let me keep you from whatever it is you kids do these days…” He motioned to nothing in particular before leaving promptly.

 

Alec looked at his glasses on the table, the part taped on now off and one of the lenses smashed.

“Bastard” Jace muttered and picked them up sitting on the edge of the desk. “We’ll grab you some new ones yeah?”

“Thanks..” Alec mumbled and looked up frowning. “I don’t know why he keeps trying to pin Seb’s sex life on me all the time..I barely even know the guy”

“Because it’s easier than admitting your son has some pretty sick kinks?” He rose a brow as Alec blushed brightly and put his head on the desk. Jace stroked his hand in his hair. “Come on...I promised you I’d spend more time with you...so let’s bust this joint and see a movie” He grinned hopping off the desk.

 

“Jace...I don’t do movies”

“You don’t  _ do _ anything..” He grinned and started to help Alec pack up as he’d clearly decided it was better now his study mood was ruined by some A-hole.

“So what movie did you have in mind?” He stood up slinging on his backpack and walked out with his brother.

 

The two of them spend the rest of the evening together. It was nice. Alec felt butterflies in his stomach. In the last week he’d seen his brother more times than he had in the last two months. They used to be incredibly close. He understood Jace fell in love and wanted to spend time with Clary, but the fact it was a girl who could grate on his nerves was hard to deal with.

 

Alec often spent nights with her number on his phone daring himself to press the call button. Talk it out. It has been 10 months since the fall out and even before then he’d been nothing less than horrible to her. But she always tried...he hated her for being so forgiving. Especially when he couldn’t forgive her for what she’d done to him. He blamed his anxiety on her actions that night. Even thinking about what happened would cause his chest to tighten and hands tremble. This was how he would end up deleting her number for what seemed like the hundredth time. He’d never admit he knew it by heart to re add it the next day.

 

By the time Alec got home, Izzy was already asleep. So Jace began to fiddle with their television, sorting it so they could at least watch the basics again. It was while Alec was sat looking at his brothers back that he felt the tears behind his eyes causing his vision to blur.

“Okay...So that should last a little longer...you really need to get a new card and sort the fee out Alec”

Alec’s response was planned in his head. He’d thank him for the help and he’d call him some time. But instead it came out as a choked breath, dropping his head into his hands as he shuddered with tears. He felt Jace wrap his arms around him and holding him close before he even heard him move over.

 

“Hey...hey buddy…” He cradled his head, Alec didn’t cry out loud. It was always silent but consuming from the inside out as he shook and gripped at his brother. It took ten minutes for him to calm down before Jace moved him back, taking his face in his hands and stroking the hair from his face, thumbs clearing the tears away from his puffed up red cheeks.

Sometimes Alec forgot who was meant to be looking after who. He was the oldest after all.

 

“You okay?” He spoke softly. He really did care, there was never any doubt. Alec had been the selfish one here.

“Jace...I can’t…do this anymore ” He took a deep breath. Speaking about his problems and feelings never came easy. But Jace was the only person he could ever talk to. Since the fall out with Clary he’d had no one. Isabelle would listen but he could never find the right words. Jace was like his soul mate. They got each other. He mistook their connection for attraction when he was just discovering himself when they were younger. But he soon knew it was just complete and utter respect for him. They’d been through so much.

 

“C-come for dinner...Sunday?” He took a deep breath and calmed himself putting his hand on Jace’s forearm as his brother looked on the verge of tears himself. “B-bring Clary…” He mumbled the last part looking away before he was pulled into a hug, he couldn’t make out the words spoken into his shoulder but it was along the lines of  _ you won’t regret this  _ and  _ thank you. _

 

When Alec got into bed that night, he found himself looking at another number. This was the first step to acceptance. He’d talk to Clary. He’d rebuild the relationship with his brother. Then maybe try his parents again….or maybe not. He’d try and enjoy life more and once his degree was gone and done he’d start a new course for a subject he actually enjoyed….this was it. He didn’t realised when the phone slipped onto his cheek as he fell asleep that he’d hit the call button.

\---

Magnus was rolling around trying to get comfortable in the night heat. His ceiling fan on full as he had kicked off all covers and now lay naked after even his boxers were making him sweat in all the wrong places.

He’d managed to fall asleep by the time his phone lit up from where it was charging on the wireless port by the bed. Of course he missed the call.

\---

Sitting up and peeling himself from the sheets, Magnus had his eyes closed but the persistent meowing from the other room was slowly driving him insane.

“I’m coming” He grumbled and got off the bed, putting on his discarded underwear because he didn’t like the idea of scarring his furry child. He filled up Chairman’s bowl stroking down him before stopping as his hand was getting clammy. He really needed to sort out the air conditioning system he’d paid way too much for last summer.

 

As he sat on his bed he took his phone from where the little green light was alerting him to messages. There were a few philosophical questions on life after death from Raphael. A sure sign he had spent the night drinking. Emails from his poor writers he’d probably scared into working way into their overtime. Then a voice message. He frowned seeing the icon. He hated that icon. He hated voice messages more. If he missed a call he expected a text.

 

Dialling the infuriating inbox he listened as it said it was from last night just after he’d fallen asleep. Also that it was 20 minutes long.

“Who the…” He frowned and stroked his bottom lip with his thumb, listening to what sounded like shuffling before he heard breathing. He smirked settling himself back for some kind of dirty phone call. It wouldn’t be the first. They were always a delight. 

“Gonna...move out...big house...d-...double bed”

That was a voice he vaguely recognised but hadn’t heard nearly as much as he’d liked. Alexander? He creased his brow trying to make out the rest of the words. They were spaced out but it was almost like a list. Oh this man was most definitely talking in his sleep. Had he blind dialled him in his sleep? How cute…

“Gonna..suit...grow beard...mmm...Magnus….”

Magnus looked round quite proudly as if he was getting the approval from the invisible man in his room.

“Gonna go...Friday….” The mumbling continued on. It was a list of things to do? Which of course gave Magnus hope because not only was the launch party on there, but HE was on the list. Dropping back onto the bed as the message ended, he promptly pressed save and sighed closing his eyes.

 

“Oh Alexander...you’ll be the death of me…” 

\----

The week passed by the same for Alec. He was pretty sure he was ready for one of the exams he had on Friday. It was Thursday when he realised he hadn’t even told Magnus he was accepting the invite, grabbing the phone and pulling him up he waited before his phone was diverted to the top-up line.

“The hell?” He breathed out and sat up in bed.

 

“You okay?” He heard his sister call from the other side of the partition.

“Y-yeah...hey can I borrow your phone?” He frowned looking at his own device.

“Your brick broke already?” She came round laughing and slid her phone next to him.

“No...It’s just saying I have no credit…” He turned it round to show her his balance. “I literally used it like...twice…” He shook his head and tossed it over the wooden wall hearing the clunk on the other side as it hit the floor. Isabelle laughed and walked round to get it.

“It’s still working” She called out.

“Shame” He mumbled as he went down his sisters contact’s which took a good long while before he got to Magnus’ number, dialing it and holding it to his ear. Scrambling from the bedsheets as he realised he wanted at least some privacy for this call.

 

“Isabelle! What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hey...Magnus” He swallowed and went to shut himself in his sister’s room before she tried to follow him in. “H-hey” He picked her up leading to her screaming out in giggles before dumping her on the sofa, rushing back and shutting the door throwing the latch on and sighing. “Sorry...erm...hey..”

“Hello…” Magnus smirked and clearly enjoyed listening to the tussle. “The pleasure is all mine for this phone call Alexander…”

“Wha-...oh erm...I forgot to say…” He ran his hand in his hair, unable to sit still and taking a deep breath. “I’ll come tomorrow...if..I mean if you still want me to? I mean if you’ve found someone else then that’s cool…” He stopped and pinched between his nose as he only heard that sultry laugh on the other end of the phone.

 

“Of course I still want you to come...there was never going to be anyone else pumpkin...Do you have something to wear?” 

Alec laughed. “Yes! Y-yes…” He frowned and looked round. “No...no I don’t but I will”

“Yes you will...I want you to come by my office tomorrow and you can get ready at my place? It would be just the best if we arrived together don’t you think?” Magnus’ voice rose a little in curiosity, throwing caution to the wind as to whether this would be accepted.

 

“Ah...I don’t know where..I have an exam...hang on” He walked out his sister’s room, pushing her face back so she fell back on the sofa as she tried to get a word in and grabbed his calendar on the wall leaning in close to read it, his glasses still very much broken. Thankfully Isabelle moved into the bathroom which meant he could sit on his bed. “It’s in the morning…” He breathed out. “So… I can come to your office?” He questioned just to make sure he heard right. “Are there...shops nearby I can pick something up on the way…”

“Alexander...first of all darling take a deep breath” Magnus smiled fondly as he listened to the boys brain practically ticking a mile a minute. “Now...Here’s the plan…” He pushed his feet onto his desk in the office and crossed them at the ankles, twiddling one of his necklaces between his fingers as he clicked his fingers getting Clary’s attention. She moved over quickly with a tablet open and a stylus.

“You’re going to do your exam...ace it...like I know you will...then I’m going have a car pick you up from your cosy little apartment just after 11...This will mean when you arrive I can buy you dinner on my lunch break. Then…”

 

Alec was holding his breath listening and trying to jot down notes on the back of his hand with a biro.

“Then you’ll be taken to purchase a suit...then afterwards you’ll be brought back to my office where the two of us will take a car back to my apartment where we will get ready together...maybe share a drink and enjoy each other’s company before the party begins…?” He gave Clary a thumbs up who nodded and sent the agenda straight to his own device. “How does that sound?” He frowned hearing nothing on the other end of the line. “Alec?” He looked at Clary shrugging and checking the phone was still on call. Putting it back to his ear quickly as he heard a deep breath.

 

“Magnus I live hours from you...it’ll cost too much in taxi fare…”

“It won’t be a taxi it’ll be some lucky intern darling” He chuckled as Alec gave a quiet breathy laugh.

“Okay...just...I need to go and speak to Izzy…”

“Of course...say hello for me will you?”

“Yeah...I will”

“And Alexander?”

“Y-yes?”

“Get a good night sleep” 

“Y-yeah...you too Magnus” He swallowed as he hung up, taking a deep breath and looking at his hand, double taking for a moment as he realised he’d written the words, ‘purchase’ and ‘suit’. He was 99% sure Magnus was implying he’d buy him one. Which wouldn’t be right. He’d stop by the bank on the way and check his savings. How expensive could a bit of fabric be?

“Oh Alec Lightwood…what have you gotten yourself into?” He took another deep breath and dropped back onto his bed looking at the paint peeling on the ceiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really enjoy writing this fic as I like the keep it open to all kinds of plotlines..I have a few that are set in stone but because I know this'll be a long one I can just ramble on it as much as I like!  
> I hope you're enjoying reading it just as much! Let me know what you think and feel free to throw in some ideas that you might like to see happen! :)


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec spends the afternoon with Magnus and gets ready for the launch party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this ended up longer than I expected :)  
> (I also suck at chapter titles so decided against it for this fic from now on!)

“I forgot I’d promised you both” Alec panted out as he jogged down the side of the road, Jace following beside him on a bicycle.

“Damn right you did...you said we could help you get ready” Jace laughed out and kept his eyes on the road, only going to match his brother’s speed.

“Yeah well...Magnus surprised me” He breathed out stopping as they reached the top of the hill, grabbing his water from Jace’s backpack and having a swig getting his breath.

“He’s surprised us all...you couldn’t just fall for a nice simple boy at work could you?”

“I haven’t fallen for him...besides he sort of WAS at work” He stretched his legs out and checked his watch. “I have my first exam in 2 hours…” putting his hands on his hips Alec looked over to Jace who was shaking his head laughing already.

 

“What bullshit part is this one?”

“Advanced Corporate Taxation…” He snorted as Jace’s face practically hurt at the thought of it. “Yeah...well…” He shrugged. “4 weeks and I’m done”

“Theeeen?” Jace took the water bottle watching his face giving that know-it-all smile.

“Then I’ll apply for that apprenticeship Brian had no right in telling you he offered me” Alec rolled his eyes starting up the jog again. He could hear Jace’s cheers behind him and didn’t even try to hide his own smile.

\----

“Elias…” Magnus rubbed his temples. “Did you even attempt to spell anything correctly?” He slapped the papers down on the table making one of his stubborn member of staff flinch before he groaned.

“Mr Bane...I thought that was your job? To ya know...Edit?” He smirked and cocked his hip to one side.  Two weeks ago Magnus might’ve even checked him out, he was a good looking man, young and definitely confident. But no longer his type it seemed.

 

Standing up and leaning on the edge of his desk Magnus’ eyeline didn’t even falter from the man’s face, picking the paper back up and pressing the offending item to the man’s chest.

“Watch who you’re speaking to...My job is to cut down your work not re-write it...maybe don’t smoke so much pot the next time you’re working” He scrunched his nose as Elias went to protest. “The paper reeks of it...now get out and don’t insult me any longer” He turned back wafting his hand as the man made a quick exit. 

 

Sighing he checked the time and looked over as the door opened shortly after it shut.

“I’m busy Camille” He groaned and was flicking over his tablet. “I’m behind and I’d rather not waste my time”

 

“You’d never waste your time with me” Camille grinned and up two pairs of shoes. “I just wanted your opinion dollface” She put them on the table in front of his eye line. “Red or Black?”

 

“Black like your soul” He mumbled and earned a low growl.

“My dress is red”

“Then still...black…” He rolled his eyes. “What do you  _ want _ ? Because there is an office full of people you can annoy with your indecisions” He continued reading through submitted works.

“I was simply going to ask if you wanted to be my date tonight?”

“Did Mark or...Steve was it? Tire of you already?” He chuckled.

“Oh they’re long gone...far too boring…” She inspected her nails. “So?”

 

“No thank you...I have my own date for the evening…” He checked the time in the corner of his tablet. “Who is due to picked up in an hour…” He hummed smiling to himself and sending a quick message to Clary wherever she was to make sure she sends a less grumpy intern to get his dear Alexander.

 

“Oh please who could possibly be better than me?”

“Camille…” Magnus put his tablet down. “Are you serious? Have you the memory of a goldfish? Do you even think for one second that I want to spend a night with after the shit you’ve done to me?” He scoffed and saw the anger start to bubble in her eyes, leaning to the side of the room where a button was located. “You have ten seconds to leave my office...and back off the rest of the day...otherwise I’m going to press this button and get your ass removed AND fired”

 

She grabbed her shoes from the table and swiped everything off his desk in the process before storming out.

Magnus could only sigh and roll his eyes.

“Psycho” He shook his head and promptly decided to lock his office door, settling back to work for the next 3 hours straight while he waited for the boy wonder to arrive.

\---

Alec had to run back into his apartment and quickly packed an overnight bag. Something he didn’t even think of until his designated driver reminded him he wouldn’t be brought back in the late hours. He wrote a quick list of jobs for Isabelle and checked the chicken bake he’d prepared for her to heat up later. He was looking round in a panic to check everything was okay before he was snapped out of it by a honk of the horn.

 

“S-sorry” He jumped in the car as his bag was tossed into the boot, rubbing his palms on his jeans as he did up his belt. In hindsight he would’ve sat in the back but foolishly just went for the passenger seat.

 

“Whatever dude just relax we got a long drive”

Alec nodded and took a deep breath keeping his eyes on the road ahead. He’d never spent the night away from his apartment since he moved in 10 months ago. He pulled his phone out, grabbing his bank card and topping up his phone before he sent a quick message. Drinking from a bottle of water to calm his nerves.

 

Alexander:

In the car

 

Magnus:

Excellent ;) I look forward to your arrival x

 

Alec looked out the side window as he knew he was blushing, the driver gave him a sideways glance before rolling his eyes. Alec needed to calm his brain, it was going into overdrive. Even the interns at where Magnus worked was attractive. Not his type, but he wasn’t blind. Alec sank in the seat and closed his eyes hoping to have an hours nap at least to slow the cogs.

 

“Alright kid” He guy held the door for him as he dragged himself out, taking his bag off him and putting it on his back. They were in an underground carpark, he’d managed to sleep off the exhaustion of the exam and only woke up when the engine was switched off jolting the car slightly.

 

“Thank you” He shook the man’s hand who seemed to appreciate the gratitude. 

“Come on I’ll take you up as well” He walked behind him to the lift, looking around at the busy foyer full of men and women in suits rushing around. The city was always too busy for him, he preferred his home town just out of state. Leaning back against the mirrored wall was clearly a mistake as an older gentleman cleared his throat. He shuffled and apologised in a mumble keeping his head down as they reached their floor in what felt like forever.

 

“Alec right?” The intern took him across the office floor to a waiting area. “This is where we part...take a seat...relax and you’ll get called through when Mr Bane is ready” His smile nothing but friendly and welcoming. “It’s been great to meet you...don’t worry about it...only the big fish bite round here”

 

Alec sat down and put his bag by his feet, sitting up straight with his hands on his knees, he debated texting Magnus to let him know he’d arrived but it felt a bit pointless, he would’ve already been made aware the moment they checked into the car park. He took a moment to look around at everyone, everyone seemed busy. There wasn’t any mannequins or sewing machines though, he was sure Magnus mentioned that they had their own clothing lines designed on the premises.

 

“Alec Lightwood?” A woman’s voice came from the side, she had blonde hair pulled back tightly into a bun on top of her head and blue pencil skirt and blouse, he recognised her from the website but couldn’t quite remember her name. “Catarina Loss” She shook his hand as he stood up quickly. “If you could just take off your jacket and hold your arms out straight for me?” A tape measure unravelled onto the floor from her hands as Alec slowly took off his jacket, eyeing it and putting his arms out. He felt awkward as she suddenly began measuring him and taking notes on a pad attached to her forearm. “Okay...that should do!” She turned on her heel and left promptly heading off to one of the side rooms, Alec sat back down and pushed his hair back from his face. He was so out of his element and comfort zone it was beginning to hurt.

 

The feeling didn’t go away when he heard an all too familiar voice.

“Alec!”

Clary.

He took a deep breath and took a glance as she came over before looking away.

“How did the exam go? Jace said you were confident to pass?” She smiled clearly making small talk, she was always so oblivious. Stupid bitch. He mentally scolded himself gripping the bag strap by his legs. He promised he’d make an effort. He needed to stop being so negative towards her, looking up he strained a small smile.

“Good...I hope…” He looked away from her again, this time she clearly got the idea and got straight to the point.

“Magnus is ready for you now” She leant to take his bag for him before he grabbed it first and stepped back from her reach.

“I’m fine”

She pushed some hair behind her ear and gathered her composure before she spoke as quiet as a mouse asking him to follow, which he did from a few steps back. Until they sorted this out on Sunday, he wouldn’t pretend to like her, he stopped in front of a black leather door, there were no windows to the office which was strange since he’d already passed a few where he could glance in through the gaps in the blinds to see people hard at work.

 

Opening the door she stepped to the side to let him in, before shutting the door behind him.

Alec’s jaw dropped, the room was almost the same size as his whole apartment. In fact it probably was. There was a sofa, a chair, coffee table, a fucking fish tank?! The window was floor to ceiling, wall to wall and there he was...Alec’s breath hitched as his eyes locked with those golden brown orbs looking back at him.

 

“H-hey” He spoke out putting his bag down slowly.

Magnus was switching his skype to ‘on lunch’ when he watched Alec come in, he saw him taking in the room and couldn’t help but smile. Clearly this was a long stretch from where he was used to being. Getting up he slipped his jacket on from the back of his chair and walked over, taking Alec’s hand in his own and kissing the back of it.

“Welcome Alexander...I hope the journey wasn’t too tiring” He took a moment to take in Alec’s clothing, he just looked so...cuddly?

“N-no no...it was nice...I think..I fell asleep” He smiled at Magnus, the man was so beautiful. His makeup was toned down from the last times he’d seen him, just a black eyeliner and dusting of black glitter on his eyelids. “My exam was long so…” He shrugged, the silly grin still on his face.

 

Magnus gasped. 

“Oh yes of course! I do hope it went well...no i KNOW it went well…” He let go of Alec’s hand and walked over to his desk going through a mound of papers pulling one out. “Darling will you just confirm that this is right? I can’t stop overthinking it” He held out the paper. Alec took it and patted his pocket.

_ Great _

He’d forgotten to pick up some new glasses. He turned away from Magnus to get the light, checking over his shoulder as Magnus seemed to be fussing with his desk a little more, looking back he squinted his eyes moving the paper slowly back and forth trying to focus.

 

“Sorry erm…” He held the paper back to him. “I broke my glasses” He mumbled as Magnus stopped to take it back slowly.

“Well that won’t do...We’ll pick you some up”

“N-no I didn’t mean I wanted you to-” Alec sighed, dropping his shoulders.

Magnus walked over and placed his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them with his thumbs.

“Alexander you are my date for tonight...let me spoil you...just this once?” He smiled and went back to the sheet. “It’s just a few bits of information about your snake I needed to run through with you...check I haven’t misspelt or misread facts before the articles published…”

“You could just call Brian..or one of the others...I’m just a helper really…they know more than me” He frowned watching Magnus look at him almost amused.

 

“Why would I want to speak to them when I have you?” Alec just blushed and shrugged. “Now…” He moved over to a trolley at the side that Alec hadn’t spotted on his way in. “I didn’t know what you’d like so I got a selection” He lifted the lid off the tray showing an assortment of sandwiches, nibbles and fruits. “I was hoping to take you to the Ethiopian restaurant down the road but I’ve been absolutely swamped so I won’t be able to have the full hour”

 

They sat at ate in silence. Magnus seemed quite comfortable, occasionally caught staring at the man across from him, offering him little smiles and the odd wink. Being around Alec made him feel like he was a teenager again, the butterflies and the urge to impress this closed off and man from a very different upbringing and walk of life.

 

Alec felt his stomach churning, not from the food. The boardroom meeting food was actually nicer than most of the more expensive cafe food around where he lived. It was the nerves and his anxiety threatening to flare up inside him. His palms were sweating and he felt cold in a well heated room. He couldn’t help but think where he was. Who he was with. He’d been to a club with Magnus, almost shared a bed for the night with him, so surely this would be easier, but he had drank that night. Maybe that’s what he needed now. Liquid courage.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Magnus’ voice was more than enough to bring him down from the panic bubbling inside him. His voice was so smooth and calming.

“Sorry I’m just struggling to believe why I’m here…”

“Do I need a reason to want to have you here?”

“Maybe? Just...give me something so I can understand..it’s difficult to wrap my head round all this” He let out a deep breath, chewing a piece of orange.

 

Magnus took a moment to look at him, Alec’s whole posture was closed off and reserved.

“Alexander… I will do my best to convince you just how special you are…” He could see Alec stop chewing as he listened, his cheeks flushing again. “But for your own piece of mind...I want you here because I enjoy your company immensely...plus you’re very easy on the eyes…” He gave the man a wink taking a drink from his tea.

 

Alec shook his head sighing and wiping his mouth on a napkin, they sat there for another minute or so before Alec lifted his hand slowly, looking at the table as he shifted and placed his hand on top of Magnus’ where it was resting on the arm of the chair. Magnus was about to say something when there was a knock at the door, his rolled his eyes at the interruption as Alec snapped his hand back to himself, starting to clear up the lunch containers.

 

“Alexander” Magnus wafted his hands away taking the tray off him and sitting him back down “not your job to clean this”. He went to the door, it was Catarina who spoke in hushed tones to him, Alec couldn’t make out what was being said and he wasn’t about to eavesdrop.  

 

“Darling it seems my lunch is over… “ He walked back over as she left, as Alec stood up Magnus took his hands, stroking the backs of them with his thumbs. “One of the staff will be taking you to collect some new glasses then you will be back here and you can relax, nap, read…” He smiled. “Anything you like...I won’t be very entertaining while I work but you strike me as someone who can find joy in silence more than the company of others?”

 

Alec tried not to focus on the movement of the older man’s thumbs on his skin and nodded taking a deep breath. 

“Okay” They two didn’t move for a while just looking at each other before Magnus stepped away, he opened his door and beckoned for Alec.

\---

The rest of the afternoon passed by quite quickly, Alec was taken to an opticians where he made sure he chose the cheapest most reasonable pair. The member of staff passing over a card to pay for them before she took him back to the office building. Alec was now able to see the building on the approach, it looked no different to the other skyscrapers around and he found it hard to see the top from where they were in the car.  The staff member made idle chitchat with him, keeping him calm and relaxed, she was wonderful. Her name was Maureen and worked on the graphics department, she was bubbly and even managed to make him laugh a couple of times. Though she did remind him of Simon, just far less annoying.

 

When he got back to Magnus’ office the other was on a Skype call, so he sat out the way on the arm chair, he pulled out his coursework and started to work through it, trying out his new glasses. They were metal frames this time instead of plastic, black, thin and a lot more stylish than all his other pairs combined. He gave himself points when he heard a short gasp as Magnus had obviously just spotted them and even treated the now staring man to a little shy smirk, not looking up from his work of course. Pride bloomed inside him for getting that reaction from such a man.

 

It was pushing 5pm when he felt someone standing over him, peering up he smiled up as Magnus was leaning on the back of the chair.

“I’m all done for the day...well that I want to do at least...We can go to mine now and get ready?” Magnus wasn’t sure why but he acted on an urge and slipped his fingers through Alec’s hair pushing it away from his forehead to get a proper look at him. When he was rewarded with a slight eye flutter he kept his hand where it was. “Catarina and her team have made your suit...it’ll be delivered to my apartment in time” He smirked as Alec seemed to be having an inner turmoil. “Before you object...I told you already I wanted to spoil you” He grinned and moved from the chair going back to his desk to pack up his laptop bag with his belongings.

 

Alec wondered if he left some money hidden somewhere that Magnus wouldn’t find until he’d forgotten then that would ease his conscience. He wasn’t used to having things given to him, he felt everything should be earned. Gathering his things up and packing them away he stood up stretching and took off his glasses, putting them in the case that came with them instead of his back pocket. Magnus came back over and he flinched away at first as his hand was close to his face before he stopped as Magnus grinned and rubbed the mark left on the bridge of his nose.

 

“This is a sign you’ve done too much studying…” Magnus chuckled as Alec went a little cross eyed watching his fingers before he took his hand. “Come on…” He led him to the door and across the office. Alec couldn’t help but keep his head down as curious eyes followed them, once they were in the lift Alec opened his mouth to speak but Magnus simply put a finger to his own lips and gave him a little wink. Alec closed his mouth again and hummed a little, looking ahead. The ride down was calming to his senses as the music playing was a soft classical piece.

 

As soon as they were out Magnus took his hand once more and led him to a car waiting in the car park.

“I’m sorry for that darling, but the lift is a spot we like to keep sound free...it’s a place of reflection…” His mouth dropped a little as Alec moved ahead and opened the door for him. “Thank you” He smiled and got in, waiting for the younger man to get in beside him before he took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

They stayed hand in hand until they reached Magnus’...apartment?

“Magnus this isn’t an apartment...where I live...that is an apartment” Alec frowned and looked around as he took his shoes off on the mat, something Magnus couldn’t help but coo at. “This...this is a penthouse” He put his arms out to emphasis the space.

 

Magnus laughed and shrugged off his jacket. “I suppose it is isn’t it? Though I don’t have the top floor...and my balcony isn’t the largest…” He hung up his jacket and walked straight over to the open plan kitchen area. “Now...I have to shower as soon as possible..I do take an awful long time to get ready…” He poured two glasses of wine and walked back over, passing one to Alec who reluctantly took it. “Follow me…” He took Alec to one of the guest rooms, it could have easily been the master bedroom. “This is your room for the night...please make yourself at home and your en-suite is just through here..” He pushed back a sliding door revealing the modest sized bathroom. “All toiletries are there…”

 

“Thank you...this is like a hotel” Alec breathed out. It was even more to take in, he put his bag onto the bed before turning to Magnus as the man walked over holding his glass to him.

 

“To us” He clinked his glass with Alec’s before they both took a sip, Alec’s face immediately scrunching to the taste, Magnus chuckled. “Now...When you’re ready feel free to wander back to the lounge so I know, as much as I’d enjoy it, I don’t think you’d want me walking in on you mid changing? Which reminds me!” He gasped. “It hasn’t even arrived yet…” He walked out the room quickly coming back in with a blue dressing gown. “So please feel free to wear this while you wait” He grinned laying it on the bed and patting it. The older man then left and slowly shut the door leaving Alec to take a moment put his drink down and explore the room properly.

 

Alec was quite proud of himself as he managed to get the shower working first try, he made sure he gave himself a thorough clean, knowing this shower had a lot more power behind it then the one he had at home, plus the soap smelt heavenly, he stood for a good ten minutes just under the spray once he was all cleaned. He stepped out and dabbed himself off with a towel before wrapping it round his waist. Once he grabbed his hair brush from his bag, he began routing through the drawers for a hair dryer, standing in the full length mirror as he used it.

 

It only took him 30 minutes from walking into the room to being dried off and stood in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. His eyes locking with themselves in the mirror starting to haze over a little at the silence around him. He breathed in deeply through his nose and closed his eyes exhaling. Now he was looking at himself in the mirror he was alone with his thoughts, he quickly spat and rinsed before fumbling for his phone in his jacket pocket, dialling Isabelle, then Jace when she didn’t pick up. When he didn’t pick up either he threw the phone onto the bed 

“Shit” he took a deep breath walking back into the bathroom and checking his stubble, carefully shaving. Tears pooled in his eyes when he finished and was smoothing the moisturizer on his face.

 

“Come on...no big deal...you’re just going to a fancy party...with a drop dead gorgeous man…and you’ll be out all night...here...in his house” He clasped a hand over his mouth as he choked on a breath and looked down at the sink, walking out and sitting on the bed and letting the softness of the robe and the sheets under him soothe his skin. He kept his eyes closed and tried to count his breathing to calm himself down again. He could hear faint music from the other room, it must be from Magnus’ room which meant he was out the shower as well. 

 

Grabbing his bag and emptying the contents onto the bed he got the wax that Jace had used on his hair multiple times before and opened it, sniffing it before looking in the full length mirror at his hair. He didn’t even think when he dried it he might’ve needed to try and style it. It was now an unruly mess. He tried to imitate what his brother did and ran the wax through his hair, eventually losing his patience and going back into the bathroom, sticking his head under the shower and washing it again for the second time.

 

Coming out again and once again starting up the hair dryer he took more care and attention to it, by the time he was done he was quite proud, it was swept back and the curls were controlled. He smirked at himself with a little nod and then headed into the lounge slowly, sitting himself down on the sofa. He could hear the music clearer now and closed his eyes while sat up hunching over with his elbows to his knees. Music was good, it stopped him from thinking too much. While his mind was in a good place it was just the distraction he needed.

\---

Magnus felt his phone buzz to alert that the buzzer was going on the front door, he didn’t have his pants on yet, only his boxers and silk shirt, but his hair and makeup was pretty much on point. He headed out down the hall and answered it, accepting the suit in it’s bag grinning and shutting the door with his foot.

“Alexaaandeer” He called walking to the guest room before he saw he was already out on the sofa, grinning and holding the bag to him. “Tadaa” He flourished one of his hands around the bag.

Alec laughed before his eyes widened noticing Magnus’ half dressed state and stood up, taking the bag. “Thank you I-I’ll go put it on” He turned and quickly walked back into the guest room shutting the door in almost a slam. Magnus simply sighed and nearly twirled back into his room to finish.

 

Alec unzipped the bag and swallowed a lump in his throat, running his hands down the fabric. It was a dark maroon, almost black in some lights. The tie a deep red with small hints of what he could only guess as glitter? He scrunched his face. It wasn’t really his thing...but it was made for him? Groaning, frustrated with the whole situation, he dropped his gown starting to get dressed, he took a deep breath looking at himself in the mirror rotating round and couldn’t help but actually admire himself. 

The suit clung to his body in the right ways but not so much it was uncomfortable. He grabbed his phone and faced the mirror, taking a picture of his reflection, covering his face of course. Sending it to Izzy. She’d kill him if he hadn’t. He took another deep breath and sprayed his cologne he remembered to pack as the finishing touch and walked out, his head actually high. Magnus was now sipping his wine while fussing over a small furball which was on the coffee table. While he was distracted, Alec decided to check out his date. He started at his ankles and made sure to look over every inch of him. His suit was far more flamboyant, more of a crimson colour while his hair now had red tips. His heart fluttered a little thinking about the possibility that he’d planned for them to match?

 

“You look amazing Magnus” He breathed out, catching the older man by surprise, he took a moment before his lips curled into a smirk, he then shamelessly looked Alec up and down himself.

“As do you Alexander” He walked over, Alec had remembered to bring his wine back out and took a sip, his cheeks heating a little under the man’s appreciation. Magnus’ eyes were glazed a little as he got closer sipping his own wine. “I’d ask if I could kiss you..” He spoke so softly that Alec had to lean in a little to hear him. “But…”

“But…?” Alec’s eyes darted to the man’s lightly glossed lips.

“But I doubt I’d be able to stop” Magnus smirked as Alec immediately looked away and shifted on the spot, biting his bottom lip. “We’ll finish our drinks...then head down to our carriage…” Magnus winked and walked away to start typing away on his phone. Alec let out a deep breath and checked that his own phone was in his inside pocket. His wallet in there now, without even turning Magnus must’ve seen him patting himself down.

“You won’t need your wallet darling...it’s a free bar...and like I said” He rolled his eyes and sipped his wine. “This is our second date...which I am paying for all expenses…”

 

Alec sighed and took his wallet out, putting it on the side. Once the glasses were empty, they headed down to a car waiting out the front for them. As they sat there Alec was the one to move his hand to take Magnus’ between them, smiling a crooked closed grin to the man.

“On our third date I’ll pay...okay?”

Magnus smiled back at him, giving just a simple nod in response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next time is the part itself! :D  
> Comments are appreciated!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec attend the launch show

Alec’s hand is still entwined with Magnus’ as they drive across the city. He’s nervous but it’s the good kind. Being around this eccentric and caring man is keeping him grounded. His hand like an anchor.  He’s still unsure how he really feels about Magnus just yet. He’s fascinated deeply by him, his stomach gets butterflies even glancing at him and it’s invigorating. Alec is someone who’s never taken a risk. But is this really a risk? His siblings have told him over and over to let go and enjoy himself. He was definitely going to try. Propping his elbow on the door as he leans against his arm, he doesn’t feel the eyes looking over at him, too lost in his own thoughts.

 

Magnus can’t help but stare. Alec looked amazing before, but when he first walked out of the room, he was glowing. This gave him hope that he could convince this man to appreciate himself as much as Magnus did. The city lights were reflecting in his hazel eyes. Giving the hand in his a gently squeeze he stroked his thumb over Alec’s knuckles.

 

This seemed to snap the man out of his daze as he blinked a couple of times, tilting his head where it still rested on his arm to look across at him.

“We’ll be there soon...so just to prepare you. There will be a lot of press here, they’ll be around all night. If you don’t wish to have any photographs, tell me now and I can send word ahead. They might be vultures but they are obligated to show some respect at a Charity function such as this…”

Alec kept his eyes on Magnus’ face, Magnus wanted him to have the confidence to look people in the eye. To be fearless.

 

“Okay…” Alec swallowed a lump in his throat, he lifted his head up, moving to run his hand through his hair before stopping, knowing he’s styled it reasonably and didn’t want to ruin it. “I understand if you need to go solo when we arrive…” Alec had completely misread Magnus’ concern for his privacy. “If you don’t want to...you know…” He looked away to stare at the back of the seat in front of him, his hand moving to slip from Magnus’ grasp.

 

“Darling” Magnus kept a hold of his hand, bringing it to gently place his lips to his knuckles, he smiled seeing the blush creep onto his face even as he tried to keep his gaze away. “That’s not how I meant it at all...I want to show you off...I was just worried you might feel uncomfortable”

“I’ll definitely feel uncomfortable” Alec gave a breathy laugh, looking down with a smile at his lap. “I was born uncomfortable” He sighed as Magnus chuckled and kept dotting kisses on his hand, Alec looked round to watch it as he felt his skin heat up, his hand started shaking a little. Magnus pressed one last kiss before dropping their hands as they pulled up on the street outside.

 

“Very well...if it gets too much...tell me...I want you to enjoy yourself immensely” The door opened beside Magnus, he reluctantly let go of Alec’s hand and slid out. Alec took a deep breath.

_ You can do this...just a couple of cameras? _ Alec had attended functions before when he was younger, his parents threw their own charity auctions, then in turn when they flashed their money ironically to the world with their elaborate social functions and grand parties.

 

He hadn’t even realised he hadn’t moved for some time until Magnus leant down looking into him. His kind eyes and hand out to encourage him, sliding across the seats as best he could with his long legs he stepped out. Magnus took a moment to help straighten him out. Something he was grateful for. He was about to have his photo taken with the sexiest man alive, he needed to look the part. He believed Magnus when he told him he genuinely wanted to spend time with him. If it had just been for sex then they’d have at least kissed by now.

 

“Well then Alexander...Lets go make people jealous” Magnus smirked at him, he linked his arm in Alec’s and walked towards a steel double door. There was nothing to show what was inside but as they approached, two burly men with earpieces pulled the doors open for them. Alec was sure he caught Magnus slip one of them a few notes in his top pocket. When the doors shut behind them and they descended a set of stone stairs, the hum of music was starting to come from ahead. The air close, Alec felt himself grip at Magnus’ arm in his own, making the older man stop promptly.

 

“Hey” He turned to him, moving his hands to stroke both sides of Alec’s face, a gesture that soothed him and caused his eyes to close. “Deep breaths...I’m right here...You are about to meet some amazing people...I’ll make sure you’re safe from anyone who might be the wrong company...but you’re smart, you’ll spot them instantly”. Smoothing his hands down his cheek bones.

Alec listened and opened his eyes, he listened, of course he did but just hearing this man speak. He felt much better. Getting that short burst of confidence back that was like a whirlwind he took Magnus’ hand and brought it through his arm again.

 

“Then let me escort you in” Alec smiled, it was a little shy but there was genuine delight there and it made Magnus’ chest tighten. Nodding and turning to continue down the steps and towards the next set of doors. They opened as they approached, the two of them immediately greeted by a bright white room, black silk handing down over the walls and spotlights shining in all the colours of the spectrum. It wasn’t too much but it was definitely out there.

 

Alec couldn’t help but smile brightly, heads turned and began to look over his date, he felt a sense of pride that this man had picked him to attend this event with him. As they got in a few photographers came over, looking to Magnus and Alec as if waiting for permission. Alec moved to step away but Magnus stopped him, wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist bringing him close and posing.

“Relax and smile” He looked to Alec as he’d stiffened slightly. It took a couple of flashes before his eyes were so blurred from the intensity that he softened his stance. He didn’t look any camera in the lens though, baby steps of course. When the camera’s moved Magnus took two drinks from a server approaching them putting one to Alec’s hand.

 

“Well...that wasn’t so bad was it?” He grinned up as Alec shook his head laughing softly.

“That was kind of fun…” He sipped the drink and licked his top lip trying not to squint.

“Champagne darling” Magnus winked and sipped his own. “Just a couple before we can drink whatever we like...this is a celebration”

 

Magnus started walking through the gathering of people, he spotted his co-editors and took Alec’s hand taking him over to where they were stood in a circle discussing between themselves. He thanked the angel that Camille wasn’t amongst them. There was no way Alec was ready for her yet.

 

“Hello again Alec” Catarina was the first to take his hand, stepping back to look over him and adjust his collar. “This is definitely a good colour on you...maybe next time we try blue or gold?” She grinned as he looked at Magnus a little unsure. The old man simply nodded sipping his drink.

“You look divine in any colour” He winked at him. “Now…” He flourished his hand round each of them in turn. “You’ve met Catarina...she designed this lovely suit for you, then we have Raphael Santiago...he likes to come across all mean and broody but he’s a big softie really…” He smirked as Raphael huffed and sipped more of his drink. “Then we have my darling Ragnor Fell” Alec looked at the man, he was dressed in a vintage looking suit, he looked quite extravagant and quite...scary? He took a moment before he realised this was the owner of the company, feeling a squeeze in his stomach at the pressure to impress every one of these people that Magnus had spoke very highly of.

 

“Its nice to meet you all” He nodded and sipped his drink after shaking their hands.

“Only nice?” Raphael raised his brow. “Magnus be sure to buy this boy a thesaurus...he’s clearly not at that point in his high school literacy yet” Raphael looked him over. Judging. “Is this boy even legal?”

 

Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus none-too gently gave Raphael’s arm a sharp jab of his fist.

“Ignore him sweetheart, he always says things like that when he’s intimidated by someone more beautiful than himself” Magnus bit his lip looking at Alec who seemed to visibly close in on himself.  _ Shit _ He’d have to have a very serious word with his friend later. “Alexander is highly intelligent I’ll have you know…” Magnus moved his hand to take Alec’s which was trembling now a little. He could almost feel the self-doubt pouring out of him. This was already starting to take a turn for the worst.

 

“Alec don’t listen to Raphael” Ragnor patted his shoulder. “His vocabulary is very limited and he likes to make himself feel better by acting like a complete and utter jackass” Alec couldn’t help as his lips curled a little to smile, there was obviously a bond the four of them shared to go back and forth at each other like this. It was similar to the way Jace and Izzy would talk. Thinking of his siblings brought him back to being calm again. It was actually warming to know Magnus had people like this. He was already forgetting he was hurt, he already knew he wasn’t stupid. He had a very high IQ...he’d done the test... Taking another sip of his drink. He decided Champagne didn’t make the list of alcohol he liked.

 

The evening went on, Alec said very little but he wasn’t nervous or uncomfortable, he was included in the conversation and spoke when questioned, he was enjoying the little touches that Magnus would give him, a hand on the shoulder as he told a story, a forehead to his collarbone when he was embarrassed by his friends. He was so engrossed in keeping close to Magnus that he didn’t even care when Clary came over with another woman. Lily? They both took Ragnor to the back as the event was beginning. 

 

Alec stood near the back as everyone gathered round the stage area where a microphone and screen was set up. Magnus was near the front where he was asked to stand, but Alec didn’t like to block people smaller than him so opted to stay near the back. He saw a woman dressed in red join the 3 friends, she didn’t seem to be smiling as much as the others and she had two young men beside her, they were holding her bag and drinks for her.

 

“Hey Alec!” Maureen stood beside him and gave him a nudge, he smiled and was glad for a face he recognised.

“Hi” He breathed out and finished his drink, the woman grabbing two more from a server and standing back next to him as they waited to everything to begin, Alec saw Magnus looking back, checking on him and gave him a little nod of the head and smile to show he was fine.

 

Magnus was rubbing his palms together. The night was going so well and he was extremely happy that Alec seemed to be enjoying himself. 

“He’s a cutie” Catarina leant in whispering as she gave Alec little glance.

“Oh isn’t he just?” Magnus was beaming.

“I’ve heard the whispers...everyone seems to think you’ve shacked up with a model” She wiggled her eyebrows as he actually blushed a little at her words.

“He’s dreamy…” He purred out.

“Who?” Camille’s voice cut in their conversation, causing Magnus to roll his eyes.

He looked over her shoulder at the two men. “Couldn’t decide between the two?” He raised his brow. They looked like knuckleheads.

“I didn’t need to...they’re football players” She shrugged and leant on one a little giving his bicep a squeeze. “I’m DYING to meet your dreamy plus one Magsy” She smirked and started scanning the crowd.

“I’d rather you didn’t even breath the same air as him my dear” Magnus mumbled as Raphael smirked seeing Camille’s face drop as she shrugged. 

“Whatever” They were all hushed as the spotlight came down on Ragnor, he stood at the pedestal and looked round at audience, camera’s flashed.

 

Ragnor’s speech was short and straight to the point. Alec made sure to listen to every word, he’d felt a little embarrassed that he didn’t know much about what the campaign was about, but Magnus had emphasized it was for a good cause.  The company owner spoke about ‘The Fell Project’ a series of campaigns that promote different charities. The first was for endangered animals, he’d poured money to sanctuaries all over the world. 

Alec had heard from Magnus that Ragnor inherited a fortune from his family’s estates back in England. The photoshoot was to launch the campaign, having the team modeling specially designed clothing that would be released to raise money. 60% of the proceeds would go to the charity, in some cases 100% would, those pieces would be auctioned. It sounded great, the audience were intrigued. During the speech Ragnor had a group assemble and pull down the black silk sheets from the walls, revealing the final photos and extracts from the articles written on the walls behind.

 

Alec’s eyes widened as he looked around the room, Maureen seemed more than excited as she giggled gave him a little hug. The pictures were phenomenal. He had never really seen the appeal in modelling shots, but he could appreciate the angles, the lighting and the beauty of the people themselves. He was stood by Raphael’s and it was a little daunting. The man looked like he was straight out of a horror film, surrounded by caves and nocturnal animals.

 

Ragnor invited the editing team onto the stage, Magnus, Raphael, Catarina and the red dressed woman Camille. They each gave a little explanation on why the charity was important and how excited they were. Catarina and Camille took it in turn to talk about their designs before Ragnor cut them off explaining when the articles are launched on Monday night people could read it all in full. He invited up Luke the head photographer who explained the reasoning for each photo.

 

Everyone gave a toast and Alec finished his second glass, he didn’t go straight to Magnus he stayed back with Maureen when everyone left the stage, journalists were giving them quick interviews at the front and Alec took time to walk round looking at the rest of the photos on display. There were canopies going round so he had a few bites not wanting the alcohol to go to his head. 

Camille’s photos were elegant, she was lay out across a rock with an eagle on her arm, Catarina was underwater surrounded by turtles. Ragnor seemed to be playing chess against a gorilla? Alec laughed with Maureen as they looked over it, he couldn’t read the words of the articles without putting on his glasses so decided to wait until he could read them on their release. When he turned the corner he felt his face heat as he saw the picture of Magnus.

 

Feeling a little hot all of a sudden, Alec pulled his collar slightly, earning a smirk from Maureen.

“They’re all gorgeous but this is the only one you react to?” She teased as he shook his head smiling. He’d picked up a fruity cocktail on the way round so took a sip of this to avoid her gaze.

The photo of Magnus was a little intimidating. He stood as if he owned the photo, considering he hadn’t ever done any modelling his look and his demeanor was spot on. Baby looked beautiful and powerful. Power. That was the only way to describe the photo. She was coiled around artistically and Alec was sure she was posing as well, knowing all eyes would be on her. Alec didn’t even look to the models around in the background, his eyes were on Magnus. Tearing his eyes away he felt that unwelcome feeling in his boxers. This wasn’t the time.

 

Maureen luckily provided a distraction and took his hand and brought him round to where the interviews were taking place. Magnus spotted him immediately. Alec’s size obviously helped with that. Maureen gave him a nudge and Magnus placed a hand on the small of his back just under his jacket, keeping him close as he continued answering questions and having a general chat with the press. Alec was aware of the photographs being taken, he found he didn’t mind so much. 

However he felt the eyes on him. He took a glance to the side, he was being eyeballed by Camille. It was unnerving and he itched the back of his neck letting out a deep breath, he could see her from the corner of his eye. He all but heard as she leant into one of her jocks and spoke loud enough so he could hear as well.

“That’s just another one of his flings...Lord only knows where he dragged  _ him _ from” She then began laughing with the guy, flirting with him and gossiping about it. Alec started to feel the sickness in his stomach. Sipping his drink a little more he felt his eyes glazing over, a shiver down his spine. Magnus was still talking. Passing him his drink he turned to him.

“I need to pee” He talked into his ear as the older man took the drink. He then started to work through the crowd to the bathroom.

 

Shutting himself in a cubicle he leant against the door taking a deep breath and taking his phone out, his hands were shaking. He’d had enough attacks to recognise the signs, it was when his mind went into overdrive and his body was overworked from it. Seeing there wasn’t a signal, calling Isabelle or Jace was out of the question. 

“Shit” He dropped his phone to the ground in his panic and ran his fingers through his hair gripping at it and breathing in through his nose. Water.

 

Opening the cubicle he got to the sink, pouring water to his hands and dabbing it onto his face closing his eyes, he felt them sting but kept back the feeling.

“Alexander?” That voice...Alec let out a sigh and kept his eyes closed. He felt two hands on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze and beginning to rub soothing circles on his shoulder blades and the sides of his arms.

 

When Magnus had walked in and saw Alec at the basin he didn’t think, he just acted. He saw a man who needed comfort, unsure what kind of treatment worked for him he just went with his gut and gave him contact, but not too much.

“It got a little too much” Alec breathed out opening his eyes as Magnus stilled his hands when satisfied.

“That’s quite alright…You should’ve told me”

“You were busy”

“I’m never too busy for you” Magnus gave Alec a reassuring smile, getting a shy one back.

“I’m alright now...thank you... “ He mumbled and looked down. He felt hands in his hair and creased his brow looking down at Magnus’ shoes as the hands were keeping it at the angle. “There…” Looking back up he looked in the mirror and laughed. Magnus had fixed his hair from when he’d raked his hands all over it.

“Thank you...again” Alec rolled his eyes grinning. “Come on...you’re too popular to stay in here” He took Magnus’ hand as he laughed and went back out into the party.

 

The rest of the night went smoothly, Magnus helped Alec pick alcohol not wanting to get too drunk but at least be merry enough to talk to people. Which worked. He actually shot back at Raphael’s smartass comments a couple of times. Camille was well and truly drunk. She thought it was clever to try and grope Magnus while Alec was so close, he’d simply stepped in the way and she’d ended up grabbing  _ his _ ass instead. Which Magnus was less than thrilled about. “Every time I take you out someone gropes you darling...you must have a catnip up there” Catarina had then passive aggressively called Camille out on the bullshit she was spreading to the tabloid press around. Ragnor broke the ladies up calmly as this was after all, a charity event. This ultimately lead to her leaving with her entourage of jocks, saying that she was moving onto a club. So now she was gone everyone was a little bit calmer. 

“She’s...quite a handful” Alec laughed turning to speak to Magnus while everyone was settling.

“I’m sure she thinks that of you now” He smirked and bit his lip, thinking of how he’d love to give him a squeeze. “It’s unfair how everyone else has had a feel” He said out loud not really thinking about it, earning him and wide eyes flushed face from Alec.  

Later one while they were stood outside waiting for their Taxi, they were leaning against the wall, both on the way to being drunk but stopped short of it for their own sanity. Alec took the back of Magnus’ hand, putting it behind him and resting it on his ass. It was definitely the drink in him that made him do that, mixed with the look of disappointment on Magnus’ face earlier. It took him all of 2 seconds to take it away again after Magnus gave it a little squeeze.

“Happy now?” He mumbled blushing and keeping his gaze down the road. Magnus just laughed and rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Very”

 

It was 2am when they swayed in through the door to Magnus’ apartment.

Magnus kicked off his shoes as Alec was taking tie and jacket off, carefully placing them on the side, he had no idea how much this suit cost and he was fully aware he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Well...I had a wonderful time” Magnus grinned and removed his jacket and waistcoat. “Drink?” He slid to his mini bar on the wooden floor in his socks and began pouring two glasses of wine.

 

Alec laughed. “You didn’t give me a chance to agree” He rubbed his eyes, it was way past the usual time he’d be in bed, smiling as a glass was pressed to his hand he looked over Magnus’ face, his makeup was still perfect if not a little faded from the heat of the room by the end of the night. There were a few moments of doubt tonight. Things Alec knew would still eat at him if he let them. But overall he’d had the best time.

“Thank you”

“You haven’t tried it yet” Magnus chuckled and took a sip of his own glass.

“No...about tonight...for inviting me” He bit his lip. “I know this isn’t where I belong...in your world with everyone being so..so perfect and pretty but-”

Magnus put a finger to his lips.

“Alexander...you are a breath of fresh air to me...no one in my line of work is perfect...I mean you only need to google my name and there’s about a million highly unflattering photographs of me absolutely wasted…” Alec grinned and it lit up his whole face. Magnus sipped his drink. “Come sit with me…” He entwined their fingers and took him to the large sofa, elegantly sitting down as Alec seemed to drop onto it like a sack of spuds.

 

“I really like you Alec…” Magnus stroked his wrist gently. “I can only hope you’ll accompany me again to these events...and of course just come and see me in general whenever you like...you’re always welcome here” 

“Magnus..you could have anyone...I’m just trying to wrap my head around all this…” He took a swig of the sweet tasting wine, he could feel Magnus’ eyes on him. “I live in a one bedroom...squat...and you live in this...this amazing place… there were so many people in awe of you tonight”

“And only one by my side the entire night…” Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes with sincerity. Alec stood up, his heart was racing. “It’s way too hot in here” He laughed out tiredly.

“I need to get the air con fixed…” Magnus mumbled, eyes still on Alec.

“Can I...let me change and then...we can continue…”

 

Magnus nodded with a kind smile. He wasn’t going to push him. This was the second time they’d been sat together when he’d needed to change. It was clearly his way of taking a break. Stepping back before he lost himself in whatever was happening.

“Get into your night clothes...I’ll get into mine...and we’ll sit here a little longer” He grinned getting up, stopping as Alec was blushing wide eyed. “What?”

“Y-you sleep naked…” 

Magnus laughed covering his mouth for a moment.

“I know darling but i still own pyjamas…” He smirked walking away. Oh this  _ boy _ …

 

Alec got into his room pulling, patting his pockets and taking a sharp intake of breath. His phone. He dropped it in the bathroom at the party.

“Shit” He was going to get it in the teeth tomorrow. He’d left missed calls for his siblings and now his phone was gone. Another new phone he needed now. Slipping out of his suit he went though his overnight bag, he pulled on the trousers and a vest top. Catching himself and turning in the mirror he took a moment and ran his hands over his abdomen. He lifted his top briefly looking at his muscles before putting it back down blushing and grinning shaking his head. He felt stupid. He never looked at himself like that, he rarely looked at himself at all. In the space of meeting Magnus he’d managed to look at reflection and feel good. No feel  _ amazing _ about himself.

 

He heard Magnus calling his name in a sing song way from the other room, grabbing his wine and downing the little bit remaining. Walking out he was greeted by Magnus in his silk pyjama bottoms and a t shirt.

“Refill?” Alec smiled taking the empty glass from the table in front of him, he cleared his throat and tried to will away the redness on his neck and cheeks as he could feel Magnus’ eyes running over him. Like Magnus he didn’t wait for a reply and poured new glasses for the two of them. Coming back over and sitting on the chair opposite Magnus who had his legs crossed on the sofa. It was safer to sit away from him while his mind was all over the place.

“Thank you” Magnus smirked and took the glass, sipping it looking at Alec over the rim of it.

 

The two of them talked about Alec’s siblings and what they did, they talked about the show and more on Magnus’ colleagues.

Magnus was so engrossed in talking he hadn’t noticed Alec had slumped on chair, his head dropping as his eyes closed. He did a double take and stopped talking mid sentence when he spotted him sleeping. Smiling he ran his hand up his forearm, taking a little moment to admire him. He looked so peaceful. But this wasn’t going to be comfortable. Part of Magnus wished they were in Alec’s “squat” as he put it. Because that would mean he could share that single bed with him. But here there was no excuse.

 

“Alec…” Magnus stood up stroking his hand through Alec’s hair, the younger man slowly opened his eyes, taking a moment before he snapped them open.

“I’m so sorry” He gasped sitting up.

“Shh...shhh” Magnus kept his hand in his hair. “Come on...bedtime I think” He took Alec’s hands as he laughed out a yawn, letting himself rise. 

Magnus walked Alec to the guest room, standing by the door as he stepped in, his hand staying in his.

“All those things you said before...about not belonging…” Magnus smiled as Alec looked at him trying to read his mind.

“Forget about it...I was tired...a little drunk…” He mumbled but Magnus was having none of it.

“No…” Lifting his hand to place it on Alec’s cheek. “I want you to understand you’re right...we have such different lives...but none of that matters. What matters is how we feel about each other.  I hope tonight proves to you that I want more than a couple of dates...I would like us to be in a relationship…” He knew it was late, they were both exhausted, but he didn’t care. He had to ask. He couldn’t go to sleep knowing it would be a no.

 

“S-seriously? Magnus I...I’ve never-” Alec leant into the hand on his cheek as the man’s fingertips gently caressed his hairline. He closed his eyes with a soft hum. “Okay” Alec had no reason to doubt this, he doubted himself but he didn’t doubt Magnus. The man had literally spoilt him, he’d sought him out and pulled out all the stops. Not even his parents had given him as much attention and affection as Magnus. Magnus had made him feel like he was walking on air and they hadn’t even kissed or shared more than light touches.

 

Magnus was beyond thrilled. He leant in almost getting carried away before stopping gasping and moving back. “I’m sorry...I just-” He didn’t have chance to finish what he was saying when Alec took him by the back of his neck and brought him back in, pushing their lips together. It wasn’t perfect, he hit their faces together a little too hard. He forgot to lean down and ended up pulling Magnus nearly off his feet to drag him up to meet his mouth, Alec couldn’t help but smile about how ridiculous it was.

Magnus on the other hand didn’t care, he ran his hand through Alec’s hair from his cheek and held the back of his head in return, he tried to use his experience to help save this. He brought his free hand to take Alec’s shoulder, pulling him down to his level a little more, tilted his head and took lead of the kiss. Their breathing was getting short and he could feel Alec trembling.

 

Pulling back for air they both looked at each other. Alec’s face was flushed and his eyes a little watery, Magnus was smiling and leant to give him another soft kiss before stroking his hand back to his face and down, resting on his chest.

“Sorry that wasn’t great” Alec laughed and panted. “I’ve never done that before…”

“Nonsense…” Magnus smirked. “It was unexpected...full of vigour…” He winked and turned Alec round slowly holding his shoulders. “Now...after that...you can let me tuck you in”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I know not a lot happens in these and a lot is rambling but I use this as a fun bit to write. I'm taking my time with it and using it as practise, I hope it's enjoyable regardless :)   
> My other fic is quite heavy compared to this so it's a nice balance for me!


	10. Chapter 10

When Alec woke the next day he felt a gentle thud in his head. Groaning and running his hands over his face he sighed out and spread his legs grinning up at the ceiling. Sleeping in a double bed was like bliss. He’d been in his single bed for so long and it never fit him properly, he feet always seemed to dangle off the edge.

He didn’t have any work today, he’d cleared his rota for the weekend knowing he’d be out late the Friday. Thinking back to yesterday, or the early hours of this morning he couldn’t help but grin even wider, covering his face with his hands. The night had been wonderful  _ Magnus _ had been wonderful. They’d even  _ kissed _ . Alec sighed and rolled onto his side looking round the room. There was silence apart from the faint sound of traffic. Magnus must still be asleep.

The clock read 10:40am, Alec had been horrified when he saw. He was always up, everyday between 5 and 6am to have his run and be ready for university or work. He felt a little rebellious. He’d been so comfortable it wasn’t surprising his body clock didn’t kick in. He thought back to the way Magnus had come to his bedside to tuck him in, he’d stroked his hands through his hair until he’d fallen asleep. Alec hoped that Magnus slept even just half as good as he had.

Thinking for a moment, Alec got up and turned his tank top, it had twisted in the night. Slipping out his room quietly, everything was still switched off. The empty wine glasses were left on the table. Alec half expected to see Chairman Meow but he was sure Magnus mentioned something about him sharing his bed sometimes. Setting foot in the kitchen he set about making breakfast. A simple scrambled egg on toast and a coffee. At least he wanted to make a coffee, but found none. Instead there were just rows upon rows of fruit infused teas. Sniffing a few of them he finally decided on blackcurrant and blueberry.

When it was all cooked he put it onto a tray he found and began to walk to Magnus’ door, stopping before he opened it eyes wide.

What was he  _ doing? _ He couldn’t just walk into the man’s bedroom when he barely knew him. It would be rude. Placing it on the floor he took a moment before giving the door a hard knock, listening for shuffling on the other side and then knocked again. This time instead of waiting he retreated back to his room and under the covers, taking a deep breath. The was the sound of the door opening, he vaguely heard a little laugh. Then the door was shut again and it was silent. Alec tiptoed back to the door peering through. The tray was now gone. Nodding in triumph he collapsed back onto the bed. Late nights were definitely not good for him.

 

Magnus had slept like a baby, he was curled up amongst his mountain of cushions and pillows, his face buried between them in a small pocket of hair, his cat was at the top of the bed sprawled out on his own little spot. The room was pitch black, perfect little pocket of comfort. The loud knock on the door caused him to jump, gripping the sheets and pushing his head up eyes still closed. Groaning and rubbing his hands over his face hearing the knock again. There was only one person in his house…

_ Alexander _ a small smirk creeped onto his lips. Maybe he’d overslept. He hoped he wasn’t going to leave now, getting out of bed just in his boxers he opened the door about to speak before he looked down seeing a tray of breakfast, grinning and laughing softly to himself, his voice still full of sleep. What a cutie...He pouted and leant down picking up the tray, his cat slipping out, taking it back into his room when he saw no sign he decided he must’ve run off to hide.

He wasn’t going to say no to breakfast in bed. Taking it back inside he shut the door and sat on his bed to eat. When it was all gone he took it back out his room into the kitchen, he’d slipped on a red and gold robe so he didn’t give the boy a heart attack. Opening the guest room slowly he winced. It was time to get black out curtains, the sun was far too bright outside. Walking slowly in he checked over the now once again sleeping form. He wasn’t even under the covers and Magnus found his eyes trailing the man’s hip and the way his thigh was bent curving up, his hair was plastered to his head. It had been a hot night, no wonder he was so sweaty. Taking a deep breath he leant forward and stroked his hair from his forehead. He looked so peaceful with even a little smile on his lips.

Those full, inexperienced lips that he had the honour of feeling last night. This boy really was a treasure. One Magnus wanted to protect. He pulled the sheets just over his feet so he didn’t catch a chill before leaving the room, leaving the door open slightly.

Magnus then took a shower and sorted his hair and makeup out for the day, he slumped down in the living room dragging out his laptop from under the coffee table and opened up his work, scrolling through emails on his phone while joining into the group skype talk with his co-workers.

Camille was still in bed, the others seemed to be up and about more than Magnus was. Sipping a tea he listened to the run through of the press and reports of the event last night. Ragnor confirmed it was all positive.

\---

Alec woke up feeling little feet padding his back, opening his eyes and glancing over his shoulder he smiled and moved his arm to wrap around the cat that was purring at him affectionately.

“Good afternoon…” He chuckled and kissed behind its ears, giving him a cuddle before hearing voices in the living room. Noticing his door open slightly he got up, shutting it completely after letting the cat back out, he took a quick shower and tried to make himself a little more presentable. Grabbing his jogging bottoms and t shirt from the overnight bag he brought. He really needed to speak to his sister before she came marching down here looking for him.

 

Opening the door and peering out he could see the side of Magnus’ head as he was talking to his laptop, fingers tapping on his tablet while his phone was at his ear as well. Wow. Alec thought  _ he _ was busy. Debating whether or not to make his presence known he stepped closer before thinking against it, turning round and was about to go back into the guest room before he was stopped.

 

Magnus was talking to one of his writers, his hands going over the designs of the column and page on his tablet while Raphael was drearing on about the price of lace and how much Camille was blowing her budget. He caught movement from the side and turned to see Alec about to retreat. “I’ll call you back” He dropped the phone tossing the tablet to one side and getting up.

“Alexander!” He grinned widely when the man stopped and turned round with a shy smile. “Thank you for breakfast” He stepped closer and placed a hand on his arm stroking it with his thumb.

 

Alec smiled and looked at Magnus for a moment before averting his eyes with a shrug.

“It’s okay, I wanted to surprise you…” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back as there were shouts of Magnus’ name coming from the laptop. “You should carry on, I didn’t want to disturb you”

“Nonsense you’re like a godsend” He groaned and patted his arm. “Stay right there” He turned to walk back taking a moment to excuse himself to the party, shutting the laptop and clearing all his work from the sofa, sitting back and rubbing the spot beside him. “Come” He motioned for Alec who came over and grinned, sitting down beside him before Magnus pulled him into his arms and kissed his shoulder. “How did you sleep?”

“So good” Alec groaned and laughed. “It was like sleeping on a cloud”

Magnus laughed and pressed another kiss to his shoulder letting his cheek stay there. 

“Good...I can’t believe how long we slept...it’s past noon already..” His voice mumbled. Alec felt his cheeks heat at the intimacy of the affection. He swallowed and turned his head to Magnus, how the man looked so perfect with his hair and makeup done already was beyond him. Alec had barely even brushed his hair since his shower.

“Y-you know…” He started and closed his mouth again, Magnus rested his chin on his shoulder smiling.

“Hmm?”

“If y-you want to...you can kiss my lips” His voice was barely audible but Magnus definitely heard it, grinning brightly.

“Thank you for permission” He teased as Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Or don’t” 

Magnus was taken back a little by the tease in return grinning even wider as he turned Alec’s head and pressed their lips together. Alec sighed into his lips as they exchanged gentle and affectionate pecks before Magnus moved back sighing and resting his head back on his shoulder.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Alec asked panting, unsure why he’d stopped.

“Nothing’s wrong darling..but if we didn’t I feared you’d be close to passing out…” He smirked as Alec realised just how quick his breathing had gotten.

“S-sorry” He laughed and rested his head on top of Magnus’. “Can I use your phone please? I left mine at the show…”

Magnus gasped and sat back laughing.

“Really Alexander...that’s a little bit foolish” He grinned and pecked his lips again, Magnus didn’t think he’d ever get enough of those lips and now he had expressed permission to kiss him whenever he liked he’d take full advantage of that. “Of course...Isabelle?” He pulled out his phone getting Izzy’s number up and handing it to Alec.

“Thank you” He put it to his ear, Magnus moved out from around him and made his way into he kitchen to make a tea for Alec and to see what he could make the man for a late lunch, judging by the pots used he hadn’t had any breakfast himself so was bound to be hungry.

 

“Izzy! Hi...Yes...no I’m okay...yeah sorry I lost my phone...yes...again...I know” He groaned and rubbed between his eyes. “I’m good...really good…” His eyes looked over to Magnus as he was leaning to get something out of the bottom cupboard, eyes running over the man’s body before he blushed brightly looking away catching the man’s eyes. “Y-yeah...erm...I’m not sure...later on? Yes I’ll be home in time for Sunday…” He took a deep breath, Isabelle was relentless. “I’m not answering any of those questions so don’t even bother pushing...no I’m hanging up...yes I’ll get one...just...just contact Magnus for now okay? Yeah…” He huffed. “Okay! Right I’m going...bye...love you too” He hung up running his hand through his hair and putting the phone on the table. Magnus returned soon after holding a cup of tea out to him. 

“Thank you…” He smiled up, Magnus didn’t miss how flustered he’d gotten from the call and sat on the coffee table in front of him. 

“So...I have work to do…”

“Oh yeah I mean I can go whenever you need me to”

“Alec...I let me finish” He grinned as Alec cleared his throat nodding. “I have work to do, I’d be happy if you stayed and we can have lunch...then if you aren’t bored of me then we can grab dinner as well?”

Alec smiled and chuckled looking down at his hands around the mug. What had he done to get lucky with a man like Magnus? Someone who seemed to genuinely want to spend time with him.

“Okay...I have to be home tonight...Izzy’s not great on her own...so the apartments probably blown up by now…” He smiled.

“Well…” Magnus lost his self control and stroked his hand through Alec’s hair gently loving how the younger man would lean into his palm and close his eyes. “How about for dinner we go somewhere local to you…”

“Yeah sounds good” Magnus felt a shudder run through him at just how deep and raspy Alec’s voice had come out, swallowing and sipping some tea taking his hand away after giving his cheek a little caress. 

“Good...I can go work in my office so you have free roam?”

“No no” Alec smiled. “I’ll just do some studying...So you can stay here unless it’s private?”

“Oh heavens no” Magnus snorted. “It’s just my friends last night...they’ll be rambling on but they feel it necessary to see my face while they do so..”

\---

It was about fifteen minutes later and Alec was sat on the arm chair on the other side of the coffee table, he had his books out and his glasses on already engrossed in what he was doing. Magnus had made them both some sandwiches to pick at while they kept busy. As he loaded his laptop up he glanced over at Alec, he  _ loved _ the fact he wore glasses and his new ones were super smart and made him look adorable.

Standing up and walking over he leant over the back of the armchair, even seeing some words on the boys book made his brain hurt.  Alec looked up tilting his head back with a smile.

“Hi” Magnus smiled back and leant down to give him a slow and slighly sensual upside down kiss, letting his tongue coax Alec’s from hiding. He tasted like cinnamon from the tea he’d been drinking. Magnus hummed as he brought his mouth back, Alec’s eyes were shut and lips still parted as he was breathing shakily.

“I think I’m motivated to work now…” He smirked as Alec blushed and cleared his throat, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his t-shirt. “Sorry darling” He laughed moving back round to sit at his ‘work station’ on the sofa. “I couldn’t resist you in those glasses” He winked and opened skype again.

\---

Alec was scribbling notes all over his textbooks and note pads. He’d put his headphones in about an hour ago after he kept being distracted by the shouting from the laptop and the continuous arguments the editors seemed to get themselves into. He took his glasses off when it hit the two hour make, rubbing his eyes and putting them on the table, standing to stretch out, grabbing the pots from lunch taking them to the kitchen. Magnus’ eyes followed him while he was typing away on a second laptop set up.

 

When Alec had washed up and wiped down the sides he came back out to where Magnus was now sat cross legged the laptops closed and put away.

“Break time I think…” He looked to Alec’s own study station and rose his brows. “You’ve got far more work done than me darling”

“Well because I’m on my own...you were being distracted by a good 30 different people” Alec grinned and sat on the chair, tidying up his piles of work and putting it away.

“I’ll call us a taxi...we’ll take you home and then we’ll plan dinner?” Magnus got his phone out, Alec nodded and began to pack up taking his things back to the guest room to pack everything up.

 

Magnus grabbed a suit bag and packed some clothes to wear for dinner, feeding Chairman Meow and smiling when Alec came back out ready to go.

“Right...time to step outside for the first time today” He grinned as Alec laughed.

“I’ve been terrible today…” the boy groaned. “I had an actual lie in…” Cracking his back, Alec followed Magnus out the door.

 

They got into a taxi on the main road and held hands between them just in habit of the car journeys they’d shared. Alec was explaining the difference between the different types of pythons, he knew that it was going on with himself a little too much but Magnus kept his attention focused the whole time.

“I’d very much like to visit you at work again” Magnus smiled and kissed the back of his hand, shifting to get comfier on the chair sighing. “Why must you live so far away?” He groaned and closed his eyes and chuckled as Alec laughed.

“Hey you live just as far from me” He grinned and shook his head looking out the window as they were out of the city now. They spent the rest of the journey in silence, they got out and Alec opened the door to his apartment letting Magnus in first. The room wasn’t as bad as he thought but it was still a mess. Tutting he started to clear up, making first a space on the sofa for Magnus before carrying on.

“Izzy’s at work still” He mumbled as Magnus got comfortable messing around on his phone, searching for local restaurants. 

“Italian?” Magnus smiled up as Alec stopped, he was a little flustered from all the panicking around to get the place tidy.

“Y-yeah” He took a deep breath.

“Alexander...don’t worry...the place looks fine” He smiled up at him putting his phone to the side, holding his hands out. “Come on...let me kiss you a little more...then you can walk me round your neighbourhood? Show me where you go for your runs?” He smirked as Alec blushed and opened his sisters room, dumping a load of the mess into there shutting it again causing Magnus to throw his head back laughing.

Finally he felt Alec take his hands and then his eyes widened when Alec moved to straddle his lap before immediately he stumbled straight back up laughing and bright red.

“No...sorry...I can’t do that...I don’t know why I did that” He mumbled.” He covered his face laughing into his hands as Magnus joined him, shifting so he was sitting sideways.  

“There...maybe try next to me…”

Alec nodded and sat down carefully, facing Magnus as the older man took his cheek and brought him closer, Alec’s palms resting on the sofa between them as they pressed their lips together. It was sweet. Magnus had definitely decided that Alec’s kisses were like a drug and he was already addicted. He enjoyed showing the boy different angles, different movements with his tongue. He seemed to be a quick learner but still never took control, not that Magnus was complaining.

The latch opening on the door caused them to part quickly, Alec panting and wiping his mouth looking round as his sister was stood pointing between the two of them gasping. Magnus chuckled and put his hand on the back of Alec’s neck letting him bury his head in embarrassment into his shoulder.

“Isabelle lovely to see you’re home” Magnus smiled over kindly as she looked like she was about to burst. “We were about to go for a walk…” She began to giggle and clap her hands.

“I’m super happy for you brother” She pulled Alec into her arms as he just groaned. “Soooo when did this happen?” She began checking his hands. “Any rocks yet?” She teased. Alec pulled his hands away.

“No” He stood up quickly and opened her door pointing to the mess. “You need to clean your mess by the time we’re back okay?” He scolded her as she rolled her eyes giving Magnus a cheek kiss in greeting.

“Will do after I’ve rested” She slipped past him giving them both a wink and shutting her bedroom door.

Alec let out a deep breath and leant against the wall looking at the floor.

Magnus stood up and made his way over, taking his hands.

“Hey...it’s only your sister...don’t worry about it...she’s cool” He chuckled and lifted Alec’s face.

“Let’s take a break...from kissing” He swallowed, Magnus raised his brow a little confused.

“O...kay?” He chuckled. Alec just seemed to go even more red.

“I was enjoying it but…” He took a deep breath.

“Too much?”

“Yeah...yeah too much” He laughed and Magnus nodded. 

“I’m sorry my dear I just couldn’t help it...kissing you is becoming a favourite hobby of mine…” He smirked as Alec rolled his eyes and moved away.

“Come on then...let’s walk”

\---

Alec took Magnus round the route he took his morning runs, it gave him a good tour of the area and he pointed out points of interest, like where he studied. They passed the library that Magnus had found him in and then saw the italian place they’d picked out to eat dinner.

 

Heading back to Alec’s they changed and went back out to eat. The whole evening was perfect, Alec felt like he was dreaming when he was sat across from Magnus sharing a large selection of small bitesize desserts. He was absolutely captivated. The way he would match his makeup to his style, the glitter he’d always apply just under under his eyes and the various amounts of jewellery. He always knew what to say and knew exactly how to read him. The walk hadn’t been unpleasant or awkward, they hadn’t held hands but Alec wanted to. He just knew if he did he’d need to calm himself down once more. Things were moving too fast for him, he doesn’t understand how or when they moved onto tongues when they kissed. Taking matters into his own hands he was going to slow it back down and try not to overwhelm himself. Magnus had understood when he mentioned it at the house and he’d not even tried to initiate anything since, which Alec appreciated but now he was almost craving the touches. It was all too confusing.

 

Magnus was talking about a pair of men’s boxers he once saw at a fashion show that were a disaster to the eye when he heard Alec let out an almost dreamy sigh?

“Alexander?” He chuckled and looked as the man was clearly in a world of his own just staring at him. “Hey” He smiled and pressed a little bit of cheesecake to his lips making him snap out of it and open up eating it.

“Sorry” He mumbled through a mouthful of food. “Miles away”

“I guessed” Magnus was smitten with the boy. He was trying to prolong the day. Knowing that their two days together was coming to an end. It was already dark outside. He’d usually stayed over but given the single bed and how definitely sober they both were, he doubted Alec wouldn’t be very comfortable He also knew he had a family meal to make tomorrow so didn’t want to impose.

Getting the waiter's attention he got the bill, Alec was sipping his wine to finish it off while he still had a far off look in his eyes.

“You’re positively gone darling” Magnus laughed and put his hand lightly on his before moving it off again.

Magnus was right. Alec was exhausted, his insides were churning his stomach round and round with conflicted feelings on what to do next in regards to this gorgeous man giving him his time of day. As they made their way home in silence, Magnus began to worry, Alec looked almost sad? They reached his door and after gathering his things together Magnus was about to leave smiling and kissing Alec’s hand.

“Thank you for an amazing weekend”

“No...thank you…” Alec murmured keeping his head to the side. Magnus was feeling unsure, what was wrong with him? Did he say something? Did he push too far, he’d been so careful, he’d done everything Alec asked of him.

“Please text or call me when you get your new phone?” He felt his heart sink as Alec simply nodded. “Okay...Goodbye Alexander..” He turned and opened the door about to step out.

“I-I’m” Alec took a deep breath and Magnus turned in the doorway waiting. “I’m just really freaking out right now” Alec put his head in his hands and took a deep breath once more. Magnus dropped his things and was back in in an instant.

“Alec” He spoke softly and took his hands from his face. “Talk to me”

“Everything just seems to be happening so fast” He swallowed and felt a sting in the corners of his eyes. “This…” He motioned between them. “This is just...Magnus you’ve been.. Just the best” His breath hitched and Magnus frowned listening, he wanted to wrap his arms around him, but he looked far too close to breaking down to tears he didn’t want to speed that up. 

“Go on…”

“I’ve never had a relationship..I’ve never...had any of this...this attention...All I ever do is work and try my best to make sure my sister stays happy and that I can support us, that she can study in the best colleges and follow her dreams...coming home today after spending the night away...seeing just how our home was just made me see how selfish I was to leave for the whole night...and I-” He took a deep breath, he knew he was rambling and it made him feel sick. “I-I’m not used to feeling this way is...what I’m trying to say...I thought if I slowed things down...I mean I know we aren’t going fast but...even kissing...god I thought you’d only kiss me like once a day is that weird?” He laughed as Magnus shook his head, tears in his own eyes while he listened to Alec’s inner struggles.

 

“So yeah..I thought if I asked you to stop then I’d feel better but...in truth I feel worse…” Looking away he closed his eyes. “I’ve gone from nothing to everything all at once...it’s overwhelming” Alec didn’t see his sister in her doorway, listening to everything,

 

“Alexander you sound like you’ve spent your life overthinking everything and working towards what everyone else wants and needs...I think it’s time you lived for yourself...took hold of what you wanted” He smiled and hand his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t push me away when I  _ want _ to shower you in attention...don’t push me away because you feel guilty for thinking of yourself” He managed to catch his eye, maintaining contact with him before Alec leant in and kissed his cheek softly letting them stay with their faces pressed together. Magnus could hear the short breaths in his ear and a slight dampness on his cheek.

 

“Have a good night's sleep...wake up refreshed...think about yourself and what you want...then you know where I am and my number...so use your sisters phone if you don’t get your own by the time you want to talk….okay? I’m here...whether as a friend...a boyfriend...or even if you want us to stop seeing each other altogether. I won’t lie when I say it’ll hurt me to no end if you go with the latter but...I’m a grown man, I can show you the respect you need to understand you deserve…”

Alec nodded and leaned to kiss Magnus’ lips this time just a short peck and nodded once more. 

“Thank you…text my sister when you’re home” He mumbled and rubbed at his elbow as Magnus picked up his belongings once more, giving Alec one last hug before he left. In the back of his mind he knew that Alec wanted the relationship, but he didn’t want him to feel under pressure or suffocated by it either. Magnus had pursued the boy and fought to get his attention, Alec knew how Magnus felt. The ball was in Alec’s court now, all Magnus could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Let me know what you think!  
> Next chapter is Sunday dinner with Clary!


	11. Chapter 11

Alec watched out the window as Magnus got into his taxi, sighing softly and giving him a little wave as he got one in return from the car window, shutting the curtain when he was out of sight and turning round to lean on the window sil. He heard his sister’s room open and before he knew it she had her arms around him pulling him close.

“How much did you hear?” He mumbled into her shoulder relaxing to her.

“Enough” Her voice was softer than usual.

“I don’t feel like talking right now Iz”

“Alright...just..” She stood back wiping her eyes of the tears. “In the morning yeah?” She smiled and looked at him again before leaving back to her room. Turning back before she shut the door. “You deserve him big brother…” Alec ran his hand through his hair and stripped off, putting his clothes in the wash sliding into bed and groaning. It was nowhere near as comfy as he’d been in Magnus’ guest bed.

_ Magnus _

He could smell him all over himself, he did afterall use his toiletries. The morning run would clear his head. It was hard to think without over thinking. 

\---

Alec stopped at the top of the hill, taking a moment to have his water as he usually would at this point. He’d done a pretty good job at avoiding both subjects running round in his mind so far. 

In just over 4 hours Clary would be in his home. Ten months after it all happened.

Clary had stumbled on a couple of pornography magazines, mistaking them for Isabelle’s she’d tried to wind her up. It was only when Izzy pointed out that they were gay magazines that their parents had walked out of the room next door, hearing it all. 

Clary was questioned where she found them and it ultimately lead to her saying “Oh well they’re probably Alec’s” before even thinking for a moment of the consequences. 

She’d made a presumption that ended in him being kicked out permanently and losing contact with his youngest brother in case he ‘tainted’ his mind. He’d even taken a few beatings from his Father who it turns out was a very angry, homophobic man. Even now he’ll sometimes find leaflets in his post for ‘clinics’, ‘camps’ and rehabs. His Mother’s way of ‘reaching out’.

 

Clary had laughed when she’d found out he’d been kicked out, thinking it was an overreaction and ridiculous. She wasn’t cruel and had no intention to sound so, but she’d still laughed in his bruised and bleeding face when he’d turned up at the only other doorstep he knew of, which was hers. He’d turned around and grabbed the cheapest bedsit he could find to move into that same day.

 

Alec took a deep breath and began his run back through the park, he also had Magnus to think about. Grabbing a nearby tree he leant against it panting and clenching his eyes shut, sitting on the floor for a moment. Ignoring the cramping that was building up from crouching so tightly in the middle of exercise. He took a moment to think about what he wanted. He wanted Magnus. Could he have him? The man in question seemed to believe it. Maybe Alec was a novelty? Was it because he was a virgin? No...Magnus had never mentioned anything about his sexual activity, he’d only been supportive and willing to wait until he was ready to even hold hands.

 

Pulling himself up and sniffling rubbing his face stopping tears as he began to run back, clearing his head of everything by the time he was home. Without stopping to even think he smashed open his savings box, grabbing a handful and headed back out the door.

Within 20 minutes he was back and throwing a box on his bed with a brand new phone. His 4th in a month.

\---

“Hey Alec” Jace pulled him into a hug when he opened the door for him, he’d pushed back furniture to extend the dining table to fit four instead 2, pulling the extra chairs out the store room. The smell of roast beef in the air. “Thanks for this...it really means a lot” Jace smiled and stepped inside, Alec took a moment to look over at Clary still stood on the doorstep. Rolling his eyes he stepped to one side motioning for her to come in

“Thank you…” Her voice was so small he almost felt bad. But this all needed to be out in the open.

 

They ate in relative silence, Isabelle and Jace were talking mostly. Alec hadn’t had the chance to talk to his sister about the night before just yet. He didn’t know what he was supposed to tell her. That he just wanted her to have some independence at home so he could stay over at his boyfriends for a night? Or that he was slowly dying inside from loneliness but the moment he has company he just wants to escape to be on his own again?

 

Jace got up to clear the table when they’d all finished and had the cherry pie for dessert.

“That was delicious” Clary grinned across to him, Alec scoffed and looked away before Isabelle slammed a hand to the table making them both jump. Jace looked over from behind where he was at the dishwasher.

“This shit ends now” She looked between the two.

Alec took a deep breath and Clary nodded. 

“Say what you need to Alec...I can take it…”

“Yeah you can..because you don’t fucking think” He growled and looked on as Jace was walking back over. Clearly ready to defend her to the end as usual. “You got me kicked out...i blame you for my parents hating me..i blame you for ...for this” He looked around. They grew up in a large house in upstate New York. This couldn’t be a further step from it.

“I know...and I can only say I’m sorry so many times Alec” Her voice was quivering as her tears fell.

“Now the water works” He groaned and put his head in his hands. “You laughed in my face Clary...I can forgive the stupid fact you found my porn and practically showed my parents...but to then laugh in my face?” He gripped his hair, Clary was biting her bottom lip as it trembled, her hands clenched on her lap.

“I came to you when I had no one else...I reached out to you...and you laughed”

“I-I’m sorry…” She sobbed and put her hands on the table, reaching her arms out to him. The irony of it all. It was almost like Isabelle and Jace weren’t there anymore. They’d sat so far back away from the table to let them speak. “If I could go back…” Her voice was so small and broken Alec felt the cold part of his heart he’d shut her tightly inside starting to open. Pushing his chair back as he stood up. He looked at his brother and sister who were looking at their hands. Then back to Clary who was shaking and had her head in her hands now. What was he a monster? He’d been an absolute ass to her even before all this. No wonder she thought it was a joke. Now here he was...6ft 3 shouting down at her and turning from the victim to the bully.

Moving round the table, crouching down beside her and pulling her into his arms for a hug. Stroking her hair as he cried into his shirt.

“Please don’t cry...look...forgive me...for being such a jerk to you and I’ll forgive you?” He breathed out as she started to laugh and gave his chest a little thump pulling back.

“Deal...you big softie…” She sighed looking back to Jace who was looking over the moon. “Why aren’t you warm and cuddly?” she teased him before he got up pulling Alec into a hug.

“Thank you so much...this means so much to me..” 

“Yeah...yeah…” He rubbed his eyes.

“Movie time?” Isabelle cut in letting out her own deep breath as the air had been a little tense and emotional. 

\---

Alec was sat up in bed that night, putting his numbers from the address book he kept handy into his new phone. Stopping at one name that made his stomach flutter.

Now he was thinking about Magnus, about how they were last night. How he was. Magnus gave him a choice, one he was grateful for but wasn’t sure why he needed one in the first place. Magnus was everything Alec had ever dreamed of. A kind, caring and loving man. Intelligent and powerful in everything he put his mind to. His body was like it was carved by the gods themselves. He was the full package and Alec had a label with his name attached to it.

Hovering over the name he decided one small text wouldn’t hurt. He needed his new number after all.

\---

Magnus had spent the whole day lounging around his loft. He’d managed to get his work done ready for tomorrow night’s publication and was now giving his cat a stomach massage as it purred between his knees on the bed.

His phone buzzed to the side, giving it a glance he saw an unknown number, the message was pretty basic.

 

Unknown:

Hello It’s Alec

 

Magnus rose his brow and took a closer look grinning.

 

Magnus:

Excellent! I’m glad you’re back in the modern world darling

 

Alec smiled and lay curled on his side facing the wall in the dark. His sister was watching the television behind the partition while he was getting an early night.

 

Alexander:

Thank you. Good luck tomorrow

 

Magnus:

Thank you! You have an exam this week? x

 

Alexander:

Yeah going to be busy and boring

 

Magnus:

How about we try a club again Friday? x

 

Alexander:

I’m at the Zoo Saturday morning

 

Magnus:

Alright I’ll come to see you? Have a proper look around myself :) x

 

Alexander:

Okay. I have to sleep now. Goodnight Magnus 

 

Magnus:

Goodnight my darling ;) xx

 

Magnus chuckled and put the phone down, continuing to help his cat relax. He’d read that massages helped house cats to become one with their small surroundings. Where pet yoga would help with their hyperactivity. That was the next step in their relationship. 

Leaning down and rubbing his nose into his neck he grinned and kissed Chairman Meow on the nose before letting him turn round, shake off then run out the door.

He knew it would be manic tomorrow at the office when the issue publishes, thinking of how he couldn’t wait for Saturday he lay down to try and get an early night.

 

Alec managed to sleep with his face pressed to his phone and a grin on his face. It was turning from the worst year of his life to one of the best.

\---

Alec was stood in the staff room, changing into his clothes and grabbing his things. He was going to be late for his bus if he waited any longer. Waving goodbye to Brian and a couple of the co-workers he actually got along with he got there just in time. Throwing his bag down and panting pushing his hair back from his face. It was still super hot all day so he didn’t appreciate the sprint. Slow and steady was how he liked to run. Feeling a buzzing in his bag he scrambled for his phone, seeing the caller ID and grinning.

“Magnus” He breathed out answering.

“Well...that sounded rather delicious Alexander”

Alec blushed and looked round but no one was paying him any mind where he sat at the back in the corner.

“Erm...sorry..Hi..” He panted.

“You sound out of breath?”

“Yeah..nearly missed the bus” He mumbled and heard Magnus laughing, it seemed to be pretty noisy behind him. “You have company?”

“Company? Oh yes I’m still in the office...the issue will go live soon...” He flicked through the physical copy they all got, stopping on the pictures of himself with his words around it. He looked at the small but adorable picture of Alec holding Baby over to him. The one he took for his own personal collection. “You should definitely take a look when you get the chance…”

“Oh! Yes” Alec kept his voice down as a couple looked back at him. “Are you going out to celebrate?”

“Alexander what do you take me for? A party animal?”

“Well...yeah” Alec scoffed and he could feel his blush still on his cheeks. Just speaking to Magnus made him feel amazing.

“Fair enough...and yes we’re all hitting the clubs…” He chuckled and gave his boot a quick wipe with some polish resting it on his desk. Everyone was fussing around in the main office, his door left open.

 

“Magnus...I still don’t know what to do...or say...I need a little more time” He spoke out whispering. “I-is that okay? It got pretty intense yesterday with Clary”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me darling. Just as I said, take as much time as you need..I’m going nowhere…” 

\---

When Alec got off the phone to Magnus he was stepping into his home, dropping his bags and collapsing on the sofa. Magnus had just set off with his work colleagues and was set to be out all night then back up for work the next day bright and early. Alec didn’t know how he did it.

\---

Sitting in the library at lunch time, Alec was shuffling through papers and pushed his glasses back up his nose when a paper was slid in front of him. It was a tabloid paper. He looked up at Simon who was giving him a thumbs up walking away.

Flicking through he saw the feature on the launch night. Taking a deep breath seeing himself, right there next to Magnus. He’d been rated 8 of 10 on the ‘hottie scale’ and referred to as the ‘tall, dark, handsome and mysterious’ toyboy of Magnus Bane. He couldn’t help but criticize  himself. He knew he looked good on the night but on paper now while he was on his own after a stressful morning he could see all his flaws. His pale skin, 5 o'clock shadow and the scar on his eyebrow.  Rolling his eyes getting sick of comparing himself to everyone else on the photographs he turned over and immediately felt a little sick.

It was the paparazzi shots from last night’s office party. He’d seen the photos of Magnus out drunk before. This time however he was carrying a very drunk looking Camille over his shoulder, laughing and sticking his middle finger up at the camera. The captions were all insinuating they were leaving together. Mentions that he’d been spotted leaving her apartment in the early hours of the morning. Scrunching the papers up. He knew he had no right to feel this...jealous? He put his head on the table.

“Shit” He laughed out and looked back at the photos. He was well and truly jealous. He had no right to be when he’d told him he wasn’t ready and needed time but seeing Magnus manhandling someone other than him. 

\---

“Alec there’s gonna be a reason” Isabelle was sat on the sofa as Alec paced the room arms folded tightly. She was reading online all the articles and scrolling through all the shots press managed to get of Magnus. “He’s really hardcore though isn’t he?” She laughed turning to show Alec a photo of him swigging from a large bottle of champagne while lying back half over a table, an ashamed looking Raphael in the background.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and tried to ignore how good he looked on his back like that. He slapped his hand to his mouth and continued pacing.

“Alec these pictures of you are super hot...plus you’re more than an 8...it’s only because they rated the celebs a 9 they couldn’t put you higher...they’d sue…” She snorted. The two of them has opened Spiral then sat and read through the article when he’d gotten home, they’d seen the photo of him behind the scenes and he immediately hated himself in it.  He felt he looked awkward, he was sweaty and his hair a mess. It wasn’t flattering but his sister reassured him of how cute he looked. Clary had tweeted a photo earlier of the picture of him and Magnus in the entrance to the party, commenting on how that hot piece of meat was practically her brother in law. She really was making an effort now he let her back in, he wasn’t sure how he felt being so in the public’s face as he was. What if people bothered him or thought they knew him in the streets? He felt his breath getting short.

“Alec…” Izzy stood up in an instant stopping him from pacing and gave him a little shake, smiling up. “Deep breaths...you said it yourself...he hates Camille and those tabloids like to stretch the truth to fit their gossip…”

“I know...I know he wouldn’t have done anything with her” Alec’s hands were shaking as she took them and stroked them calmly, one hand between two hands and drawing circles with her fingertips to distract him.

“Alec...you want to talk to him though right? Let him know how they made you feel?”

“I don’t want him to think I’m some crazy psycho who gets jealous because he’s…” He swallowed and thought back to one particular picture of Magnus and Camille collapsed on the pavement on top of each other. 

“Alec those shots are fucking awful...talk to him”

“No...not yet..I need to study..I have so much work to do before Friday..I will though...I promise”

Alec wasn’t lying, but he wasn’t telling the truth either. He would speak to Magnus. But not yet, probably not until his exam was done. His concentration was compromised.

\---

The rest of the week went by. Magnus had been overjoyed to hear that Clary and Alec were on good terms again, however he hadn’t heard from him all week and he heard from both his sister and his PA that Alec had seen the car crash photographs from Monday night. He wanted to apologise for everything. He knew nothing had happened. What the paparazzi missed was Camille being arrested after bottling him on the head and having to be dragged off by their friends. 

“She’s gone” Ragnor was leaning on the door of his office, Magnus nodded as his friend walked in. It was Thursday night. “I still think you’re a fool” He sat on the side of the desk in front of him. Magnus has butterfly stitches on his forehead, he’d covered them by styling his hair down, but he still had a black eye from the blow.

“I know…”

“Press...Charges...I can get CCTV up in minutes from that bar”

“No...she’s lost her job” He shrugged. “That’s punishment enough”

“You’re heart...is so full of love my friend...it makes you ignorant…”

Magnus wafted his hand looking back to his laptop. 

“I don’t need your lectures old man” Ragnor put his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m only a little older than you...now...how is Alec?” 

Magnus took a deep breath and shook his head.

“He’s probably run a mile now..I haven’t heard from him since before that disaster of a night…”

“Fool...I doubt it...He strikes me as a man with common sense and he’s highly intelligent remember…He knew what Camille was the moment he saw her..a manipulative and spoilt bitch” He growled. “Who’s also lost me a fortune”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh throwing his head back.

“Oh my friend...I knew there was another reason you fired her”

“Obviously...but for the record I was waiting for her to step out of line one more time...after what you called a relationship…she’s toxic” He frowned as Magnus shrugged.

“Can we just talk about Alexander again? I’m bored of this subject”

“Very well...talk to him”

“I’m seeing him Saturday at work...or at least I was…”

“Then you better lay him out a truckload of bloody roses and chocolate because I’d divorce your ass seeing those photographs”

“At least he didn’t see the videos…”

“I wish he  _ had _ . Just to hear you rat-arsed…” Ragnor rolled his eyes thinking back to the night. Magnus had been talking about ‘his’ Alexander all night long which is why Camille had lost it in the first place. They’d all been having fun until her true nature came back out once more. Catarina had filmed a little bit of him being googly eyed about his crush and talking about how perfect he was. 

\----

It was Saturday morning and Alec was knelt down with a group of children, holding a leaf tailed gecko, they were all watching in awe, one of the keepers was talking about it as he just ‘modelled’ it, as he always did. It was just as hot as the other days had been, he was wearing his shorts and still wore his vest top but with his short sleeved shirt unbuttoned over the top. His hair was pulled back under a cap.

The exam had been on Taxation and had utterly worn him dry. Three hours of numbers and scenarios he had slept without any dinner in the evening. Then he was up at the crack of dawn once more. He’d not text Magnus, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t thought about him. He’d thought about him everyday. He’d even text Clary to check he was alright, it was a miracle he had a liver after the amount of alcohol he seemed to have drank.

It was lunch and he’d only have two hours before he was done for the day. He’d been looking around all day, hopeful that Magnus would still come as he said he would. They hadn’t spoke or arranged times or even confirmed it. Sighing Alec slumped against the stump that he’d first sat with Magnus the day they’d met.

Taking out the pot of pasta he’d made he started to eat slowly, not really feeling like eating as he turned his cap round so it was out the way.

 

To say Magnus was nervous was an understatement. He walked through the turnstile, putting his sunglasses on as the sun was blaring down. Grabbing a map he began to scan for his destination. After a quick trip to the information booth he learnt that there’d be a talk on Iguana’s later on. Grabbing an iced drink he decided to look around the rest of the exhibits. The cats caught his eye the longest as he couldn’t help comparing them to Chairman Meow.

 

Finally he made his way to the reptile house, keeping at a distance and finishing an ice cream, he spotted Alec’s head above the crowd and felt his heart skip a beat. Walking closer and standing to one side he got a better look. The boy looked exhausted but just as gorgeous. His nose and cheeks had caught the sun and looked a little pink. In his arms was the massive iguana, he knelt down to let it rest on his thighs and Magnus admired him in the shorts.

 

Alec had returned from his lunch feeling extremely glum, his hope to see Magnus was fizzing away and he blamed himself for letting him think the worst. He trusted him and he’d hoped to tell him today just how much. It was going to be today that he accepted the man fully into his life and his heart. He was tired of fighting and isolating himself. 

 

Standing up he hoisted the iguana, resting it partly on his chest and began to carry him round a little for people to get a closer look, take photos of before the next person he stopped in front of was wearing the tightest purple jeans. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he slowly lifted his head. It only took him to reach the man’s abdomen before he threw his head fully up seeing it was the man he’d been pining for.

“Magnus” He breathed out a sigh of relief and grinned brightly, 

“Hello Alexander” Magnus almost purred before he put a hand out to gently stroke the animal.

“Make sure you wash your hands...at the station…” Alec nodded his head to the little handwashing basins to the side of the hut.

“What time do you get off?”

“I-in an hour” He blushed brightly, if his neck didn’t catch it then his slight sunburn would’ve hidden it.

“Excellent...I’ll see you here?”

“Yeah…” Alec felt breathless. Magnus looked beautiful in the sunlight, though he didn’t fail to see the white tape on his forehead through a little parting of his hair. He’d think about that later. Alec turned and carried on carrying the animal around, his stomach full of butterflies, catching Magnus walking away as if to keep himself busy for the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Comments are appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Alec took his shirt off, throwing it into his bag along with rest of his belongings. Peering out the window he felt the excitement mixed with nervousness as he could see Magnus sat on a bench watching the meerkats. He actually came.

 

Magnus wasn’t feeling much better in terms of nerves. Alec should be illegal with how good he looks in his shorts and open shirt, the sweat and the sun. After he killed an hour wandering aimlessly around he’d sat himself down at the enclosure next to the reptile house, now watching the meerkats as they rolled around chasing each other. Cute...but he’d seen cuter.

 

Awoken from his daydream he saw toned forearms and long slender fingers curl over the back of the bench, tilting his head back he smiled up at Alec who was now looking as ravishing as ever. With his cap off, his dishevelled hair was in full glory while his biceps had a slight sheen to them from the sweat.

 

“Not too bored? I know this isn’t your thing…” Alec smiled and leant on the back of the bench with his palms looking at the furry creatures.

“Not at all...I’ve always loved cats and you failed to tell me you had a jaguar…” He smirked as Alec shook his head, pushing his hair back from his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey it isn’t  _ my _ Jaguar” He grinned. “Come on...bus?” He slung his backpack on as Magnus stood up and picked his jacket up from the back of the chair, following behind.

 

Alec nodding goodbye to the various keepers they passed, he must see them every time he’s on his way out Magnus thought. They all seemed friendly but Alec was nonchalant. His social skills as strong as ever still it seemed.

Getting onto the bus Alec insisted on paying for Magnus, having a pass himself. They sat at the back and Magnus couldn’t help but feel like a naughty school child.

It was only when they were sat that Alec took Magnus’ hand and smiled to him.

“How did you get here?”

“Taxi”

“You’re wasting money getting taxi’s all this way…”

“It’s never a waste..” He looked at Alec and turned a little on the seat to get a proper look at him. “You didn’t put cream on darling…” He stroked a thumb on his red cheeks chuckling.

“Yeah I forgot…” Alec shrugged, his eyes darting to the white bandages again more visible from where he sat at the side. “It’s early...we can go to the park? Talk there?”

Magnus swallowed just hearing the word ‘talk’. The fact Alec was holding his hand was a good sign, but Alec’s feelings could switch so quickly he was currently unsure what would happen when they brought up the night. Part of Magnus wanted to tell Alec everything. About his relationship with Camille and why he’d never go back to her ever again. The worst thing about the situation he was in was that he hated being the victim. He didn’t want Alec to think he was damaged. He wasn’t, not anymore. The pieces of himself were back together and stronger than ever since he met the young handler.

 

Once they got off they had separated hands again, Alec asked Magnus to wait outside on the steps while he changed, the condition was that Alec wore another vest top when he changed. Rolling his eyes and hiding his face he agreed. Another fifteen minutes and he was back, his hair damp to dry in the sun. A black vest top and shorts now on he gave Magnus a little turn laughing.

“Happy?”

“Always” Magnus smirked and walked with him as they made their way to the park and a nice part in the shade under a large tree, Magnus was sat leaning against it while Alec was lying on his front, head on his heads. 

“The place is a mess so...you didn’t need to see that…” 

Magnus laughed.

“You’re idea of mess is non-alphabetical books darling..” He smirked and debated with himself for a moment whether to take off his sunglasses, but he knew that his bruised eye and brow would be immediately revealed. He wasn’t a victim. He wanted Alec to see him no different.

“So…I’ll just say this now” Alec took a deep breath and frowned. “I know you didn’t sleep with Camille…”

Magnus felt all the relief flood out of him.

“Thank god…” He sighed and leant his head against the bark.

“What happened though? I mean...Why would you let yourself get in that state?”

“I enjoy drinking socially...admittedly I do tend to go over the top when I’m out on the town…”

“If we’d stayed in Pandemonium would you have drank that much?”

“Oh heavens no!” Magnus laughed shaking his head. “Our dates are all about you my darling...When I go out like that...it’s for myself? Does this make sense?” Magnus was picked at the grass and running his ringed fingers through the blades. Alec’s eyes watching them before he folded his arms down resting his chin on them.

“I guess so…” Alec smiled. 

“Did you like the article? The photo?”

“Not really...the photo I mean…” He rolled his eyes and lay on his back looking up at the branches above.

“I’ll have you know I put that in my personal collection..you look adorable”

“I look awkward”

“But you said it yourself...you were born awkward..so surely you’re used to that by now…” He smirked as Alec sighed and couldn’t help but smile.

“Did you go home with Camille?” Alec couldn’t help himself, the green-eyed monster raising it’s head. Where he knew nothing would’ve happened it didn’t mean Magnus didn’t go home with her.

“No...There’s...things in place...legal things...that ensure that never happens…” Magnus looked to Alec, watching as he moved from lying carefree to sitting up and crossing his legs. His face confused. Magnus took a moment to gather his thoughts and wondered how much he should say. He threw caution to the wind.

“Camille is my ex…” He started off small, Alec swallowed and nodded.

“Kinda guessed…”

“Yeah...well...it ended ugly” Magnus took a deep breath and looked into Alec’s eyes.

“You don’t need to tell me anything you’re uncomfortable with” Alec took his hand, Magnus felt the warmth of his palm, turning his hand so their fingers linked together. 

“She gets quite..intense..i don’t think she has a heart..I proposed to her and she didn’t take it well and rejected me”

“She didn’t deserve you…” Alec exhaled and gently stroked Magnus’ ankle as it was showing from the position of his legs.

“I know that..I didn’t back then but I’ve known for a long time...besides...It’s not her I want” He smiled at Alec and enjoyed the blush clearly show under the red cheeks.

Alec moved his hands away to fidget with the hem of one of the legs of his shorts.

“Sorry I didn’t text...or call”

“I didn’t either remember”

“Yeah but I wanted to make you think I was mad” Alec smiled and shrugged as Magnus looked at him in disbelief.

“You devil” He smirked as Alec laughed. “I was terrified…” He gave him a playful knock to his shoulder. “Were you jealous?”

“A little..” Alec looked away thinking how he’d gone on a self pity rampage. “I had to forget about you to even concentrate on Friday”

“How did it go?”

“The test or forgetting you?”

“Both” Magnus pulled his legs up to rest his head on his knees. The sun was still high and a cool wind was blowing through them.

“The test went great...i think...it’s a load of bullshit really” He sighed and looked across to watch a group of kids messing around with a ball. “Forgetting you is impossible…”

Magnus could see the distant look in his eyes and smiled feeling butterflies in his stomach.

“You’re sweet…”

“No…” Alec looked to the ground avoiding Magnus’ gaze. “I’m happy...happy when you’re around and when I can talk to you...so I decided..” He shut his lips together for a moment. “I decided I’m going to be selfish…”

“Selfish?” Magnus teased, he had a feeling he knew what the man was talking about and found it quite thrilling and wanted to hear it from him.

“Yeah…” He slid over to sit next to Magnus the trunk being wide enough that they could be beside each other. Looking at Magnus he leant in and pressed a few kiss just under his jawline, Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut, biting his bottom lip as he felt the lips on his skin. Then just like that they were gone, feeling a shuffle next to him he reopened his eyes and peered up. Alec was stood leaning back against the tree beside him, arms folded over.

“Alexander?” 

Alec turned and smiled, holding his hand out and helping him up.

“Sorry...I wanted to...but I don’t really see the appeal in public affection...so I stopped before I couldn’t…” He cleared his throat looking away and Magnus laughed and sighed stretching out.

“Well...as much as I liked the hints...I’d like to hear in words what you want….” He smirked and leant his side to the tree, watching as Alec was smiling sweetly. The younger man nudged him with his arm.

“I want to be your boyfriend properly this time..” He mumbled and earned and quick peck on the cheek, wiping his cheek he looked at Magnus grinning. 

 

Magnus left later that night as Alec was in work again the next morning. When Alec returned home he saw Lydia sat with sister, taking the arm chair sighing and resting his head back, the two women looked questioningly.

“Did you give him the talk?”

“He reassured me nothing happened...like I said it didn’t..I believe him”

“You know I’ve been doing my research Alec…”

“Lyds that’s never a good way to start” He laughed and began to feel a little nervous when his sister and friend were unmoving, their faces serious.

“No don’t get me wrong...he’s a hella nice guy” She smirked. “Took him home the other week when you ditched him for your cardio”

“Hey…” He put a finger pointing at her like ‘watch it’, they both smiled and Isabelle passed Alec some lemonade. “Right...go on then what have you found out...because we’ve made this official and if him lying on top of his ex in the gutter drunk isn’t enough to change my mind..” 

Isabelle snorted putting her head on Lydia’s shoulder to muffle an excited squeak.

“This isn’t to break you up...really Alec...I’m so happy for you and I’m sure your sister is just as much…by the fact she’s practically gnawing my arm off hearing you say that…”

Alec smiled as he could see Isabelle’s eyes were glazed from unshed tears. Holding his arms out sighing she threw herself up and into them, curling up on his knee and giving him a big wet kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m so proud of you...i told you to go for it..I’m so happy you did...if you have any doubts about yourself or anything...talk to me...hell, talk to Magnus he’s helped you this much so far?” She rested her head on his shoulder. “He’s gonna love your cuddles…” She grinned. “Right Lydia?”

“Your sister’s right…” She smirked. “They are some of the best” Alec laughed and sipped his drink. “Right go on then...speak..”

“All we were going to say is this guy’s had a fair few relationships so don’t let yourself be intimidated alright?” She looked at him in the eyes to keep his attention. “His relationship with Camille lasted three years…”

“He told me it was intense and she broke his heart” He shrugged.

“She put him in hospital Alec...like she nearly did on Monday”

Alec’s breath hitched as he thought about the white strips he saw under his hair. 

“W-what?” 

“It’s all very sketchy the details I think they kept it out the press mostly...but my friend was there she said he got bottled pretty hard…”

Alec was gripping his sister as she rubbed his chest to help him stay calm. How  _ could _ she? 

\----

The three of them spent the night watching movies until the girls went to bed, Alec was exhausted, he’d not paid attention to the films, he’d been too busy thinking about Magnus and how he’d been hurt. If he’d been there she wouldn’t laid a finger on him. Part of him wanted to offer to go with Magnus whenever he went out just to act as a bodyguard. Especially when the man didn’t care how near paralytic he got in the name of fun.

Getting into bed, Alec decided he needed to stop before sounding like a psycho again.

\---

“So...” Clary was flicking through emails on her laptop while sat on the sofa at Magnus’. The man was making them tea after it was already way too early on Sunday.

“Go on...” He placed the mugs down, dropping back onto the chair and putting his feet on the coffee table.

“We’re having a party next Saturday...wanna come?”

“When you sat we...as much as I enjoy your company Biscuit...hanging out with a bunch of 17 and 18 year olds isn’t my idea of fun…” He chuckled and sipped the tea, watching as his cat was prowling round the room.

“Well it’ll be hard for you not to...since we’re having it here” She rolled her eyes and Magnus didn’t miss the mischievous glint in them.

“I beg your pardon?” He raised a brow.

“I don’t know I mean if you don’t want to then we’ll try and cram everyone into that bedsit..I’m sure Alec won’t mind staying home for his birthday” She grinned as Magnus’ mouth dropped.

“It’s his  _ birthday _ ?! Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Because he  _ hates _ celebrating his birthday..I barely remember it...so we haven’t told him we’re having it...want it to be a nice surprise. So you need to invite him over Saturday and we’ll all jump out”

Magnus imagined it in his head. He could see why he didn’t like parties given what he did on his downtime.

“He won’t be impressed...keep it family and close friends…” Magnus mumbled and looked round his home.

“Just get him here and we’ll do the rest…”

“That’ll be difficult...he’s in the middle of his exam season i believe and he’d  _ very _ involved in his studies….”

“So pick him up from the Library and stay at his Friday..we’ll come and set up...Izzy and I” She grinned as if the plan was foolproof.

Magnus was a little sceptical but at the same time he was excited. If the girls could pull this off then he knew it’d be amazing. It was Isabelle’s job after all. Now he was thinking about Alec, knowing he was in work he text regardless.

 

Magnus:

I miss you, beautiful x

 

It was another hour before he had a response, Clary had gone to Catarina’s now as Magnus watched through old performances from the Voice on YouTube.

 

Alexander:

It’s been just over 15 hours Magnus…

 

Alexander:

Miss you too x

 

Magnus sighed and dropped his head back over the sofa, pulling his phone out to snap a photo sending it.

 

Alec was sat in the breakroom eating pasta as he looked round, Brian was busy watching some car show on the TV. He quickly lifted his phone and took a photo, not realizing the shutter sound was on until Brian cocked his head round at him.

“Alec...did you just take a selfie?”

 

Alec quickly pressed send before putting his phone on the table locked. 

“No...Maybe?”

Brian threw his head back laughing.

“It must be love...you hate your pictures so to take one yourself?” He grinned. “Just make sure you give me grandkids...adopt if you must”

“Briiiiaaan” Alec whined and put his head on the table. Alec hadn’t told Brian about what happened with his parents. He hadn’t needed to. They still contacted him to find out how Alec was doing, he knew something was off when they couldn’t ask themselves. Which is why Alec would go along with it when he mentioned them asking about his studies.

Alec put it down to their way of checking up on the fact he was still taking that damn awful course and still had a slim chance of becoming ‘ungay’ and taking over the family business. If he’d known Brian’s address he would’ve gone round to his straight after instead of Clary’s. He trusted him, even if he was a pain in the ass.

“You’ve got next weekend off” Brian reminded him standing up, “So don’t let me catch you in here…” He warned. Alec always tried to work on his birthday, this year he was putting his foot down. 

\---

Magnus opened the photo and cooed holding it up to get a proper look above him. Alec had his fork in his mouth and his eyes closed pouting his lips around the utensil. His hair was pushed back with a terrible looking headband to keep it off his face. Magnus reminded himself to make a point of texting Isabelle. The boy needed a little trim before his birthday…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> This should be updated more regularly now until another multi-chap fic begins :)   
> Let me know what you think! Is there anything you'd like me to address in future chapters? Any bit of story you'd want to see? I'm open to suggestions! This fic is like an open book :) possibilities endless!


	13. Chapter 13

Alec’s week could be summed up in one word. Stress.

Not only did he have two exams and his dissertation to concentrate on, one of his more annoying classmates had seen the papers and online articles from the week earlier. Mainly in an article bringing up how mysteriously he’d gone into the woodwork again after his appearance with Magnus.  Until now he’d remained anonymous, now there were people putting two and two together and trying to figure out if this smartly dressed, pristine looking ‘model’ was the same socially-challenged boy who kept his head down on their course.

Of course it was easy to pass it off as a ‘clearly not me’ as his hair was a tattered mess and his eyes had bags as big as Isabelle’s makeup bag, which was more like a rucksack. The stress from lack of sleep and exams had definitely helped him stay off the radar for now.

Putting his head on the desk with a groan as the second to last exam of his year was done he took in a deep breath. This little moment of peace was all he’d get. Dissertation was his plan for the weekend, “The Ethics of Tax Evasion” was his chosen topic, knowing all too well the scandal his parent’s were involved in with some of the bigger clients. This was his own private ‘Fuck You’ to them both.

Stopping by the coffee shop on the way home he met up with Isabelle, his sister had booked him to have his hair cut. The deal was that it would be an unspoken birthday present for tomorrow. Alec knew full well that this wouldn’t be her only gift, she couldn’t help herself. After being fussed and trimmed his hair was now still fairly long, but the overall look was tidier and he didn’t need to push it out of his eyes as much when it was styled with mousse.

 

“Where are you going? You have work tomorrow…” Alec eyed the suitcase packed by the front door, Isabelle currently packing a bag of toiletries. 

“Going to stay with Amelia...we have some parts of the course to talk about and then I’ll go straight from hers in the morning..” She smiled. “You get your lie in without me waking you up”

“I don’t  _ lie _ in..” He eyed her suspiciously but then thought no more of it as Amelia arrived thirty minutes later at the door.

“Hi Alec!” She grinned before wolf whistling. “Love the new hair...you look like a total babe”

“Erm...thanks? What?” He shook his head and laughed as she swooned, being dragged out by Isabelle.

“I’ll be straight home for your birthday tomorrow bro!”

“Don’t hurry back” He shouted back as she left. Alec hated his birthday. He never got why someone wanted to celebrate getting older, why they would intentionally be selfish and take from family and friends. Though Alec would be the first to spoil his siblings on their own birthdays, he didn’t feel he ever deserved the gifts in return. Feeling he’d only get them because he’d previously bought them something for theirs. An endless cycle with no one wanting to be the ones to stop first.

 

After getting changed he was at Jace’s gym, occupying himself on the machines that would work his thighs. He usually hated the beefcakes who spent their time on their phones while working out, but he found himself holding his own now. Looking over the pictures Magnus had been sending him through the week. They’d both been busy and kept contact to a minimum but it was always there. Alec would send him photos of his work and he’d get some back of Magnus’ while he was in his office. The odd one of Chairman Meow as well with cute little captions or…’cat-tions’ as the older man liked to call them.

 

“Who’s that little cutie” A woman’s voice snapped Alec’s attention up from where he was still pushing his thighs together from the machine and holding his phone, locking it.

“H-hey Gretel” He smiled as best he could while straining his muscles to his limit. Coming out a little breathless, the woman, or ‘Predator’ as Jace called her whenever Alec was around, was leaning on the side of the machine.

“When did you get a cat?”

“Oh it’s-it’s not mine” Alec did one last push then stopped, grabbing his towel and smiling fondly at the thought of Magnus. “He belongs to someone else...he’s who’s obsessed with him”

“I’d be obsessed with him too” She smiled and looked around. “Come on I need your help…”

Alec got up nodding, he knew she was an attractive woman. He wasn’t blind, she had her white hair braided back and wore spandex shorts and a crop top showing off her well built physique. She stopped by the mats by the big mirror and lay down on her back, Alec kneeling in front by her feet to place his hands on her ankles holding them down.

“So...got any plans this weekend?”

“No...no really…” He had plans that included work, work and more work. But Jace told him that was never good for conversation.

“Excellent... I know this great bar...wanna come?” She was doing her sit ups, her eyes never leaving his, even though his own were looking at the weights piled up beside the mat.

“I’m good...I don’t drink…” He mumbled and let go as she finished, moving to stand he was pushed onto his back with a thud. She was strong…

“Your turn…” She grinned down a playfully. So Alec saw it, but Jace was stood holding back laughs as he was with a client for his personal training. Gretel was clearly trying to be seductive and Alec was once again clueless. She did this every week with him, thinking it was a game of cat and mouse and he was playing hard to get. Alec was just genuinely clueless and clearly never interested in her that way. He chose to ignore comments and innuendos just so it wasn’t awkward around her. She was a good gym partner.

Alec began the sit ups and he kept his eyes from hers, she was staring at him a little more fiercely than usual. Gretel was a few years older than he was, not as old as Magnus so that wasn’t the issue. When he finished she slid her hands to his calves for a moment before sitting back on her knees. Alec thought the move a little odd, standing up and cracking his shoulder. He’d been here over an hour and it was beginning to make him sore.

“I’ll see you next week...better get home” He smiled and grabbed his towel and water, walking over to Jace leaving Gretel sat on the floor shaking her head and checking him out as he went away.

“You should just tell her you’re gay” Jace smirked, Alec glanced back at her and she winked, he rose his brows turning back to Jace.

“I’ve already told her I don’t want to date her...I don’t feel the need to just say it outright...it’s not me…” He shrugged and wiped his brow looking to Jace’s client stood on one leg. “That’s not helping him…”

Jace laughed looking back at him then turned back to Alec.

“Yeah well he told me I looked like one of the Backstreet Boys with my blonde hair…”

Alec rolled his eyes and left.

 

Getting home he showered and began packing his books into his bag along with his notebook. He liked to write with pen and paper, then type it all up afterwards. Checking his hair once more in Izzy’s mirror he smiled at the shorter style, not minding it as much anymore. He always hated his hair at first after a cut, he felt bald. There was still plenty of hair there though so..not too shabby.

 

Simon tried to talk to him again when he came in, this time he stopped and listened to him for more than five minutes. He’d made up with Clary so it was only fair he gave her annoying friend a chance as well.  

“Usual spot?” Simon grinned and looked to the hidden away spot.

“Yeah” Alec leant over the top of the desk to look around the stationary Simon had stacked up, reaching and taking a couple of coloured pens and highlighters.  “Just in case...thanks”

Simon watched him technically steal from him and grinned regardless. 

“You’re welcome!” He waved as Alec walked off and sat himself in his corner, throwing in his headphones, slipping his glasses on and starting.

\---

Magnus’ week had been busy. They’d been interviewing the potential replacements for Camille, they’d all been internal applications to start with, some a little over the top and some without any creative flair.  Sitting there with Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael at the table. Clary and Lily stood in the back corners making notes and offering advice on each one. They had done research on each applicant to make sure they would fit the role and the dynamic.  Ragnor hadn’t been impressed with any of them. He kept saying he’d rather fund Lily or Clary to take up a course and come back in 5 years with a degree so he could just promote them. 

Lily was interested but didn’t have the experience with a needle. Clary was more into her art than fashion. For the time being Raphael was doing the work of two, Magnus had leant a hand in editing and even attended a few of the female fashion shows.  It was good experience but he preferred staying in a neutral role where he could flip between the two.

 

“So no one we can trust…” Ragnor stood up and checked his watch, Lily checking hers and his schedule immediately, walking to the door to hold it open for him.

“My dear Cabbage just because they aren’t already employed doesn’t mean they can’t be trusted” Magnus got to his feet and took a glance at his own appointments courtesy of Clary holding it out to him. “You could always take one from a competitor?” He smirked as Catarina gasped, Ragnor growled a little. “A joke my dears…” He didn’t miss Raphael’s sly smile and clear interest, taking his phone out.

 

By the time Friday came along Magnus was running his hands over fabrics that Catarina had brought in.

“I’m thinking this cotton..” She had a piece with small holes through it. “They’d obviously be the panels down the sides...no one wants holy pants” She snorted as Magnus raised a brow.

“I wouldn’t mind…” He poked his finger through and grinned, shying away from his friends hand as she took his cheek in her hand, examining his now healed eye, there was a slight mark on his forehead he covered with makeup. 

“I’m quite alright” He reassured her taking her wrist and lowering it.

“She hasn’t tried to contact you?”

“She’s not even allowed my phone number...you know this…”

“But she had your Skype”

“Business Skype...which she is no longer part of?” He chuckled and put a blue material over the cotton. “This and this look divine” He grinned as she nodded and picked them up.

“Please tell me you’re going to spoil your man this weekend...you’ve been so happy this past week regardless of the workload…he’s clearly very good for you”

“Oh I intend to...starting tonight...he doesn’t know that I know it’s his birthday tomorrow…”

“How old will he be?”

“20…” Magnus smirked as Catarina rolled her eyes. “He’s perfectly legal darling” Tapping his fingers on the desk he got his phone showing her a picture he’d sent her. It was one sent this morning before he took his test, glasses on holding up his timetable covering the bottom part of his face.

“He’s such a sweetie…” She grinned and laughed as Magnus let out a dreamy sigh. 

“Isn’t he?”

“You’ve got it bad…” She smirked.

“It’s far too early to have it  _ that _ bad my friend...maybe it’s close but still too early…” He hummed and put his phone on the desk, idly playing with the other fabrics, ignoring the knowing smile he was receiving. 

\---

Alec was on his tenth page. Condensing his writing down that was probably 3. His dissertation had to be ten thousand words. He put his pen down and pulled at his hands, they were getting cramp and his body was aching still from the gym.

 

“Mr Lightwood…”

Alec stiffened knowing that voice. Did he have nothing better to do than bother him whenever he was here?

“I swear I haven’t spoken to your son” He groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Hmm...said the guilty party…” Mr Morgenstern perched on the desk and began looking over the work before putting his finger on Alec’s head pushing it back a little so he looked up and gave him his attention. “I’m actually looking for young Jonathan…” He glanced around.

“Jace...in a library?” Alec scoffed and moved from his finger.

“I’ve been trying to contact Clarissa but that infuriating Lucian has been getting in the way at their home so I’ve had to resort to the boyfriend…” He looked around and folded his arms. “You will tell him I’m looking for him won’t you boy?” He smirked as Alec seemed to still squirm under his gaze, even after all the years they’d known each other.

“I guess…” Alec mumbled and winced as a hand slapped on the table, checking his face his glasses were intact still on his face this time.

“No...you don’t  _ guess _ you  _ do _ ” He sighed and stood up.

“It would be a shame if Robert learnt you were pushing your queer pornography onto my son…”

Alec frowned and dropped his mouth open. 

“W-what? I…”

“Save it...just do as I ask and make sure it doesn’t come to that...understood?”

Alec didn’t really know the whole story with Clary and her father but it must be worse than ever if he was using someone like Alec, who he clearly despised, to get to her.

“Understood…” Alec watched him leave, jumping as he pushed a few books off the shelf.

“Do pick those up before you leave...I can’t abide by messy students in my library…”

Once he was gone, Alec put his head in his hands groaning out loud, pushing up and began to pick up the books, stopping as a hand touched his own.

 

“Allow me..” He looked up and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“Magnus!” He got up with him, finishing putting them on the shelf and looking back at him dusting his hands off on his jeans. “What are you doing here?” He got his phone starting to run through the texts they’d sent to see if he’d missed anything.

“I just thought I’d surprise you...A little birdy told me you were off work tomorrow….soooo I thought we’d watch a movie together...a little cosy night in?”

Alec frowned and took a moment to see the bag hanging from Magnus’ shoulders.

“Did this little birdy also tell you she was gone for the night?”

Magnus feigned hurt and laughed.

“Perhaps…” He ran his hand up Alec’s arm resting it on his shoulder. “Is that alright? If you’re busy?”

“No...I guess I’m not” Alec shrugged and smiled, walking back to the table looking over the papers and starting to pack them all up, sending a quick text to Jace that Valentine was looking for Clary. “Okay…I needed to stop for the night anyway” He threw his rucksack on, walking back to Simon at the desk, dumping the borrowed stationary back with him. “Thanks Simon” He smiled.

Simon looked in shock at the thanks and grinned waving.

“No problem!” He saw Magnus and gave a thumbs up. “See you to-” He stopped himself as behind Magnus gestured for him to shut up.

“What?” Alec turned back with a look of slight disgust. “I have no intention of seeing you anywhere unless it’s behind that desk” He laughed walking away as Magnus chuckled and left behind him.

 

“That’s quite cruel to poor Sherman” Magnus wanted to hold Alec’s hand, but the ‘not keen on public displays of affection’ was in the back of his mind and chose to walk close enough their shoulders touched instead.

“One more exam?”

“Yeah…” Alec exhaled and took his glasses off, pocketing them.

“Dare I ask what on?”

“Capital Markets…” Alec smiled seeing the look of pain on Magnus’ face.

“My poor darling...you must’ve been a terribly cruel dictator in your previous life…”

Alec gasped and gave him a light shove.

“I know great people who are accountants…” He mumbled and walked a little quicker causing Magnus to jog to get back up to speed with him smirking.

“Oh I don’t doubt it…”

They reached Alec’s apartment block, Alec shut the door behind them once they were in his home, starting to lock the door when Magnus slipped his arms round his waist resting his lips on the back of his neck.

“I’ve never been the academic...I find your intelligence very sexy” He smirked as he just knew Alec was blushing and nuzzled into the hairs at the bottom of his neck. “I also find your new hair sexy too…”

Alec grinned and shook his head moving round in Magnus arms, giving him a soft and timid kiss, sliding out from his arms and starting to put his work away on the desk leaving the man stood by the door smirking.

“You said we’d watch a movie right?” Alec grinned and rubbed his forehead on his sleeve, walking to the kitchen to pull out two glasses, finding a bottle of wine. “Does that include drinking and a take out?”

Magnus’ eyes practically sparkled as he kicked his shoes off, coming into the kitchen and pressing Alec back into the counter, catching him off guard and nearly dropping the glasses, he ran his lips up his neck. “You taste like coconut…” He murmured as Alec swallowed and shakily put the glasses down.

“M-must be my body wash…” He closed his eyes as Magnus nipped at his earlobe and gave it a little tug, his hands were gripping the counter. “M-Magnus..?”  As he felt Magnus finally move back and walk to the living room he let out a deep breath, unsure whether it was because of how pathetic he sounded or if the older man could feel his heart about to beat out of his chest that made him stop.

 

Walking in with the glasses, wine and the book of takeaway menus Alec looked over as Magnus was sat with his feet pulled under himself, flicking over netflix.

“I don’t have an account…”

“I logged into mine pumpkin” He smiled up as Alec moved to pour the wine, his hands still shaking a little. Noticing this Magnus took the bottle, doing it for him and then rubbed his thumbs over the back of Alec’s hands. “Deep breaths darling…” He pulled him to sit beside him on the sofa. “I’m sorry if I got a little carried away...I just missed you terribly…”

“It’s alright” Alec smiled and chewed his bottom lip.

“No...I told you I’d never push you and you look like you’re going to pass out” He stroked his hand on Alec’s face, pursing his lips as Alec leant against his palm and kissed it softly smiling.

“I’m just trying to get used to this…not even my mother was a hugger…” He chuckled and Magnus frowned wrapping his arm around Alec to bring him close, resting his head to his shoulder and running his fingers through his hair.

“Perfect excuse for a cuddle then…”

“I didn’t say it to get one” Alec laughed and leant away just to get their drinks, ordering them both Chinese before Magnus picked out a film to watch. One neither of them had seen after Alec asked for an action film.

They ate through their food and chatted about the film, the bottle of wine emptied, mainly by Magnus. When the credits began to run, Alec was back leaning on Magnus’ shoulder with their hands together once more. Alec couldn’t help but feel how good the night had been, he’d been so comfortable and relaxed, it felt right as he turned his head and pressed his lips to the crook of Magnus’ neck, the arm around his shoulder was running gently over the skin as it rested under his t shirt sleeve.

Knowing it was a good sign that Magnus was moving away as he was flicking over the menu again to pick out another film, Alec kept running his lips on the soft skin, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax as he nipped at Magnus’ collarbone. The fingers on his shoulder stopped their movement but didn’t leave their place. Alec felt the gentle movements as their other hands were entwined again. He heard Magnus’ breathing lose rhythm as he moved a little higher and kissed just under his jaw.

 

Magnus’ concentration had dropped drastically as he felt the featherlight, shy kisses to his skin. He glanced momentarily and could see Alec’s eyes were closed. This comfortable, affectionate version of his boyfriend was like a dream, the lips on his were igniting a warmth within him as he tried to keep himself calm enough not to jump the man.

 

Alec was testing the waters a little, getting used to the feel of Magnus’ skin against his lips. They’d shared little kisses to lips, neck, cheeks and foreheads before but that had been in passing or in conversation. This felt a lot more intimate. 

“Magnus…” Alec exhaled almost inaudibly causing the older man to hum out his response. In a sudden bold move Alec sat up and resting one leg just slightly over Magnus’ leg still leaving his weight on the sofa beside him, waiting for Magnus to look round at the sudden move he leant in, placing his hand to the side of his neck and pressed their lips together.

 

Magnus moaned softly into the kiss and smiled as he was allowed to take control, his hand on Alec’s shoulder as now on the small of his back after the position shift, his other hand now free from Alec’s, was resting on the man’s thigh where it was across his own. The kiss was slow and sweet, when they moved their tongues together it wasn’t rushed. More experimental as Alec was testing different strokes. Their breathing was controlled and calm and Magnus would be lying if he said it wasn’t one of the most wonderful make-out sessions he’d ever had.

 

Alec was oozing with nervousness and shaking a little with his hands but he was smiling, exhilarated as they kept on kissing for what felt like hours. Lost in each other’s touch and taste. There was a hint of ginger from the chicken Alec had eaten, spices of Magnus’ dish, mixed with the bitter white wine they’d shared.

 

When they eventually pulled apart Alec was leant back slightly, Magnus between his legs and both gripping each other panting. Alec’s hand on the back of Magnus’ neck was stroking through his hair as he smiled up and leant in to to just wrap his arms around him in a tight hug.

 

Magnus felt his heart clench in his chest, returning the hug and leaning up to pull him into his lap. They sat in silence just in each other's arms before Magnus heard Alec’s breathing catch before soft breathing came out, his head has slumped and his body a little heavier. He’d fallen asleep.

Smiling fondly, hands carding through his hair he woke him up.

“Come on sweetie…”

Alec grumbled and nuzzled his head closer before shifting off onto the sofa, eyes still closed as he furrowed his brow and yawned, covering his mouth with both hands. Magnus stood up starting to clear everything away, checking Isabelle’s room briefly to see she’d changed the bedding and left it for them to use as promised.

“Magnus?” 

Alec’s voice was low as he looked round over the back of the sofa at him coming out of his sister’s room.

“We have your darling sister’s permission to sleep in her bed tonight…” He spoke softly not wanting to wake Alec from his half sleeping state.  Holding his hands to him he stood him up, grabbing his bag and taking him inside starting to strip him off as he sat on the bed. Alec’s eyes widened as he had his shirt off and was about to get his trousers. Magnus stopped and took a step back hands up.

“Sorry darling...go ahead” He chuckled as Alec’s cheeks were flushed. Magnus’ eyes going over his chest, the first time he’d seen it bare and couldn’t help but get caught up in his abs and the hair there.

“Magnus” Alec groaned and stood up, turning away to take his pyjama bottoms out the room. Magnus laughed and got into his own pyjama shorts, getting under the covers and pulling them back leaning on his knees waiting as Alec came back in. “Hey…” He smiled and was happy to see Alec didn’t have a top on, stroking the spot beside him. “Think we can last the whole night in the same bed this time?”

Alec rolled his eyes and slumped down, lying down and resting on one arm, Magnus slid down beside him both facing each other. Alec leant forward to kiss him again, it was a sleepy exchange as he ended up resting half over the top of Magnus and curling into his side mumbling goodnights.

Magnus was stroking his back as he closed his eyes to join him. The only thing he could think at that moment in time, was that the ever protective Ragnor would be eager to have a few words with the boy in his arms...Magnus was falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> The next chapter is Alec's birthday!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!  
> I'm shadowsmystic on Tumblr!


	14. 'AMAzing'

Alec’s body clock woke up up relatively early, groaning and feeling the heat around him, he felt a little sticky and slid out from Magnus’ arms. They must’ve stayed in the same position because his body was stiff and sore. Cracking his back and leaning on his palms he looked round the room getting accustomed to the surroundings. Looking down at Magnus he smiled and pushed hair back from his face. He was makeup free and he looked amazing. It made Alec wonder why he wore it at all.

Knowing he would usually go for a run at this time, he decided to give it a miss today. Slinking back down and resting his head on the pillow instead of the other’s chest instead he just smiled and sighed happily. He didn’t feel awkward sharing the bed with him. Magnus hadn’t tried anything. Which was surprising after how they’d made out last night, closing his eyes to remember it he felt the blush creep up. The wine had made him a little bolder, but he had no regrets. It felt amazing. Alec noticed that everything he thought about was amazing today.

_ Happy Birthday to me _

He chuckled and quickly shut his eyes as he felt Magnus stir next to him.

 

Magnus felt a draft on his chest and shuffled waking up, yawning and rubbing his eyes he looked around and saw Alec sleeping with his head beside him. Turning onto his side and looking over his face. He ran a hand up his arm watching him shiver and the goosebumps travel up his arms, a small smile curl from his lips. Magnus matched the smile realising he’d been awake already.

“Morning Alexander…” Magnus’ voice was deep and smooth from sleep.

“Morning Beautiful…” Alec responded, his voice much raspier, he was blushing and kept his eyes shut clearly not wanting to look at Magnus after the compliment, this only made Magnus smirk and shift closer wrapping his arm round the younger man to pull him closer so their bodies press together. Alec gasped and opened his eyes. Straight into Magnus’ own as the man leaned to kiss him gently.

“I want to keep kissing you forever…” He whispered against Alec’s lips and grinned nuzzling his nose. “This is far too early to be awake…” He tilted his head down yawning again.

“I always wake up at this time…” Alec whispered and stroked his hand up Magnus’ back, mapping the toned skin with his fingers, he felt...you guessed it... _ amazing _ .

“Well you need to stop...it’s not right” He smirked and nuzzled his neck, starting to kiss him there and returning the favour from when Alec was kissing him there last night. Alec’s eyes fluttered shut as his fingers tensed a little on Magnus’ back.

Magnus slid a hand from Alec’s spine down, moving to his side before back round to hold the back of his thigh pulling it over and causing them to press their crotches together, Alec dropped his head back letting out a moan at the feeling before gasping and moving back abruptly.

“I-I Magnus”

“Shhh…” Magnus sat up as Alec did and placed a hand on his cheek watching him as his eyes darted everywhere but back to his. “Sorry...I should’ve asked…”

“You just...god that was so embarrassing” He breathed out and put his head in his hands.

“Embarrassing? I hope you don’t think that fully erotic sound was what you’re talking about?” Magnus smirked as Alec curled up a little more. “Hey...Alec..” He took his hands holding them and moving them from his face. “Look at me…”

Alec lifted his head, face bright red, Magnus was about to speak again when Alec moved over and kissed his lips silencing him then moving back and lying back down facing the wall.

“I’m ready to try and sleep again…” He whispered. Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat, looking at his back.

“I’m sorry darling” Magnus lay down and gave him space, before he felt a hand feeling his abdomen and around his chest, causing him to snort. “Alexander?”

“Hand” He said bluntly, Magnus obliged and gave him his hand before being pulled over so he was pressed into his back.  “Don’t speak...don’t move...just sleep”

Magnus laughed and muffled it with the back of Alec’s hair. It was everywhere, he used his free hand to flatten it a little before nestling back in.

\---

It was a couple of hours later when Magnus woke up again, being so close to Alec was both perfect and a little uncomfortable. Now he was sporting a nice case of morning wood. Pulling away slowly so he didn’t wake the other he was infinitely grateful he’d woken first otherwise Alec may have run a mile.

Slipping out of bed and heading to the kitchen he took his mind off his groin making coffee. He searched for tea and had to make do with peppermint. Not his favourite but the only one Alec seemed to have. Damn Clarissa for getting hooked on fancy shmancy teas. Making Alec a black coffee he searched the cupboards in an attempt to return the favour for breakfast. It was then he realised just how small Alec’s home  _ was _ . They had three cupboards in the kitchen. One being under the sink. It wasn’t even a kitchen, it was just an extension of the living room separated by the counter top, The fridge was two shelves, the freezer just one drawer above it. They had very little in and Magnus almost felt bad making anything. All the food was laid out in meal order it seemed. Alec’s life was so military precise. Almost like he was rationing. Finding the right ingredients for pancakes he decided he’d restock anything needed later.

\---

Alec lay on his back and spread out feeling no resistance around him but warmth on the mattress where his boyfriend had been. Opening his eyes slowly he felt even more stiff than before and sat up slowly, starting to stretch his arms. He needed a bath before anything happened today. He’d overworked himself yesterday at the gym.

Looking round he finally realised there was no Magnus, he did however hear movement in the kitchen and pulled back to sit with his back to the headboard, leaning his body down to stretch his back muscles.

Lifting himself back up as he saw Magnus walking backwards into the room holding a tray with two plates of pancakes and two mugs. Smelling the coffee instantly he grinned.

“Good morning...again” Magnus laughed and placed the tray down on the floor, holding the plate out. “One lot of chocolate pancakes...I would’ve made blueberry...but apparently they aren’t on the menu this week?” He smirked as Alec laughed and took the plate.

“Thank you...oh no...no blueberries this week…” He lifted the plate to smell them and sighed. “I haven’t had pancakes in forever…I usually just have eggs in the morning…”

“Well...we’ll have to change that...that’s very dull..” Magnus started to tuck in, sitting cross legged beside him on the bed.

The moment Alec took a bite he groaned and closed his eyes.

“Mmmm..Magnus these are... _ amazing _ ” He grinned and continued to eat them.

“Thank you...I was thinking when we’re up we could go and spend the night at mine tonight?” He tilted his head.

“Oh…” Alec took a moment to think. His siblings would be trying to make him have some kind of birthday meal...this was perfect. They wouldn’t get the chance to now. “Yes okay” He smiled.

Magnus ate and watched Alec as he did. He really wanted to wish him a Happy Birthday, but that would give away that he knew the day. Immediately raise suspicion and Clary assured him that this would ultimately stop the party before it even started.

“What time do you want to go? I need a bath...I ache…” Alec smiled a little strained.

“Oh not until later this afternoon…Would you like me to run you one now?”

“Not when I’ve just eaten” Alec scoffed and finished his plate, taking his coffee and sipping it sighing breathing it in. Magnus grinned moving the plate and sitting next to him against the board with his tea.

“So...am I right when thinking you plan your meals all week?”

“I have to...otherwise Izzy tries to cook...and it’s not something you want to witness...so I plan what to make and specifically group the ingredients so she can’t take anything out…”

Magnus laughed and tapped his chin.

“So what’s on the menu tonight? Or what was?”

“I was gonna make pizzas”

“Sunday?”

“Beef curry”

“Monday?”

“Salmon and Salad...it’s meant to be really hot and I’m lazy on Mondays…” Alec grinned and finished his coffee, leaning to put the mug on the floor, Magnus took a moment to let his eyes wander down his side at his hips then round to the shape of his ass as he stretched across, smirking when Alec looked round and caught him, blushing laughing.

“You’re ridiculous”

“You’re just too good for this world Alexander...I can’t help myself...really” He rolled his eyes smirking still and finishing his tea, putting it down. When he turned back Alec was pressed to his side, kissing his cheek. “I think you’re almost as addicted as I am…”

“Addicted?” Alec grinned and sat back.

“Well I’m certainly addicted to you...and since yesterday you’ve been  _ all _ over me” He rolled his eyes. “You’re just terrible”

“I’m terrible?!” Alec gasped and poked Magnus in the side causing him to snort. “If I’m terrible you’re the  _ worst _ ” He looked away and messed with the edge of the duvet.

“I am...wanna make out?” Magnus smirked and watched the colour travel up Alec’s neck and cheeks.

“Definitely the worst” Alec took a deep breath, lying back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and then opened one to peek out at the other man. “Well? Come on then...before I change my mind” He pouted his lips up as Magnus laughed and leant down to lie slightly over him, pressing his lips down and leaning on his forearms. 

\---

It hadn’t been like last night as they found out pretty quick. It turns out they were both pretty high strung in the morning. Half way through Alec had moaned into Magnus’ mouth, Magnus’ was leant on one hand while the other ran over Alec’s chest. Then moments later Alec found his hips lift from the bed, his half hard cock had pressed against Magnus hip and almost instantly the older man found himself pushed harshly onto his back while Alec was up and gone from the room, stumbling over the sheets trapping his feet on the way out.

“Shit” Magnus breathed out as he door shut. “Alec!” Magnus jumped up and opened the door slowly, Alec was pacing, his breathing was erratic. “Alexander…” He spoke slowly and stepped closer just a little. He saw the tears on Alec’s cheeks, his hands were in his hair. “Alexander…” Magnus repeated and started getting closer slowly. 

“I-I’m sorry” Alec was breathless his whole body shaking. “I-I-I don’t know what I’m doing”

“It’s alright...this is all very new for you…” Magnus reached him and gently placed his hands on his arms. Stopping the pacing and was looking to his face as he choked on his breath a little. “Deep breaths in through your nose darling...and count with me…”

 

Minutes later Alec had calmed himself down with Magnus’ help, he sniffled and put his head on Magnus’ shoulder. He felt so stupid. He wanted so badly to just let go and enjoy everything with Magnus. He trusted him like no other, he wanted to go further...he was trying so hard. It’s like his body was thrown off guard whenever he felt too much pleasure. Because that’s what he felt earlier this morning, and just now. Pleasure that was entirely different to what he felt when he was alone with his hand. 

“I don’t just want my hand forever” Alec breathed out, causing Magnus to frown and lean him back looking at him.

“Your hand?” He raised a brow, Alec blushed immediately realising what he’d just said.

“Oh god...ignore I just said that” He buried his head back in Magnus’ neck.

“Ignor-oh...OH!” Magnus laughed and kissed the side of his head. “You don’t have that to worry about...baby steps remember?” He smiled and stroked through Alec’s hair. “Now...how about that bath?”

Nodding Alec let go and kept hold of his hand still. 

“Yes please...I’ll pack a bag?”

\---

Magnus was leaning over the olive green bath, turning the taps on and putting in some of the bubble bath. Staying kneeling while he waited he sighed. He couldn’t help but feel sad for his boyfriend. To be so insecure and scared within himself that he’d literally have an anxiety attack when feeling pleasure from another. He wanted to show Alec just how much he loved him and how he could help him as best he could. The student was extremely precious to him. Thinking now he started to worry that tonight’s surprise party would be a bad idea, as much as he trusted Isabelle and Clary to know Alec best. This didn’t seem to be what he’d want...Already planning an escape plan, Magnus debated booking a hotel room just in case Alec bolted and then they could stay there the night and dodge the party.

 

While Alec was having a bath, Magnus was on his phone going through emails and checking that the two girls were at his home and keeping to the schedule. He mentioned to Isabelle that Alec had a brief panic attack and she’d almost come back but he assured her he was alright now. When Alec came out he was dressed in jeans and a black t shirt. Magnus told him they’d be going out to eat later so to dress casual but not in joggers.

When Magnus had washed and dressed the two of them left, locking up and decided to catch a taxi on the main street instead of ordering one.

“Mr Lightwood” Alec stopped in the street causing Magnus to look round, checking back to see an older man walking over, he looked angry. Stepping in front and putting himself between Alec and the man, Magnus frowned.

“Sorry do I know you?” The man frowned and looked past him. “You” He pointed Alec and his face was nothing showing nothing but hostility. 

“M-Mr Morgenstern what now?” He bit his lip unsure what he supposedly had done now.

“I’m still waiting for my daughter to answer my calls”

“I haven’t seen her, I did what you wanted and told Jace” He looked between Magnus and Valentine, shaking his head. “I don’t know what more you want me to do?”

“I want you to go and see her...and I want you to pick up my call and make her speak to me”

“I can’t make her do anything”

“How far are you from finishing your course?”

Alec’s mouth dropped and Magnus took a step back only to try and assess what was going on.

“Two weeks…” He swallowed.

“I’d hate to see you kicked out now”

Magnus’ mouth dropped.

“Excuse me...I don’t know who you are but it’s clear your threats are unreasonable”

“And you are?”

“I’m only assuming you’re talking about Clary Fairchild...from hearing this”

“Great...another faggot for her to associate with..let me guess Mr Lightwood is your whore?” The man rolled his eyes, Alec’s shrunk back at the words and took Magnus’ hand gripping it.

“I actually sign her paycheques” He frowned as the man seemed to stop for a moment. “Threaten Alexander and you threaten your own daughters job...see if she wants to talk to you then...” He growled out, suddenly seeming much taller and stepped forward. Valentine took a step back before pointing at Alec.

“This isn’t over boy” He turned on his heel and walked away to get into his fancy car and leave.

Alec’s hand was gripping so tightly that Magnus had to pry his hand away.

“You…”

“Alexander are you alright? Please don’t tell me this man bothers you all the time like this?” He frowned taking Alec’s in his hands and before he could even say anything else Alec smashed their lips together before pulling back panting.

“S-sorry...you were amazing…” He laughed and took Magnus’ hand again. “Taxi...yours...okay?” He grinned and didn’t miss Magnus’ grin as they walked.

\--

When finally in the taxi Alec dropped his head back and sighed.

“He doesn’t get to call you those words..” Magnus stroked his thumb on his hand still in his own.

“That’s just it..he does…” Alec bit his lip, smiling when Magnus used his thumb to pull it out.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I guess I have to...now you’ve seen hi-”

“You don’t have to tell me anything...you know that…”

Smiling Alec let his breathing steady and kept his eyes down at their hands.

“He’s Clary’s dad...you probably guessed that...he’s pretty good friends with my parents and when they kicked me out they made him spy on me...they found out where I lived through him”

“You can get orders on that you know…”

“Yeah but he’s never been more than a few passive aggressive comments so” Alec shrugged. “He owns like half the town...friends everywhere…” Magnus nodded and gave little hum for Alec to continue.

“Jonathan’s his son...he changed his name to Sebastian because he didn’t want to be like Jace...he’s a good kid just going through some difficulties right now...When I was kicked out I went to Clary’s and he was there, he opened the door and got her...then when I got my bedsit he was there that night knocking on and started...asking me all these questions about...well about sex...and dicks…”

Magnus frowned still listening but letting Alec say it all.

“Of course I shut the door in his face...I couldn’t answer his questions...told him to google it...which he  _ did _ do...then Valentine comes and starts kicking off at me because he’s seen his history...says I did it ...now Sebastian’s been looking up some weird things online and everytime he does I get the blame…”

“Well that’s not fair...you need to tell him to stop…”

“I don’t think he even knows Valentine’s doing it...to Valentine the world shines out of ‘Jonathan’s’ ass…” He smiled and shook his head. “So yeah he’s just always a jerk to me..masking the fact he’s just as homophobic as my parents…”

Alec brought Magnus’ hand up and pressed his cheek to his knuckles. 

“I don’t wanna talk anymore about it”

“That’s okay darling…” Magnus moved his thumb and stroked his cheek bone smiling. He got his phone sending a quick text to Clary to tell them they were on their way. Worrying more and more about how Alec would take this. It’s been a long day already and his nerves were almost at their peak. “Try and have a nap…” Magnus smiled and as Alec rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, moving a hand to stroke through his hair. Isabelle told him that Alec usually had to sleep after his anxiety flared, something he hadn’t had chance to do yet.

\---

When they arrived Alec saw a motorbike in the carpark he recognised and frowned, Magnus quickly taking him into the lift before he could question it. He began to get a sinking feeling, looking to Magnus he could see the man was nervous. Starting to put the little bits together he exhaled a little louder than he realised, causing Magnus to look round.

“Alexander?”

“You know...don’t you” He gave a shy smile and looked away.

“Know?”

“Don’t act dumb...Jace’s bike is in the carpark...Izzy’s been texting you all day...now you’re sweating…” Alec mumbled and tightened his grip of the man’s hand. “I don’t do well with surprises…”

As they stepped out the lift Magnus stopped them before they reached his door.

“Alexander...please act surprised when we go in…” 

Alec’s eyes widened. So it was true...the bastards.

“Happy Birthday…” Magnus leant into him, kissing him slowly, a sigh of relief when he kissed him back and the two deepened the kiss, Alec’s back to the wall and Magnus stood close but not so close he scared the boy again.

“I can handle it…” Alec was breathless when they broke the kiss.

“Okay yes...there’s a few people in my apartment right now...waiting for you…”

“Who”

“Jace..Isabelle...Clarissa...Simon...Lydia… that’s all I promise” He bit his lip as Alec was closing his eyes and nodding.

“Okay...okay I’m okay” His palms were sweating but he knew that they were his friends, he also knew one thing that would help him with the group of people trying to shower him in attention. “Don’t leave me” He breathed out and gripped Magnus’ hand a little tighter. “Please”

Magnus was unsure why a room full of his friends was bringing him more nerves than being in a room with strangers. Clary said they were still a way to go to mending what was broken, perhaps that? But also after being told Alec hated birthdays this was probably because of all the attention being on him today. Something he found uncomfortable.

“We can run away...I booked a hotel room...just incase things went South” Magnus stroked his thumb under Alec’s eye to coax him into opening them. Alec just looked back at him.

Was this real? Magnus was covering all angles to make him comfortable...telling him about the dreaded surprise and also giving him a quick exit with the promise of staying by his side the whole time. The butterflies in his stomach were tenfold.

“Come on..” Walking backwards he took Alec’s hand, slowly moving him to the door, unlocking it with his keycard and key, pushing it open and letting Alec walk in first. “I’m right here…” He breathed onto his neck pressing his lips there for a moment as the apartment was dark.

Then as the lights flicked on.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEC!”

There they were as Magnus had said. The four of them with party hats on and streamers popped out. It was terrible...

Alec knew it was coming but still jumped and stepped back into Magnus’ chest, the man’s hands were resting on his hips, grounding him.

“Y-you guys look stupid” He breathed out a little shakily and laughed. “Izzy you need a new profession” He mumbled at his sister who ran over and gave him a big hug. Although Alec returned it and Magnus had stepped back, he kept one hand out and held onto Magnus’ little finger just to keep some contact with him.

Alec took a moment to thank everyone, reluctantly of course but he was still grateful for them taking the time for it. There was a buffet spread and a cake, balloons and banners. It was quite tasteful bar the ridiculous pointed hats. Once the pleasantries were out the way, everyone was just stood around drinking and talking. Alec stood to one side with a beer, Magnus by his side.

“You alright?”

“Yeah...thanks…” Alec smiled and sipped his beer, it tasted disgusting but Jace insisted he drank like a ‘man’ tonight. Lydia was looking as beautiful as ever. It was a shame she was still working for his Mother, she had such promise.

“I heard you don’t like presents...but how can we not?” 

Alec groaned and dropped his head back, but couldn’t help the small smile.

Moving to the middle of the room he sat on the coffee table while they were passing him presents. It was mostly clothes from Isabelle and Jace. More for the back of the wardrobe that he’d never wear. Clary got him some new running shoes, Simon bought him the box set of Star Wars on DVD as well as a DVD player...just to make sure he didn’t make excuses.  Lydia paid for his bus pass to work. Magnus was little confused but apparently this was what she got him every year, as a thank you for their support through high school. Sometimes Magnus wondered why Alec wasn’t as close to her as he should be...she was a good friend and they seemed to have been inseparable once.

“Take a break, I’ll give you your presents later on…” 

Jace wolf whistled at Magnus’ words and Alec threw the jumper he’d bought him straight at his face shutting him up.  Now they were all relaxing after working their way through food and drink, Clary was asleep on Jace’s shoulder. Lydia was the designated driver so she hadn’t drank after the initial tipple.

Alec was starting to get a little anxious, feeling the need to entertain and not being able to, as if sensing this shift in mood, Magnus began to round everyone up announcing that the party was over. It was only around 9pm but they’d been there from 2pm so it was long enough. 

“Thanks Izzy…” Alec hugged his sister and kissed the top of her head. “Sorry I’m such a bore”

“You’re not a bore...and thank you for letting us spoil you this once okay?” She smirked and looked back to Magnus who was giving everyone some cake to take home. “Now...let your man spoil you rotten okay? Don’t overthink...don’t worry about anything but how you  _ want _ to feel…” She took his face in her hands to make sure he got the message. He nodded and closed his eyes.

“Alright…” 

“Oh and make sure you tell me eeeeeverything...especially what he got you…” she winked and walked out the door, they all wished goodbye and as the last one left and the door was shut Alec let out a deep breath and dropped back over the arm of the sofa lying back.

Magnus moved over with a chuckle and eyed the strip of skin on show from where his top had ridden up with the position on the sofa, running his fingertips over it and earning a laugh, the stomach muscles shying from the touch.

“Thank you Magnus…”

“I did nothing darling...all I did was provide a distraction for everyone...your siblings while they set up...and you whenever you needed me…”

“Still...you did a lot…” Alec smiled and leant up on his elbows looking up to Magnus.

“So...ready for your present?”

Alec blushed and cleared his throat sitting up straight moving his legs round and started fidgeting.

Magnus dropped to his knees, pushing Alec’s apart causing the younger man to bite his lip, his breathing started to quicken as Magnus smirked and slid closer, Alec felt like he was going to pass out, his fingers gripped his jeans.

“M-” He stopped as Magnus pressed a finger to his lips before he ducked down, Alec clenched his eyes shut before hearing a shuffle looking down. Magnus was bent down with his arms under the sofa before he pulled back up holding two gift bags grinning.

Alec groaned and dropped his head back.

“Oh darling what’s wrong? Did you think I was going to give you a filthy present?” He smirked and got up, sitting next to him on the sofa. “Maybe later” He purred into Alec’s ear as he swallowed and laughed giving him a playful shove to his chest.

“Idiot”

“Here” He gave him the two bags. 

“Thanks…” Opening them carefully he first pulled out a box of toiletries, from shampoo to soap. “Oooh….” Alec smiled and began to look through them all, Magnus thought it adorable how excited he seemed to get for a gift others would find so simple.

“I love you smelling like coconut so naturally your shampoo still smells the same” He grinned and watched as Alec was opening and smelling everything.

“Thank you” He laughed and put them on the coffee table, opening the second gift and seeing a small box inside, opening it slowly and gasping. Lifting it out. 

“Turn around” Magnus whispered, taking the item from his hand before lifting it over his head, fastening it for him. Alec ran his fingers over the silver chained necklace, it had two charms hanging down, one was a feather, the other an arrow.

“It’s beautiful...I don’t usually wear necklaces...but I can make an exception…” He smiled. Magnus had clearly put thought into it, it was long enough it would hide under his clothes easily, meaning he could wear it all the time. “Why these?” turning back round to face Magnus he stroked his fingers over the charms.

“A feather because well...darling you’re nothing short of Angelic…”

Alec snorted and shook his head.

“And an arrow...well you know cupid” He shrugged. “It seemed right to accompany the feather” He mumbled trying to put Alec off the scent of that fact he was admitting he had taken his heart and soul. Alec being Alec, it worked. He knew the boy wouldn’t believe it unless said outright.

“Thank you” Alec whispered and leaned forward kissing the older man, hand on his jaw as he did, the other on his shoulder. It was a passionate kiss and tasted of beer and something a little strong that Magnus had been drinking in one of his cocktails.

“You’re very welcome” Magnus breathed out and stroked his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“So..if I’m being spoilt against my will…” Alec’s finger stroked down Magnus’ face as he looked to the side avoiding eye contact.

“Mmmhmm?” Magnus smirked as Alec was doing his best to be mischievous and he just seemed too cute.

“Does this mean we can watch a horror film?” He grinned as Magnus scoffed and moved away.

“Oh well now you’re asking far too much of me” He rolled his eyes and laughed as Alec took the remote control. “Only if you model some of the clothes you got for me”

“Deal” Alec leant and gave Magnus a quick peck on the cheek, scooping Chairman Meow up from where he’d been mooching around the wrapping paper pile. “Most amazing birthday ever” He smiled and stroked over the cat’s fur. Magnus curled up to his side and rested his head on his shoulder, closing his fingers around Alec’s hand once he was done with the remote.

Scaring himself to the point he wouldn’t sleep tonight was worth it knowing that Alec ‘I hate birthday’s’ Lightwood had enjoyed it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the comments :)


	15. The Babadook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is just a shorter extra chapter that finishes off Alec's birthday :)  
> There is smut but not graphic so it's up to you if you want to skip this :)

There were only a few things that Magnus hated in this world. Hate speech, papercuts and horror films. Two he had in common with Alec, one he didn’t. Alec LOVED horror films. They were currently half way through the Babadook and after already taking a break, Magnus was currently behind a cushion panting and gripping on for his life.

“Does the fucking kid need to be a creep?” He whimpered while Alec was laughing and sat forward head in hands watching intently. Magnus could see him to the side of the cushion, risking a look over the top before leaping out of his skin and throwing the cushion at the television, Alec jumped at Magnus’ outburst more than the film, grabbing the controller Magnus promptly turned it off and threw the remote across the room. Alec was speechless.

“I’m fucking done” Magnus got up and with a huff, walking to start tidying up the mess from the party, Alec just watched him mouth open. Then as he came back to reality his lips twitched, a snort coming out.

“Fucking don’t” Magnus pointed at him then grabbed at the empty bottles and glasses. “Fucking done” He was mumbling, hands twitching from the burst of fear induced adrenaline running through him. Alec snorted again and stood up, starting to help. Magnus took the bottle off him.

“Sit down. Birthday boys don’t clean up” His voice sharp leaving no room for argument. 

“S-should I go and get ready for bed?” Alec was biting back giggles.

“Bed?” Magnus threw his arms in the air tossing a can in the process. “Bed?! Alexander...I won’t be sleeping for a fucking week” He continued and shook his head in disbelief at Alec’s suggestion.

Clearing his throat Alec sat back down, watching Magnus stomp around, cursing under his breath and getting angry at the touch motion bin when it wouldn’t open. Now he was flapping his hand back and forth above it, finally giving in and kicking it.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted out holding his mouth to stop the laughing. He couldn’t believe Magnus was so scared of a film. Why would he even agree to watch one? “Babe!” He shouted again, the pet name immediately making Magnus drop the bin bag and turn round slamming the bin down.

“Yes?!” Magnus took a moment to look at his boyfriend on the sofa. His face bright red from holding laughs. He thought it was funny? He thought Magnus getting so scared, throwing cushions and rubbish around was funny? Magnus felt his lips twitch before he sighed and shook his head. “Alright...i’m a chicken” He held his hands up, sitting back down on the sofa folding his arms in a sulk.

“Then why did you want to watch it? You picked that one…”

“Well between that and Poltergeist...which I’ve heard of...I thought that was a safer bet” Sighing he shook his head again. “Unbelievable…”

“Magnus?”

“Yes darling?” Magnus rolled his eyes and felt the sofa shift, looking to see Alec facing him leaning on his palms at his side. Magnus’ eyes wandered from the blush on his cheeks, to the corners of his smiling lips.

“There’s still two hours left of my birthday…” His voice reached Magnus’ cheek, causing the older man to shudder. Checking his watch and pretending to be nonchalant he shrugged. 

“So there is…” He smirked as Alec chewed his bottom lip before moving closer, now kneeling next to him, knees touching his thigh. 

“I wanna try something...before I lose the nerve” He slid his hand on Magnus’ thigh giving it a squeeze as he got higher up. Magnus gasped and looked to the hand then to his boyfriend’s face.

“A-Alec you don’t have to do anything”

“I know...I want to...Izzy told me” He leaned close and pressed his lips to the shell of his ear. “To not think...just do what I want…” The breath went down Magnus’ ear and he shut his eyes, placing his hand on Alec’s forearm before the arm moved completely away.

“No..no you can’t touch…” Alec bit his lip. “I want you to but...I’m good touching you...watching you...but...I can’t stop my mind if you touch me” He sat back and sat on the other side of the sofa. Magnus frowned round to him.

“Receiving another man’s touch should never make you feel anything other than pleasure and happiness my darling...I can only express my hate for anyone who has pushed any negative ideas into your beautiful mind…”

Alec blushed and swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Stop…” He smiled and looked away. “You’re so wonderful Magnus...meeting you has been...it’s been just the best thing I could’ve ever asked for...you’re more than I’ve ever dreamed of…” Moving forward again Alec took his lips in a hard kiss, pressing Magnus back to the sofa, his hands around his wrists pinning him back and keeping their bodies apart.

“Alexanderrr” Magnus groaned into the kiss as it became heated and full of passion, their tongues battling between them as Magnus took Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth giving a little tug before lapping at the small mark, kissing again. “What do you want?” He panted against the younger man’s lips.

“I-I want…” Alec blushed and looked into Magnus’ eyes, they were just as hazed as his own, his own pupils blown wide. “T-touch yourself” The moment the words were out Alec pulled back and moved back to the other side, running his hand through his hair shaking his head and about to speak more when his breath hitched. Magnus was running his hand under his own top and pushing it up, sliding it over his abdomen before running down his thigh, eyes on Alec’s.

“Like this?” He breathed out, eyes never leaving Alec’s face.

Alec was still unable to form any words, groaning a little low in his throat as he watched Magnus play with the zip of his jeans, eyes intently watching as it was brought down, the purple of his boxers showing in the opening.

“M-Magnus…” Alec’s voice was a whimper as he gripped the material of his jeans, eyes half lidded but not moving from his hands.

“Y-yeah?” Magnus bit his lip and slid one hand to circle and pinch one of his nipples, letting it harden while the hand at his jeans slid between the gap. Alec’s gaze was so intense he was already half hard as he ran his hand over his boxers and gave it a little squeeze, lips parting with a soft moan.

Alec felt his body was on fire, his jeans were getting tighter and he felt his breathing getting more erratic. His prediction was a little off. This was terrifying his senses, not as much but close. He swallowed and hands were shaking as his body shivered. Magnus looked like some kind of erotic fantasy. Still fully clothed but rocking his hips against his own teasing hand while his eyes were staring holes into his mind.

“I-I” Alec could feel the panic rising in him, he was enjoying this far more than his brain wanted him to. His mind telling him how wrong all this was that he shouldn’t be getting aroused by this. He moved forward and blindly grabbed the hand on Magnus’ chest and gripped it to try and ground himself, panting and feeling his vision blur.

Magnus frowned feeling the vice grip and stopped immediately.

“Alec?” His voice was raspy, taking both of Alec’s hands. “It’s okay...It’s okay darling I’m here” He pressed a kiss to his lips and used one hand to stroke through his hair. “Deep breaths through your nose ...just like we’ve done before yeah?” He clenched his eyes shut as he pressed his lips to the top of Alec’s head. His heart was in so much pain for how scarred this boy had been. Just as he was about to continue talking he felt a hand in his jeans gripping, his eyes rolled back groaning. Alec’s breath was still going but he seemed a lot more in control now, his lips on Magnus’ neck biting gently as he shuddered breaths to the wet skin.

“A-Alec” Magnus moaned as his hand was still moving over his clothed cock, stroking it to full size. “Y-you don’t”

“Shhh” Alec bit down causing Magnus to grip his hand he still had hold of. “Don’t talk...don’t look...don’t move..” He heard him pant and let his eyes slip shut, allowing Alec to do exactly what he needed to do. The teeth and lips on his neck, the hand stroking him still causing a friction from the material of his boxers and the inexperienced hand with uneven and unpredictable moves was causing him to shudder and squirm. He was close. Just in his head imagining how Alec must look right now was enough for his stomach to tighten. “I-I’m gonna”

Alec moved back suddenly, all touch gone he opened his eyes slowly.

“Finish what you started..” Alec swallowed and was looking at him leaning against the arm of the chair, moving his hand quickly Magnus pushed it below his boxers, careful not to expose any skin, pumping himself and one swipe of his thumb as he was bent over the sofa, a hand on the back of it, he groaned and tensed his working forearm as he released up under the gap of his shirt where he was leaning forward. Panting and resting his head on his forearm, his pleasure hazed mind was trying to catch up with what just happened. Looking up slowly Alec was still pushed in the corner of the sofa, biting his lip his breathing seemed to be normal again.

“T-That...that was really hot” He mumbled and blushed brightly, rubbing his palms together.

Magnus laughed breathlessly and moved his hand from his boxers, he didn’t miss Alec lick his lips subconsciously while eyeing the white liquid on his fingers. Standing up slowly he went to the kitchen to wash his hand, lifting his shirt to wipe the rest from his abdomen.

When he returned Alec was sat cuddling with a cushion in the middle of the sofa. Magnus felt nerves rise inside him. He knew Alec had a mild panic attack.

“I’m alright..” Alec smiled up as if reading his mind. “I wasn’t...but I am now...I mean I was...as soon as we were closer…”

Magnus sat down, not bothering to do up his jeans.

“Thank you… for not questioning whatever...whatever it was I just asked to happen” Alec swallowed. Magnus smirked and leant in to kiss him softly, letting their lips linger.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of… what that was...was exploration…” Magnus smiled and turned Alec to face him. “Which I am all for...whatever you want to do...to experience...I’m here and willing to be there with you...I’m so proud of you just for making the first step and the first step is always the hardest...no pun intended…” He smirked and Alec just rolled his eyes before leaning back on the sofa. “Now...I think my mind is more than settled and ready for a sleep...as I’m sure yours is…” Magnus stroked his hand on Alec’s head, he worried so much for him. He only hoped this was the beginning of him becoming at peace with who he was and embracing it.

\--

“I know this is daring…” Alec grinned sitting in Magnus’ bed stroking Chairman Meow who was currently spread out in the middle of the bed. “But I think we should be completely crazy and sleep in our boxers…”

“Oh woah woah there Captain Courageous” Magnus poked his head out where he was brushing his teeth. “If I knew that masturbating for you would make you into such an animal then I would’ve jacked off while you were holding that snake” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Alec groaned and dropped back to lie down putting a pillow over his head.

“Why do you have to ruin everything?” He muffled out laughing underneath it.

Magnus finished off and came back in grinning, stopping for a moment before he turned off the light frowning and choosing to leave the bathroom light on before sliding into bed beside Alec.

“What?” The younger man was looking at him amused.

“That light gonna stop the Babadook?” Magnus gasped and buried his head into his arms where he was lay on his front. “It’s okay..I don’t know how I’ll sleep with the images of your orgasm face in my head…” He mumbled and when Magnus looked up he looked down.

“For someone so innocent and pure sometimes you just come out with utter filth Alexander” He smirked and leant over kissing him, nothing deep, just lips and a stroke to his jaw.

“Happy Birthday” He whispered and ran his hand down Alec’s face to close his eyelids. “Sleep tight”

“G’night Magnus” Alec pulled the man into his arms and Magnus just melted into his side. “I won’t let it get you” He smirked and giggled when he got a jab to the ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated :D  
> There won't be a lot of smut so often mainly because of how Alec is feeling 99% of the time! This was just testing the waters!


	16. Finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm normally quicker with updates but I nearly didn't have anything for you guys, my mind wasn't really in it after what happened Monday in my beautiful city.   
> But found myself writing this regardless and felt a little better for it :)  
> Updates will be back properly tomorrow night!  
> Love you all  
> <3

“So...how are you not still so close with Lydia?” Magnus leant on his elbows watching Alec munch his way through a few blueberry pancakes. His eyes lingering on his bare chest as he did. He almost felt bad for staring, but Alec’s eyes were looking back at his chest just as obviously.

“She works too close to my Mother...she’d find out we were meeting up if it was too often...plus she said she didn’t want to fall in love with me” Alec shrugged and put another forkful into his mouth, chewing slowly.

“I can see how that would be a difficult thing to avoid..” 

Alec frowned, eyes tearing them from the dark nipples on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Hmm?”

“With your Mother I mean…” Magnus smirked as Alec nodded and went back to looking at his food this time. What he really went was how difficult it was  _ not _ to fall in love with him. Alec said last night that Magnus was all he could ever dream of. The same could be said about Alec. This wasn’t anything built on lust as it had been with Camille. This wasn’t something that could fizzle out with distance from each other. They’d spend the weekdays barely in contact and if anything Alec’s feelings seemed to be growing as well. The fact they’d shared some intimacy last night was a big sign. 

Part of Magnus felt bad that he couldn’t return the favour, he wanted to feel everything about Alec. But he knew it would be too overwhelming. Baby steps, Magnus reminded himself as he leant over the counter to kiss the top of Alec’s head.

Pushing the now empty plate to one side Alec held his stomach with a groan.

“I’m so full..they were delicious”

“I worry I’ve got you hooked...especially when I’m keeping you from your morning runs…”

Alec shrugged and leant his head back to stretch his shoulders and neck, Magnus’ eyes travelled down it and smiled.

“I have work to do today...from home obviously”

“I do too...lots of it…” Alec groaned and put his head on the table. “About eight thousand words of it...I brought my stuff though” He blushed and peered up through his arms at Magnus.”If that’s alright to stay and do it here...I don’t I want to go back to just yet…”

Chuckling Magnus nodded. “Then don’t…” He watched as Alec’s face went through a range of emotions before ending on a shy smile. 

“We should work...”

“I know darling”

\---

Alec had his headphones in and was working in the office, Magnus decided he needed a proper space to write without cramping up his long limbs. While he was Magnus held back from the group work skype, choosing instead to connect to Clary who was still in bed but picked up nonetheless.

“Morning” She groaned and pushed head up, her hair was everywhere and there was clearly an arm draped over her shoulders.

“Morning Biscuit...I have something quite worrying to discuss..” He gave a glance to the mop of blonde hair shifting behind her. She nodded and slipped out from the arm, taking the laptop out with her to sit in the living room, slipping in one headphone.

“Go on…” She whispered. “Izzy and Simon are still in bed”

Magnus rose his brows at this.

“Not together” She snorted.

“Oh...right because that would’ve been unexpected...now...I had the pleasure of meeting your father yesterday”

Clary’s already pale face seemed to turn whiter.

“Now I know you don’t talk about him...which I respect but you need to speak with him for me…”

“Why? What has he said to you?” She frowned before her mouth dropped. “He threatened you?” She gasped then shoulders dropped of tension when Magnus shook his head.

“No...he threatened Alexander” Magnus watched as she looked just as surprised by it as he hoped she would. Even thinking that she knew about it and said nothing would’ve made it difficult to forgive her.

“Why? He’s never even sees Alec…”

“Apparently he does...and does regularly...mainly because of your brother?”

“Seb has a few problems he’s working through but I don’t see what that has to do with Alec”

“Your father has it in his head that Alec is introducing him to different fantasies or...something it’s pretty pathetic…” Clary went to object. “But I think we both know Alec enough by now to know he’s talking bullshit”

“Amen to that” She breathed out. 

“Yesterday he approached him when we were on our way here...not only does he use repulsive homophobic speech but he threatened to have Alec kicked from University if you didn’t return his calls…”

“I-I don’t  _ want _ to” She bit her lip and shook her head. “He’s being a complete creep...keeps trying to get me to pass messages onto Mum and get them back together...My Mum loves Luke she’d never betray his trust and she’d never get back with  _ him _ ”

“Then at least tell him you don’t want to see him…have you done that already?”

“No...I just thought if I ignored him..but if he’s hurting Alec”

“More ways than you can imagine and I can only guess how long this has been going on for…”

“My Dad’s had it in for Alec from the start…” Clary sighed before clamping her mouth shut looking over the laptop. “Morning” She smiled sweetly as Jace came into view, giving her a morning kiss that was perhaps a little too passionate to be shared.

Clearing his throat Magnus gave a little wave and disconnected. He immediately began to distance himself from his thoughts by working, his cat had joined him on back of the sofa. He was so engrossed in articles that he didn’t realise it was lunch until he heard Alec pottering about in the kitchen. Smiling and pushing the work to one side as the man came into the room.

“Break time?” Alec smiled and put down a plate of different sandwiches, cut into quarters and stacked, sitting beside Magnus once the work was moved.

“You didn’t have to go through this effort darling, you should’ve come and got me...you’re my guest after all”

“Nonsense... “ Alec smiled and rubbed the blush on his cheek. “It’s just some sandwiches…” He mumbled and took one. They both sat quietly while eating.

“So two weeks until you’re done?”

“Yeah...one more exam...then this dissertation...then I guess if I’m lucky graduation”

“Lucky? Darling you’re a genius...you have nothing to worry about..” Magnus meant it. Alec was so focused and driven, he’d never seen someone work so hard. It seemed all Alec ever did was study or spend time at the library.

“Yeah...maybe...then I need to get a real job” He smiled and put a crust down after deciding he’d eaten enough. “I made too many...sorry I wasted your food…”

Magnus shook his head. “It’s not a waste...they’ll keep and I’ll have them for lunch tomorrow…” Magnus thought about the time and how Alec would probably need to go at some point before it got too late. Frowning and leaning over to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

“I wish you could stay tonight as well…” He smiled and nuzzled the blushing boy’s nose. “Two nights with you in my arms is already going to make tonight seem very cold and lonely…”

Alec smiled and entwined their fingers.

“Yeah...back to reality for me” He sighed and rested his elbow on the back of the sofa, fingers playing with the charms on the end of his necklace grinning burying his head into his elbow as Magnus watched him with adoring eyes.

“You...Alexander...are adorable” He chuckled and moves over giving Alec a light tickle to get his face back and caught his lips, kissing him sweetly. “Now get back to that office before I completely forget I have work to do still” As Alec got up he gave his ass a light smack causing him to jump forward laughing and disappeared back to the other room. Magnus had his head back watching him leave and sighed happily.

\---

It was around 5 when Alec finally left. Magnus insisted on paying for his taxi, he’d taken a photo of the two of them for his phone background as he told Alec it would motivate him to work harder. Really he just wanted to show him off to his friends.

Which come Monday morning, he did.

“Ooh Magnus” Catarina gasped and took his phone from him looking over the background. Magnus was kissing Alec’s cheek as the other was looking away with a shy smile. “Did he like the presents?”

“He’s still wearing his necklace...and he’s sampled every soap and gel already” Magnus shrugged and put his feet up on his desk, Cat passed the phone back sat on the edge.

“And….? What about the big one?”

“Well…” Magnus bit his lip. “I worried it would be too much so...I’ve kept it back for now...maybe for his graduation…” He sighed and looked through pictures on his phone.

“You spent a fortune on that car”

“Not really...I got a fat discount from a friend…” Magnus inspected his chipped blue varnish.

“So it’s just parked up still?”

“Yeeeah...I’ll keep it clean...he finishes in two weeks then I’ll have to check when he graduates…” He licked his bottom lip. “He promised I could take him to a club to celebrate”

Catarina picked up her tablet and turned it to show Magnus, the initial pictures from her clothing line that she’d been designing and based on him. Magnus gasped and ran his fingers over the screen, swiping across to look through the images.

“These are gorgeous...I  _ love _ them...and  _ this _ Is clearly my favourite” He purred looking over the one he’d worn for the photos at the zoo. Spiral had grown almost double in size since the campaign and the auction would be around Christmas that would be where donations and garments would be sold off for the charity.

“Bane I got that thing about that thing done” Meliorn came in holding out the disc of the work he’d done over the weekend. Stopping as he saw the two of them talking.

“You forgot how to knock again?”

“Hey” He held both his hands up. “Why would I knock when I might walk in on something hot like  _ that _ time” He shrugged and put the disc down heading back out shutting the door behind him. Magnus rolled his eyes.  _ That  _ time had been back when he was with Camille and neither of them were willing to wait til they were home to get a little steamy.

Buzzed out of his memories, the two of them looked at the bleeping light on his desk. Rolling his eyes Magnus flicked the speaker on,

“Yes”

“Mr Fell might need some help...he’s a little...agitated”

“On the way” Magnus stood up as flicked the speaker back off.

“That’s why I didn’t let him install the instant link to my office..no rest” Catarina winked and walked out with him, the two made it to Ragnor’s office letting themselves in, Raphael already sat there.

It didn’t take long for them to find out the reason for their friends foul mood. Camille had gotten herself a job with their leading competitor. “Pixie” The only advantage Spiral had against them was that they didn’t have menswear. They specialised in men’s fashion. Now they had a womenswear designer, which could only mean one thing. They were upping their game.

Queenie (not her real name of course) was the same woman who had spread the slander and hate about Ragnor when he rejected her advances. She was ruthless and calculated. Now she had Camille. 

They’d found out the news when Camille had posted a photo on instagram of the two of them together outside her building. The woman was never subtle and the two of them would make one hell of a team.

More public appearances were to be planned, more shows to be put on. They were even going to extend each publication with 6 more articles and played with the idea of starting a line of affordable children’s clothing when they stepped in the part 2 of the Fell Project.

The whole team were working late into the evening each night, talking over with the web designers and photography team to give the whole look an overhaul.

It was Thursday night when Magnus decided to just call Alec instead of sending the short texts they’d been exchanging throughout the week.

Alec was just as stressed out. He had finished the first draft of his dissertation and had been revising and studying everything for the final exam. Which was tomorrow morning. By Wednesday next week he’d be a free man. Distraction with talk of which club Magnus was going to take him to, until Alec made a request no louder than a whisper, Magnus had to ask him to repeat.

“I have three tickets….for my graduation...My parents and Max...couldn’t leave him on his own”

Magnus stayed quiet, unsure where this was going.

“I never got the chance to give them out...So I gave a ticket to Jace and Izzy...and ...if you’re not busy then..do you wanna come?”

Magnus grinned from ear to ear.

“I’d love to Alexander…”

“Great! I mean...thanks..Thank you…”

“No thank you for wanting to include me in something so special”

“Well...obviously I’d want to...besides it’s not  _ that _ special..I won’t even go into accounting so it’s just a waste…”

“No education is a waste…” Magnus was stroking chairman meow while he sipped a whiskey. “So I’m going to take you to Moonshine...a personal favourite of mine...this time there will be no Chad, no spilling of drinks” 

Alec laughed and put his hands over his face, shaking his head remembering the disaster of a night and Chad.

“And no phones”

“Promise”

\---

Alec spent the whole weekend cooped up typing his work and getting it as perfect as he could. He hadn’t worked again and wasn’t going to for another week, being so close to his deadline he’d asked for it off. Taking the advice of his ever caring boyfriend who pointed out how exhausted he’d be. As Alec pressed send on his work to the University exam board he shut the computer down, stepping out his sister’s room in a daze, he dropped onto his bed. Drifting off to sleep before he even had time to register what he’d just accomplished.

He’d finally finished University. This part of his life over. By Friday he’d know how he’d done and then he’d graduate the following week. Grabbing his phone and snapping a picture of his face, arm still over his eyes and his smile wide he sent it to Magnus, simply with the caption “Finished”

It was another couple of hours before he had a reply, it a video of Magnus popping a champagne bottle in the office as his friends and co workers were cheering and starting to chant his name. Alec had to stop watching and blushed even though no one was there to see him. 

 

Alexander:

What a dork

 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after. Finally feeling a warmth in his stomach. This was the last reminder of his parents, this would be it. No more living for their acceptance. No more living in fear as there was nothing Valentine could threaten him with now.

When he woke up the next day he checked instagram, after being convinced to get an account by both Isabelle and Magnus. He didn’t post anything, his display photo was a King Cobra, his only posted photograph was one of a nice looking tree he’d seen on his morning run the day after opening the account. Only following his siblings and Magnus. 

The first photos were of a very drunk but happy Magnus, lying on a sofa with Chairman Meow held in the air looking furious. The photo taken by Catarina, clearly taking their drinking of champagne back to his loft. A few photos down and Magnus was mid-popping of the cork, the caption reading “Brilliant news deserves bubbly”. Snorting Alec got up and moved to the bathroom, stripping down and getting into the shower he tilted his head back. He knew there was a smile on his face still, he didn’t care. He already knew what he’d do today.

\---

Dressing in his nicer pair of ripped jeans, one of his worn black t shirts and a jacket he left the house. Not being able to afford the taxi fare he took public transport.

It was 4 hours later when he arrived stood outside the skyscraper office block, taking a deep breath and rubbing his palms through his hair he walked in, following the path he’d taken a few weeks back. Pressing the right floor and  _ not _ leaning on the side this time he got out on the right floor, proud of himself for making it this far. Pressing his palms together he leant on the reception desk smiling. She didn’t recognise him, which wasn’t surprising, people rarely remembered him.

“I’m here to see Magnus Bane?”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“I….no” Alec hadn’t thought of this obstacle.

“I’m afraid Mr Bane’s schedule is full today” She dismissed him looking back to the monitor as she typed.

“Okay...Clary Fairchild?”

The woman looked up rolling her eyes clearly bored of him already.

“Naming someone else won’t make it any simpler...she’s busy…” She looked back down to the screen. Alec sighed and stepped back. This wasn’t good. Sitting on the sofa, taking his phone out to send Clary a quick text. The receptionist peered up and over at him.

“No loitering...come and make an appointment..He’s free next week? Thursday for twenty minutes?” She offered but Alec was convinced she made that up to get rid of him. Alec felt his stomach churn. What was he thinking? Magnus was extremely busy, he could barely even send him a quick text nevermind have time to talk to him. Just as he was about to stand up and leave he heard his name.

“Alec?” It was Clary, looking round she was holding her phone, obviously had his text to come to the reception.

“Hi” He breathed out and gave a glance to the receptionist who was nosying over the side of the counter. “Sorry I didn’t know who else to get hold of…”

“You want to see Mr Bane?” She grinned as Alec nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well...you contacted the right person” She smirked and got out her tablet, going onto Magnus’ diary. “I can fit you in with Mr Bane in about fifteen minutes? He’s currently on the floor below looking over a few designs…” She grinned and pressed a few buttons and sent the addition to Magnus’ diary straight to the man himself. Turning the tablet she grinned at Alec who squinted, taking out his glasses rolling his eyes and looking over the screen.

“Body Examination?” He raised a brow. “Wha?” Shaking his head she put the tablet under her arm. 

“Come on” She giggled and stopped by the desk to the receptionist. “You ever see this piece of eye candy...you call me immediately...got it?” Grinning as the woman sighed and nodded going back to her work, Clary took Alec through the desks and to the leather door he recognised as Magnus’ office.

He noticed a few side glances he was getting, a couple of whispers as he was let inside, Clary left him as he looked over the view of the city, smiling he debated taking his jacket off, but he wasn’t sure how long he had so didn’t want to overstay his welcome.

\---

Magnus had been examining the seams of one of Catarina’s button up shirts when he got the notification, taking out his phone to look over the new appointment.

“Hmm…” He frowned and showed a seamstress he was next to. “What do you suppose that means?”

“No idea...maybe someone wants your measurements?”

“Tell me someone who  _ doesn’t _ have them” He smirked as she laughed, checking his watch and finishing off his work before he headed for the lift. Swanning his way through the office, hands in his pockets as he stopped by to see Raphael on the way past, poking his head round the door and checking out what he had on his desk.

“Someone’s busy today” He chuckled as the man shot him a glare. “I’ll stop back in ten and give you a hand dear” Walking out again he was twirling his chain hanging from his belt, opening his office noticing it already open, stopping when he saw the Alec stood by the window, gasping and moving, Alec turned round hearing him grinning and laughing as the older man practically lept into his arms, burying his face into his shoulder as Magnus was pressing kisses all over his collarbone and bottom of his neck.

“Oh my darling” He grinned and moved back to run his thumbs over his cheekbones and pushing a hand back through the unstyled mop on his head, smirking looking over the glasses still on his face before pressing their lips together, Alec had his hands on Magnus’ waist as they stayed embraced for a little while longer. “This is a wonderful surprise”

“I just thought I’d surprise you...I was pretty bored with nothing to do” He shrugged as Magnus pulled him to the sofa, sitting down and pulling Alec down to join him, holding his hands in the younger man’s.

“That’s right...you’re all mine now” He smirked and leant to kiss him again, Alec laughed and pulled back.

“I need to do something otherwise I’ll go insane…”

“Isn’t this your first free morning?” Magnus smirked as Alec grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah..well I’m not at the zoo and I finished earlier than I thought so…” Alec smiled down as Magnus was stroking his thumb over the back of his hand. “I know you’re super busy but I just wanted to see you” He shrugged. “You’ve made a few trips to me so thought I’d return the favour…”

“Well how about I give you the key and you can head back to mine…Then we-”

“-I would love to but...I gotta be home...Izzy ya know” He smiled a little sadly.

“Of course..”

Magnus’ phone beeped with his next appointment and he sighed. “I have editing to do darling”

“It’s alright I know my way out” He smiled and leant over giving Magnus an extremely sensual kiss, their tongues twisting together slowly, the feel of it almost making Magnus slip back onto the sofa, moaning softly and feeling his breath quicken as Alec didn’t pull back at the sound, seeming to have a burst of confidence. Magnus didn’t want to waste it, hands running up Alec’s back under his shirt and pressing him closer. Groaning and resting his own hand on Magnus’ waist Alec pulled back suddenly when the door opened, Magnus dropping back and panting looking behind by stretching his neck.

“Really?” Ragnor stood with his arms folded, giving a pointed look at the pair. Alec wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He’d been completely comfortable, completely at ease and in the most inappropriate of places.

“I-I’ll see you Friday” Alec stood up as Magnus sighed and pulled himself up after, giving Alec and tight hug kissing the side of his neck.

“Of course...take care and let me know when you’re home” Pecking his lips he watched as Alec left, glaring at his friend.

“I won’t lecture you on professionalism...It’s never been your thing…” Ragnor eyed the doe-eyed look on his friends face. “Please don’t tell me…”

“Can you blame me?!” Magnus defended himself, gesturing at where Alec had been. “Ragnor he’s...he shines...his soul is so beautiful and he’s a walking wet dream on top of that!” Magnus sighed and grinned, his own little blush lighting up his face.

“I thought after that Witch you’d be a little more cautious...This is far too soon if you ask me”

“Too soon? I’ve known him two  _ months _ ” He stressed. “He means the world to me...he’s so sensitive and I just want to teach him everything, heal the wounds keeping him locked inside his own personal prison…”

“What?” Ragnor shook his head. “Look...does he know how vulnerable you are?”

“Vulnerable?” Magnus’ voice was small. “I’m not vulnerable”

“You are my friend...vulnerable to being blinded by your own feelings...I know Alec is good man but he’s young...how can you be sure he’s not testing the waters with you?”

“Because I know him...he’s been through a lot”

“You’ve been through a lot too..does he know what happened?”

“No..he doesn’t need to...it’s not a nice topic and I don’t want him to think of me as weak or-”

“You are NOT weak...you never were” Ragnor rolled his eyes and gave Magnus an awkward hug. “My friend...if you love and trust this boy as you say...then who am I to stop you?”

“You’re so confusing but with your accent and the way you are with words make me just not care and believe everything you say” Magnus sighed. “I’m going to his graduation” He looked almost smug as Ragnor laughed.

“You’ll stick out like a sore thumb...our readers are 80% university age...you’re going to be recognised and they’ll be on you like a rash”

“Not necessarily..I had a plan...I’m a little worried about said plan but a plan all the same”

“You won’t tell me will you?”

“No...I won’t..now...Boss...leave me so I can get some work done. You’ve already stayed longer than my boyfriend and it makes me sick that you interrupted us” Wafting him out he took a moment to think of how Alec had surprised him. He was here barely 15 minutes. Dropping his tablet flat on the desk as he was beginning work he realised something. Grabbing his phone and calling Alec.

 

“Hey Magnus?” Alec was sat on the first of 4 buses.

“Alexander” His voice was scolding.

“Y-yeah?”

“Don’t ‘yeah’ me young man...did you seriously travel all this way for fifteen minutes just to go back again?” Alec swallowed and hunched in his seat a little.

“Maybe..I don’t care though”

“I  _ do _ ” Magnus sighed. “Please tell me you got a taxi”

“You know I didn’t...four hours over and now four hours back... “ He laughed as Magnus gasped extremely loud down his ear. “I don’t regret seeing you..I'd've been happy just seeing through a window…”

Magnus smiled fondly, playing with the pen on his desk.

“Alexander” He purred down the phone. “You really know how to make a man feel special…”

“I try”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments = <3


	17. Chapter 17

 

When Alec got home from his brief but 8 hour trip to Magnus’ he started preparing the evening meal for himself and Isabelle, just a quick homemade pie he’d already premade from the freezer and vegetables. It was in the oven when she returned home to find Alec sat reading one of his books.

“Something smells sooooo good” She grinned dropping her college bag to the side and leaning down to give him a hug over the back of the sofa.

“Just pie” Alec mumbled and patted her hair as she hugged him.

“Not just _any_ pie...I’ve been eying that thing all week for you to cook it” She knelt down looking in the over door through the glass excitedly. “Especially when it’s made of naughty pastry” She giggled and got back up coming over as Alec had finished his page and put the book on the side.

“I’m guessing you finished your work?” Her eyes lit up seeing that there weren’t any papers dotted about.

“I did” He grinned round as she shrugged off her coat hanging it up. “All done...Graduation is next Tuesday..” He pulled a leg up to rest on top of it. “Magnus is coming too”

Isabelle gasped and clapped her hands together.

“You’re kidding right?!” She leant down giving him another hug, her hair covering his face as he pushed it back spluttering. “Everyone will FREAK...plus the two of you will be super cute to see together”

“We’re going out to a place called Moonshine too on Friday” Alec shrugged watching his sister begin to move around, putting things away and getting her phone out texting as she listened. He wished he could multi task like she could.

“You better take more selfies while you’re there”

“I don’t take selfies”

“Exactly big brother…” She dropped onto the sofa grabbing his phone and holding it above them, he pulled a face a little like a disgusted non-aggressive snarl as she snapped the photo and went about putting it onto his instagram. “There...now you’re active…if you don’t post a picture everyday I’ll do it for you...trust me you don’t want that” She patted his hair and got back up. “Do I have time to shower?”

“Yeah I guess” Alec looked at the photo on his account and sighed putting the phone away watching as she left the room.

\---

Later on they were sat tucked up on the sofa watching some romantic comedy that his sister insisted on watching and crying to, Alec was too busy thinking about Magnus. Thinking about how he’d forgot everything he worried about and kissed the bejeezus out of him in his office. Ragnor looked pretty mad but he’d already been reassured it would all be alright.

At some point during their food his sister had convinced him to go shopping for something new to wear for Friday. Moonshine was a club but it was a lot more up market than Pandemonium, it was cleaner and a one of Magnus’ favourites. Alec was a little nervous to try a club again but it would need to be something he adjusted to, especially if he wanted to make sure Magnus was well looked after when he drank so excessively. Not quite believing he wouldn’t be too bad when he was with him. Magnus was big on partying and drinking culture, his instagram littered with photos of outfits, glasses of various alcohol and one he’d taken at the weekend. Alec could actually see his foot in it which was a little strange. Especially when it had been in bed. People were going crazy in the comments below, speculating about who the foot belonged to.

Alec turned as Isabelle gave a little happy sigh.

“What?”

“You and Magnus...so cute”

Alec shook his head and put his phone away for the duration of the film. Later on when he was in bed, he debated what it would be like to go public with their relationship. Would Magnus’ following accept him? Would his colleagues at the Zoo accept him if they found out he was gay? What would his teachers and university friends think at the graduation?! Alec frowned and shook his head. He didn’t have any university friends so he found himself really not caring about any of that. Brian already knew and he was the only opinion that mattered.

\----

The next day Alec found himself at the gym. It was becoming more and more difficult to sit in the bedsit doing nothing. Taking away school work was taking away at least 70 percent of his activities for the day. Running on the treadmill he was staring directly at himself as he ran, headphones in listening to an audio book he set the target to finish at least three chapters before stopping his run. He’d been slacking this last week.

In the back of his mind he was thinking how he wanted to look good for Magnus, he wanted the man to continue to be attracted to him. Not that he doubted it right now as he’d already been told multiple times what Magnus thought of him. The man had masturbated with him in the room. Alec’s cheeks flushed. He wished he could go further with him. Wanted to go further. Maybe after some liquid courage on Friday, he stumbled on the treadmill as he spotted Sebastian coming into the gym, getting his footing back and keeping his head down to the machinery, trying to act inconspicuous.

“Hey Seb!” Jace came over to greet him, giving him a brotherly hug. “Didn’t think I’d ever see you in here”

“Yeah well” The man shrugged and rubbed his palms on his trousers. Eyes were a little glassy from the marijuana he often took. “Need to get that stamina up...can you fit me in? I won’t be able to do it on my own”

Jace nodded and walked across to go and grab a few forms for membership and the personal training programme. While he was gone Alec caught his eye in the mirror and swallowed as he was coming over.

“Hey Alec...Long time no see” He smiled and leant on his hands propped by his elbows on the front of the treadmill Alec was currently using.

“Hey” He replied still running, it wasn’t that he didn’t like the guy, he just didn’t like his Dad. “You joining the gym?”

“Yeah crazy huh?”

“Yeah...crazy” Alec laughed and kept running, the two of them having a light chat, Sebastian told Alec he was trying out older women as his latest _thing_. Before Jace came and collected him, saving Alec from having to listen to anymore. Sebastian looked a lot like Clary but his hair was almost white blonde. He could see why an older woman might like his boyish looks. Alec didn’t see the appeal himself, he preferred older men. Well. An older man.

\---

Later on at home he’d found a note that Isabelle was staying out, she’d eaten the meal he’d left out for her with microwave instructions. He didn’t trust her with the oven. Especially even more seeing the state of the microwave. Taking a good twenty minutes to scrub it clean he finally took a shower and had a quick decision. As Isabelle wasn’t home he could do a little...self motivation.

He wrapped the towel round him, grabbing the full length mirror from his sister’s room and propping it up on the wall in the living room. Taking a moment to look at himself.

He’d just shaved and slicked his hair back so he started with his face.

Back when he was struggling with his sexuality he’d gone to the councillor at high school in confidence. They encouraged that he should take a good long look and find everything he loved about himself.  In high school it was a lot easier. His mind wasn’t as complex and he hadn’t been bribed into the closet or kicked out the house. He never looked at his reflection anymore except when it was to brush his teeth and checking he got everything.

Alec looked at his face and only saw the imperfections, he rested his forehead on the wall beside it and ran his hand through his hair, stepping back to try again. This time he’d look at his body.

He knew he was pale, his hair dark on his chest and abdomen. Where his muscles were tight and well defined, much like the rest of his body, turning a little he took in the shapes of his legs, his arms and his bottom. Placing a hand to it and laughing thinking how he’d let Magnus have a feel when he felt left out.

Having Magnus’ hands on him felt really good. So good he’d had his panic attacks and this was what he wanted to put a stop to. He desperately wanted to give more, though he had been promised there was no rush and nothing to worry about, Alec _did_ worry. He decided he’d look at himself twice a day until Friday and hopefully he’d be able to surprise his boyfriend with a little more action. Even if it remained over the clothes.

\---

Magnus had spend the week helping out Raphael, they’d interviewed a promising young woman named Dorothea Rollins who seemed to be getting the job. She’d defected from Pixie so in Ragnor’s eyes this was a win win situation. They’d hold out on design for the moment, but Dot had a lot of experience previously with womens-wear. He CV was up to scratch with the requirements.

Magnus had been in contact with Moonshine management already, letting them know he wanted a booth in the VIP area reserving as well as the tab to be opened for him for Friday night. He was a regular so they were more than happy to accommodate anything he asked for. Which was never a lot to be fair. Not when he was only with Alec that night. The office parties always ended up quite messy, though they were a delight.

“I spoke with my father” Clary came in and was leaning against the door as she shut it.

“Thank you...I know you didn’t want to”

“I had to...for Alec’s sake...I was so close to losing my shit with him about that but I didn’t want him in anymore trouble…” She came over and sat down in front, going through schedules on her tablet. “He invited me to stay over for a weekend..said he missed me and so did my brother”

“Will you?”

“I don’t know...I told him I didn’t want to talk about Mum so...maybe he just needs another chance…”

“Maybe...but I’d be careful”

“Sebastian’s a good guy...he wouldn’t let my Dad do anything cruel while I’m there...Jace said he signed up to his gym, think he’s trying to get back into the world and socialise again with actual people instead of his online friends he seems to build up”

Magnus was never able to understand how people didn’t interact with individuals in real life. Even a skype call was better than being cooped up all day talking to arial size 12 font from the other side of the world.

“As long as you’re happy...and Alec is happy...then you have to make your own decisions based on what you think is best…”

“I _did_ love my Dad..a long time ago but now Luke is more than that to me” She shrugged. “I don’t know...I think I’m going to invite Jace to go with me”

“Good decision Biscuit” Magnus smiled and sipped his tea.

“But enough about this...you have an appointment with the web team in twenty” She checked her watch. “10 now” Laughing as he started pulling out papers and going through the last lot of emails before he had to be downstairs he shooed her out showing he was now busy.

\---

Later on as he held Chairman Meow on his feet while holding them in the air, his elbows propping his back up straight he wobbled a little, he had called Alec and was currently listening to him try and explain how he was currently cooking paella but why he had to use chicken instead of seafood because his sister was allergic to shellfish.

It felt so simple to listen on loudspeaker as he attempted something that resembled drunken yoga with his cat while he could hear pans sizzling through the phone.

“You’ll have to come and cook for me….I’m a terrible chef”

“I’m hardly a chef babe” Alec laughed, not even realising the pet name has slipped again, Magnus didn’t miss it of course, almost purring a little down the phone causing Alec to nearly drop the whole jar of saffron into the food.

“You cook better than I do...I can make pancakes...maybe anything in the microwave…I make a mean Laksa…”

“What’s Laksa? Is that from your home country?”

“It is...It’s a spicy noodle dish...i lived off that for a good few months when I moved out into my own place…”

“Spice is good but I’m not a fan of too hot”

“Alexander...there’s not such thing as too hot...unless you’re talking about yourself…”

Alec scoffed as he placed the lid on the food, putting it to simmer and cleaning up the mess made.

“I can’t wait to see what you wear on Friday”

“I’m going shopping with Iz” Alec mumbled, still a little unsure whether he wanted to trust his sister.

“Clarissa mentioned something about that...your sister is very excited” Magnus wasn’t going to mention that he’d transferred his sister a lump sum of money so she could make sure he dressed himself ‘right’. Treating herself to a pair of shoes in the process of course for going to all the trouble of trying to dress his darling.

“Yeah until she gets mad at me for being indecisive...I guess clothes are wasted on me”

“You’re welcome to come naked...I’ll sneak you in the back and we’ll have one of the back rooms?”

Alec laughed out loud and dried his hands, grabbing the phone and taking it off speakerphone. Magnus had done the same some time ago now his cat was hiding from him somewhere, he was still lying on his mat though.

“You haven’t said no?”

“No...Magnus..No” Alec laughed again and sat on his bed with a sigh. “I can’t wait to see you again…”

Magnus felt the butterflies return to his stomach, how did this man manage to make him feel so happy with such simple words.

“I’m missing you too my dear...will you be staying til Sunday? Please say yes…”

“I can if you want me too?”

“Do you even have to ask? I want us to stay in bed until midday and just cuddle you all day” His voice went a little cutesy at the end, Alec sighed and shook his head.

“You’re such a sap” He smiled. “But I can’t say no to a day of cuddles…” Alec was smitten, he was convinced in the back of his mind that what he felt for Magnus was love. Having never had the feeling before for anyone other than his family, he didn’t want to mistaken it for anything else. It was still too soon for feelings as strong as this though wasn’t it?

Magnus could practically hear Alec thinking, he longed to know what was preoccupying him but decided it was time to call it a night.

Alec was asleep long before Magnus that night, his sleep pattern was always early night and early rise, whereas Magnus was sleep whenever he felt like it. There was no specific pattern.

As he stretched out across his bed he stroked the side Alec would sleep on, giving the sheet a little grope with his fingertips and sighed. Friday couldn’t come quick enough, he was nervous but convinced Alec would have the best time. The thought of perhaps even dancing with Alec was enticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments = <3
> 
> Also! Who would be interested in reading about the other pairings in this story? For instance Clace? If people want it then I can include parts of their story too in each chapter :)


	18. Chapter 18

Alec pulled out his headphones, panting and dripping sweat from his chin as he opened his postbox, pulling out the letters and being completely unaware of the interested looks he was getting from the ladies who lived next door. Shifting through them he felt the familiar spike of pain through his body as he looked at the leaflet clearly sent by his Mother. Going inside and shutting the door he sat on the edge of his bed, keeping quiet not wanting to wake up Isabelle when she would be starting college later today.

Picking up the leaflet he took a moment to flick through and skim read, shaking his head and flicking it away, letting it hit the wall and drop to the floor before he opened the rest of the letters, they were just bills. Some overdue, he’d have to pop to the bank later on to make a few transfers from his savings. 

Later on as he was showered and sat reading through his result online on his phone he felt the overwhelming sense of relief rush through him. He’d passed. It wasn’t top marks but it was pretty damn close. Tossing his phone to the side he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Later tonight he’d be out with Magnus in a club. Maybe he should pack for the weekend? Izzy had dragged him shopping the day before and he had his outfit for tonight sorted. 

“Alec..” A sleepy but weary voice came from the back of the room, Alec hadn’t even heard his sister leave her room. “Seriously? Still?” She growled out and walked over slapping the leaflet down on the side of the sofa. Alec sighed and shrugged.

“She gets points for being determined…” He laughed a little awkwardly, fiddling with the hem of his t shirt.

“She gets those points deDUCted for being a complete bitch!” She yelled and pulled open the drawer under the television, tossing it in there with the rest of the ‘self help’ leaflets his mother had sent him. The best in the collection being “Camp Courageous: Beat Queerness Now” He snorted thinking about it and how he’d actually cried over that one. Now he was just tired of it. His plan was to post them all back to her with a rainbow glitterbomb when he graduated.

“I’m serious...Let me speak to her”

“There’s really no point...besides she still likes you at least”

“Barely” Isabelle laughed and sat beside Alec for a few minutes, the two of them just sharing a loving embrace before she had to get ready to go. Alec would be gone when she returned home, she was going to stay with Jace for the night, have their own party while Alec was off living it large in the city.

\---

It was around lunchtime when he finally got round to packing. As he grabbed his wallet he half wondered whether because this was a date, he should be getting Magnus a gift. Looking at the newly glued piggy bank he grabbed and smashed it again, grabbing more money and pushing it back into the cupboard before heading out. He paid an arm and a leg for the bills at the bank on his way through the town

Alec already knew that Magnus would force him into a taxi on Sunday. So he took today to catch the public transport again. He didn’t mind the long journeys. It was calming and made him think of his journey to work at the Zoo. One thing he was looking forward to was working as many hours as they’d have him there. Brian would fit him in somewhere, guaranteed.

\----

Magnus sat in his office, finishing the article he was writing for the next publication. This one had been about whether it was socially acceptable for men to wear sheer. Leaning on his hand as he scrolled through the vast amount of emails and whittling them into the right folders he lost track of time when his phone sounded on the table, reaching blindly for it and saw it was an update on Instagram from Alec. This one was a picture of his journey through the bus window. Grinning and sighing dreamily he realised he’d get no more work done this afternoon. Magnus liked the photo and commented with a simple smiley face. Nothing more than a friendly gesture. They hadn’t made anything public so he didn’t want to draw any attention to him. Even though Alec’s profile was private, the fact his display picture had changed to an adorable picture he’d taken holding a tiny snake on his large hand near his face would cause enough attention being spotted on Magnus’ following list.

Magnus already knew the results of Alec’s course. He’d been given access to the university portal to check online when they were up. Alec knew he’d be too humble and nervous to tell him the results so let him check himself. The older man was extremely proud. Champagne would be on the drinks tonight...if he could convince Alec it would taste better than last time. It was a firm favourite for the editor and essential on ANY night out with him.

“You’re going out with the boy tonight?” Raphael was in the doorway smirking.

“He’s hardly a  _ boy _ ” Magnus scoffed and scrolled his tablet, not giving the other man his attention.

“You forget my friend  _ owns _ Moonshine...and Magnus Bane booking a VIP balcony suite with a tab on the bar has my friend asking questions…”

“I’ve already assured him I’ll be on my best behaviour...no Camille...only my boyfriend…”

“You better be…” Raphael walked over and folded his arms. “What have you got left to do?”

“A few edits…” Magnus sighed and went through the articles sent to him just this morning.

“Here…” Raphael took to the tablet. “Go and get ready so you can leave as soon as he’s here...it’s past 4 now and you can’t have lover boy waiting around for you again...Poor kid”

Magnus frowned and looks suspiciously at his friend.”

“What’s the catch…?”

“No catch...I just think this guy’s good for you and you need to keep charming him” 

“I like to hope he’s gets enough of my charm”

“Perhaps…” He walked over to round the back of the desk, taking the back of Magnus’ chair, turning it and proceeding to tip him out of it with a gasp as he grabbed the desk to steady himself as he stood up.

“Hey!” He frowned and straightened his collar, Raphael threw his blazer at him and slide his bag across. 

“Go on...go” He sat in Magnus’ chair and proceeded to do the other’s work as he offered. Magnus smirked and shook his head, leaving the room and leaning on the reception desk, making small talk with the receptionist.

\---

Alec got off the last bus and slung his backpack on, walking the short walk along the busy streets of New York. He stopped by a few shops on the way and proceeded to take twenty minutes on deciding what he could buy for Magnus. In the end he had a bunch of red roses and a small protection charm the woman in the shop assured him was completely legit and perfect for his lady...She was old, he would feel bad for correcting her.

Nervously he got into the lift, earning a few sideways glances from the other occupants. He kept the flowers down and his face away from curious eyes. It wasn’t until the doors opened he put them behind his back, stepping out before he stopped half in the door. Magnus was right there. Talking with the receptionist. Was she flirting? He creased his brow seeing her pushing her elbows together either side of her chest, pushing out her cleavage while twiddling her hair in her finger.

Alec swallowed a lump that had built up in his throat. Glancing between the two before the lift shut behind him. Moving to walk a head he felt his arm pulled back, looking back horrified as the roses were caught in the door and crushed, holding now only the paper and a few stalks he felt the bile in his stomach rise. This was a disaster...He sighed and looked at his hands holding the remains and tossed them into the bin by the door, crouching to pick up a rose from the floor. The only one that survived. Turning he could see Magnus was still deep in discussion with the woman, swallowing and turning back he walked over, sliding it across the desk and in front of Magnus before leaning against the desk with his back. Hearing the conversation stop abruptly next to him, the receptionist tutted now losing all interest in trying while Alec was here.

\---

Magnus was in the middle of explaining the difference between Antique and Baronet satin when he looked down to see a single red rose pushed in front of him. Looking round following the arm and his eyes widening as he saw Alec stood beside him, grinning and leaning to kiss his cheek picking it up looking over it.

“Oh Alexander thank you”

Alec smiled and shrugged looking back to the woman then back at his boyfriend looking at the sad looking rose on its own.

“Are you finished already? I brought a book for the wait…”

Magnus still had his grin as he said goodbye to the receptionist taking Alec’s hand in his own. 

“Thank you, Yes..I’m all yours” He purred and kissed just below Alec’s ear, causing the taller man to blush as he took him to the lift. Magnus had encouraged Alec to practise his flirting while they were apart. It had been adorable. For someone with such a high intelligence, Alec was terrible with words when it came to himself. The lift door shut as he stroked his thumb on Alec’s hand still holding it.

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw the remains of the bunch that had gotten stuck in the lift in the corner, crushed and misshapen.

Magnus turned to look as the flash of red caught his eye, about to open his mouth when Alec covered it with his own in an instant, kissing him fiercely creating a distraction. Magnus gripped at Alec’s jumper with his free hand as if clutching for his life, their lips simply pressing together, no tongues.

It was when the lift stopped with a ‘bing’ that Alec moved away, the two of them panting as Magnus straightened the creases he’d made in his jumper, following the taller boy out with an amused smirk.

“Alexander?” Magnus caught up and walked beside him. “I’m enjoying these special surprises darling”

“Good” Alec sighed out and flagged a taxi down. His heart was pounding. Feeling embarrassed from the flowers and from kissing him in public when anyone could’ve walked in and see them.

\---

As they were in the taxi, Magnus kept his eyes on Alec, he could see he was over thinking again, his expression tense and fixed on the window rather than the view beyond it. It wasn’t until they got into Magnus’ apartment that he acted. Moving behind Alec as he took off his backpack, running his hands up his shoulderblades and over his tensed muscles, giving a gentle squeeze. Alec’s eyes fluttered shut as he gave off a small groan at the back of his throat, dropping his head forward as Magnus’ kept massaging his shoulders and upper back.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus pressed his lips to the back of his neck, letting them linger as a shiver ran down Alec’s spine, his fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“It’s stupid..” He mumbled, turning round to face Magnus before he looked to the rose. “I bought you a bunch…” He sighed. “Then I got distracted by the woman flirting with you and the lift took the bouquet from my hand..leaving me with the one…” Swallowing he watched as his boyfriend’s lips curled up amused.

“Well...one is just perfect” He leant up to peck Alec’s lips, patting his shoulder. “Please don’t tell me that was what you spend this entire journey thinking about?” Magnus was flattered that Alec felt obvious jealousy, but he wasn’t about to bring that up just yet. Not when he was so down about losing the flowers.

“I...yeah” Alec frowned and then thought about it. He’d planned a gift, spent the time finding it, settled on generic flowers and in the end only one out of a dozen had made it. Alec bit his lip and blushed. He felt like he was one in a dozen when he was with Magnus. Chosen amongst all the other flowers fighting for the older man’s attention. “Thank you for choosing me” He breathed out as Magnus was putting the rose into a long thing vase.

“I should thank you Alexander for trusting me” Magnus walked over and placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders, rubbing his thumbs over the material of his jumper. “Thank you for the flower” He spoke quietly, leaning up to kiss Alec’s lips, letting his own linger before moving back, hands sliding down to entwine their fingers. “Let’s get ready?”

Alec’s embarrassment just seemed to fizz away almost entirely.

\---

Alec pulled on his black skinny jeans, looking at the hole in the thigh frowning, it wasn’t usually his style but Isabelle had been certain. Up top he had a dark green top on and his black boots on his feet. Turning in the mirror he was feelings...excited...He’d stuck to his self-healing at home so looking in the mirror wasn’t as bad as it had been. He couldn’t look at his face for long but his body? Alec was finding he was concentrating on specific muscle groups at the gym, noticing the differences.

Blow drying his hair he tried to follow how his sister had shown him to style it, using the mousse and feeling happy with the dishevelled results. It was as Izzy said, the “ravished in the back” hair. Blushing he placed his palms on the dresser, looking back at Chairman Meow on the bed. He’d chosen to stick around, guessing he was a lot more calming to watch get ready for a night out than his owner.

When Magnus came knocking with two glasses of champagne, Alec was sat on the bed stroking his fingers on the cat’s belly while it rolled around back and forth purring. Looking up at the older man in the doorway, his eyes lingered on the shirt unbuttons  _ way _ too low down for it to be legal before he stood up, taking the glass.

“Thanks” He scratched the back of his neck, nervous energy coming off him but this was more from how the night would go, compared to being nervous around Magnus.

“You’re welcome, I must say you look...so much happier” Magnus smiled and leant to take Alec’s free hand once more bringing his knuckles up to kiss them. “And of course sexy.as.hell” he gave a seductive growl. 

Alec on the other hand was speechless and stuttering.

“Y-you too” He blushed right up his neck and on his jawline. “To two sexy people” He held his glass up, his hand shaking quite obviously. They clinked glasses before sitting on the sofa, enjoying each other’s company before they headed out. Eating fried chicken takeaway until they had more than their share fill, the soft sound of classical music in the background of the apartment.

“So is Moonshine big?”

“It’ huge...you’ll love it...I just  _ know _ it! Magnus grinned and took his phone out, shuffling closer feeling an arm around his back to pull him close as the picture was taken. This time it was Magnus’ time to blush as he looked over it. Alec was kissing his cheek, his face a beautiful picture of an angel. His own pouting at the lens. “Darling I was going to put this on my Instagram…”

Alec’s mouth dropped.

“Oh god I’m so sorry” He laughed and shuffled closer as if to indicate to take another.

“Don’t apologise” Magnus used his index finger under Alec’s jaw to turn his face room, smiling fondly and kissing him slowly and passionately. They were mid exchange when Alec moved back panting. “Post it...I mean...if you  _ want _ to…”

“Do you want me to?”

“Y-yeah…I mean...we’re official right? So…” Alec bit his lip, eyes darting between his boyfriend’s lips and he beautiful eyes. Magnus felt his heart swell with love as he loaded it all up, holding off from pressing send. 

“You’re positive…”? Alec felt ready. He didn’t want receptionists flirting with his boyfriend. Putting his own account to private besides friends he got ready. 

Magnus posted the picture, tagging Alec in it before added a simple, yet sweet caption.

“Date Night x”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments = <3
> 
> Slightly shorter chapter this time round! Hope you enjoyed this, I'll be updated my other two fics tomorrow on Shadowhunters Day! (for UK )


	19. Champagne Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes Alec to Moonshine. Are champagne and shots a good mix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (title from the Oasis song "Champagne Supernova" Which is awesome if you per chance haven't heard it before")

Magnus and Alec had grabbed a taxi down to Moonshine, a large nightclub that was in the upper part of the city, it’s was the stomping ground for wealthy business men and women, the sister club to Hunter’s Moon which was a bar just down the road where a more relaxed evening could be planned. The two of them were hand in hand as they walked in. Magnus had made sure to walk quite quickly so that by the time the paparazzi caught sight of who he was, they were already over the threshold and beyond the bouncers.

 

“Magnus!” One of the bouncers high fived him on the way past, a large, muscular bald man. “Are we walking out this time?”

“Paul!” Magnus blushed a little seeing Alec raise his brow at the question. “Don't embarrass me in front of my date” He gave him a playful hit to his shoulder, hurrying Alec up past the red rope and a lady with a clipboard. Alec tried to take in as much of the club as he could while they darted through people and doorways. It seemed to separate off into various sections, each door labelled with different atmospheres. For instance the soft sound of jazz came from one of the closer rooms, a glimpse inside showed pinewood tables with metal framed chairs, couples with cocktails.

A room a little further down was where they walked through next, Alec felt his chest tighten as he gripped Magnus’ hand that little bit harder.

It was full of dancing bodies, much like Pandemonium but these people looked a lot more in control. The smoke machine made the room dense and the smell caused him to cough a little. Surely this wasn’t the room of choice? Stopping abruptly Alec hit into Magnus’ back when he stopped by a lift. Two bouncers either side pressed the call button and he moved closer to his boyfriend as a lady with a tray of drinks sidled past them in the tight space.

“Don’t worry my darling” Magnus turned with a smile and stroked his hand on Alec’s shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Deep breaths…” He pressed a kiss to Alec’s whitened knuckles looking into his eyes. “Focus on me” He needed Alec to trust that he wasn’t taking him somewhere as out of his comfort zone as the room they were currently in.

When the lift sounded, Magnus dragged him in and wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping him close. Alec let out a quivered breath, taking a moment to look at Magnus, focus on him as he’d been advised instead of the situation. 

The glitter round his eyes, the colour on the tips of his hair and the belt he wore were a sparkling silver, the black liner along his bottom lashes causing his brown eyes to pop. A subtle shimmer on his lips and a bronze cuff attached to his ear. He looked so beautiful.

“See something you like?” Magnus smirked catching his boyfriend checking him out with a dreamy look in his eye.

“Maybe…” Alec turned his head, blushing but with a smile. Just as Magnus opened his mouth to speak the door to the lift opened. They were on the third floor as the glass window in front of them looked out across the club they’d been in moments ago.

“This way” Magnus took both of his hands and walked backwards leading him out, they walked down past a series of doors before reaching the end of the corridor, taking out a ribbon adorned key. “This...is us” He opened the door, pushing it open and letting Alec in first.

The younger man gasped as he looked over it. Dark grey leather furniture and a white marble table. The walls were black with a white shimmering floral pattern on one wall. Behind the love-seat was a bar where a waitress stood cleaning glasses waiting. Then in front was their own glass window looking out over the club. The music muffled so it was just loud enough to enjoy but quiet enough not to have to shout to be heard.

“Woah…” Alec grinned round. It was like his perfect club. Away from everyone but in the middle of them. “This looks amazing” He ran his hand on the leather, it smelt like it had been polished in cinnamon.

“Drink?” Magnus walked to the lady, letting Alec follow. “I think champagne?” He rose a brow as Alec was clearly trying to establish whether that was the best choice to make. “We are celebrating after all” Pulling Alec over with an arm round his waist, causing the man to look at the bartender as if he was seeking approval for the public affection. The fact she gave a friendly smile as she retrieved two champagne flutes threw im off guard a little. Eyes widening before giving her a shy smile in return, looking to Magnus as the man accepted the large bottle.

“That…” He laughed at how ridiculous the size of the bottle was, not even wanting to  _ think _ about how much it would cost.

“Hush” Magnus smirked and carried it over to the table, Alec followed with the glasses, offering to pour as Magnus sat back on the love-seat, shrugging off his blazer being left with a buttoned low black shirt. His necklaces against his chest. As Alec bent over to pour from the large bottle as carefully as he could, the silver necklace slipped out from where it was under his t shirt. Magnus sighed seeing it. Fluttering his lashes up at his boyfriend, causing his hands to shake pouring the second glass. 

When Alec was seated beside him, glasses in both their hands they made a toast to his future, taking a sip Magnus watched Alec’s face scrunch up at the strength. Chuckling and resting his hand on his knee giving it a squeeze.

“Good?”

“Strong but not bad”

“The more expensive...the better the taste” He smirked watching Alec look over the bottle clearly nearly having a hernia at how much he thought the bottle might cost once more. “Now...tell me...what are you plans now you’re free of that prison you called a university?”

Alec laughed and took another sip, shuddering his head trying to will himself to adjust. It wasn’t that it tasted bad, it was just foreign to his tongue and was a lot to get used to.

“I was going to be an accountant…” He looked at the glass window, seeing the coloured spotlights dancing around. “But...I’d probably end up hating myself even more” He swallowed and regretted his choice of words, he didn’t mean for the conversation to be so bleak.

“Alexander..”

“Even more than I did...before I met you” Alec finished and kept his lips to the rim of his glass keeping his eyes down as the hand on his knee stroked him with it’s thumb.

“You’re so precious” Magnus breathed out and grinned as Alec laughed and shook his head. 

“How did this turn so corny so fast?” 

“Because that’s what couples do...why else do you think I got us a private room? I don’t want fellow patrons to vomit with just how sickly we can be”

“You mean there’s worse than what we just said?”

“Of course darling” Magnus smirked and slid his hand to take Alec’s instead of being on his knee. Although Alec missed the warmth on his knee he welcomed the hand in his own. “Alexander you are an angel” 

Alec grinned brightly and shook his head, sipping his drink.

“Magnus Bane you inspire me”

“You are truly wonderful…”

“And you are nothing short of magical”

“Alexander...you’re the answer to my eternal prayers”

“You’re…” Alec was blushing brightly, grinning from ear to ear, his stomach fluttering. Every word Magnus was saying, no matter how many of them were just for the game they were playing, all had an effect on his state of mind, his feelings were so high with happiness, his heart felt full. “You complete me” Alec breathed out, leaving Magnus to give a small shiver and even blushed himself.

“Oh Alexander…” He smiled finishing his glass and topping up Alec’s as well as his own. “To see you just being your beautiful kind self…” He didn’t finish as he watched Alec take his phone out.

“Before I lose my nerve” He mumbled taking a photo of Magnus who gave a sweet smile with the glass to his lips, fiddling with his phone for a moment before putting it back into his pocket. “Thank you”

“Take as many as you like...there’s no need to thank me”

The two of them sat comfortably, drinking and talking about Magnus’ work. He told Alec about Dot being hired and how he’d settled in perfectly with the team, she was shy but full of passion. The perfect addition. Magnus smirked seeing Alec’s cheeks were reddened by the alcohol and not just by their closeness on the sofa. They’d somehow gotten closer, their knees touching as Alec was turned slightly to face him.

“Feeling okay my lo-” Magnus cleared his throat. “My darling?” A close call, obviously missed by Alec who nodded smiling.

“More than okay” He sighed and put his now empty glass down. They were a quarter way through the large bottle. Taking an sensible decision, Magnus stood and got a jug of water from the woman behind the bar and two tumblers. Setting them down and pouring them.

“Just to make the night last longer” He held the glass to Alec’s lips, letting him tilt his head to have sips before Alec’s hand took it from him and held it himself.

“Thank you…” His voice was only a little slurred.

“So...now you’re not doing accounting?”

“I want to work full time at the Zoo” He smiled and finished the water, setting the empty tumbler down, Magnus now pouring more champagne for the two of them.

“Good...you’re fantastic there...the kids love you” Magnus praised him, eyes looking over Alec’s lips before running over his face and all those gorgeous features. “How did you get this?” He lent over to press his thumb gently to Alec’s eyebrow, the small scare there.

“I helped out with the primates for a day...one of them didn’t like me and hit me with a rock” He grinned before bursting out laughing as Magnus looked horrified with worry.

“The bastard did THAT with a rock?” 

Alec kept laughing nodding and holding his stomach as he did, hand shaking holding his glass, the sound of his laughing set Magnus’ heart to beat faster. It was a beautiful sound, so pure and full of joy. Alec didn’t laugh as much as he should. He hadn’t realised he’d moved closer until Alec had stopped laughing and was looking into his eyes, his lips parted still ever so slightly.

Alec felt a hand press to his cheek, leaning into it. The touch was cold to his heated skin as he turned to kiss the palm, eyes still on his boyfriends as he got closer and closer,

Magnus smiled as their lips met softly, Alec’s hand that wasn’t holding his glass was resting on Magnus’ forearm of the hand cupping his cheek.

The contact was sweet and un-rushed, their eyes shut and as Alec felt a wet stroke of Magnus’ tongue on his lips he parted them and greeted it with his own. Magnus let out a heartfelt sigh into his mouth, their heads tilting so their teeth didn’t clash, tasting the same champagne flavour in each other’s mouths before breaking it to breath. Alec rested his head on Magnus’ steadying his heavy breathing before hearing Magnus snort with a small laugh. This of course just causing Alec to laugh as well, the two of them now just laughing and resting together.

“Dance with me” Magnus’ voice was a little raspier from the kissing. Not waiting for a reply he stood up, downing his glass and holding his hands out waiting for Alec to do the same with his own drink then pulled him up. 

Alec wasn’t sure if it was the amount of alcohol in his system, or the way he felt completely and utterly in love with Magnus right now, that made him agree to dancing. Something he never did and never wanted to do before. Being with Magnus made him want to just let go. Forget everything he had drilled into his head through the psychological prejudice he had faced through the years.

To look at the man in front of him and say ‘fuck it’. He’d just kissed him in a club. Yes a private room with only a bartender as witness, but now he was going to show the man just how terrible he was at dancing without fear.

Magnus took Alec to a space in front of the table, placing his hands on his hips as Alec rested his hands on his shoulders, for a moment they just stood there. Magnus nodding his head to the music as if trying to get the rhythm before he started to slowly move his hips, his hands controlling Alec’s to move with him. Alec blushed and grinned putting his head on his hand where it was still on his shoulders, letting himself be led to the music. Magnus was humming in his ear the melody while they moved their bodies to the beat.

Alec wasn’t sure how long he dance with Magnus, but it took a kiss to his neck to snap him out of the daze he’d been in

“I’m so proud of you” The sweet whispers into his ear. “Even last week I feared the cruel, selfish and hateful people in your life would have such a hold on your mind that you’d shy from all touch…That you’d keep your distance…”

Alec felt the tears in the corners of his eyes, clenching his lids shut to hold them back as his hands slid down to grip the back of Magnus’ shirt pulling him even closer and feeling him press more kisses to his neck.

“I need more drink” Alec breathed out standing back but sliding his hand’s down Magnus’ forearms to hold his hands taking him back to the sofa. Magnus sat with him, the two of them continuing to drink. Without a care in the world, Alec ended up showing another side to his boyfriend. The drunken side. A side he’d never experienced before and one he didn’t feel as scared to reach out to tonight.

Alec was spluttering out a laugh as Magnus was stood up telling him slurred stories about his travels around the country, how he’d stolen Ragnor’s motorbike when they were visiting England and ended up in a duck pond when he swerved to dodge a snail. Alec had his own share of stories, no where near as adventurous but he told Magnus about when he and Jace had taken up Pilates because Jace had a crush on the instructor. Eventually Jace had stormed off, not speaking to Alec for a week because the woman ended up asking Alec out instead of the blonde.

“Well that’s PROOF” Magnus smirked and moved over, sitting on the coffee table, moving the now empty bottle and few shot glasses they’d had compliments of the owner, running his hand up Alec’s thigh. “That you’re irresistible” He purred out, Alec blushed but didn’t move his hand away as he finished his glass, reaching forward and ending up almost nose to nose with Magnus.

The older man closed his eyes pursing his lips half expecting a kiss before he got a quick peck to the lips then felt a glass at his hand. Alec holding two more shot glasses. Before Magnus went to drink it he watched as Alec tipped his own into his mouth, his eyes scrunching as he kept it in his mouth, moving forward again and pressing his lips to Magnus’.

Magnus’ eyes widened before they fluttered shut parting his lips as the liquid was pushed out into his own mouth, his groaned and nearly spilt his own in his hand as he swallowed the shared drink and opened his eyes slowly, his lips parted matching Alec’s who then smiled shyly and stood up.

Magnus felt his heart race at how turned on he felt by his timid boyfriend’s liquid confidence. Stumbling up he walked to the glass, looking down at the people dancing below, the music vibrated the glass against his fingertips. His vision was blurred and he was trying to calm himself down, they were in no fit state to do anything new tonight. 

Feeling hands slip around his waist and lips to his neck he tilted his head sighing. Alec’s hands slipped down the front of his thighs before up and one slipping into his shirt, stroking a finger over his nipple causing Magnus to gasp before he carefully moved unhurried away from Alec. Not wanting to give the wrong impression but Alec was very much intoxicated. His eyes half lidded and looking almost predatory.

_ So THIS is the kind of drunk Alec was _

Shuddering, Magnus took his boyfriend’s hands, willing himself not to feel so aroused, taking him to the table. It was time to go home, he pushed himself to sober up as much as he could as he picked up two tumblers of water. Holding one to Alec’s lips which he drank gladly, swaying on his feet as he did. Magnus’ hand to the small of his back keeping him steady.

“Let’s go home” He smiled and kissed Alec’s lips softly, feeling the man’s lips part sloppily before he moved back smirking. Each movement and expression Magnus had to plan, Alec was still very much vulnerable, anything to indicate he wasn’t wanted might turn his happy, dazed and horny state into something entirely different. 

“To your penthouse?” Alec actually gave a small giggle as his words were slurred almost to being incoherent.

The bartender held the door open for them as Magnus brought his arm around the taller man’s waist helping him to the lift, his blazer now back on he handed the key back to her before pressing the button, gasping as the doors shut and Alec pressed him to the wall, clashing their lips together. Magnus moaned and moved his tongue against the slightly sweet tasting one of his boyfriends. The shots had been mainly cherry to Alec’s request. Feeling his feet lift from the floor a little he wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders letting himself be ravaged right there in the small space by his boyfriend.

When the lift stopped, Alec stumbled back, hand moving to his head as he took a deep breath, Magnus was to his side and panting wiping the his slightly sticky mouth on his sleeve as there had been a fair amount of dribble in the kiss.

Half carrying him out slowly, stumbling as he hadn’t exactly held back himself with the drink, Magnus relied on his much higher tolerance to get them to the door, leaning Alec to the doorway as the bouncer flagged them down a taxi, helping Alec again as they carefully got down the steps.

The cold night air sent shivers through him and before he could react, Alec heaved and threw up red cherry liquid onto the pavement in front of them. Pulling him to the side away from the doors, Magnus held him up with his arm while rubbing his back, waiting for it to get out of his system, pressing kisses to the back of his neck where sweat had begun to gather. Magnus’ first thought at that moment.

_ Isabelle is going to kill me _

Smiling softly to the skin he stood up straight hearing Alec whimper before he slumped against the wall, taking his waist once more he wrapped his arm over his shoulder, stumbling at the weight on him he got to the taxi, dropping Alec onto the back seat, pushing his long legs in and shutting the door, holding onto the taxi as he made his way round, half falling on the bonnet at he did to get to the opposite side. Sliding in and resting Alec’s head on his lap, stroking his fingers through his hair as he managed to make his own voice legible enough to sound like his address.

\---

Getting Alec back out the taxi was far more of a challenge than it was getting him in. His long limbs flopping around as he may as well of been unconscious.

Magnus heaved him out and managed to enlist the help of the night concierge to get him up to the apartment. Giving the man his key as his own eyes failed to keep in focus. Thanking him and stuffing a handful of notes into his pocket, causing the man to laugh. He didn’t even notice that once they were inside the notes were pushed back through his letter box along with the key he hadn’t taken in with him.

Once they were in, he didn’t even turn the lights on as he dropped Alec onto his bed, pulling off his shoes and falling back onto his bottom as he did with a thump, the sound of snorts and laughs from the bed made him grin and lie back on the floor with a sigh.

Alec sat up on the bed slowly, trying to remove his own t shirt he ended up ripping the neck hole a little after getting his arm caught. His eyesight was pretty bad, so with the fact he’d drank like a camel made it so he barely made out a thing. The glow from the lights outside reflecting in the window caused the splodges of white and yellow in his vision. He could just make out Magnus on the floor.

“Babe” He grumbled out as he went to stand, the world immediately spinning causing him to stumble into the dresser, knocking the bottles and jewellery stand, slumping down with his upper body over the chair before he slid off with a thud.

Magnus opened his eyes turning his head to see Alec now covered in glitter, snorting and sitting up slowly.

“Alexander” He gasped and moved to the bathroom, bumping to the door frame on the way in, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, drinking two before he took a moment to sober up again, going back out to lift Alec once more, pulling a face as he’d managed to throw up again, this time on the rug. Lifting him out of it he lay him back on the bed, the younger man now asleep once more, snoring.

Grabbing a wet cloth he wiped his face and mouth, helping to remove his jeans leaving him in his boxers, pulling the sheet over him before going to strip himself. Checking on his cat but tripping over his own feet.

“Chairman!” Magnus called out, tipping the dry food onto the bowl on the counter, spilling it everywhere and letting go of the box letting it just fall and cover the whole side and floor, stumbling back before dropping onto his bed behind where Alec had curled into the foetal position. Eyes slipping shut with an arm draped over the younger man’s waist. This was one night they'd definitely feel in the morning. Magnus wouldn't be surprised if they still felt in the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this... I hope you had fun reading it!
> 
> Comments = <3
> 
> I'm Shadowsmystic on tumblr! Come talk to me! You can even have a go at prompting me :) I'm feeling ready for a challenge ( I think O~O )


	20. Hungover and Hot-Headed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried out some Clace...

“You gonna be working much longer?” Jace was stood rolling a tennis ball down his arms, switching between the two before knocking it up with his elbow to catch in mid air. “Babe” He spoke a little louder, looking over at Clary who was tapping away on her tablet.

“Hmm?” Her response as she started to make a call, he moved faster than it took her to raise it to her ear, hanging up whoever she was calling and holding it high.

“Jace?!” She yelled looking up at it. “Give it back i’m busy” She frowned as he laughed and tossed it behind onto the sofa, her eyes following it as she took a step to pass him in order to retrieve it.

“Nu uh” He grinned and held his arms out as a barrier. “Get past me...and you can keep working...or… give me two minutes of ya time on this saturday morning and I will personally place the phone back into those cute little hands of yours” He grinned as she rolled her eyes returning the smile.”Sorry I’m so irresistible”

She scoffed and folded her arms.

“Two minutes” She giggles as he give a small pump of his fist sitting down next to her.

“How much longer you working?”

“Til lunch time” She smirked as he looked at the clock reading only 10. “1” She clarified.

“Thank god” He groaned. “I was worried you’d ditch me for your sugar daddies again this weekend” Laughing and holding his arms up to block a cushion he leant forward, catching his lady’s lips as she gasped and giggled into the kiss, arms draped loosely over his shoulders.

“Love you” He grinned getting up and picking up her phone with a scoop of his hand, flicking it back to her which she caught with both hands up.

\---

Jace spent the morning attempting his finances without Alec’s help. Which was useless. Grabbing his phone he checked his social media, stopping to see Alec’s post of Magnus at the club last night. Laughing with a snort he shook his head at the caption reading “ _Drinks with Magnus_ ”

“Such a romantic tongue” He chuckled to himself, scrolling on and seeing one up from Magnus as well, this one was of just the two of their hands together with the champagne on the table in front. “ _Celebrating the other half’s massive...brain”_

Jace scrunched his face not appreciating the innuendo before his phone beeped with a text from Izzy.

DizzyIzzy: Holy SHIT bro you need to search #Malec xx~x~xx

Jace frowned and couldn’t figure out what that even meant. Opening twitter and typing it in, eyes widening as he leapt up from the chair running out the room to where Clary was on her tablet still.

“Clary!” He laughed turning his phone. “You seen this?” Clary looked up briefly to see the hashtag along with the top tweets, eyes widening before grabbing her phone.

“Oh god why again?!” She started scrolling the internet, dreading what state Magnus got into and what he’d done to Alec. Jace seemed to be amused but he clearly hadn’t thought how his brother might feel. The tweets had simply stated that they’d been spotted leaving shamefully.

As she got deeper into the article her breath hitched as it was a clear picture of Alec hunched over a wall post throwing his guts up, Magnus with his makeup smudged looked just as bad.

“Idiot” She spoke through gritted teeth showing Jace the pictures.

“Fuck” He cursed looking at them. The protective brother in him starting to surface seeing Alec in his drunken distress. He trusted Magnus to look after him. Not get him trashed and publicly humiliate him.

“I know that look Jonathan” Clary pointed her finger at him. “Don’t you dare blame Magnus for this”

“Just because he’s your boss does NOT excuse this! Alec is our brother!”

“He’s also an adult capable of decisions”

“I won’t argue with you Clary”

“There isn’t anything to argue! Alec is probably sleeping off THE worst hangover so leave it...let it lie and later on we’ll go round there _together_ alright?” She scolded him and went back to work. Ignoring Jace’s huffs and childish sulk as he began cleaning the kitchen pans loudly.

\---

Alec opened his eyes slowly. The room he was in was dark, the bed comfortable but he felt like he’d had a round with a heavy weight boxer. Hand’s shakily reaching to the bedside table for his glasses it slowly came back to him that he wasn’t home. He was at Magnus’ Shifting what could easily be two ton weights, he moved his limbs feeling the arm across his abdomen he moved away sitting up and immediately regretting it.

Head spinning and causing him to grab the headboard to steady himself, a sharp intake of breath and his head started to pound, nausea rising in him, stumbling up before ending up on his hands and knees he crawled to the en-suit, pushing the toilet seat up and emptying the remains of the alcohol from his body, groaning and resting his head against the bowl he choked on a sob as he body shook, shivered and was in self inflicted pain.

If this was a hangover. He would never touch a DROP of anything labelled with a percentage AGAIN.

 

Magnus felt the gentle thudding of his head as he woke up, that all too familiar feeling that told him it had been a good night. Smirking and stroking his hand to the side he pouted when he didn’t feel a young sexy man beside him. Opening his eyes slowly and sitting up he looked around, the house was dark and the bathroom door was open. Slipping from the bed he trudged to the door and leant on the frame, biting his lip seeing Alec now sleeping again, this time curled up on the tiles, face pressed to them.

Feeling guilt rise up within him for ever letting Alec get in this state, Magnus went to the kitchen and started piling a tray up with cups of water, two painkillers and a loaf of bread. Taking his own paracetamol before returning to the room, turning the lights on slightly with the dimmer switch and pushing his curtain back to open the window slightly, letting a cool breeze in.

Stripping his bed of the duvet and laying a sheet across he stacked up pillows into a small mountain before going to the bathroom, seeing Alec exactly where he left him, his breathing steady.

“Alexander” He whispered, leaning to coax him awake, flinching at the groan of pain that came from him, his whimper as he held a hand to his head. Magnus placed a cold flannel on his forehead and brought him to stand, helping him back to the room and laying him on the bed with his back and head to the pillows “Drink please” He held a glass and passed the two painkillers over.

“Mmmmm sleep” Alec mumbled, his eyes still shut.

“You can my love but please have this first” He bit his lip and watched as Alec accepted the pills, swallowing them back and drinking the water slowly, body shivering and hands shaking. Magnus used his hands to cup Alec’s and keep them steady. “Good boy” He smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, waiting until the glass was gone before helping him lie back onto his side, stroking the flannel to his head.

It took Alec another minute to get to sleep again, his breathing hoarse as he did from the work out it had retching. Magnus sighed and yawned just looking at him, bringing the sheets up he covered Alec and lay to the other side of the bed, watching him in his nest of comfort. It was possible his boyfriend was still a little drunk. His eyes barely open from the obvious hangover building up. At least he’d managed to throw something up judging by where he was when he found him.

\---

It was another hour or two when Magnus felt Alec stir next to him, opening his eyes to see him looking through half lidded eyes at him.

“Hey” Magnus whispered and gave a small smile, when he didn’t receive one in return he knew he’d messed up. Swallowing a lump and watching as Alec closed his eyes again to sleep a little more. Resisting the urge to move closer he kept on his side, wrapping his arms around himself. He promised to take care of Alec. The other had seemed happy and jolly then it seemed to hit him all at once the moment he stood up and when the air outside consumed him he’d been a goner. Leaning round he took his phone, checking a message from Ragnor telling him to _“beg for forgiveness”_ what did he mean by that?

Checking the photo attachment it was a screenshot from a gossip site. Showing their backs entering the club. Followed by Alec’s episode outside, then finally him being all but dumped into the back of the taxi. Closing his phone he put it on the side, getting out of bed and started trying to figure out ways to keep the sleeping man from breaking up with him for being so irresponsible.

\---

Alec finally woke the third time, slowly sitting up. The headache still there and the underlying nausea, pushing the sheet away he welcomed the cold breeze from the window. Unsure on the time he saw Magnus gone again. He’d been there when he woke briefly early on. Looking down he saw he was just in his boxers and saw the clothes scattered on the floor. A worry that something might’ve happened last night that he didn’t remember started to rise.

Putting a hand to his chest he tried to push the feeling aside. The feeling he’d given himself while drunk. No...Magnus wouldn’t do that to him.

Shakily he got out the bed, finding his backpack he pulled out his pyjama bottoms, slipping them on and heading to the bathroom. A quick brush of his teeth and a slow push back of his hair and splash of water to his face. Now he was ready to find Magnus.

Stepping out the room he saw the lamp dimly lit, the tips of Magnus’ hair poking from the armrest of the sofa. Walking around he saw him curled up in his dressing gown asleep and he felt flutters. Why was he out here? Ignoring how squashed it might be, Alec pushed him back into the sofa, lying with his back against Magnus’ chest and curling up inside the shape he was sat in, bringing Magnus’ arm around him and sighing feeling himself pulled in closer, a kiss to the back of his head.

“I didn’t want to wake you” _Shit_ his voice was rough.

“It’s past three thirty...maybe I should be awake already”

Alec breathed in, causing his temples to throb, whimpering a little. The arms around him brought him even closer.

“Shhh...don’t worry...it’s quite early for the amount we drank…”

“I can’t believe how much that was”

Alec thought back, he remembered finishing the bottle of champagne and dancing a little more but that was it. His next memory was waking in Magnus’ bed needing to puke.

“Did...did we?” Magnus must’ve felt his heart beating faster and he pressed his lips soothingly to the top of his spine, stroking circles on his abdomen and hand.

“No darling...we just went to bed” Magnus reassured him and moved his arms letting his boyfriend turn in them.

“There’s...photographs. Paparazzi spotted us on the way out...I’m so sorry if ...if this upsets you” Magnus leant over Alec who was lying on his back, taking his phone from the coffee table and showing him the pictures. Alec’s eyes widened. Seeing himself practically passed out. A mess. Dragging Magnus down with him.

“M...Magnus I’m. I’m so s-sorry” He shuddered and bit his bottom lip, feeling the tears fall and only making his headache thud even worse.

“I should be sorry...i should’ve looked after you better...like I promised to” Magnus wasn’t sure what to do, he wanted to comfort Alec. But seeing him so distraught was heartbreaking. He wasn’t sure if his touch would be welcomed. Until, Alec pressed his face to the crook of his neck, gripping his dressing gown as he cried into his shoulder.

After finally getting up, Magnus gave Alec the bread to eat, they were in an uncomfortable silence this time. Both wanting to speak but not finding the words. Until the sickness Magnus had enjoyed the night so much. To see Alec be completely free and at ease. Just as Alec opened his mouth to speak, Magnus’ phone buzzed to signal there was someone at the door. He got to his feet and left Alec where he was sat with his knees pulled to his chest.

“Jace stop it!”

Alec looked round at the sound of Clary’s voice to see Jace slamming Magnus back against the wall, hands gripping the collar of his gown.

“I trusted you” He growled out, all the commotion did nothing for how hungover Alec was, but he was stumbling to his feet as quick as he could.

“Jace stop!” He yelled, just as Jace raised his fist it was caught by Alec’s hand, pulling him back and standing between his brother and his boyfriend.

“He humiliated you! Let you look like that in front of everyone!” Jace shouted, Alec reached his hand round, searching out Magnus’ and taking a deep breath when he found and tangled their fingers together.

Clary punched Jace’s arm, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get his attention.

“Stop being a jerk”

“Were you seriously about to his Magnus?” Alec looked in disbelief at his brother, who frowned and darted his eyes to where Magnus was cowering a little. “Get out” He looked Jace in the eyes. “Get out NOW” He grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back, Clary stood in front as Jace then lunged forward at Alec, stopping him.

“I’m trying to protect you Alec!”

“I don’t NEED protecting! I’m not a child!”

“Well don’t fucking ACT like one!” Jace yelled. “You clearly do because who knows what he did to you in that state” He growled. “Was this your plan all along?”

“I don’t care what he DID to me Jace! He’s my boyfriend!”

Jace took a deep breath trying to calm himself, looking at Alec and Magnus’ hands held together.

“He might be but for all we know this could be some kind of abuse”

“That’s ENOUGH” Clary grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the exit. Alec’s eyes wide in disbelief.

“This is the only part of my life that doesn’t feel like abuse” He yelled Jace just as they got to the door, the two brothers staring each other down. “You better go home and think about how you’re going to apologise to Magnus because this is not going to end because I drank too much” Alec tightened his grip of Magnus’ hand. “I _love_ Magnus and I’m so happy...just..” He shook his head as the two in front were stood in shock before Clary managed to get them both out, slamming the door behind them. Alec let out a shuddered breath, all courage leaving him as he had just confessed to loving Magnus to his brother rather than the man himself.

\--

Magnus had felt the fear rise as Jace’s hand raised above, the all too familiar feeling he’d kept buried from when he was with Camille. He didn’t flinch but he certainly cowered, the moment Alec was in front of him, holding his hand it was like he was sent specifically to this planet to protect him. Besides his friends who he’d known for years, no one had ever stood up for him. Their awkwardness from earlier seemed laughable as Alec, not surprisingly, blamed himself for the drink. It was the two of them who drank too much and the part of him that worried Alec would end what they had popped into it the atmosphere when he heard the confession from his lips.

As the door shut he felt the tension in the air. Alec was now the one scared. Straightening up and being in complete contrast to the scared man he was moments ago, Magnus stroked his hand up to Alec’s elbow, forcing him to turn round.

“Alexander…”

“No...I won’t let anyone speak to you that way...you...you don’t deserve any of it” Alec swallowed, clearly avoiding the subject for now. “I can’t believe he raised his fist to you.. _you_ ” Alec’s brain was trying to comprehend. “You’re so...loving and selfless”

“Oh I don’t know...it hasn’t been difficult in the past for someone to do that…he was just looking out for you”

Alec shook his head and thought about Magnus’ words, remembering Lydia’s words about Camille. Eyes widening he could see why Magnus had been in such fear a moment ago, looking him in the eyes he held a hand to his cheek, stroking with his thumb.

“Magnus...I meant it….I love you and...and you might think it’s too soon or-or not feel the same way but I don’t ever want to see that fear in your eyes again”

Magnus felt his eyes well, sniffing up and closing them. He’d never cried after Camille, he’d never allowed himself to. To have such a closed off, psychologically hurt man tell him he loved a gender he’d had drilled into him he couldn’t feel for. To have his touch feel so warm and caring. The tears slipped down his face as he was pulled almost instantly into the softest and most embracing hug he’d ever received.

“A-Alexander” Magnus’ bottom lip trembled moving back to kiss his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you too” He sighed into another kiss as they came together, walking back to the sofa they sat down, Alec had pulled Magnus into his lap to hold him close and soothe him.

Alec kept his arms protectively round him, he couldn’t describe the feeling inside him right now. Knowing he was in love and that Magnus felt the same way was invigorating and just..felt right.

His heart was pounding and where his anxiety would’ve caught up to him multiple times by now. He just felt content.

“I apologise for letting you get in that state last night” Magnus sounded a lot more put together than moments ago, his voice no longer quivering and seemed back to that strong persona.

“Don’t...from the parts I remember...I had the best time…” He smiled, blushing brightly, his timidness coming back now things had settled “I don’t want to drink ever again though”.

Magnus leaned up to kiss him softly, smiling as it was returned before they just cuddled together.

Unlike Alec, Magnus wasn’t mad at Jace. He must’ve seen the photographs online and wanted only to protect his brother. Especially with how he used to be, closed off and cautious. He just needed the blonde to trust him. He would never hurt Alec. He also trusted Alec to never hurt him. The man had just defended him... _him_ instead of the family he doted on with all his being.

\---

The rest of the night was spent in domestic bliss. Alec had fought through his pain and cooked them both steak and vegetables, they ate on their laps watching terrible films on Netflix, Alec had a text from Jace apologising. He ignored it. It wasn’t him who needed the apology and to do it by text seemed inappropriate. Clary seemed like a godsend now, if she hadn’t been there he imagined they might have had a physical scrap. Not that he was violent or wanted a fight, ever. But he was ready for one hearing the things he said about Magnus.

“Love?” Alec looked round, with a blush creeping up, as Magnus came back from clearing the plates. “I think it’s time i told you exactly what happened with Camille…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments = <3


	21. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells Alec about what happened with Camille.  
> Clary and Jace visit Valentine.

Magnus had set down two cups of tea, they were both green infused with lavender. A sure fire way for them to sleep better at night. At least that’s what he’d read on the packet. Sitting beside Alec he felt nervous, he was about to open up to his boyfriend and let him in where few have been. The press had their ideas but they didn’t know the story.

“I was with Camille for 3 years” He had his hands wrapped around the mug, looking between the tinted water and Alec’s face. His full attention was on Magnus. “We met in a club...she was ...different back then? Or at least that’s what I thought…” He sighed and sipped his drink, Alec doing the same trying not to show his distaste for the bitter flavour in the tea. Alec was always thinking of others..much like Magnus did when he met Camille. Even imagining what that she-devil would do to Alec had she caught his heart made his skin crawl. Feeling the need for reassurance he stroked his thumb on Alec’s ankle, the man’s legs were crossed as he sat sideways facing Magnus.

“We had some really good times together...mostly drunk...partying to the morning and rebelling against the world” He chuckled and let his hand stay where it was. “I thought she was perfect...my entire world...I bought her everything she desired…Got her the job at Spiral because I needed her around…” Swallowing a lump in his throat he sipped his tea. “In reality it was because she was manipulative and possessive...she didn’t trust me alone, didn’t think I could be faithful if i spoke to another woman...Telling her I was bisexual was the biggest mistake...she accused me of sleeping with Ragnor...saying ..horrible insults about my sexuality and how I needed to _prove_ my love for her…So...I bought the ring”

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his own, entwining their fingers seeing the pain starting to surface.

“She...well I took her to her favourite restaurant with her favourite food and wine...we made love and I felt...an empty happiness that only she could fill...so I got down on one knee…” Magnus checked Alec’s face, seeing nothing but understanding. “Sorry...tell me if this gets weird”

“It’s not weird…” Alec smiled. “I didn’t know you back then…” He brought Magnus’ hand up in his own to press a kiss to his knuckles, blushing and putting it down again.

“Such a cutie…” The older man chuckled. “So...she said yes...and it was a week later when..God I can’t even remember what I did but man was she was pissed...she hit me with the remote” he stopped as Alec gasped, his hand tightening. The idea of anyone hurting Magnus. His heart ached.

“Of course she was nothing but sorry...so I thought nothing of it...but then it became more...frequent...she would cut my clothes if she didn’t like them...she cut my hair while I was asleep because she didn’t like the idea of anyone finding me attractive enough to take me away from her...she used to leave the house and lock the door on her way out so I couldn’t leave...It was _awful_ ” He breathed out shakily. Magnus had only ever spoken to Ragnor about all this, he knew he was a victim deep down, but he didn’t want to remain as one.

“One night I came home from work early and she was in bed with one of the interns…” He swallowed. “My heart broke...I..I broke down and all I could do was cry on my knees and beg her to keep me... _want_ me…” Looking away for a moment Magnus finished his tea and put it back onto the coffee table. “She laughed..said I was an embarrassment in front of her lover...she went out for the night and left me..took her toyboy out…by the morning she was all over me again. Telling me she was sorry and she loved me...how I took it out of context...I was beginning to see through her lies…I stayed with her...until I caught her in the bathroom of a club we went to with the bouncer...it made me sick...I left and when I got home I started packing...it was my home but I didn’t think about that I just wanted to get out...of course she came home shortly before I managed to…” Magnus shifted closer to Alec, the man was just listening and looking on with such care it made Magnus forget all about the pain he had felt.

Pressing Alec’s hand to the back of his head he pressed it to a scar that was under the hair there. Alec’s eyes watered.

“She hit me with the lamp before I could leave...I tried to defend myself but she was...drunk and angry...of course she was angry...I _was_ leaving her” He rolled his eyes. “Our neighbours broke the door down and dragged her off me...I was in hospital for a month...she broke a few bones...my jaw was dislocated…” Alec was shuddering as he bit his bottom lip, the sadness he felt and the anger for Camille. Magnus looked unphased explaining his injuries, he’d come to terms with what happened a long time ago.

“I didn’t press charges...I-” Magnus put his finger to Alec’s lips before they could give an opinion. “I was in a very dark place and I didn’t want the trial..the hassle...Ragnor tells me I’m an idiot everyday believe me...i have a restraining order on her though...we can’t be in the same building unless it’s work related, with others or on clear CCTV…now…” Magnus took both of his boyfriends hands and pressed kisses to them. “Please do not think of me as a victim...if anything I’m a survivor who finally left an abusive relationship and found myself in the most wonderful one with you..my beautiful Alexander” He leant forward to kiss Alec who was blushing, though there were tears on his cheeks from the emotions.

“I-I wish...I-” Alec tried to get his words out, tried to portray his emotions.

“Darling...you didn’t know me...and I would’ve have let you protect me back then” Magnus could tell what Alec was trying to say. He was fiercely protective of those he loved, tonight he’d protected Magnus just the same as he’d stand up for his family. “If the court orders hadn’t been issued and I hadn’t moved in with Ragnor for a while, then I’d probably either be still with her or dead…” He shrugged, not really knowing if Camille was capable of such a thing he felt a little guilty for speaking the fear he’d had back then. “No one can see the future or see what could have been” He smiled and took a deep breath, smiling warmly at Alec who was looking at his tea only half drank.

“You’re so strong Magnus…” He whispered softly.

“So are you Alexander”

“Don’t...this isn’t about me…”

“It should be?” Magnus stroked a hand on his chin and lifted his head to look him in the eyes. “You’re supposed to be being selfish remember?”

Alec blushed and gave a small smile in return,

“In that case...this tea is pretty disgusting” He laughed as Magnus showed mock offense.

“How _very_ dare you” He snorted and stood up, taking the mug from Alec and walking to the kitchen, Alec stroked his fingers through Chairman Meow’s hair as he had nestled into foot of the sofa near to where he was sat.

Alec took the time alone to think about what Magnus had told him, hearing how terrible his life had been and how he’d been both physically and psychologically abused. To see such a remarkable man born from all that pain was inspiring and nothing short of a miracle.

“So..now you know my deepest darkest secret…” Magnus returned setting a hot chocolate down on the table, remembering the use skimmed milk of course and no cream. “So...you love me?” He sat with one leg under him, leaning on his arm as it rested on his elbow. Alec’s face immediately heated up, he grinned and looked away avoiding Magnus’ staring eyes.

“What else is there to say about it?”

“I didn’t necessarily say we needed to discuss it did i?” Shifting close, Magnus looked down to Alec’s lips as they parted a little, eyes darting back up to his eyes to make sure his movements were welcome.

Alec answered the query by leaning in to meet him, pressing their lips together and resting a hand on Magnus’ thigh to keep his balance, his eyes fluttered shut as the older man brought a hand to his cheek, directing the kiss as it deepened. It was such an intimate and private kiss as they were close but hardly touching save for a hand each and their mouths. If love could be summed up in a kiss, this was it. Alec felt none of the nervousness or anxiety he’d felt at the start, they’d kissed so many times now this was causing nothing but a pleasured feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Magnus moved first, sitting back and parting them to catch his breath, both men panting softly. He took a moment to look over Alec’s face, blissed out and red, his lips slightly swollen and wet and his eyes shut but not tightly. He smiled and stroked his thumb on Alec’s cheek coaxing a sweet smile to curl on his lips.

“You’re so beautiful” Magnus nuzzled his nose softly and moved away. “Drink your cocoa and we’ll get an early night...sleep off what’s left of this ghastly hangover haunting over us” He chuckled as Alec nodded and opened his eyes, shifting on the sofa to take the drink.

\---

That night they slept simply in their boxers again, Magnus had teased that soon he’d have him sleeping naked and see just how much better it was than to be clothed between sheets. In the past times they’d shared a bed, Magnus had wanted to hold Alec, be the big spoon. Whether it was the topic they had discussed tonight, or how the day had started, Alec had slipped into bed and instead pulled Magnus over to him this time, arms wrapped around him protectively and murmured sweet words of praise and affection.

Magnus wasn’t about to say no when he felt the strong arms envelop him. The main thought running through his mind as he heard his boyfriend fall to sleep behind him, was how he was going to make their distance apart work. Sure it had worked before now and had no effect on how they felt for each other, but now Magnus wanted to share everything with this boy. He wanted to fall asleep and wake up beside him.

With their work being so far away from each other it was going to be difficult for his little dream to happen. A small twinge of sadness swept through him. Causing him to hold Alec’s arms tighter against him.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice was a small tired whisper on the back of his neck.

“Shhh..It’s okay my love” He whispered back, not wanting to disturb the bubble. “Go back to sleep” He smiled closing his own eyes and let the breathing of the man behind him lull him into his own sweet dreams.

\---

The next morning when Alec woke he slipped out of bed reluctantly, doing a few stretches in the living room, stepping on and off the footstool to make up for the fact he wanted to go for a jog and couldn’t.

Once he’d built up an adequate sweat he went to shower, checking Magnus and saw him now sprawled out across the bed, his eyes travelling over him and smiling fondly, stopping a moment on the curve of his bottom under the sheets and smirking looking away. He really was magnificent. His body was gorgeous. All the people who put him down would eat their words at his graduation when they saw who his boyfriend was. Saw who he loved.

Alec found himself walking over to the sleeping form and pressing a kiss to his temple, stroking his fingers through his soft hair that had flopped down free of product. Grabbing his phone he took a quick photo before he left for the bathroom, hopping into the shower and pulling the glass door shut starting to wash himself thoroughly.

Magnus snuffled as he was waking up, hearing the quiet thrum of the shower in the next room and smiling sitting up slowly. Dragging his body up he went to feed his cat before seeing it was already full, moving to the bedroom again and smirking. Alec was too good to him and his furry child.

Part of him wanted to just go in the bathroom and join Alec, after feeling how much more confident and comfortable he was around him. The other part of him knew they hadn’t even seen each other naked yet, so it would probably be way too much. So he sat back in bed against the headboard, going through his phone and checking his social media, seeing people happy for him was a wonderful thing. Catarina didn’t have any social media accounts but she had all of Magnus’ on her phone, she acted as a censor for him.

The hateful words used to get to him so she took it upon herself to remove and block any offending items before he could read them, he was grateful and where a few would get past her watchful eye they didn’t bother him anymore. So seeing all the love and support for both himself and his ‘toyboy’ ‘hot piece of meat’ boyfriend was a good start to the morning.

Magnus had advised Alec to keep his profile private for the sole purpose of his own well being. Alec was a very private person, to have him exposed to the world of trolls and people’s fantasies online was definitely not something he needed to happen.

As the shower switched off, Magnus pulled the sheet up to his waist before continuing scrolling on his phone, Alec stepped out with just the towel round his waist and jumped seeing Magnus sat up awake.

“Oh..Oh erm…” He went to step back into the bathroom gripping the towel tighter in his hand. “I didn’t think you’d be up” He mumbled.

“Good morning to you too” Magnus grinned over teasingly. “Please don’t feel the need to hide yourself…” Magnus ran his eyes over Alec’s body for a moment, appreciating the muscle and pale skin before going to his face and blinking a few times to focus.

“I...this is okay?” Alec had his arms over himself, almost in a shield.

“It’s more than okay...if...you’re okay that is” Magnus looked at the man stood shyly in the doorway, clearly conflicted on whether or not he wanted to be seen in a towel or not. Whereas they’d slept in their boxers, they had been in the dark and under sheets. Now he was very much more exposed in the light coming in from the gap in the curtains.

“I...am okay I think” Alec could see the way Magnus looked at him, there was no doubt that he found him attractive. The feeling in the back of his mind was from the idea of showing himself to another man, those nauseous feelings that made him feel shameful for _wanting_ Magnus to keep looking and to just drop the towel all together.

“Darling you don’t look okay” Magnus smiled and held his hand out to Alec, watching as Alec stepped from the frame and approached the side of the bed, on hand still gripping the towel but moving the other to now take his hand and sit down on the edge. He felt a lot better for sitting down. Sitting down was good. The hand in his own felt good as well.

“Do you have work to do today?”

“Yes but...It can wait” Magnus smiled and didn’t miss Alec’s eyes on his chest, his eyes always drifted there whenever he was shirtless.

Stroking his finger from where their hands were together, he brushed Alec’s wrist and smiled as it made him jump a little.

“Sorry did I distract you?” He chuckled watching that adorable blush rise again he slowly raised the hand in his hold, pressing it carefully to his own chest and watching Alec’s face as he darted his eyes between his face and where his hand was now holding.

“You feel smooth…” He smiled and stroked his fingertips slightly, Magnus moving his hand now to let Alec feel for himself, chuckling as it tickled a little.

Alec was starting to get really good at pushing the voices inside his head away, the voices that told him he shouldn’t be touching other men this way. The nauseous feeling from before was beginning to leave him as he ran his hand over the expanse of Magnus’ chest.

As his fingers brushed a nipple he looked up to Magnus’ face, biting his bottom lip. He remembered back to the time he’d watched his boyfriend pleasure himself, how he’d touched his nipples. Did this mean they were sensitive? Alec knew his own were...Letting his finger tip rest on the nub as it had raised under his touch. He watched Magnus’ lips part, his eyes were a little glassy.

Alec leant forward as he gave it a pinch and pushed his mouth against Magnus’ catching the breath he released at the action, their tongues coming together as he kept moving his fingers and teasing the skin, he began to kiss down the older man’s chin and under his jaw, the intention in the back of his mind to taste the darker skin between his fingers as he rolled the nipple.

The shrill of Alec’s phone ringing caused him to jump back, Magnus’ chest was heaving as Alec’s face was flush, leaning across the bed to grab the offending item and answering it without a thought.

“Hey...Izzy...yeah” He looked back at Magnus who was rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger smiling. Alec grinned back as he opened his eyes and caught his gaze. “I feel much better...yeah yesterday was new and definitely not welcome...I’m okay really...I’m not bothered...people can say what they want…” He rolled his eyes and moved for Magnus as he watched him get off the bed, the moment had gone and Alec was glad the man moved, his confidence to carry on had slipped away as he continued to talk to his sister.

Magnus stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and looked back at Alec, still smiling at him as he spoke to his sister before he left the room and took a deep breath. His skin had been on fire with those caressing fingers. If Alec could cause that just from touching his chest then he could only imagine how it would feel elsewhere.

“Magnus Bane...you are one lucky man” He smirked proudly at himself in the mirror.

\---

“Well this won’t be at all awkward” Jace stood at the door to a large white home, Clary’s hands at his collar adjusting it and patting out the creases.

“Tell me about it” She smiled with a soft sigh and gave her best smile, earning her boyfriend’s in return. “Convincing?”

“The best” Jace kissed her before the door opened, their bright smiles returning.

“Dad!” Clary grinned and stepped in first, wrapping her arms around Valentine as he greeted her, letting her past and shaking Jace’s hand in a firm shake.

“Jonathan” He nodded and looked thrilled to see them both here.

It was Sunday morning just before noon, the day they’d agreed to visit after Alec was practically blackmailed into getting Clary to call. Both dressed up formally by request, the foyer was just as Clary remembered it, in fact the whole house was. The ever familiar crema marfil marble throughout the floors, stairs and pillars.  This was the house she’d grown up in, but if didn’t feel like a home.

“Please take a seat...I’ll see how the dinner is coming along” Valentine lead them both into the lounge, taking his leave. The house deathly quiet save for the ticking clock on the mantle.

“Still creepy” Jace smirked as Clary rolled her eyes and took his hand, the two of them sharing a soft kiss before Clary began walking around looking at the various picture frames. Family photos all from before her parents split.

They hadn’t officially divorced yet, Valentine refused to sign the papers, keeping up the delusional dream that his wife would return. If he wasn’t such a wicked man it would’ve been almost sweet that he held onto his love for her Mother. She looked at the photo of her with her brother and looked around.

“Where’s Sebastian?” She asked as Jace shrugged and put down the bust he was tilting to look at underneath.

“He say he’d be here?”

“No but you know my dad...it’s a family affair” She smirked as Jace snorted.

\---

After another twenty minutes they were sat around the dining table, beside each other opposite Sebastian, who had come down from where he’d been in his room. A woman old enough to be his mother beside him and Valentine at the head of the table.

“Se-” Jace opened his mouth before clearing his throat, fake coughing. “Jon...you going to introduce us?” He smiled across as Sebastian looked to the woman and grinned.

“Clary, Jace...this is Marie, she’s my gir-”

“Psychiatrist” Valentine cut in, slipping some food into his mouth and not even looking up as he did.

Jace watched Sebastian shut his mouth and nod.

“Yeah” He sipped his water and looked to Maria who flashed a warm smile leaning across to shake their hands.

“It’s lovely to meet you...he’s always talking about you two”

Clary looked between the three of them and thought about saying something but a nudge from her brother’s foot under the table made her think twice. The rest of the meal was relative silence, save for the awkward domestically queasy questions.

“Will you stay for some games?” Valentine stood close as Clary was being helped into her jacket by Jace.

“We would love to but Jace has a client this afternoon” She smiled. “Designated driver here” Raising her hand with a giggle as Jace grinned nodding, watching her dad’s face go between them and nodding slowly.

“Very well...I will call you tomorrow Clarissa” He gave her a hug. “Your brother will see you out” He flashed Jace a smile and left the room promptly, Sebastian and Maria stepping forward to see them to the door.

“Sorry we couldn’t talk more” Clary put her hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah you signed up for the gym but haven’t been back...we’ve been worried”

“I’ve been better” Sebastian smiled and took Maria’s hand now that Valentine was out the door. “Sorry Marie is my girlfriend” The four of them laughed as it was pretty obvious.

“I _am_ a psychiatrist just...not Seb’s” She smiled happily as he kissed her cheek.

“Maybe we can go on a double date some time...have a proper catch up” Jace suggested as Clary gave Marie a farewell hug while opening the door.

“Definitely...please don’t let dad make you a stranger” Clary whispered to him, looking to the older lady wondering how much she knew about the family.

“I won’t...I promise” He nodded at the two of them. “Please tell Alec I said hello and..I hope he’s happy”

“We will” Clary smiled once more, saying good bye and kissing his cheek as they left, getting into the car to head home.

Sebastian had always looked up to Alec from the sidelines, from the outside he might seem like he was obsessed as he’d bring him up in everyday conversation after only ever speaking to him a handful of times, but that was just who he was. He had few friends and acquaintances so the ones he had he like to know they were still well.

“He needs to move out” Jace frowned looking across to the redhead driving.

“I know…”

“Marie seems nice”

“She does...maybe it’s not so weird that she’s the same age my Mum...I mean she’s got motherly maturity oozing from her...she’s got a straight head on her”

“Yeah...she’s good for him”

“You know what you’re doing when we’re home?” She smirked.

Jace grinned and gave her thigh a squeeze.

“No…” She scoffed. “You’re going to call Magnus and apologise”

Jace tutted and folded his arms like a scolded child.

“He makes Alec happy….really happy…Plus Izzy would be piiiiissed if she knew what you did”

Jace could only nod in agreement and hummed.

“Fine. Whatever”

Clary gave him a little nudge of his cheek with her knuckles.

“That’a boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments = <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think and if the Clace parts are okay! I haven't written them before until the last chapter so bear with me! :D


	22. Sunday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains fluffy mild smut...is that a thing?  
> Smuffy...contains mild smuffy

Magnus had set up his work in the living room where he always liked to be, lounging on the sofa while his hands were both busy and his mouth giving tips to an apprentice journalist who had just submitted their first piece for him to edit. Over the course of the morning, Alec had been providing him with tea and snacks, Magnus had even stopped him from dusting when he looked up to see him wiping the skirting boards.

Now he’d managed to settle his ‘eager to please’ boyfriend, Magnus let himself get lost in his work. Alec was borrowing one of his laptops to fill in an application form for an apprenticeship at the Zoo, one Brian had recommended he take in order to keep working there. The pay would be less due to it being an apprenticeship, but that didn’t dishearten him. He was already planning on applying part time somewhere else to cover the costs of living.

Alec had never been materialistic, but he was more than aware of how little money he had and how much Magnus seemed to have. He didn’t enjoy having his boyfriend buy him things, especially essentials he should be able to pay for himself.

Pushing his glasses up his nose he frowned, even these glasses had been bought for him. In the back of his mind, Alec wasn’t too worried. He’d been saving up to take Magnus out himself, he’d promised to pay for the third date and they were already past that now. Alec was determined to make it up to him.

Taking a deep breath and putting the laptop to one side he felt his hands shake a little, thoughts of never being able to treat Magnus, forever having to let him pay was starting to eat at him. Looking up to see Magnus chatting away on his business skype and going through some papers. Standing up slowly and not wanting to draw attention to himself, he started to leave the room, breathing getting a little shallower and more difficult as he did.

“Alexander how about we go out for-”

Magnus saw Alec move out the corner of his eye, checking the clock. It was past noon already, he knew a lovely cafe just down the road they could go to.

Alec stopped where his hand was gripping the door handle to the bedroom, letting out a shaken breath as he closed his eyes.

“Y-yeah” He tried to speak out loud but it came out more like a strained whisper.

Magnus snapped his eyes up hearing the response, eyes wide taking in Alec’s tense posture, closing the laptop on the skype conversation, slowly getting up and walking over cautiously.

“Alexander” He very carefully placed his palms on Alec’s shoulder blades, letting his fingers draw gently shapes and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. This had worked at the event they attended, he hoped it worked now.

Alec’s breath hitched as his chest hurt, his hands shaking and clenching before he felt the touches on him, the lips on his neck and began to breath along with the whispering numbers Magnus was beginning chant to him.

It was a count to fifty before he slumped his shoulders, sniffling and feeling the tears fall. Arms lifted to wrap around himself, Alec was tired, it had taken a lot longer than usual to catch his breath. He felt the hands leave his back and turned round to where Magnus was looking on, worried but full of care. Leaning forward he pressed his head to his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry...Thank you” His breath stuttered.

Magnus strokes his hands up his back and held him close to him. It hurt to know Alec could be in this position still. He knew he needed some kind of professional help but it was never an easy subject to bring up. “Am I...alright to ask what caused that darling?”

Alec swallowed and moved back to look at Magnus’ cheeks, not making eye contact but doing his best to, his face was wet and eyes puffy. Magnus stroked his tears with his thumbs and smiled warmly.

“I guess...I worry...that I’m not enough” He frowned and shrugged, hands resting lightly on Magnus’ hips. “It’s silly I know...but I’m trying” His voice a whisper and leant into the hands on his cheek. 

“I know darling” Magnus leant to kiss his lips softly, moving back to lean his head to catch Alec’s eyes in contact. “I worry more because you were going to try and get through that alone…” 

Alec swallowed and bit his bottom lip.

“You were busy”

“I’m never too busy...if you ever feel like you’re losing control...stay...let me help you...okay?”

“Okay” Alec sighed softly, he looked exhausted. “Lunch?” 

Magnus shook his head and turned Alec’s shoulders pushing him into the bedroom and sitting him on the bed. 

“Rest...you need to sleep”

Alec smiled and rubbed his eyes, curling up into the mass of pillows spread across the top of the bed.

Magnus sat down on the edge, he looked over Alec as he still had his half eyes open looking out to the wall. “Penny for your thoughts?” Magnus whispered and stroked his hand on Alec’s calf, hand gently stroking under his trouser leg. Running his fingers through the hairs there and smiling as Alec blushed, his lips curling into a smile.

“Just thinking about you” Alec couldn’t stop thinking how Magnus always knew exactly what to do or say to him.  Whenever he felt down or indifferent, Magnus was shining and guiding him back to reality. The reality that he was with him,  _ loved  _ him and accepted the love in return. The butterflies in Alec’s stomach fluttered as he thought about the future. His future. With Magnus, for as long as the wonderful man would have him.

“Of me?” Magnus smirked and stroked his fingertips on the back of Alec’s knee, causing him to flinch feeling ticklish.

“Mmhmm” Alec hid his grin into his forearm as Magnus was almost purring at him.

“Good things?”

“Great things” Alec breathed out and sat up a little, leaning on his elbow while he held his hand out, it being received by Magnus without a second thought as he brought him to the head of the bed and beside him.

“How great?” The two of them were extremely close, Alec had brought his arm around Magnus waist and was pressing his face to his chest, breathing in his scent.

“This great” Alec’s voice was almost inaudible as he stroked his fingers to push the hem of Magnus’ t shirt up, pressing his lips to his abdomen and blushing moving his head back to smile up.

Magnus swallowed back a lump looking down as his breath quivered, his muscles tensing under Alec’s soft lips before he let out a breathy laugh.

“You...should come with a warning” He smirked, slipping down the bed to lie side by side with Alec and stroked the younger man’s hair back from his face. “Sensual lover hides behind these innocent eyes” 

Alec flustered but there was a joy behind his hazel eyes and appreciation as he grinned, nuzzling to Magnus’ nose. The feelings he felt for Magnus were nothing short of how he imagined someone would feel winning the lottery. Every thing he said was so sincere and honest. Alec’s eyes were darting to his lips, wanting to kiss his man, wanting to lose himself in the man that had come out of nowhere and become his world in such a short space of time.

“Kiss me” Magnus breathed out, clearly knowing exactly what was running through his mind. Alec leant closer and closed his eyes, letting their lips press together, softly and unrushed, they moved their lips and tongues together, Alec’s hands ran through Magnus’ hair while Magnus ran his hands up the back of Alec’s top pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together.

Alec let out a small moan into the kiss, Magnus moved his lips to his jawline, causing Alec to tilt his head back, his eyes fluttering trying to open but unable to focus.

“Magnus” His voice breathless as his arms slid to the older man’s neck and down the under the neckline slightly with his fingertips. Magnus’ lips were now at his throat, light kisses and tongue presses to the skin. Alec’s subconscious began to flash words and feelings through his mind, telling him this was wrong. Telling him he was a sin for needing this, wanting this. The faces of his parents, of Mr Morgenstern. 

As Magnus’ hips pressed to his own, their growing arousals rubbing against each other as he did and the groan that he released was enough to push the offending thoughts away. They were wrong. They always had been. There was nothing wrong with him, nothing wrong with being with his love.  _ Love _ . He’d never tire of that word.

Magnus knew he was pushing his luck, he wasn’t going to force Alec into anything, so after the initial grind together feeling just how affected Alec was he kept a gap between their bodies, hands and lips still moving back giving Alec space to stop them, space to say it was too much. What he didn’t expect was Alec’s leg slipping between his own and pressing them back together, causing Magnus to gasp and press his face into the crook of Alec’s neck, the younger man taking him by surprise as he began to rock his hips. 

Alec felt the pit of his stomach churning but not in an unpleasant way. He was allowing himself to feel everything, feel and enjoy every part of this. Gasping he leaned down, lifting Magnus’ head and catching his lips again in a now heated and searing kiss. Moaning as Magnus’ hands were now holding onto his ass, groping on top of his clothes and helping the movements of their hips.

“M-Ma” 

“Shh” Magnus kept their lips moving. “Just enjoy this” He moved Alec onto his back, feeling the desire taking over him as he rested ontop of him, his knees between Alec’s legs and kept the movements going. Alec’s hands were on his hips as they moved together, panting and the rustling of sheets filled the silent room. Their lips still pressed firmly together before Alec’s hands moved to return the favour, gripping Magnus’ ass and causing a moan from his boyfriend. It was his undoing as Alec shuddered and gripped the man tightly, dropping his head back and arching his spine up as he reached his climax, breathless but still moving as he looked up into Magnus’ clouded eyes with his own and stroked a hand now through Magnus’ hair giving a little tug to the short hairs at the back.

The action was enough to tip Magnus with him, reaching his finish and collapsing on top of a now rather sweaty Alec.

“I’m sorry” Magnus breathed out shakily, catching his breath. “I-” He didn’t know what to say. He was waiting for Alec to panic, to react negatively. It broke Magnus’ heart but he knew it moved pretty fast from nuzzling to cumming in their pants like teenagers.

“I love you” Alec pressed his face into Magnus’ hair, causing him to frown, from where he was, his face pressed into Alec’s chest he could feel his heartbeat. It was getting steadier after his orgasm. Pushing up onto his palms he looked down as Alec wasn’t looking at him with regret. He looked...completely blissed out, his cheeks a rosy red, hair a mess and eyes full of affection. His smile shy and sweet. “You don’t need to be sorry” Alec stroked his hand up Magnus’ cheek, causing the older man to lean into it and press a kiss to his palm.

“I love you too...you ...incredible man” He held his hand on Alec’s.

The two of them stayed lying on the bed, Alec eventually falling asleep as his fatigue kicked in finally, his arms still around Magnus as he lay on top of him where they’d fallen. He felt a little sticky in his pants, knowing Alec would feel the same when he woke. But he didn’t care. 

He’d just witnessed his boyfriend orgasm in front of him for the very first time. It was...indescribable. Smirking he wrapped his arms tighter, feeling like the luckiest man alive. He’d wake the sleeping beauty in an hour, not wanting him to have to travel home so late.

\---

Alec woke feeling a little too warm, frowning and running his hand through his hair he felt a weight on top of him. As he lifted his head he saw the source. Magnus sound asleep, his upper body on Alec’s chest and one of his legs draped over Alec’s knees. Stroking his fingers carefully through his hair he smiled and sighed happily.

Slowly he slipped out from under him, taking care not to wake him, it was already late as the sun had gone behind the clouds and the streetlamps had come on, Alec could see them as he looked out the windows, shutting the net curtains around the apartment. Stopping he felt a slight pull on his boxers, looking down and remembering what they’d done. Looking down the front of his trousers and boxers he noticed how the result of their activities hours ago had dried and stuck to his hair and clothes.

_ Gross _

He quickly hopped into the shower, scrubbing himself down. Stopping for a moment as he realised he felt no ill feelings still towards what he had done. Though even thinking of Magnus looking at him fully naked caused his heart rate to quicken, over the clothes action seemed completely alright with in his mind. Scrubbing through his head of hair with shampoo he took a moment to think about Magnus. A topic he’d been thinking a lot about lately.

They’d spent the weekend together again, in two days he’d be at his graduation, but then what? Alec found himself in a position where he needed to know when he’d see Magnus again. If Tuesday night ended without plans for another meeting, a date, a sleepover. Alec would be devastated, feel lost. Was he being too possessive? Was this too clingy? Or was this what love felt like?

Smiling and putting his head under the spray he washed the suds away with the rest of his worries. With Magnus, he had nothing to ever worry about.

Alec was drying his hair when he stepped out, wearing just a new pair of boxers he looked over at the bed, Magnus was now gone but he heard movement in the kitchen. Following the noise he saw his boyfriend fussing over this cat, nuzzling him and whispering in a cutsie baby voice.

“It’s getting late” He didn’t feel right ruining the tender moment between man and cat, but it was needed.

“I know” Magnus sighed and looked over longingly. When Magnus woke and heard the shower he’d gone to wash himself quickly in the other bathroom, he’d slipped on underwear and a blue silk robe. “I meant to wake you but I guess I fell asleep as well”

“That’s okay...the intention was there” Alec flashed one of his smiles and Magnus felt like a puddle of goo. He could also see the way Alec was looking over his body, he too was taking in the glory of his man in just his boxers with slightly damp hair. The patch of hair on his chest that made him want to just lick it. Clearing his throat he seemed to snap Alec back to reality at the same time.

What they had done last night hadn’t led to an awkward awakening, or any ill feelings. Save for the more longing stares of desire, it was almost like they hadn’t humped and made out.

“I should dress” “Yes”

Magnus’ answer was so quick that Alec laughed and blushed, looking to his feet and back up at Magnus stood there stroking his hand still in Chairman Meow’s fur.

Alec nodded and slipped back into the bedroom, emerging now in his joggers and a t shirt, rucksack dragging a little on the floor where he held it by the strap.

“I wish you could stay longer” Magnus moved over, placing a foil wrap of some sandwiches into Alec’s bag. He knew they’d skipped lunch so Alec would be starving by the time he got home.

“So do I” Alec smiled at the sandwiches and closed up his bag once they were inside, giving Magnus’ lips a soft kiss in a silent thank you.

“So...you’ll call me when you’re home”

“Not text?”

“No...I’d sleep a lot better hearing your voice safe and sound”

Alec rested his hands on Magnus’ hip as the older man’s arms rested on his shoulders, ringed fingers playing with the tips of Alec’s hair.

“Are you alright? About...what we did?” Magnus could see Alec was happy but he needed to hear the words that he hadn’t scared or pushed him too soon.

“More than alright” Alec sighed happily. Resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “I haven’t felt this good in my whole life…”

“Shall I come home with you?”

“No...no...you’re in work tomorrow too” Alec smiled and even looked a little disappointed as well as Magnus nodded in agreement.

“I am…” Magnus closed his eyes. “Tuesday...You graduate at 5?”

Alec nodded. 

“Well that’s when they start letting everyone in...It will probably be 7 by the time I’m up there” His face seemed to pale. The idea of having to get on stage in front of everyone, even for a brief moment wasn’t something he was looking forward to.

“Then we celebrate…in moderation” Magnus added quickly at the end as Alec looked a little ill thinking about how they celebrated on Friday night.

After Magnus ordered the taxi for Alec they spent the ten minutes waiting by sharing kisses and loving caresses, it almost brought a tear to Magnus’ eyes as he watched Alec leave, their hands joined until the lift doors shut. 

Sighing and walking back to his apartment, he opened his laptop once more, burying himself in his work that he’d neglected for a better option.

\--

Alec got home around ten o clock, he snuck in quietly, knowing Isabelle slept around this time on a Sunday, tomorrow he’d be getting the bus to the zoo with her and handing in his application for the apprenticeship.

Dropping back onto his bed he looked up at the ceiling, he’d been missing Magnus almost instantly, but being home on his lumpy old mattress, staring at the depressing peeled and damp ridden wallpaper, his bottom lip quivered before he turned onto his side, burying his head into his pillow. He’d text Magnus when he was pulling up to his apartment but he hadn’t called him.

As if by magic, his phone lit up and vibrated in his pocket, seeing the ID Alec took a deep breath to calm himself down and regain some form of composure. He was being ridiculous. They’d only been apart just over two hours.

“Magnus” He exhaled as he picked up, he talked about the journey while Magnus spoke through what he’d been doing since Alec left. By the end of the phone call and the ‘love yous’ and ‘goodbyes’ were said Alec was curled up into the corner sat where his pillow was. His knees drawn up to his chin. Putting the phone down on the side table he lifted his jumper over his head and let it drop down the side of the parition. Shimmeying out of his joggers and socks, throwing off his t shirt he then slid down the bed and lay under his sheets.

Talking to Magnus he felt much better than he had. Was it because this was the first time apart after their confessions of love? Was this why it had been harder to leave? Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around his pillow closing his eyes. Only two days and he’d see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments = <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!   
> Next chapter~  
> Graduation!


	23. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: homophobic slurs, panic attack (?)

Alec was sat on his break, eating his way through an egg and ham salad he’d thrown together in the morning. He’d chosen a seat that looked out the window onto the pathways, watching the visitors go by. There were never really many on a weekday, especially a Monday, save for groups from schools. Much like the one that currently passed, Isabelle supporting at the back as her team leader was at the front. She was chatting happily away to three little girls who stood no taller than her hip.

Alec was feeling nervous about his graduation. He was so close to being rid of all the negative people in his life and starting a new life. Brian had signed off his apprenticeship forms immediately without even reading them. He’d be starting at the weekend and the money would be sorted into his account the following Monday. Until then he had his savings, but in reality he didn’t. He was keeping those to take Magnus out without letting the older man pay for  _ anything _ .

His phone buzzed on the table.

Magnus: What’s red, white and blue...and belongs to you? xxx

Alexander: I don’t own anything red

Magnus: *photo attached of Magnus wearing a union jack blazer* love you x

Alec smiled and ducked his head to the blush from his colleagues as they were eating around him.

Magnus had been speaking with various models all morning, doing an article himself on the depiction of what was expected of the perfect male physique. He’d love to put Alec, but knew he’d be accused of being biased. He wore cobalt blue skinny jeans with a black shirt, a brand new union jack style blazer over the top that Ragnor had found lying around. He’d text Alec while taking a short break, feet up on the coffee table while Catarina and Dot were brainstorming together.

After sending him the photograph he rested his head back thinking about the weekend they’d had together. The passion shared together. He’d spoken to Isabelle Sunday night while Alec was travelling home. He needed her opinion on how to get Alec help for his anxiety and how best to approach the subject without upsetting him. His mind came back to him as he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

Alexander: *photo attached of Alec leaning on his hand smiling dreamily with his eyes closed, hair pushed back with the awful headband* Love you too x

Magnus swooned and lay back on the sofa, much to the amusement of the women in the room with him.

\---

Tuesday was for relaxation. Alec and Isabelle had gone for a walk, stopping by the library on the way as Isabelle needed to see Simon about something. Alec had waited outside, leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets until she returned, looking somewhat more rosy than she had been, raising his brow she took his hand to drag him off towards the town as quick as she could.

They grabbed a coffee in the local cafe and now were sat slumped against each other on the small sofa back home. Alec was humming while Izzy sang to her ipod she had hooked up to her speaker. They were both just enjoying the calm, his sister knew exactly what to do to relax him, this was her way. Switch off the world and let it be just the two of them. He suspected that’s why he was always happier around Magnus. That man had a way of doing exactly the same, making him forget everything outside of the bubble they’d blown around themselves.

“We should get you ready” Izzy smiled looking up at him from where she was resting her head on his shoulder. Alec nodded and stood up, helping her up before he went to the bathroom for a shower, Izzy going into her room having already showered before they relaxed an hour ago.

\---

Alec let his sister fuss and style his hair even though it would only be ruined by the cap. Dusting off his suit with a lint roller she did up his tie and stepped back to look at him, snapping a photograph on his phone as he stood smiling with hands in his pockets. When handing it back, Alec put it onto his instagram and checked himself in the mirror once more while Isabelle finished getting herself ready, Clary was picking them up to give them a lift.

The suit Alec wore was a navy blue and fitted to his size perfectly. It had been an unexpected gift that was waiting for him in the house when they returned that afternoon. Isabelle was in on it of course, but he knew it was from Magnus and needed some convincing to wear  _ another _ expensive suit made for him by Catarina.

“Get used to it big brother” Isabelle grinned and kissed his cheek, wiping the red lipstick mark she left. “You dating a rich guy who  _ lives _ for fashion” Checking her phone she snapped a photo of the two of them for her own social media before making their way out to the car beeping to them.

Isabelle slipped into the back, climbing over Jace’s lap and situating herself between him and Magnus.

Magnus...Alec caught sight of him as he got into the front, eyes widening for a fraction as he stuttered a hello. He looked...different... _ gorgeous _ ... _ beautiful _ ...So many words flooded his mind and he found himself staring far too long before Clary cleared her throat, Izzy giggling as Alec sat back doing up his seat belt.

Magnus wanted to tone it down tonight. He loved his makeup and flashy appearance, but Ragnor was right. He didn’t want to make Alec uncomfortable in front of his peers who no doubt would recognise him, put two and two together and thus know that Alec was the man his followers had been dying to get any glimpse of.

Tonight he wore a simple yet stylish grey slim fitting suit, his hair without product save for the small amount to keep it back from his face, a modest sized quiff. His face completely free of all sparkle and glam. His natural face. One he rarely wore in public and not one he was all that comfortable in sharing. But Alec was worth it all. He’d spent the last week, since he knew he was coming, following a strict skin care regime. The look on his boyfriend’s face was worth all the effort. As the taller man sat in front, his back now to him he leant forward, stroking his hand over Alec’s arm getting him to turn round.

Alec turned round to look through the gap at Magnus. Leaning to kiss him lightly.

“You look beautiful” Alec whispered onto his lips, blushing and giving his nose a little nuzzle, his hand resting on Magnus’s hand still on his upper arm. Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat and smiled back, a little shyly.

“Thank you Alexander...you look very handsome” He pecked his lips again, letting them linger and being unable to help himself as they breathed in each other’s cologne and natural fragrance as they made out a little in the gap between the seat and the door. 

The radio and the general chatter in the car was enough to hide their words to keep them private, the seat enough to hide their kisses and smiles from the car’s occupants. Moving back Alec let out a breath and ducked his head, smiling and turning back to rest in the car, keeping his hand on Magnus’ their fingers entwining. 

Magnus was definitely not expecting to smooch Alec in the car in front of his siblings, but this was definitely a nice surprise. If a quick make-under was enough to make him go ahead with a little PDA than he would make sure he did it more often.

The journey wasn’t too long and soon enough they were pulling into the campus carpark. Clary waving them off as they got out, passing Alec his robes and cap before stealing a kiss from Jace through the window.

“I’ll go and see about the seating” Magnus smiled and gave Alec’s shoulder a squeeze, heading off into the building as Alec grinned at his sister, she was already tearing up.

“Come on Izzy…” He laughed and gave her a hug, pulling on his robe and cap as the other students were already in theirs making their way in. “I’ll see you after” He shook Jace’s hand, before the two of them went to the main doors, Magnus returned and stroked his hands on Alec’s shoulders, a couple of people Alec knew from his class gave a curious glance over as they passed. 

“I’m so proud of you my darling”

Alec shrugged at the praise and smiled, lost on Magnus’ natural face again. He’d seen him in the mornings when he’d just woken but there was something else about seeing him like this outside hs home, he looked younger and more care free.

“You’re staring again” Magnus smirked, fully aware of the affect he seemed to be having on his boyfriend.

“I can’t help it...you look…” Alec shook his head grinning shyly.

“Magnus come on!” Jace shouted from the door, causing the two men to wince and look round as a few people looked round at the name shout, they looked straight through Magnus before looking away not recognising the face for the name.

Letting out a breath of relief he gave Alec a quick peck on the lips and ran inside before he could protest. Finding Jace and Isabelle in the seats allocated to them.

Alec had requested they sit around the middle. Too far away and he’d probably panic about being isolated, too close and he’d probably panic about being suffocated by staring eyes. 

Alec stood round the back of the hall behind the curtains and partition, letting other’s past and got himself a drink of water, not hearing the footsteps approaching.

“Alexander”

Alec jolted as he was taken by surprise, turning slowly with his plastic cup firmly in his hand.

“D-Dad?” His voice small, a sinking feeling in his stomach. “What are you doing here?” He hadn’t seen his Father since  _ that _ night.

“It’s your graduation...why wouldn’t I be here to celebrate your success?” Smiling brightly he put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, causing him to tense up, his hands began to shake. “I’ve cleared the office by mine for you to take on Monday”

“I...w-what?” Alec’s vision blurred a little, taking his glasses out and putting them on just to try and see if what he was looking at was real. His father was here, after not so much as a word since he assaulted him. He was here telling him he was going to be working with  _ him _ .

“Don’t worry...I will still pay you full wage even if you’ll be on a 4 month trial...I trust you won’t let us down and restore the honour to the Lightwood name that you almost destroyed with your...experiments…”

Alec couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. His name was being called and he was frozen to the spot, he stepped backwards, shaking his head as his father smiled at him curiously. Almost daring him to stand up to him and tell him he wouldn’t work with him. Tell him that he was right about how he was  _ clearly _ just experimenting with the same sex.

A hand took his shoulders pushing him further out past the curtain, Alec’s eyes still staring at the door he’d just come through as claps echoed around him. Turning he looked out across the parents and guests, the other students who already had their certificates.

Walking on legs that felt like they were made of lead, Alec was pale and shaking, nodding and straining his best smile as he accepted his own roll of paper, shaking the hands of various members of staff he’d never met before. The sound was a blur, his eyes watering before he managed to get out the other side, not sitting at the front with the others, he needed to get out. Fast. Racing outside and round the side he gasped for breath, clutching his chest as he choked on a sob. Why did his father have to come back into his life like that, why did he have to ruin the moment he was meant to be most proud of?

\---

Magnus was looking over the heads as Alec’s name was finally called, holding his phone up waiting, seeing him back out and just before he began recording he frowned and dropped his phone down, seeing the posture Alec was in, he heard Isabelle gasp beside him and Jace’s chair squeak a little. They’d seen it to. Alec was having a panic attack.

Magnus tried to catch his eyes as he scanned the crowds but it didn’t seem to work, he watched with bated breath as Alec got through the award and then left out the side door as quick as he’d come in. No one around seemed to see any difference and thought nothing of it, but along with the two siblings, Magnus was on his feet in an instant, excusing themselves, the three of them got out the back door and back round the building before Magnus stopped in his tracks, letting Jace rush over to the mass sitting on the floor by the fire exit, Isabelle taking his hand and gripping it tightly.

“How did this happen?” He heard her whisper, his own heart beating fast as Jace was on his knees, his hands massaging Alec’s quivering muscles on his arms, the palms of his hands before working up his upper arms and shoulders finally cupping his face to lift it. The tears were down his cheeks and his lip red from biting it he mumbled something to the blonde before he nodded.

“Magnus?” Jace turned round shouting, face serious.

Isabelle put her hand on Magnus’ back, pushing him towards them as Jace stood up and walked to his sister, taking her arm and walking back round the front to call Clary for an earlier pick up.

Magnus knelt down and took Alec’s hands in his own, swallowing a lump and looking into the man’s glazed over hazel eyes, he looked exhausted. This hadn’t been a quick panic, this was one that had fully blown out of control even if just for a few minutes.

“My angel” Magnus sighed out, full of worry and stroking his hand on Alec’s face, smiling sadly as he leant into his palm.

“Kiss me...please” Alec’s voice was small but breathy. Closing his eyes and letting his lips part slightly.

Magnus leant in without hesitation and kissed him softly on the lips. When he moved back he rested his forehead on Alec’s.

“My dad is here” 

Magnus’ eyes widened hearing and leant back looking over Alec’s face. Everything started to make sense now.

“Where is he?” Magnus looked round, he felt anger inside him.

“I...I don’t know...still inside?” Alec took a deep breath and rested his head back against the wall. A concerned member of staff came over, Magnus reassured him before helping Alec up, straightening out his robes. 

“Let’s get you out of here” He moved to undo the tie of the robes but Alec’s hand stopped him.

“No...I need the photos first” He swallowed a lump and gripped Magnus’ hand. “Then we’ll go…just stay with me...okay?”

“Of course my love” Magnus smiled. “If you’re sure” He slowly moved letting Alec find his footing as they made their way back to the front. He saw Izzy and quickly told her what was happening, Jace went inside and managed to have the photographer come out to them after explaining the situation. The last thing they wanted was to run into Robert again if he was still lurking inside. The three of them managed to help Alec look his best for the photo, the man taking the shots was nice enough to keep showing them the results and even let Clary in when she arrived. There were various shots of them all together and of him on his own or with each one of his siblings, a few with Magnus. Then once removing the robe and cap they took a few more.

Alec felt so much better already, his smile turning genuine as the flashes went off, they even got a few candid of him lifting Magnus onto his back while Clary jumped on Jace’s, Isabelle stood laughing at the four of them.

Passing his email address and contact to the photographer, Magnus gave him a rewarding cheque for his pocket and agreed to have them sent over to him to pass on. 

“I’m sorry” Alec sighed out as they leant against the car, having a final rest before heading home. People were piling out now with their families, everyone laughing, proud of themselves. 

“Alec get in the car” Jace stepped out from the side opening the door and all but pushing Alec in as he stepped in the way, Robert coming across the car park straight for them.

“Stop” Jace put his hand out, frowning. “You’ve done enough”

Alec looked round eyes wide before he felt a hand on his arm, Magnus had got into the back of the car and was now holding his hand, keeping his attention from looking outside.

“If you don’t leave we’re calling the police” Isabelle came forward and backed up Jace. 

Robert rolled his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Kids...this isn’t your concern...this is between your brother and I...oh” He looked in the car, seeing Magnus. “And that...that puff who’s got his dirty hands on him” He snarled.

Isabelle was the first to act, shoving him back with an exasperated scream, Jace grabbing her to hold her back.

“You are POISON” Izzy yelled and lashed out again, Jace keeping a firm on her. 

“What is  _ wrong  _  with you?! Alec is your son...why can’t you just accept him for who he is”

“This isn’t who he is” Robert straightened his tie from Isabelle’s lashing. 

“Robert!” 

Jace shut his mouth as a woman ran over, taking his arm. 

“Val wants to speak to you” She whispered to him before Robert nodded and turned, heading back inside, clearly tired of his children already.

“Mum” Isabelle took a deep breath, looking cautiously at her.

“Where’s my boy?” Maryse’s voice quivered as she spoke, looking between Jace and Isabelle. 

The two of them slowly parted where she could see Alec with his back to the door, her eyes flitted between the back of his head and the man who was pressing kisses to his knuckles, smiling at him.

\---

“So...I think we should grab take out...stuff our faces….then…” Magnus pressed little kisses to his boyfriends knuckles. “We should just cuddle all night..I want to sleep with you in my arms...we’ll cram into that tiny bed of yours...and I want to kiss all over your face”

Alec blushed and smiled, resting his cheek on the headrest of the chair, looking into Magnus’ eyes. His gaze full of love and affection. Magnus had his full attention, he was the best kind of distraction from whatever was going on outside.

Magnus opened his mouth to say more before his eyes darted out the window then back to Alec’s.

“Alexander…”

“Hmm?” Alec smiled and looked round following his eyeline before swallowing a lump in his throat, moving his hand from Magnus’ he turned to face the outside, opening the door slowly, staying in his seat, a little taken aback when his mother took his face her hands, tears starting to stream down his face.

“Alec” She took a deep breath and kissed his forehead.

“Why are you here? Why did you bring...him?” Alec frowned and moved from her hands.

“I needed to see you were okay... _ we _ needed to see”

Alec shook his head.  He wasn’t ready for this, for his mother’s tears and false regret, looking to Isabelle and Jace.

“I’m ready to go home” He looked away from his mother before Jace shut the car door.

“Give him time” Jace put his hand on her shoulder. “Thanks to Dad he’s had a really shit night...seriously…”

Maryse sniffled and nodded, patting Jace’s hand and wiping her eyes, straightening her dress and giving Isabelle a brief hug before making her way inside to follow her husband.

Isabelle sighed.

“I think she wants to make it work...but…”

“But she’s still reading Dad’s copy of ‘homophobic for dummies?”

Clary came out from the side of the car where she’d been keeping out the way of the family, kissing Jace’s cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

\---

The car journey home was in silence. Alec had fallen asleep with his head against the car door, he had exhausted himself.

“I think we should have the talk..tomorrow when he’s better…” Magnus spoke quietly to Isabelle who nodded. 

“I couldn’t agree more...i hate that Dad and Mum are so deep into his brain...I...I’ve never seen him as bad as he was tonight...in front of everyone…” Magnus took the woman’s hand as she held back a quiet sob. It had been a rough night just as much as a good one. The time they spent without the worry, Alec had been wonderful, his bright smile and laughs as they had their photographs. It was just a shame his father knew exactly how to get to him. Magnus wishes he knew what he said to him to trigger him, but at the same time didn’t think he could.

As they got out the car, Magnus put his arm around Alec’s waist, letting his half snoozing body rest on him, helping him out. Isabelle gave a suspicious glance to a car parked outside. She’d ask Magnus about the new addition to the parking space later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments = <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next chapter~ When the Lights Go Out


	24. Cut Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a while! I'm terrible I know!   
> Mild smut warning

Once they were inside, Isabelle and Jace helped to move the partition that was beside Alec’s bed, giving them a little more room to move the man through. Magnus helped him to the bed as he was still groggy from the journey and tiring himself out, once he lay down on his mattress he was already fast asleep. Stroking the hair from his forehead the older man sighed softly. Removing his clothes until he was down to his boxers he pulled the sheet over him and crept round to the main room where Isabelle and Jace were whispering.

“We met a psychiatrist the other day...Clary’s brother is dating her…”

“How good is she though?” Magnus frowned and removed his blazer.

“I don’t know but she’ll know someone who can help...right?” Jace took a deep breath and pushed his hair back.

“She’s waiting for us” Izzy took Jace’s arm giving it a rub. They’d decided on the way back that she’d head back to theirs for the night, let Magnus and Alec have some alone time. It was difficult to see her brother open up to someone more than he was to her, but it was also a good thing. Good that she could trust Magnus to take care of him fully.

Once they were gone, Magnus grabbed a glass of wine, he folded the partition over so it was out the way and sat on the sofa. Watching Alec sleeping. He seemed restless but so beautiful. The necklace he bought for him draped over his shoulder.

Sending a quick message to Ragnor that he would be using his emergency holidays, he declared the Wednesday, Thursday and Friday off. He’d spend them right here with the man he loved. Undressing he stopped as he looked at himself in the mirror. Smiling at how he’d taken the choice to leave all makeup behind tonight, to dress down and make the effort for Alec. He was excited to get the photographs from the graduation. Magnus wanted the memories to last even if the event itself had been a bit of a disaster, the before and after were just fine. It was only 9 o clock when he lifted the covers sliding in beside Alec and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

They could have used Isabelle’s bed but it was much more appealing to snuggle up to each other in the tiny single bed. Alec was facing the wall with Magnus spooning him pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck, his knees slotting in behind Alec’s. Magnus wasn’t particularly tired, but just lying with him caused his eyes to flutter shut, the small snores and snuffles sending him to sleep.

\---

Alec woke up slowly, his eyelids refused to open so he just shifted a little instead with his body, there were arms around him and a body pressed to his back, his nose lightly touching the cold wall causing him to shiver.

Idly stroking Magnus’ forearm in the dark he thought about last night. Was it last night? Or was it still tonight? He had no idea what time it was but it hadn’t been late when they left.. He was grateful his family was there to support him and even more so that they’d stuck around to help him through his attack.

Alec didn’t imagine the first time his father would approach him after beating him black and blue would be to  _ tell _ him that he would start work at the company on Monday. Alec hadn’t been able to say the words at the time, but wouldn’t be stepping even a big toe inside that building for as long as he could help it. His mother hadn’t helped. Alec wanted to hug her and let her hold him but he knew she was incapable of that tender love that he craved from her. She was only protective of herself and the family name. He didn’t trust her.

Moving carefully he turned around so he was facing Magnus, letting his back press to the wall and taking the moment now his eyes had adjusted to the dark to just look over his sleeping face.

His lips had parted. His breath smelt like mint? They couldn’t have been asleep that long if his toothpaste was still fresh. Stroking his hand through the man’s hair he was met with no resistance on his head, no products to catch on his fingers. He let it drop down onto his face and smiled warmly, his eyes still only half lidded. Keeping the hand on his face he leant forward and kissed his open lips softly.

There was no one stop him, judge him in the dark. He could kiss his sleeping boyfriend as much as he liked. So he did. Showering his face in brief and featherlight kisses but with every kiss to his lips he pressed a little harder, his fingers circling round the back of his neck as he felt the hands draped over his waist and back twitch a little. 

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt the next kiss returned, pressure pushed back and he grinned feeling the returning lips curling into their own smile.

“Please wake me like this everyday” Magnus mumbled against his lips, his voice deep with sleep, eyes not yet open. Alec didn’t reply, he just kissed him again, parting his lips and letting the older man’s tongue slip inside his mouth to explore, moaning a little as Magnus pressed his body flush against him.

“Is this okay?” Magnus panted as his hands slipped to cup Alec’s bottom over his boxers.

“Y-yeah” Alec exhaled shakily and draped one of his legs over Magnus’ hip using his calf to pull him close and rubbing their groins together.

Magnus gripped a little more and kissed Alec again, their mouths together and breathing laboured as they rocked against each other, hard bodies together until Alec felt that feeling in his stomach once more, his body going a little rigid and hands clasping into Magnus’ hair as he orgasmed. Panting and feeling oversensitive as Magnus rutted a little longer before he reached his own, their faces buried in each others necks, kissing and nuzzling the skin.

“Thank you” Alec mumbled into him. “For everything” he was still coming down from his post high.

“After Camille-” Magnus breathed in slowly. “I didn’t think I’d ever find someone who would love me...someone who I could be myself with...someone I could see a future with”

“Magnus…”

“No...Alexander…” Magnus leant up on on his elbow, looking down at Alec as best he could in the dark room and stroking his fingers through the hairs on his chest. “The way I feel for you is like nothing I have  _ ever _ felt before...I love you so much...and I worry...everyday about you”

“Please don’t” Alec’s voice broke a little.

“I can’t help it...I need you to trust me that...I only want the best for you”

“I do trust you” Alec stroked his hand up Magnus’ forearm resting it on his elbow before pulling him down to another soft kiss.

“I want you to see a psychiatrist” Magnus whispered cautiously, his breath stopping as Alec turned rigid against him.

“What?”

“For your attacks...I...I worry that one day I won’t be there...that...you’ll shut me out like you tried the other day and” Magnus stopped as he felt lips back onto his own and melted against Alec, feeling arms around him,pulling him down so his head was on his chest. Alec’s heartbeat was faster than normal.

“Okay”

“Okay?” Magnus looked up seeing Alec’s chin as he was staring at the ceiling.

“If it makes you happy”

“It should make  _ you _ happy” Magnus pressed kisses to his chest and felt fingers run through his hair smiling.

“If you’re happy..I’m happy...so...it makes sense to go to make you happy” Alec smiled and let them lie there for another moment before sitting up and sliding out the bottom of the bed. Magnus debated getting up with him but chose to just sit up instead, he saw the light flick on in the bathroom and chuckled as Alec was clearly just using the toilet, crossing his legs he reached for the bedside table, checking his phone and seeing it was only just past 1am.

Pressing his fingers to the wet patch on his boxers he climbed out of bed, fumbling in the dark before hearing Alec cursing.

“Alright darling?” Magnus called out, grabbing his ruck sack he’d brought and changing into clean pants, wiping himself with tissues as he did.

“The toilet won’t flush...and the sinks won’t run”

“What?” Magnus walked to the doorway, eyes squinting at the light watching Alec now trying the shower and bath taps. “Did your metre run out?”

“No I  _ just _ paid it this morning” He sighed and put his hands on his hips before the lights suddenly went off, Magnus let out a little cry as Alec jumped. “What now?!” Alec was getting a little angry, he slipped carefully past Magnus and knelt down beside the metre box in the living room, using a small pen torch to look inside. “Yep...full...so is electric…”

“I’ll check with a neighbour? Might be a power cut in the building” Magnus pulled on Alec’s dressing gown and went out the door to knock on the apartment next door. Alec sat patiently on the sofa until he returned.

“Well?”

“Everything’s fine”

Alec groaned and dropped his head back, closing his eyes as Magnus ran his fingers down his neck before starting to massage the tension from his shoulders.

“We’ll get back into bed...and get hold of the landlord in the morning..maybe a fuse has gone somewhere below?”

“Magnus...my landlord is Morgenstern...it’s pretty obvious what’s happened”

“He can’t  _ do _ that”

“Well I think he just did...he threatened for weeks with cutting me off if I didn’t go home…after seeing my father and knowing he was there with Val  _ and _ my Mum…”

“Bastard”

“Yeah” Alec stood up and took Magnus’ hand, leading him carefully through the room and back to bed. “You’re right though...there’s nothing we can do til morning so…”

“We can do  _ something _ right?” Magnus smirked and lay over Alec as they got onto the bed.

“B-but...didn’t we just…?” Alec looked up confused as to why Magnus was suggesting they engage intimately again.

“Your Father kicked you out for being gay...right?”

“Y-yeah?”

“And Valentine  _ hates _ homosexuals..right?”

“Mmm…” Alec wasn’t sure where he was going with this.

“This power trip he’s clearly on right now is because your father saw us together tonight...being  _ gay _ ...so...what better way to show to them they haven’t won?” Nuzzling Alec’s neck, Magnus trailed kisses down his chest, stopping to lick lightly at a nipple.

Alec gasped and felt his cheeks flush, fingers running over Magnus’ muscular back. Being unable to see anything was helping with the hands and lips on naked skin.

“B-by doing what?”

“By still being gay?” Magnus smirked and leant back up, encasing Alec’s laugh with his mouth.

\---

When the morning came around, the light came in through the thin curtains, Magnus groaned and rolled over feeling the empty bed and sat up quickly, eyes snapping open.

“Alexander?” He shouted out feeling for his phone and checking the time. 8am. He had no messages. Climbing out he was grateful it was a warm day outside, the heating not on much like the water and power still, flicking a lightswitch to confirm it.

Looking at the shoes by the door, seeing Alec’s running shoes missing, he smiled and walked to the kitchen, taking orange juice from the fridge and routing for something to make breakfast. He’s pulled on a pair of Alec’s jogging bottoms, they were clearly too big for him which meant they weren’t much better on Magnus. Luckily he knew his bottom was a little more shapely so it held them up better.

Just as he plated up some fruits and meat the door opened and a very sweaty Alec came in, pulling out his headphones panting and throwing his phone and mp3 player onto the table.

“Morning” He breathed out and kissed Magnus’ neck, placing his hands on his hips from behind.

“Well..someone’s very affectionate this morning” Magnus smirked and bit his bottom lip feeling Alec rub his lips over the fresh bruise at the base of his neck. 

“You made breakfast?” Alec smiled. “I’ll just freshen up...as best I can” He smiled and rolled his eyes heading into the bathroom, stripping off and drying himself with a towel before covering himself in deodorants and lotions trying to ‘wash’ without water. 

“I meant it” Alec spoke as he walked back in, looking as Magnus sat at the now set table sipping some juice and scrolling through his phone.

“About what my love?” He glanced to him before back to his phone, Alec sat down and ate a couple of grapes.

“About going to see a psych”

Magnus looked up from his phone and reached across the table to place his hand in Alec’s, smiling.

“And know that I’m incredibly proud...you’re extremely brave…” He leant over and placed a piece of melon into Alec’s mouth, the younger man smiling back.

“I stopped by Valentine’s on my run”

Magnus frowned and locked his phone, pushing it away to give his full attention.

“He told me I was breaking the tenancy agreement...and he was taking the water...gas and electric as a fine…”

“And what did you exactly break?”

“By declaring myself with low finances but being seen wearing expensive clothing and attending expensive parties?” Alec shook his head laughing a little. “He’s being petty” he shrugged. “So I’ll call Izzy...we’ll pack up and-”

“Move in with me” Magnus breathed out. Alec’s mouth closed slowly, a blush rising on his cheeks as he leant across and kissed the man tenderly.

“I can’t...the commute to work..it’s too far”

Magnus smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Well...I tried?” He chuckled. “But where will you go?”

“I don’t know...maybe see if Brian is still offering the spare room”

“Well until then…” Magnus grabbed his phone and slid across where he’d been looking through hotels. “Pick one and you’ll be there”

“You were already looking?” Alec laughed and looked at them all, smiling as he noticed they weren’t the most expensive in town, just simple motel rooms that he wouldn’t feel too out of place in, or as guilty at Magnus spending too much money. “Thank you…”

“Don’t thank me yet..I’m still determined to have our names together on a property”

\---

Magnus helped Alec pack everything up. They’d told Izzy what had happened and what they were doing now, she wasn’t best pleased but decided it was way better than grovelling to the man responsible. They told Jace and Clary that they wanted to save on money so they could get a new place, if they told them why then they’d only make things worse by telling Clary’s dad. Plus he already had Magnus paying for the hotel, he didn’t want hand-me-down’s from his brother as well.

Magnus had given the address of the hotel to Izzy so that Clary could drive her down after work, after packing the essentials they’d store the rest for the time being elsewhere.

“This is..probably the most spontaneous thing I’ve ever done…” Alec shut the door, locking it and glancing round to Magnus who was stood by the entrance to the building holding a few bags. “Well...besides…” He smiled looking the older man up and down, his face was still free of make up, something he knew he’d been itching to sort out as soon as he could.

“Now now...this is all very new territory for you...as we both know..and awakening my inner sexual predator isn’t wise...yet” He winked causing Alec to blush and grab the rest of the bags from the floor. 

“So the erm...taxi is here?” He stuttered out slipping past him at the door while avoiding his gaze.

“Not exactly…” Magnus stepped down to the pavement and stopped by the electric blue Audi R8 on the road. “I...well this  _ was _ your graduation present...so...I thought we’d use this?”

Alec’s mouth pretty much hit the floor.

“Magnus” He gasped out walking over. “You can’t be  _ serious _ ? I can’t even  _ drive _ ?!” Alec was stunned as Magnus pulled the keys out and bit his lip. 

“Catarina was just as horrified..but…It was impulsive and…” He groaned. “It WAS your birthday present but it was too soon and-”

“Magnus...are you sure?”

“Of course I’m  _ sure _ ” Magnus grinned and kissed Alec, feeling him tense a little at the public affection, stepping back. “Sorry darling” He smirked and stroked a thumb on Alec’s blush. “So I’ll drive us for now...and we’ll have you learning so you can stop getting that awful smelly bus to work”

“I like the bus” Alec mumbled loading up the boot and back seats before getting into the passenger seat, Magnus hopping into the driver’s seat and starting it up.

“Right...just a quick warning” He took a deep breath. “I haven’t drove for an awful long time”

“Wait…What?” Alec’s eyes widened, putting his seatbelt on instantly and gripping the window sil.

“But how hard can it be to remember?” He flashed a confident grin before screeching into the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments = <3


	25. Communication

Alec was sat cross legged on the double bed. Watching as Magnus was sat by the desk sending a few emails. They’d unloaded the luggage into the hotel and were now having some down time. Alec couldn’t deny that he was upset. Being driven from his home, no matter how much he hated the bedsit. It was still his home for near enough a year.

The hotel room was beige and white, it made him feel a little cold inside. But it was the best his town had to offer besides the more expensive ones he refused to let Magnus pay for.

“Wednesday next week?” Magnus held his hand over the phone as he looked back at Alec. He didn’t say anything in return, simply nodded and smiled, fingers running over his jogging bottoms. Magnus was booking his therapy appointment. Wanting no one but the best and used Marie as help as she was local.

Deciding to be a little more useful, Alec started to unpack the clothes into the wardrobe and drawers. The room they had was a suite, a room with a bed, a bathroom and the living room with a fold out sofa bed. Isabelle would have the bed.

For meals he was going to use the small kitchen at Jace’s gym, prepare a few cold meals and if he was there to work out he’d bring home a warm one. It was just a short walk away from the hotel.

Feeling hands circle his waist he smiled and folded a jumper in the drawer, closing it slowly and resting his hands on Magnus’.

“I’ll help you all I can to find somewhere to live...you have done nothing to deserve this treatment...from any of them...you’ve worked so hard and you still will…”

“You’ve already helped enough” Alec smiled and turned around in his arms, resting against the chest of drawers a little. “I know you want to keep helping but...please don’t” He rested his forehead to the older man’s. “If you want to help me...then just be...you” He blushed and let their mouths brush against each others. It was soft and delicate, just lips and smiles.

\---

Isabelle came home that night, leaving the two of them enough time to lounge around and share sweet caressing and more gentle kisses. When she arrived she had all but hit the roof, ranting and raving about how disgraceful Valentine Morgenstern was and how it was no wonder Clary’s mother left him.

Eventually the three of them settled, the sofa bed pulled out and all three of them cuddled close with Alec in the middle. They’d ordered take away pizza and put some ridiculous rom-com on netflix that Alec most definitely did  _ not _ shed a tear watching the end. Once Isabelle was in bed with the door shut, Magnus turned onto his side, watching Alec switch everything off.

“Did you really book three days off work?” Alec slipped into the bed now just in his pyjama bottoms, Magnus’ hands found their way to his chest, running his tips through the hair, something he had grown rather fond of doing.

“I did...why? Bored of me already?”

Alec gasped and shook his head grinning, sliding closer to Magnus and kissing him.

“I don’t think Magnus Bane and Boring ever fit in a sentence together” Alec was breathless from the kisses and brought his boyfriend closer, letting Magnus rest his head in the crook of his neck. “I am worried we’ll run out of things to do in here though”

Magnus took a deep breath and nuzzled into Alec’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there.

“Oh I don’t think we will...there’s so much to explore” The older man breathed out and ran his hands down to Alec’s abs, giving them a little grope and causing the younger man to flinch away.

“Hey” He frowned and pouted a little. “Izzy’s next door...hands where I can see them” Alec tried to keep the stern expression but Magnus was already smirking, clearly finding as many ways around that problem as he could. Majority of them probably perverse.

\---

The next three days went by like a dream, they’d gone for strolls around the town, dined out and Alec had even taken Magnus to see Jace’s gym. That particular time Gretel was back with the rival gym. She switched so often it was hard to keep track, so Jace simply let her keep her membership as it was pretty clear she was using them both for different reasons. Alec had seen Magnus’ jealous side when he heard about how the huntress was flirting with him whenever she could. He’d all but dragged Alec out incase she turned up.

Now it was Saturday morning and Alec was getting out the shower, his uniform laid out for him for his first day at full time work at the Zoo. It might be just apprenticeship work but it was still a 40 hour week. One he was more than ready for after all the issues he’d been having.

“You don’t have to wait for me...you have work to do?” Alec walked out half dressed, buttoning his shirt over his vest as he did. Magnus had his laptops set up in the sofa bed, not bothering to pull it back up as he did.

“I’m quite alright darling...now go before you miss the bus” He smirked and puckered his lips pointing to them, Alec rolled his eyes and leant down, pressing their lips together and stroking a hand across Magnus’ jaw.

“Love you”

“Love you too” Magnus kissed his palm before shooing him out. He’d wait until 9 before he called Catarina.

Alec was embraced by Brian the moment he came in, his sister had mentioned to him a few things that had happened, he was grateful he wouldn’t have to explain them himself.

“You’re good though for now yeah? With Malcom?”

“Magnus” Alec chuckled and nodded. “I am...a lot better thanks” He put his bag in his locker before listening to the run down of what he’d be doing. The work was the same but he’d now spend a couple of hours a day in a classroom, learning about the different species and all the factual information he needed to start being more hands on other than handling and cleaning them out.

On his lunch break he’d sent Magnus a picture of Baby, who was now a little bigger than she had been when she was wrapped around him. He wondered if when they were eventually living together Magnus would mind if they got a snake of their own….one that was too small to eat Chairman Meow of course…

\---

Magnus had spent the morning with Isabelle, they’d ordered breakfast with room service and had a debate on fashion and fabrics. She was an intelligent woman he’d rather have working for Spiral than following snobby bitches around at her work in the Zoo. At one point they’d even pulled out a map of the state to try and work out where he and Alec could live. To set up home directly between their jobs would mean a 2 hour journey for each of them. Whereas at the moment Alec had 30 minutes and Magnus had 20 on a good traffic day.

As Isabelle left to meet some friends Magnus called Catarina.

“I can’t believe he did that”

“Neither can I...well I  _ can _ you haven’t met him...he’s a dick” Magnus sighed. “Definitely not the good kind either” He smirked as he could practically hear the cogs in Cat’s mind leaning towards a cheeky pun. It was out of her character to tell them but on these rare occasions she was pleasantly surprising.

“Well speaking of good kind…are you going to tell me how far you’ve gone with Hunk Lightwood?” She giggled and clearly got herself comfortable. Isabelle was good gossip company, but anything Alec related was a little weird to talk to her about. Especially  _ this _ .

“Well we’re heavy petting...we’re down to pants...but with the lights off” He sighed happily, it didn’t sound like far in two months but considering how they’d started. It was massive.

“Oh it’s so cute how you’re taking it slow...nothing like your exes”

“Which is why he’s so perfect...I love him so much it physically hurts me” He rolled his eyes as his friend cooed.

“I keep swooning over your instagram...I’m surprised no one’s found him yet”

“Well I thought that too...but when you are fresh from University and working in an edge of state Zoo ...he’s a little difficult to pinpoint...no one even knows he works there, his own account is private” Magnus was scrolling over it on his ipad, going through the barely ten photos he’d posted. Most of them of Magnus. “So how has work been without me?”

“Boring...tedious...I’ve been working in your room just to stop myself from stabbing my models with pins”

“That bad?” Magnus chuckled. “I’ve been busy lounging in a hotel...indulging myself in a fine specimen of a man for three days”

“Want to rub it in even more?”

“Only if you don’t agree to take things further with our dear Ragnor”

“Magnus” Her voice turned stern on the phone. “We haven’t done  _ anything _ ”

“Which is why I’m telling you that you should...I can tell he likes you”

“Oh?”

“He doesn’t swear around you... _ and _ he holds the door for you”

“That doesn’t mean a thing...besides if he’s a gentleman then he needs to be the one to approach  _ me _ first don’t you think?”

Magnus hummed in agreement. He’d known the two of them for years and he’d watched them admire each other, flatter each other. It was all playful flirting that you could only see if you looked really really closely. If there was one thing Magnus enjoyed, it was playing matchmaker.

\---

Magnus had returned home the Sunday night, ready for work again Monday. He promised he’d call Alec the day of his first therapy, but Alec had refused the offer, he didn’t want to worry him at work and he knew he needed to do this for himself now. Though Magnus had been a little hurt, he understood entirely. Well he had at first…

It was now Sunday night yet again and Alec hadn’t returned his texts or calls. He knew he was still active because he’d posted a picture of a his hand holding a dandelion on instagram. Magnus was feeling a pain inside him that he never thought he’d ever feel with Alec. He was blaming himself for something he may have done, was there something he said? Did he upset him or push him too far? When he’d asked Alec on the Saturday night if he wanted to get naked, he’d declined, but he’d be alright at the time. Even on the Sunday they’d been upset to leave each other and planned to meet up again. But there were no plans made.

It was now Friday.

Another week passed.

Alec had been to two sessions now with his psychiatrist. Maybe that was it...maybe they had told him how bad Magnus was for him...how he needed to cut him off.

Magnus had been at his desk listening to Raphael talk about how he hated family dinners when he broke down. His head hit the desk and the tears just began to flow.

He missed Alec, he was so confused and didn’t understand any of it. A soft pat to his shoulder for comfort before he barely registered his friend leaving and Catarina’s arms around him a moment later.

“Hey Magnus” Isabelle’s voice came out from the other side of the phone.

“Its Catarina” The woman tried not to let venom drip into her tone.

“Oh..is Magnus okay?”

“No he’s not  _ okay _ ” She snarled, she was a fiercely protective woman. “Where is Alec?”

She heard Isabelle sigh on the other end of the phone.

“I didn’t want to interfere…” Her voice was a whisper, the sound of her moving rooms. “I..Alec’s really not good”

“I don’t  _ care _ if he’s not good” She hissed out again, hearing this Magnus looked over from where he’d been sniffling into a glass of scotch.

“Wh-what’s wrong with him?” He came over and took the phone. “Isabelle” He breathed out, his voice sounded as broken as he’d been feeling.

“He...he’s closed himself off...he won’t speak to me...to anyone he just...he’s been on…” She was mumbling to herself routing in a cupboard. “Alprazolam?”

Magnus swallowed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “He’s not reacting well to it...he’s sleeps a lot and just doesn’t...Magnus I’m glad you called...Will you stay the weekend? He’s off and...I think seeing you is just what he needs…”

“I...I don’t know” He looked at Catarina who was shaking her head, but she hadn’t heard about what he’d been taking or how he’d been feeling. “If he’s going to shut me out…”

“I don’t know what he’ll do but...he  _ loves _ you Magnus...I won’t guilt trip you because I can only imagine how you’re feeling right now after two weeks without a word...I don’t know what’s being said at these sessions but…I hope it gets better than this” She sounded tired and like she’d already cried over this.

Magnus couldn’t blame her, so he agreed to come over in the morning. Just seeing Alec, being reassured that he still loved him...wanted a life with him. His heart was aching just to be near him again. He wondered how he even survived before him.

\---

Now here he was, sat in the hotel room waiting for Alec to come out of the bathroom from his shower. He wondered if Isabelle had told him he was coming. The woman had let him in and left for work. Magnus felt nervous. The butterflies in his stomach making him feel a little sick. The water switched off and it was another ten minutes before Alec stepped out.

He looked...just as gorgeous as ever, but his eyes. They looked tired, he stopped as his eyes locked with hazel ones. Standing up slowly, he felt the tears in his eyes as Alec’s shoulders slumped before he was over to him in a heartbeat. Alec threw his arms around Magnus and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

“Magnus” He breathed out.

Magnus wanted to resist if not for a little punishment for bringing this on himself, but he couldn’t, he crumbled and returned the embrace, they stayed there wrapped tightly in each other’s arms for a while before Alec moved back and looked straight into his eyes.

“I’m so sorry...I’m...I-I’m so so sorry” 

Magnus’ final bit of resolve melted away as tears slipped down his cheeks, gripping Alec’s cheeks in his palms.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ ... _ ever _ ...cut me off again” His voice quivered as Alec clenched his eyes shut, nodding in his hands and Magnus noticed his arms around himself. “We asked you to go for help...not...not this” He stroked his hands to Alec’s shoulders.

“I-It’s my fault...S-she tells me to talk...to tell you everything...to...tell you whenever I feel ashamed or...scared and explain why….to say it outloud to the person I trust the most to let it sound as unjustified as it is…”

Magnus swallowed a lump and wiped his cheeks on his sleeve nodding.

“But you didn’t talk...you did the opposite and left me feeling” 

Alec shrunk a little smaller into himself.

“Alexander you left me feeling alone and beside myself with worry...for  _ two _ weeks”

“I was being a coward” He bit his lip before Magnus put his thumb to it, pulling it free.

“Just tell me you love me still and-and then let me help you to help yourself”

“I love you  _ god _ Magnus I love you so much” He leaned forward to kiss his lips, moving back as it wasn’t returned and looked away.

“I love you too...but if you’ve been told to talk...we need to talk...you’re bottling yourself away and I bet you haven’t told your Doctor about it either…”

Alec shook his head and took Magnus’ hand, leading them to the sofa and sitting beside him, leaning a little into the older man as his arm circled his waist to press him as close as he could.

“Those appointments have been the best and worst things I’ve ever done...the medication is temporary” He whispered the last part. 

“Alec” Magnus frowned and looked at the black haired man.

“I whispered because I...feel a little ashamed for needing to take pills…”

Magnus smiled as he did as the doctor instructed and voiced his feeling. Stroking his fingers through his hair and tilting his head back, he kissed Alec lightly on the lips.

“Do you still?”

“Not...as much” Alec smiled and wiped his eyes. “I hate them though...they just make me tired”

“I guess it’s a numbing effect...I took something similar when I was with Camille…”

Alec stroked his hand to close his fingers round Magnus’.

“I really am sorry...this fortnight has been a blur and I’ve been putting off serious conversations...I promise not to cut you off again…you’ve been nothing but patient-”

“-I have my limits...even with you my darling...I’ve been miserable without you” Magnus smiled and kissed him again just enjoying having his man back in his arms again. “It’s been hell”

“For me too” Alec leant his head on Magnus’ shoulder, the two leaning back on the sofa. “Will you please stay?”

“I have nowhere I’d rather be”

If this past two weeks was what losing Alec felt like...then Magnus would fight to keep this man at his side to his last breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments = <3  
> Thank you for reading!


	26. Out in the Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! :D Hope it was worth the wait! More fluffiness for all

Magnus set down the lunch they’d ordered from room service, pouring out a glass of wine for himself and some fruit juice for Alec, who was on strict rules with his medication. They’d pulled the sofa bed out for a lazy day, one that Magnus definitely needed after the last two weeks of worry had taken its toll on him.

Alec picked at bits of fruit and looked distant, he was happy to see Magnus, just felt a little groggy. He wished he hadn’t pushed him away, but all he could be right now was be glad he had come looking for him. He hadn’t given up on him like he felt he should’ve done at the time. Swallowing and looking round to the older man as he lay out the food and slid the tray towards the bed where Alec was already nestled into the pillows and backrest.

Taking his hand once he was settled, he wanted to show him he still needed him, his voice might be difficult to come across but he wanted him to know.

Magnus felt the hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling round. He felt sad that Alec was so out of it, having just taken his next batch of medication. But he knew he was trying.

“Come on...eat something” He smiled and took the small fruit bowl from him, starting to feed him pancakes making him smile.

“I don’t need feeding Mags” He chewed and licked a bit of syrup from his lip.

“I know...but I want to” He chuckled and fed him a little more until they both just ate themselves. Alec smiled feeling that warmness at how domestic this all was once more. He’d missed this. Missed having Magnus around. 

“I really am sorry” He stood up, moving the plates and trays away to the table.

“I believe that you are...and...like I said, you’re forgiven” Magnus finished his wine and settled back on the sofa bed.

“I’d..if I you want to listen I’d like to talk to you about my parents…” Alec sat on the edge and smiled round at the older man. “The more I talk the better it gets...that’s what I’m told” Taking a deep breath he still felt groggy but otherwise calm. Especially when Magnus took his hand and nodded.

“If you’re ready to…”

Alec began to tell him the story about Clary and what had happened, how his Father had beaten him up afterwards and he’d been kicked out. He explained the leaflets he’d finally destroyed that his Mother had been sending. By the end of it Magnus was sat up and holding him close, Alec himself had been shaking. It was difficult to talk about the things that triggered his panic attacks, but he needed to tell Magnus why he was so nervous and uncomfortable with being physical further than what they’d done already.

Alec wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus, he couldn’t keep secrets or hide his feelings, and he knew he couldn’t deny him full pleasure for all his life either. It wouldn’t be fair no matter how much Magnus defended that he’d be fine with it.

Eventually Alec was sleeping deeply, his lips parted and small snores coming through, Magnus was stroking his hair and turned to the door as it opened, Isabelle stepped in and smiled, giving him a little wave in greeting.

Magnus slid out from his side, letting him lie down and pressing his finger to his chin, closing his mouth and stopping the snores for the moment, he got up to give Isabelle a hug and exhaled deeply through his nose, taking her into the bedroom.

“He’s told me about your parents...about what they did and still do to him”

“Good” Isabelle smiled and rubbed between her eyes. “Jace doesn’t even know...he’d lose it…”

“So he should” Magnus frowned and folded his arms. “No one should be doing that to their son...these camps and rehabs ...they’re poison” He shook his head and leant on the dresser as the young woman began to get changed from her work clothes she’d been in all day.

They were at the point in their friendship that none of them minded changing in front of the other, Magnus’ eyes never wandered and he’d never made comments unless she asked his opinion on her clothing. Isabelle trusted Magnus and it made him feel a sense of belonging and acceptance. She was fiercely protective of her brother. To think she trusted him wholeheartedly with not only his well being but with his love was warming.

“Alec likes to go to the gym around this time…” she smiled. “Will you join us? I doubt Jace will mind…” She was dressed in her own leggings and crop top, pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail.

“I much prefer yoga…” Magnus chuckled.

“There’s a pool?”

“Then I’m in”

Magnus did enjoy swimming, he hated the actual ocean but pools manned by lifeguards he could deal with, he followed her into the living room and stroked his fingers through Alec’s hair, causing him to snuffle and purse his lips. The medication caused him to sleepy heavily, but they were told he couldn’t lose his routine to it.

“Time to wake up darling” Magnus kissed his forehead and let him come to slowly as he got himself ready to go, putting on some of Alec’s trunks not having any of his own. They were a little tighter round his bottom but that’s only because his was a little more shapely. Apart from that their sizes were similar as their heights weren’t far off.

Eventually Alec was up and leaning on the wall as he yawned now in his joggers and vest top, rubbing his eyes.

“Don’t make us feel guilty for this” Isabelle jabbed his side causing him to whimper. “You like the gym so get your ass moving” She herded him out the door.

\---

Monday came along and Magnus was sat in the board room of the office once more, they were running through the next part of the Fell Project. The first had been a roaring success, now it was moving onto Children’s Hospitals. The one in question was the same one that had supported Dot’s friend when her child had been diagnosed with a terminal illness. The nurses there were familiar with the company and Ragnor had spent time with Luke talking to them and having a tour of the hospital.

Like many others, they were eternally grateful for any support they could get. Without the use of flash imagery and gorgeous models, the campaign would instead be volunteering. The odd photo of course would be taken, the editors would be hands on in helping and showing a much more human side to themselves. Ragnor had the inspiration after seeing the photograph of Magnus at Alec’s graduation. One of the two of them in each other’s arms proudly that Magnus displayed in a frame on his office desk. The ‘soft’ and natural look had made him see that they wanted to be low key and approachable for this subject.

Having them all dressed up and covered in mountains of foundation while entertaining sick children was definitely not an option any of them wanted to consider.

They were heading there tomorrow morning to introduce themselves to the staff on each ward and some of the children, they didn’t want to come in like a stampede. It just meant that on top of the work they’d be doing on the magazine, they’d each be volunteering a hundred hours to the hospital. Ragnor would hear no complaints as it would be rewarding work for both them and the children they help.

\---

“That’s really sweet” Alec smiled as he was sat at his desk in the zoo’s classroom. They were on a fifteen minute break and he’d chosen to have his boyfriend call him instead of stretching his legs.

“I suppose...I’m not very experienced in dealing with children...they’ve done our background checks and paperwork and we’ll start soon…” Magnus was lounging on his chair, feet on his desk while twiddling the stylus for his tablet.

“Well you’ll be amazing...you’re a very caring person...the kids will love you”

“Thank you Alexander” Magnus cooed. “I’m free Wednesday...if you like I can pick you up from your appointment?”

Alec took a moment to think over it. He had been quick to avoid Magnus for the first two appointments he went to and this didn’t help any of them.

“Alright” Alec exhaled and smiled resting his head on his hand, he could see one of his classmates on the other side of the room watching him curiously. “I’ll have to go..” He mumbled feeling suddenly aware of the eavesdropper.

“Excellent...I’ll see you then and I’ll call you later my love?”

“Yes...please” Alec smiled and fiddled with the piece of paper on his desk.

“I love you so much Alexander” He purred and closed his eyes just letting himself get lost in the other’s voice.

“Love you more” Alec smirked and shut the phone off quick before Magnus could respond, smiling at the device in his hand before he heard someone clear their throat.

“That was super adorable” The woman was a little older than Alec, she had been on the programme a lot longer and was working towards working with the birds of prey. “Your girlfriend?”

Alec blushed and cleared a lump in his throat, looking down to his phone again at the background of himself with Magnus, eyes wide.

“Boyfriend?” She asked as she stood up, moving over and held her hand out. “I’m Iris” She was tall and thin with red hair and her eyes kind.

“Alec” He took her hand to shake it. “Yeah...boyfriend” He said with a proud smile.

“I thought I recognised you” She chuckled and he noticed she was looking down at his phone, the background showing clearly.

“Oh” Alec locked the screen and put it in his pocket, shaking his head.

“Magnus Bane’s mystery man...a simple zoo hand?” She smiled and ruffled his hair. “So cute” She tapped her nose. “Your secret is safe with me...for a price” She sat on the edge of the desk next to his, he frowned and looked her over. He had no interest in being blackmailed with information he was in no way ashamed of. 

“I need someone with your...qualities...muscle work...” She eyed his biceps under his short sleeved shirt. Frowning he raised a brow.

“Why would you need to convince me to help you...why not just ask politely instead of it making sound like sinister work”

“It might be a little sinister” She rolled her eyes and stroked a long finger on his shoulder. It made him shudder. “But just as pleasurable for all of us...My partner will be there as well”

“What?” Alec frowned as she slid her number across the table and tapped it before going back to her seat in time for the room to start to fill up again. He was beyond confused.

\---

“It sounds like you’ve been propositioned” Alec was on the treadmill with his headphones in, hands free in his ear as Magnus was working still in the office.

“Proper-what? How does that even sou-” He panted and slowed down to a job as he realised exactly what Magnus was telling him. “Well...that’s unexpected” He came to a stop and swigged some water.

“So she said she’d keep your identity a secret if you did a little muscle work for her partner and her?” Magnus chuckled shaking his head, people were unbelievable. 

“Yeah... _ God _ ” Alec groaned. “That sounds  _ exactly _ as you said” He laughed and pulled his phone out, coming out of the call screen.

“I can hear you tapping darling...bored of me already?”

“No...just…” He went onto his instagram and flicked the privacy button off, before posting a picture of himself and Magnus from his collection. This one was of the two of them nuzzling each other’s noses while sat in a cafe, eyes scrunched up from the smiles on their faces. “There…” He tagged Magnus in it and walked to the weights.

Magnus saw one of his phones buzz and brought it up.

“Did you just...fully out yourself to the public?” Magnus smirked and bit his lip looking at the photo. 

“Yep” Alec began lifting, grunting and taking deep breaths as he did, Magnus’ eyes rolled back as he listened to him.

“Darling..as much as I want to stay on the phone to you...those noises are doing everything sinful to me” He purred and snorted a little as he heard Alec gasp and clearly drop the weights with a clonk. “Alright there?”

“Yeah...sorry...I’ll go and..speak later?”

“Later” Magnus smirked and let Alec be the one to hang up before liking the photograph on instagram, commenting with a love heart and going back to work.

\---

It came to Wednesday, Alec came out of his appointment and ran his fingers through his hair, Magnus was stood waiting by the gate and he embraced him for a moment, kissing his forehead. 

“Come on” He placed a hand on his back, walking with him.

“Your fans are crazy...you know that right?”

Magnus threw his head back laughing as they walked. He knew they’d all been keen to get all over Alec’s account once he was revealed to them. He can only assume all the marriage proposals he’d had.

“Why do you have today off?” They made it back to the hotel and headed up. Alec was already sick of the place, he needed his own space.

“Tomorrow we start at the hospital...there’s some real cute kids in there..I met them yesterday” He smiled and leant against the wall in the lift as they got up to the floor before getting into the room. Alec ran his hands up Magnus’ shoulders and kissed him lovingly.

Magnus welcomed the kiss and stroked his hand through the man’s hair while the other ran over the side of his neck, thumb along his jaw and keeping the kiss deep and slow.

“You’re the best” Alec grinned and blushed, stepping back and taking his hands. “Follow me” He exhaled hotly and led Magnus to the bathroom. “I need to shower”

Magnus creased his brow after being led there and opened his mouth slowly, unsure what this meant.

“Shh” Alec kissed him again. “You can leave when I’m in” He cleared his throat and started to strip off, taking off his shirt, his eyes staying on Magnus’ own confused but slightly intrigued look.

Magnus was watching his fingers, they were trembling slightly, just as he took his trousers off he put his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, his eyes closing and breath hitching slightly. Magnus took a step and placed his hands over Alec’s own.

“Darling” He whispered. “You don’t have to rush into anything”

“I’m not rushing...I trust you” He pushed them down and off, stepping out of them and looking into Magnus’ eyes, they never left his own. The love and respect there was almost overwhelming. Stepping close he wrapped his arms around the older man’s and rested his head on his shoulder taking a deep breath.

This was the first time he’d been fully naked for him. There was something strangely intimate about being undressed while Magnus was still fully clothed in their embrace. It was like a silent acceptance that Magnus had every part of his being and the arms holding him was showing Magnus was proud to have him.

“I love you..every part of you” Magnus whispered into the skin of his neck and kissed him gently, hands resting on his young boyfriend’s back, not overstepping the level of comfort. This was such a tender moment that was being offered to him. Though he hadn’t looked at his body, he could feel it against him and he knew how difficult this had been for Alec. “Thank you...for trusting me”

Alec smiled and moved his head back, taking Magnus’ lips with his own, hands running over his shoulders and pressing him gently to the wall of the bathroom, letting their tongues meet, he smiled and felt the expression returned.

“I really need to shower now” Alec mumbled to his lips and chuckled as Magnus groaned in annoyance.

“Very well…” he folded his arms, staying propped back to the wall as Alec turned around. He watched his naked bottom quickly disappear behind the curtain and bit his lip. As the shower turned on he went to leave.

“Magnus” Alec called and the older man turned round, watching in time as Alec whipped the curtain away and back again, flashing him momentarily with his full frontal nudity causing the older man to gasp.

“Alexander!” He heard the mad laughter from the shower and laughed himself, grabbing a cup from the side and filling it with cold water, dumping the contents over the curtain and snorting rushing out at the yell before he shut the door, stopping his bent double laughing as Isabelle was stood holding her shoes in the living room.

“I don’t want to know” She smirked and rolled her eyes, heading into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you for reading  
> Comments = <3


	27. Hospital Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual I'm afraid! The next will be much longer to make up for it! :D

Magnus stepped into the ward, he still wore his make up only this time it was subtle. Simple black eyeliner, a little covering of powder and this was all. He wanted to be himself to these children when he met them. The ward he’d be helping out on wasn’t for the terminally ill. He wasn’t sure his heart could bear that, Ragnor and Catarina had volunteered there together. Getting his visitor’s pass and washing his hands he followed the nurse onto the ward. Feeling a little nervous he felt over his pocket. The charm that Alec had bought him was tucked into his breast pocket for safe keeping.

Magnus introduced himself to the children on the ward, a lot of them were gigglers and curious to his hair and look, one little boy however was sat in the corner, his face buried in a book while he tried to make himself invisible.

If there was one thing Magnus was good at, it was helping people who wanted to be invisible. Striding over slowly he held his hand out in a gesture of being polite.

“Good morning...I’m Magnus Bane and I’ll be helping out around here for the next two weeks” He looked at the boy as he peered up behind dark brown hair and glasses a little crooked on his face.

“Max” He smiled a little and took Magnus’ hand, giggling a little as Magnus pretended he had a strong man’s grip. The rest of the day went perfectly. It was just after lunch and Magnus was getting ready to go back to the office to finish his work for the day he glanced back to Max. The boy had kept on his bed the whole time, he looked exhausted and ready to pass out. Walking over he smiled.

“I’ll bring you that manga I mentioned next week? When the party will really start here” He chuckled as Max smiled up through half lidded eyes, he looked a little lethargic now that outside had clouded over. Walking away and out with the nurse he handed back his pass, signing out.

“He has sleep apnea” The nurse who he was shadowing walking over and signing out for her break. “It’s nothing too serious..it can be managed but it’s difficult for his breathing when he sleeps” 

Magnus frowned and nodded, listening.

“He doesn’t need to be here but his parents  _ insist _ ”

\---

Magnus got to the office with a heavy heart. To him, children were precious and to be treasured. To hear that one was being left in the hospital just because it was convenient? Picking up his phone he called Alec.

\---

Alec was in the middle of cleaning, stood inside one of the snake’s tanks as he wiped out the glass and cleared the mess from inside, he was just climbing out when he felt his phone in his zip pocket.

Finishing his work and getting to the break room, sweating a little and knowing he smelt like all kinds of reptile waste he washed his hands digging his phone out to see two missed calls from Magnus. Calling him back instantly he held it between his shoulder and ear while he undid his shoelaces.

“Magnus..hey sorry I was just working”

“Oh it’s quite alright darling..It’s nothing important”

Alec stopped and took the phone in his hand sitting down to give Magnus his full attention. His boyfriend sounded a little...off?

“Anything you have to say is important to me” Alec smiled as he heard the chuckle on the other end of the phone.

“I went onto the ward today...it’s so sad to see such bright young characters in such pain and need of care...but they were all so strong and happy though...the staff are wonderful”

Alec smiled and listened to Magnus talk about his day there, he knew now Magnus had called him for a little selfish comfort. Which was perfectly alright with him. 

By the time Magnus was hanging up to carry on his work he’d been neglecting, Alec had been called back out, missing his shower he didn’t really care. He’d spoken with Magnus and that was like bathing in happiness. Water was overrated.

\---

The weekend came and went, Magnus had been unable to see Alec but he’d been working on buttering up Ragnor ready for his request. He’d need all the sucking up he could muster to pull his plan off.

Stepping into his friend’s office Monday evening, he stopped and took a moment to assess what he was looking at. Ragnor was stood by the window, tense as Queenie was sat on the chair facing his desk.

“Magnus darling” She twirled round, to her feet and clicking over on her stilettos as she pressed kisses to both his cheeks. “How have you been sweetie?” She was all sickly sweet, as always.

“I  _ was _ feeling rather uplifted until I saw you. Ragnor?” He put his hand up to stop her talking back and stepped to his friend. “Is this lady causing you grief again?”

“No. I came to apologise” She scoffed and moved over to the desk, leaning on it with a sulky look on her face. “I was rude and out of order when I dragged Raggy’s name through the press...but it was only because he rejected me...after I opened my heart to him” She sighed and looked in his direction, he still had his back to them both.

“Heart?” Magnus raised his brow in confusion.

“Yes...heart...something I can see you’ve recently been giving out far too easily…” She rolled her eyes. “Alec Lightwood? That no-body from out of state?”

Magnus growled and clenched his fists. How  _ dare _ she.

“I think it’s time you left” Ragnor finally turned round. “I will consider your offer if you make a hasty exit”.

Grabbing her bag she leant over the desk, kissing Ragnor’s cheek as he closed his eyes before she swayed her hips past Magnus, stroking a finger on his arm and leaving as quick as she could while trying to keep up some level of ‘sexy’?

“Offer? Ragnor what the fuck was she even doing up here?” Magnus moved over watching as Ragnor sighed and dropped onto the chair.

“Blackmail...slander...slurs...you name it...her standard today with very little effort and flair...it’s almost like she’s stopped trying”.

Magnus shook his head, unsure whether his friend would be in the right frame of mind to hear his request now.

“Want to elaborate?” He sat down and leant on his elbows against the desk, looking the man in the eye.

“She simply said if we didn’t cancel our winter line then she’d hit us where it hurt...expose truths about treachery and family shame..” He shrugged. “The worst part is she thought I’d sleep with her” He scoffed and looked a little ill.

“She’s vile”

“She is” Ragnor sighed and looking over his schedule. “I won’t be entertaining any of her monthly games...so...is there a reason you’re here?”

“Besides coming to your rescue?” Magnus smirked and suddenly felt nervous. Knowing this was going to be a request to his boss and not to his oldest friend. “I...actually had a favour to ask..however”

“I don’t react well with favours” Ragnor raised a brow, sipping from a hot cup on his desk.

“Yes well...as you know..I am  _ very _ much in love”

Ragnor groaned and leant his head back. “Do make this quick before i vomit”

“I’ve gone over and over how I can ..cement my relationship further and moving in together would be ideal…”

“However…”

“However...With the distance...between our works”

“I will not move Spiral to some quaint little out of state town”

Magnus held his hands up.

“No no...now you trust me...you know I work  _ very _ well from home”

Ragnor’s eyes flashed with something close to amusement, he was starting to see where this was going.

“I am willing to work 6 days...SIX whole days a week...in return I work 2 in my office...here...and 4 at home..where I hope to be moving closer to Alexander’s work...and in effect further from here which is why…”

“You don’t need to explain...let me think it over and I’ll let you know by next week...just-don’t go crazy and start house hunting yet” Ragnor sighed and watched as Magnus stood up ready to leave. “Mr friend”

Magnus turned round and grinned as he was being gifted one of Ragnor’s rare genuine smiles.

“I’m glad you’ve found someone who can make you  _ really _ well and truly happy”

“Thank you old friend” Magnus gave him a warm look and left the room.

\----

Alec had been living in the hotel for 3 weeks now with his sister, it was becoming difficult and it wasn’t easy to have Magnus round. Not that his home had been much better but the man insisted on room service which was beyond his price range and ended up being  _ more _ that Magnus would spend on him. 

Monday night Magnus had rang him in such excitement just to talk about his day before he was starting at the hospital on the Tuesday. Somehow, in ways Alec doesn’t understand, they ended up having phone sex.

It was strange but exhilarating. Alec was lucky his sister was out as Magnus pointed out just how vocal he was. Maybe it was because he was on the phone he needed to be louder? Needless to say, Alec slept like a baby that night.

\---

Magnus was walking into the ward as he stopped in his tracks, moving as fast as he could back round the corner, eyes wide as he looked upon non-other-than Maryse Lightwood stood talking to the desk, her look stern as she gave a rucksack over.

“Do you want to see him? He’s awake already”

“I would love to but I need to get back to the office. I’ve already spent too much time away” She left abruptly, Magnus dodging her as she did so he wasn’t seen. He wonders if she knew Alec’s relationship with him was public. He imagined her and her husband would be quite angry. Luckily they didn’t know where he was.

Walking to the desk to pick up his pass and sign in, the lovely old lady behind the desk held over the rucksack. 

“Be a doll and give this to little Maxy?” 

Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Maxy?”

“Yes...Max Lightwood?” She chuckled as Magnus nodded dumbly, taking it and walking almost in a trance round the corner and into the room where the beds were lined up. Seeing the corner where young Max was sat up chewing through some porridge, watching cartoons on his tablet.

Putting the rucksack down beside him he smiled.

“Good morning Mr Bane” He smiled back to him and paused his cartoons. “Did you see my Mum?” He looked at the rucksack, recognising it.

“I-I believe I did Mr Lightwood” Magnus was unsure why he addressed him like this. Maybe for some unwritten clarification that it was indeed Alec’s younger brother. The one he had been banned from seeing when he was removed from the family home.

“She’s busy huh?”

“Very…” Magnus wasn’t sure why the Lightwoods had even had children in the first place. Alec described how Max had been their pride and joy. Now a sign of ill health he was left, visit-free in hospital at the age of 9. Magnus was relieved, but a little saddened by the fact Max seemed mature beyond his years compared to the other children staying with him. 

Opening his mouth he wanted to talk to him about Alec. Ask him if he knew how much his brother missed him, but he didn’t. He stood up and went about the tasks he had for the day. This was a big chunk of information he’d found out.

\----

It was Friday already and Magnus was packing a bag to head over to see Alec. Not only had he been approved the working hours plan he had requested from Ragnor, he wanted to tell him about Max.

Not he was stood, rucksack on while he waited outside the gates to the Zoo. Tapping away on his phone while leaning against the taxi he’d arrived in, and that he’d leave with his boyfriend in.

“Hey” Alec grinned widely, a little surprised at seeing him there, he took Magnus’ hips in his hands and leant down to press the softest of kisses to his lips. “I’ve missed you” He whispered and the two embraced in a hug.

“Alec!” A woman’s voice called out and Alec was dragging Magnus into the backseat, the two of them laughing as they got the taxi to make a quick exit.

Magnus shot him a questioning look while trying to straighten out.

“That’s Iris...remember that crazy woman?” Alec grinned and took Magnus’ hand, leaning to kiss his lips again and lean back to rest on the chair.

“Oh I see” Magnus gasped and turned to get a small glimpse of her. He’d be having words with her before long if she kept on propositioning his love.

The ride back to the hotel was silent, Alec kept his distance save for their joined hands. He needed a wash before getting too close to Magnus. The smell of the day strong on him.

Once Magnus was inside he set about pulling the sofa bed out, organising the pillows and duvet. He was a sucker for lazy cuddles with Alec. The man was like a big teddy bear and rubbing his cheek to his chest hair was something of a delicacy to him.

Alec came out, wearing just his pyjama bottoms and lay on top of the duvet leaning on his arms as they crossed behind his head. Biting his lip he watched Magnus as the older man crawled up him and sat on his thighs, knees either side.

“So…” Magnus twirled his finger in the previously mentioned chest hair, letting them curl the hairs and straighten them back out. “I was wondering if you were working this weekend…”

“I am...you know I am” Alec grinned up, his hands resting idly on Magnus’ knees. “You know my schedule more than I do”

“I guess that’s right...well...How about we do a little..” He tapped his chin and looked thoughtful. “Some househunter?”

Alec laughing and throwing him onto his back, lying over him as they passionately made out was more than the answer he was looking for. The thought made his chest flutter. Soon this would be what he woke up to and went to sleep beside every night. Soon they could do this at stupid o'clock in the morning and have no regrets when they missed their alarms.

Magnus knew he needed to speak to Alec about his brother. But right now all that mattered were the lips on his own and the body lying over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments = <3
> 
> This chapter was quite Magnus orientated, there will be more balance in the next one :)


	28. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update! <3

Alec was stood outside the hospital. He’d be staying over at Magnus’ tonight so thought he’d meet him outside work. Or, outside where he was volunteering. He was off tomorrow and would leave when Magnus left for work in the morning.

“Alec?” A voice Alec didn’t recognise called to him from the automatic doors.

“That’s me…” Alec turned and walked a little closer, being beckoned. 

“He’s ready to see you now”

Alec raised a brow, watching the man disappear, following him in and being led around to where he washed his hands at the sanitizing station. It was a little strange for him to be meeting Magnus inside where he was still working. He thought about asking his guide to the children’s ward, but kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to overthink, he was getting better and better at being spontaneous.

“He’s just at the end, in the corner...he’ll be so happy to have a visitor” The man smiled and left Alec, looking round, he couldn’t see Magnus and frowned. Who did they think he was? Walking round the ward he only got a few steps closer to the end bed before he felt his chest tighten.

“A-Alec?!” A small shriek from the far end as Max sat bolt upright, tears already streaming as he sobbed with his arms out. Alec moved on autopilot, he moved straight over ignoring all the stares from the other children and their visitors and threw his arms around his little brother, careful of the wires around.

“Max” Alec breathed out, sat on the edge with his baby brother so close their chests shuddered with sobs together. Alec hadn’t seen his brother since he was kicked out the house. He’d missed him dearly. The two had been two peas in a pod, Max would follow him everywhere, they were inseparable.

“Dad said you ran away” His voice was choked.

“I-” Alec didn’t know what to say, he clearly didn’t know the truth.

“Dad said you ran away to sell your body to-to sin with men in the city…” Max looked up at him, chewing his bottom lip. “I-I didn’t believe him…”

Alec exhaled deeply and stroked his brothers hair back, wiping the tears with his them.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t come to you sooner...Dad he-he forbid it” Alec swallowed as Max nodded before he buried his head into his chest. 

“Please tell me the truth” Max sighed and sat back rubbing his eyes, he looked exhausted, Alec knew he must be ill again, if the hospital wasn’t a dead giveaway already.

“Dad, he told me to leave...he didn’t approve that I preferred men...over women” Alec was fully aware he was talking to a nine year old, no matter how mature he was for his age.

“So you’re gay?”

“Yes...is that...a problem?” Alec asked a little cautiously, his brother’s smile was melting his heart.

“No...I don’t care...as long as you’re happy” He sniffled and Alec brought him close again, not getting enough of holding him once more, he felt him cry against his chest again before he was sleeping, his body relaxed. Lowering him down he pulled the covers up and stroked his hand through his hair, just watching.

“Alexander…”

Alec lifted his head and smiled with so much happiness Magnus nearly lost the strength in his knees. Alec saw the man who’d brought him in leaving to tend to another child. Magnus was here with Max all this time, he knew they missed each other and he surprised him. He gave him the chance to see his little brother again.

Magnus approached and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before leaning to kiss him. They’d make this work, for him to see Max as often as he could, he knew his parents had a lot to answer for in leaving him here, in a way this their punishment. By pushing them  _ both _ away, he’d brought them closer together again. Maybe even stronger now there were no secrets. Alec couldn’t wait to introduce the man who had been helping him as his boyfriend.

\----

“So you’re not working tomorrow….?”

“I already told you I’m not” Alec chuckled while he was picking at a tuna salad in front of him, his phone between his ear and shoulder, propped up as best he could while trying to eat his lunch.

“I just wanted to make sure”

Magnus’ voice came through the phone and it took all his strength to not think about how the last call had gone. They’d gotten into habit, made it a regular occurrence to indulge in phone sex. It was a great build of Alec’s confidence and let him explore himself entirely before having to fully commit his body to another. To Magnus. One thing he learnt though, was for all his polite sweetness. Magnus had a dirty mouth. Clearing his throat he took a sip of his water and swallowed down the mouthful.

They’d yet to find the perfect home to share, Magnus was far too picky with every little detail, whereas Alec simply wanted something affordable for them both to contribute equally. They would talk over new homes every chance they had, tomorrow would be no different. They’d meet up and go through the print outs and Magnus would book viewing appointments. It all felt very domestic. Very  _ together _ . Alec loved it.

\---

Magnus was routing through his office, he’d already began packing up items he’d need daily, he was offering his office to Catarina, she’d worked so hard that she deserved a private space to herself. He’d simply use it with her when he came in for his two days. She was practically in here most of the time anyway. Today was no exception.

“So how is the house hunting with the hubby?” She was sketching in her book, sipping on a gin and tonic.

“Delightful” Magnus rolled his eyes and groaned, pushing his palms across the desk and rested his cheek to the glass top. “It’s difficult for Alexander to allow me to treat him...it’s possibly harder than getting our dear Cabbage to smile”

Cat gasped and grinned over her glass before she continued her drawing.

“Maybe he needs the right persuasion...why not bribe him with sexual favours? That’s always worked for you in the past” She said nonchalantly while Magnus sighed and smiled. 

“We haven’t indulged in each other fully yet my dear...or I’d have thought of that already”

Raising a perfectly shaped brow, Catarina gave him a glance, placing her pencil down. Magnus already sat up and held a hand up.

“It’s all been a journey of discovery...Alexander is recovering from traumatic events and I’m respecting that…”

“It’s been a long time Magnus...and Alec is practically a walking gladiator...How do you cope?”

“I  _ can’t _ cope…” Magnus chuckled and looked over their framed photograph on his desk. “We fool around...lots of over the clothes action...I saw him naked the other day...for the first time...it was brief but I feel it’s burned into my memory…” Magnus closed his eyes biting his bottom lip a little. 

“So...wow well done...I’d have jumped him by now…I’m glad you’re both so serious with this...When you brought him to the show all that time ago I just thought he’d be a young fling...if I’m completely honest. You don’t get them that gorgeous for life...” She smiled happily and stood up walking to join him, looking to the frame. “Let him spend some money on this...come to a way you can both provide, it’s clear he wants to feel useful and like he’s part of the home instead of just sponging off you…”

\---

Alec was holding the folded back brochure in his hand, walking around the home at his own pace. This was another apartment, Magnus seemed to be draw more to them than he was houses. Running his hand over the white painted walls of a the modern clean cut living room. Alec was trying to imagine what it would be like redecorated...their own furniture. 

This was definitely out of budget. The fact Magnus was whispering with the estate agent was enough to clarify it. This  _ was _ perfect though. From the window he could pretty much make out the trees that shielded the view where he worked. It was in the distance but it was still visible. The air seemed cleaner than the city and it wasn’t anwhere near the land owned by Valentine _ or _ his parents.

Lydia’s travel to work was en-route as she’d offered to take Magnus into his work on the days he was in  _ and  _ return him home in once piece. Opening the door to what he read as the bedroom he bit his lip and leant on the wall looking into the gorgeous room. The bed looked pretty plain inside but Alec imagined the four poster bed at Magnus’ home. It would fit perfectly. There was a balcony leading from the bedroom, it was separate from the one in the living room, cordoned off with sheets of bamboo. Alec wondered if Magnus liked windchimes. He’d loved to leave the doors open in the summer and listen to the outside world.

As Alec turned he caught Magnus’ eye and gave him a warm smile before checking the en-suite.

\---

Magnus was stood with Priscilla, a gorgeous blonde estate agent who had flirt with the two of them thinking they were only friends. The kiss Alec smacked on Magnus’ lips in a show of possession was more than enough to deter her advances. Only now she occasionally glanced between the two of them like they were a bun and she was a burger waiting to slip between. 

Frowning at those unthinkable thoughts he looked to Alec as he peered out the room to give one of those beautiful smiles he’d fallen in love with. He didn’t harbour any illwill towards the blonde agent. They  _ were _ a gorgeous couple.

Alec looked happy. He liked it. Of course he did. Magnus found one void of all personality to appeal to his creative side. He’d love to paint this apartment top to bottom with him. Mmmm...Magnus smirked as his eyeline dropped. Bottom...He followed Alec’s behind as he walked across to the kitchen. Giving Priscilla a smile and a pat on the shoulder, he left her stood in the entranceway, standing against the counter to face Alec.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He stroked his hand on Alec’s elbow before taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. Feeling his skin tingle as the motion was returned.

“It’s great..it’s actually perfect” Alec smiled and was looking over the cupboards fitted in the kitchen.

“But….?”

“But the price..”

“About that…” Magnus moved over and turned Alec so he had his back to the counter, putting his hands on his hips and giving him a gentle peck to his lips. “I have a proposition...if you let me speak” His finger was to Alec’s lips before he even started to interrupt. “I pay for the rent...in full” Alec gave a low growl, Magnus would have to actually be dead to say that didn’t send a shiver of desire through his bones. “And you…” He danced his fingers up Alec’s front, pressing his index finger to the younger man’s chin to keep him tilted. “You use your money from work to learn to drive...Put food on the table...” He chuckled and pressed his mouth to those lips he couldn’t get enough of. “What do you say? Pay for food and learn to drive...and I’ll cover the rent...this place is the best...right?”

Alec swallowed and had his hands on Magnus’ hips rolling his eyes and looking around. 

“I think I need another walk round before I decide” He mumbled and slipped away, leaving Magnus hopeful as he began another round of the place. 

Alec looked out across the balcony again, he’d stepped out onto it this time. This place really was the one...But it must be expensive. But then Alec would cover the material things and earn his keep that way. Maybe that wasn’t so bad afterall….

Magnus was stood with Priscilla once more as Alec came up and gave a small smile a nod of his head, causing his older lover’s eyes to light up with excitement. Alec stepped away as Magnus began discussing dates and moving schedules with the woman before he was signing the paper, sliding it over to Alec to look over it.

“If you don’t want to...I’m happy to have just my own name on…”

Alec could hear the worry and disappointment on Magnus’ tongue, he didn’t want to pressure Alec into such a commitment. Grabbing the pen and signing, it was far too late to worry about that, Alec was head of heels and  _ wanted _ this. All of this with the love of his life. They both stood looking into each others eyes as they stepped out what would be their new home, leaving the agent to finish and lock up.

Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders and pressed him back to the wall, leaning up to kiss him softly, no tongue, just slow and delicately moving lips, Alec’s fingers were holding the edge of Magnus’ blazer to pull him closer before they both smiled against each other. Staying still for a moment.

\----

“So I’ll pick up the keys while you work Saturday...and then we can arrange with the movers to pick up all the-”

“Magnus-” Alec’s eyes were wide, turning to him in the taxi. “Izzy”

Magnus’ mouth dropped and he frowned, he immediately felt selfish, wondering if Alec felt the same now that he was looking out the window, distant. Giving him a squeeze of his hand he smiled and leant his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“She’ll move in with us until she’s ready for her own place” Alec breathed out. He had been so preoccupied thinking about their first home together, he’d neglected to think about what his sister would do. “Ohh” He groaned dropping his head back onto the headrest. “What if she doesn’t want to leave the town?”

“She’ll be alright..we’ll make sure she has plenty options...none of which will mean returning to your Parent’s house”

“I wish we could help Max as well…” Alec thought to seeing his brother at hospital. How happy he’d been to see him, to know Magnus had ensured their reunion was enough to pull him closer and give his hard body and big squeezing hug. He was so full of love. Magnus knew exactly what Alec needed. He hadn’t had a panic attack for over a week, he’d freely hugged, kissed and even fumbled with Magnus. Where they hadn’t advanced to naked touching, he knew they were strong together. He no longer doubted it, the therapy had helped and it had been Magnus to get him through it. This was the next step. They both had their names now on a property and it was only the beginning. The man in his arms possessed the face that he would not only come home to, but the face he would fall asleep and wake up to.

The thought sent butterflies in his stomach but they weren’t of fear or uncertainty. They were of nothing but excitement and determination to make the transition from town to town as quick and smooth as possible. The sooner they were moved in the better.

 


	29. Moving In...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait guys!  
> I've really enjoyed writing for this story again, the slow burn feels gooood but it's going to start getting a little more steamy because obviously today is moving day! :D  
> Hope it's not too waffley for you all! Nothing but fluff and a bit of naughtiness ;D

Alec told Isabelle about the apartment as soon as he was back at the hotel. He’d left Magnus to continue on back to work and they made a promise, sealed with a kiss, that they’d get moved in as soon as humanly possible. Something Alec was more than looking forward to. Isabelle had already packed her belongings up as soon as she found out her brother had been looking, only her plan had been to try and find somewhere on her own or with a friend, not expecting the two of them to want her around.

The fact that they did was almost like a dream, Alec couldn’t imagine not asking her to move in with them for now, especially when she’d been there for him all this time. He also knew that Magnus enjoyed her company just as much, the two of them got on like a house on fire.

\---

It was a few days later when Alec had a day off with Izzy that the two of them went to begin the first stages of the move. Decorating. Alec knew he had terrible taste in most things, so left the designing to Magnus and Izzy, who did it over skype to each other and sent different colours back and forth. When Alec arrived through the door he took a deep breath and took in his new home, smiling proudly as his sister almost squealed with excitement. In the main room were various paint tins and rolls of wallpaper. Before Alec could even inspect, Izzy was sorting them out and putting them down in their various rooms, giving Alec some to take to the bedroom before taking her own to hers. 

“So no neutrals?” Alec raised a brow at the duck egg blue tin he picked up. Izzy just laughed and took the tin from him. 

“This...Is for me...your bedroom is entirely white” She grinned and pushed him into his room with paint rollers. “Also it’ll be carpeted so we need to get all these on the walls before the fitters come over tomorrow!” She grabbed her own equipment and rolled up the sleeves of one of Alec’s tops she’d borrowed to get messy in.

Alec carefully began to paint the room, it was already a white but apparently it was too dull, so it needed to be as bright as the ceiling. Starting off he was beginning to wonder if it would even be possible to sleep in a room as bright as this. It took about twenty minutes and a wall and a half for his arms to get tired, wishing they’d started on this much sooner. He could hear his sisters music blaring from her radio in the next room and found himself humming along with it.

Alec found himself wondering what Magnus was doing right now. He was probably getting stressed about having to stay out of the office for most of the week, he seemed to always like to be in control of his work and of his team. From home he’d have to direct from the world wide web.  Once Alec had finished the first coat, he headed into the room just off to the side and began to paint what could only be Magnus’ office space. It was dark reds and browns, a complete contrast to the bedroom.

Over an hour later and he was now heading to where Izzy was just finishing her room, sweat on her brow and she’d even tied the shirt up to air her midrift, paint flecks in her hair as she turned round with a beaming smile.

“Break?” He grinned as she nodded eagerly and the two of them sat on the floor in what was set to the be living room, eating the sandwiches he’d made for them this morning.

“I can’t wait to get in here” She lay back on the floor, chewing her food, Alec was about to talk to her about indigestion but decided not to. She looked far too happy there, he stretched his legs out and leant against the wall, looking around at the amount of space there was. It was much bigger than Magnus’ current home and all the appliances were brand new and modern. Alec never imagined he’d be living somewhere like this at 20. He thought he’d have to have saved for at least ten years to get to this level. Months ago the thought of this would have made him  run a mile, he would have doubted how much he deserved this and how much Magnus really cared for him to want to live with him.

Now he felt nothing but content, he knew he’d been through enough and now this was time for himself. Sipping his bottle of water he smiled to himself, he was so unbelievably happy and this was still all like a dream to be living in.

“How did we get so lucky Iz?” He asked out loud, wanting some kind of clarity on everything.

“Don’t you mean you?” She answered and sat back up, stretching out her chest and taking a drink, clearly from indigestion. “Alec, you and Magnus are perfect together...it’s almost sickening” She giggled and continued eating as Alec stood up. He had already finished and eager to keep going. He knew he’d be sore all over later but he wanted to get everything out of the way.

\----

It was getting dark outside and Alec had managed to put bulbs into the lights that were missing them so they could look over their handy work. The rooms were all painted and they were both covered in multiple coloured splatters and smudges. Izzy had been smart and put her hair into a bandana, Alec knew he must look a state. They caught the later bus home and soon collapsed into the hotel room after a hard days work.

Pulling out his phone he saw the messages left by Magnus for him and decided to just call instead. His boyfriend picked up on the 3rd ring.

“Alexander” Alec shivered as his voice was a purr, almost like he’d just been woken up.

“Magnus” he responded back to him and tried to give him a ‘just as sexy’ voice. Izzy was already in her room and probably passed out by now, he’d had to wake her from the bus already. “Painting is all done...it’s looking good” 

“You hate the colours..” Magnus sounded disappointed.

“No no...I trust you” Alec smiled and saw the request for a video call, rolling his eyes and tutting as he heard Magnus laughing. Grabbing his earphones he put one in and accepted, propping it up on the arm of the sofa where his bed had been pulled out. “Hey” He smiled seeing Magnus, he too was in bed but he had Chairman on his chest and phone must be propped on the bedside table.

“Hey” Magnus smirked and looked over him on the camera. “Someone looks ravishable” He chuckled as Alec blushed, burying his head into his forearm a little and smiling back at him.

“I haven’t even showered so...I’m really not” He mumbled and rested his cheek on his arm. All he’d done was strip out of his dirty clothes and get under the covers in his underwear. He could only imagine that Magnus was most probably naked. He found himself smiling even more at the thought. “Miss you” He looked over as Magnus was running his fingers over the cat’s back, giving his own a crack and closing his eyes, opening them again to see Magnus looking over to him now.

“Sore?” Magnus tilted his head to the side and smiled as Alec nodded and hid his face away a little more into his elbow. “Soon we won’t need technology to say goodnight” He sighed and let Chairman roll off onto the side, shuffling down into the bed and pulling his covers up to snuggle down, smiling as Alec looked ready to pass out now, clearly the stretch on his back had made him relaxed. “Sleep my love” Magnus kept his voice to a whisper as he watched Alec’s eyes droop. “Remember to plug your phone in and i’ll speak to you in the morning” 

Alec nodded and mumbled a goodnight and ‘love you’ before he hung up, using the last of his energy to plug in his phone before he curled up into his sheets. He’d done more manual labour today than he’d done in weeks at the zoo and it suddenly caught up with him. He couldn’t wait to have Magnus to cuddle up to in bed…

\---

Magnus finished his drink and switched everything off, getting back into bed himself and sighing, stroking his hand through his hair and looking round at his almost empty room. He’d spent the early mornings and evenings packing up his home with the things he needed. They were all now in a storage van ready to head over once the apartment was ready. He wouldn’t get there himself until it was mostly furnished and Alec had already moved himself in with Isabelle. The idea of Alec warming their bed and waiting for him was giving him shivers. 

After Camille, Magnus had never imagined moving in with someone else. But from the moment he and Alec had began officially dating, he had been desperate to wake up and fall asleep beside him. The journey they’d come on together, the trust Alec had put in him to make him overcome his fears and his anxieties was humbling. Magnus looked over the photograph he had framed on his bedside table. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to pack it away yet and most likely wouldn’t until he was moving out himself. It was the two of them sat up in bed. Alec had his glasses on and was reading and Magnus had rested his head on his shoulder before taking it. Just simple and sweet and after a long day at work it helped him wind down just to look over it and think of the man in his life.

Magnus wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but his dreams were full of the same man.

\---

“I’m so proud of you…” Isabelle spoke as she sat on a box of books. Alec was halfway through stacking another box onto the shelves they’d put up minutes before. It was the end of the week and it was the day they’d be moving in fully. Their belongings as well as Magnus’ had been dropped off and though the older man still wasn’t moving in until next week, Alec was still eager to get everything ready and perfect for him. It was already starting to feel like home. Isabelle was taking a break and watching Alec work, she was staying at Lydia’s later on after they were going to head out on the town, leaving Alec all alone for the first night here.

“Proud?” Alec continued arranging the books, moving her off and directing her to the sofa to sit on while he got into the next box beneath her.

“For giving yourself this...for...I don’t know you’ve just come so far…Have you told Magnus you’ve finished your therapy?” She grinned and leant on her hands as she looked over the back of the sofa at him.

“No...I wanted to tell him face to face” He smiled round. “Thanks Izzy...it means a lot” He took a deep breath. It had been hard, but having everyone around him being so supportive and without the stress of a course he didn’t enjoy and parents and a landlord he feared, Alec was feeling incredibly happy.

Later on as Isabelle left for the night he found himself walking around and continuing to unpack, he took a shower in the new en-suite and then dropped himself onto the bed. The bed that would belong to both of them and where he’d be sleeping beside Magnus every night. Grinning into the sheets he groaned a little, imagining what else they could be doing in the bed. His heart rate increased a little and he felt his chest tighten at the thought. This time however he took a deep breath and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes and pushing his hand where his towel was wrapped around him and pulled it apart.

The air was cold on his skin and he stroked his fingers over the soft skin between his legs, coaxing himself awake as he bit his lip and placed his feet flat to the bed. There was a time when Alec wouldn’t even dream of touching himself. But now as he started to work himself until he released over his own stomach with a choked out and muffled groan into his palm he simply smiled. Panting as he came down he turned to see his phone ringing, going to grab it before seeing the mess on his hand. His eyes widened and he grabbed his towel again, wiping his hand and switching the phone of quickly, his voice coming out a little strained.

“Magnus” He cringed, his voice might be giving him away…

“I’m sorry were you working out?” Magnus’ voice had a slight tease to it. “Video? I hope you’re sweating”

Alec shook his head and sighed, he wiped his chest of the mess he’d made and laughed at how Magnus was clearly in a flirty mood. “Not tonight… I just showered so I’m not dressed…” He rubbed as his hair a little with the clean part of the towel. Listening to Magnus’ breathing get a little heavy, biting his lip he almost wished he hadn’t gone solo just now, not when Magnus was clearly in one of these moods...

“So you’re all naked in our home?”

“I am…” Alec replied, giving his voice a hint of flirtation back and heard the deep release of breath on the end of the phone. He wondered if he could get hard again so soon, with the way Magnus made him feel, it wouldn’t need a miracle. “I’m on our bed” He held back and grinned as he heard how excited it made Magnus feel and he made sure he spoke in detail about everything they could be doing right now if they were together. Alec wasn’t sure what came over him, maybe it was the copious amounts of dirty phone calls they’d had recently, because the more he spoke the more he wanted to keep going. He could hear how worked up Magnus was just because of what he was saying and that only made him want to say more. Go into more detail about the way he’d feel, the way he wanted him to feel and how he’d treat Magnus in return.

\---

Magnus tried to respond, to give Alec words back but he felt completely powerless to his words, he was frantically rocking up into his own hand and even let out a drawn out moan as he heard Alec describe what he thought Magnus’ fingers might feel like inside him. This was the filthiest the younger man had ever been and Magnus was fully at his mercy and torture. The confident he was giving off was new and most welcome.

Part of Magnus knew this isn’t how he’d be in person, he’d still be shaky and nervous and leave most of the work to Magnus, which he’d have no other way, but none of that mattered. Magnus cried out Alec’s name as he came hard and bit onto the pillow beside his head as he choked out breaths.  He could hear the way Alec’s voice was shaky as he expressed how much he loved him, he wondered if he’d orgasmed as well, it didn’t seem like it but he didn’t seem unhappy. When Alec started to laugh, Magnus was a little confused.

“H-Hhmm?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes feeling tiredness in his body now it had been thoroughly worked.

“I-I said I already...ya know...before you called” He cleared his throat and Magnus smirked and actually found himself blushing now at the thought of Alec indulging himself alone in their home for the first night.

“God I miss you” Magnus breathed out, he felt his chest tighten and the beginning of their living relationship was so close but the few days felt so far away. He needed to hold Alec, to smother him in kisses, to be domestic and argue over wardrobe space, maybe even other who takes the first bath. They’d even bath together… As often as they wanted because they’d have nowhere to be at the end of the working day except in each other’s arms.

“I miss you too...it’s lonely here...I don’t think I’ll sleep tonight” Alec answered in truth as he looked around the room. It was full of their belongings but it was still lacking in company and the homely feel he was craving. He knew it would take a while to adjust but he knew having Magnus there with him would only make it go quicker and smoother. Luckily he was in work tomorrow and Monday, so wouldn’t need to wander about the rooms on his own all day. 

“You’ll sleep...just think it will get you another day closer until we’re together again” Magnus smiled. “And then I’ll do everything you just asked me to do” He chuckled and heard Alec turn silent, knowing that the moment had passed and he was now going into himself at the thought of sharing anything sexual with him. Now Magnus knew it didn’t mean he didn’t want to, it just meant he was nervous. “In time” He added, just for Alec’s sake. “You know I don’t expect us to sleep together the first night we live together...right?”

“I know” Alec swallowed. He had thought that was what he wanted to happen, but he had already made up his mind they’d ‘christen’ the bed another way. Something that didn’t involve Alec’s behind and possibly being too hot and sweaty together. 

\----

Magnus looked out of the window of his taxi as it pulled up to the apartment building. He climbed out and grabbed his two suitcases from the boot, these were the only things he had left to move in and finally it was time. He knew Alec would be at work until later on, from pictures he’d seen Alec send him he knew that the home was set up and everything seemed to be in its rightful place, so it only seemed fair that he pulled his weight to at least put the last of his things away.

Dragging the bags out of the lift he was feeling complete and utter excitement. His new home and his new home with his Alec. It didn’t take him long to put all his work in the office and his essentials in the bathroom and bedroom. Everything was exactly how he imagined it to be, everything was perfect. 

Dropping himself onto the bed he let out a groan and rubbed his face into the pillows. It already smelt like coconut shampoo and he felt himself getting giddy. Chairman Meow had spent the last couple of days with Catarina so Magnus could get everything ready for him and inspect the home. He’d collect him in a couple more days, in the meantime he heard the door unlocking and stayed exactly where he was, lying face down on the bed and grinning.

He could hear every move Alec was making through the house and the quiet humming before he turned his head to see him pass by the door, their eyes meeting and Alec’s face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

“Hello gorgeous” Magnus sat up now, pushing up onto his elbows and Alec moved without hesitation into the room. Magnus reached out and grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt, tugging him down to kiss him on the lips, their mouths locking and Alec was now kneeling with one leg on the bed before pulling back grinning and resting their foreheads together.

“Hello beautiful” Alec replied a little breathless, he smelt a little funky from work but Magnus didn’t care as he pulled him down fully onto the bed by the back of his neck. He’d missed Alec so much and the suspense in waiting to get the move sorted had been killing him.

Alec groaned as he was lay over Magnus now, their mouths connecting once more and they spent the next ten minutes enjoying a lazy make out session, by the end of it both were breathless and missing their shirts. Alec looked down on Magnus, resting on his forearms to hover over him while Magnus ran his fingertips through Alec’s chest hair looking up at him.

“So here we are…”

“Here we are” Alec grinned down at him, his face flush and hair sticking out in all directions from Magnus’ movements. “Hungry?”

“Very” Magnus smirked and gave him a wink as he gave his behind a playful squeeze causing Alec to laugh and move off him, tutting before he began undoing the belt around his shorts. Magnus’ eyes were glued to his movements, mesmerized as he pushed them off before biting his bottom lip and tearing his eyeline away to Alec’s still very flushed face.

“I need to shower” He was stood there for a while, not saying anything more and Magnus was happy to give him a moment. He needed a moment himself if he wanted to avoid climbing Alec right there at the side of the bed. “Join me?”

Alec felt pride bubble up as he asked and he could see the surprise on Magnus’ face as he did, biting his bottom lip and holding out his hand.

“Are you sure?” Magnus was already off the bed and holding his hands to Alec’s wrists, stroking his pulse point on both arms. He was eager to tear off his clothes and agree but Alec had never asked him before. The most naked he’d seen him was in the shower a while back when he flashed him for a quick second. Suddenly Magnus felt a little shy, he hadn’t had to impress anyone with his body for a long time and was grateful he’d actually stayed in shape now.

“More than sure...I mean look at us” Alec cleared his throat and looked down for a moment, his eyes on Magnus’ chest. “We’re living together now...it’s about time we shared a shower...besides I missed you too much to leave you to wash alone” He looked up again and leant to kiss Magnus softly, taking his hands and starting to lead him backwards to the en-suite. “It’s a really big shower” Alec breathed out, completely unaware of the fact Magnus was almost starting to shake. It wasn’t that he was sexually frustrated...his life with Alec had been amazing, he would wait forever if he needed to. But the Alec was leading him right now, his eyes on his and the words he spoke were sending the chill through him that he knew only to be excitement.

Alec felt his heart racing but it wasn’t stopping his breath like it used to, it was only nerves now. The fact he’d been in just his boxers plenty of times was making it easier to do this, he knew now he wasn’t ugly and had a good body. He’d worked hard to keep it and as he hooked his fingers into his waistband and pushed them down to the ground, stepping out of them. He didn’t feel as bad as he thought he would. He was actually smiling as he looked at Magnus, whose eyes were stuck on his face, he’d been polite enough to not look down and oggle and Alec took the moment to step closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I love you” Magnus spoke onto his lips as Alec stood so close they were touching slightly. “If you ever need to-”

“-Magnus” Alec gave their lips and soft brush. Interrupting Magnus before he lost his confidence. “We’ve waited long enough…” Alec smiled and nuzzled their noses together before he stepped back again, sliding the door to the walk in shower aside and flicking on the spray, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to let the water run down him. Magnus groaned lowly in his throat, his eyes now raking in Alec’s body as he removed his trousers and pants before all his jewellery and followed in behind Alec. Shutting the door and feeling the heat already where the steam had risen. He leant back against the tiles for a moment to give Alec space, he needed him to make the first move because if he did it himself, he knew for a fact he’d be pushing too far.

Alec heard the door shut and felt Magnus’ presence behind him, he felt his cheeks flush and slowly turned round to look over Magnus, biting his bottom lip before he let out a deep breath as his eyes lingered below the waist. He knew he was staring but Magnus was doing the same. Turning fully now with his back to the water, Alec approached him from the few feet away and pressed his palms flat to the tiles either side of Magnus’ head. “I’ve missed you...Kiss me” He whispered on to his cheek. “Please” He turned his head.

Magnus could feel himself getting turned on and kept himself still, when Alec asked him for the kiss he put his hands on Alec’s hips and tilted his head to meet Alec’s lips beside him, it was wet and he gasped into it as Alec pressed his body fully against him. Gods. His hand was gripping onto him as Alec slid his hands down his shoulders and round his back, keeping them flush together.

“Why did we wait so long?” Alec breathed out as he moved them round, pulling Magnus so that he was the one pinning Alec to the wall. This was all the encouragement the older man needed and Magnus ran a hand down Alec’s thigh, gripping the wet skin and licking into his mouth, their bodies moving against each other as they could feel both their excitements touching. 

“Alexander” Magnus tugged on his bottom lip before kissing him again, it was hot and heady and their feet were slipping a little where they were trying to press closer and closer. “You’re perfect” Magnus used a hand to stroke Alec’s hair back from his face, his eyes scanning over his flushed features and the look on pleasure on his face as Magnus used the hand that was once on his leg to pull one of Alec’s hands round between them.

Alec dropped his head back to the wall as his fingers felt out their arousals and he closed them around both together, eyes looking half lidded into Magnus’ as he began to stroke them both together. Alec had wanted Magnus for so long, he’d wanted to show him how much he wanted him but his anxieties had always held him back. Now he was starting he didn’t want to stop, Magnus felt amazing and to hold him in his hand was heavy and wet as the water caused a slight friction. He wanted to taste Magnus but knew that he’d overwhelm himself completely if he did.  Then he imagined what it might feel like to have Magnus’ mouth around him in return and he choked out a moan, coating their stomachs with his orgasm and continued to work Magnus until he joined him.

Their lips traded lazy kisses and Alec was panting heavily, Magnus had his head on his shoulder and was kissing the junction of his neck affectionately. “Let me wash you” He whispered. Alec couldn’t exactly say no, he was drifting in happiness and he stood and let Magnus’ hands wash every part of him. The blush was still there but the feelings were completely his own and in every bit positive.

\---

Magnus was sat on the bed in his towel, watching Alec drying his hair in the mirror. Their eyes met and Alec blushed but gave him a warm smile. He couldn’t believe how amazing Alec looking in the aftermath glow of the shower and of course the high. He let his eyes run over his muscled back and then the curve of his bottom before he looked right down to his ankles. Alec had been most definitely worth the wait, if anything now he felt even luckier that Alec proved him right. He was the full package, Magnus was completely head over heels  and it was only night one of their life together.

“Thank you for trusting me” He spoke not too loudly, not wanting to break the moment they were sharing together. Alec put the towel he was drying his hair with down and walked over, shaggy and damp on his head, his hair was a mess but he was Magnus’ mess. He opened his arms to welcome him as he sat beside him, they kissed for a brief moment before Alec sighed and rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

“I’m in work early tomorrow...I’ll try not to wake you”

“Nonsense” Magnus chuckled. “We’ll have breakfast together” Bringing Alec’s hand up he kissed his knuckles.

“You felt really good” Alec smiled against his skin.

“So did you” Magnus kissed the top of his head then put their hands back down on his lap. “Think you can live with me being around all the time?”

“Definitely” Alec grinned up and kissed just under his jaw while lifting his leg to straddle Magnus on the bed, not even giving his towel that slipped completely away a second glance.


	30. Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic fluff to help the world go round <3   
> But I suppose if you've read this far...it's what you've come to expect by now ;D

The next day came a little too soon, Magnus was first to wake up and it was a good half an hour before he knew Alec’s alarm would be sounding. It was still dark outside, they’d left the curtains open last night after being too distracted with each other to shut them. Turning his head, Magnus looked over where Alec was lying on his front, he could feel one knee against his side which meant Alec had drawn it up, while his hand was under the pillow. It was almost like he’d tried to curl up into a ball but the bed was in the way.

He stroked some hair gently from his face and smiled as he snuffled but only pushed his face further into the pillow. The man lying beside him was the man he’d fallen for that first day all those months ago. But he was now different in the best possible way, his self confidence last night had exceeded anything Magnus had imagined possible, not only had they rutted like teenagers, they’d fallen asleep on top of the covers while still naked. Looking over what he could in the darkness of the room, Magnus could just make out the curve of Alec’s back and the way he had his knee made his thigh full and thick with the position. Magnus had gotten to know that lean muscle quite well with his hands last night. 

Sighing softly he shifted closer and took Alec’s forearm. Lifting the limb as he turned to rest his back to Alec’s side, nudging him a little so in his sleep, Alec subconsciously moved to spoon into the back of him. The sheet went with them so it kept their bare skin separated, something Magnus was grateful for as if he felt Alec on his back he’d surely get a little too hot and bothered. But this was just about being close and being happy. He kissed the younger man’s wrist and smiled with a hum as he was pulled tight, lips pressing softly to the back of his head and a sniffed nuzzle to his hair.

“Morning” An almost closed mouthed and slurred word came out in a whisper onto his hairline. Magnus hummed and brought the wrist as his mouth away to kiss Alec’s palm. 

“Good morning Angel” He responded, he knew Alec must be blushing, any kind of compliment would get him that beautiful red glow over his skin. New confidence or not, Alec was still not as used to getting the attention he deserved. Which was no longer a problem, as the day he’d met the reptile handler, Magnus wanted to shower him with them. After a long silence, Magnus heard Alec’s breathing deepen and knew he’d fallen back to sleep, chuckling he could see on the digital display of the bedside clock that they still had 20 minutes until he needed to move.

For the moment Magnus enjoyed the hold. His plans for the day were to finish off the house, or what was left of it. There were a few things that needed rearranging where Alec had clearly not gotten the memo, for instance the dressing table was on the left and not the right. The toiletries had no uniform. He wasn’t put out by it, it was good that he left him something to do on his day off.

Isabelle was returning later tonight so Magnus planned to cook them all dinner, he’d told Alec he’d order a takeaway but really he was going to attempt what he could and try to impress them. He wasn’t just a pretty face as he kept telling Alec, now he just wanted to prove it. 

\----

Magnus wasn’t sure when he’d drifted back to sleep, but a chill on his back caused him to stir, rubbing his eyes he reached his hand to the side of the bed and was met with nothing but sheets. “Alexander?” He shouted as loudly as he could, grinning to himself that he could just do this now in their home. He heard footsteps and pouted his lips, humming happily when he felt soft ones press to his own, his hand moved to stroke through slightly damp hair as he tried to deepen the kiss but tutted when Alec pulled back. Finally opening his eyes.

“Sorry you looked too peaceful” Alec was smiling at him, dabbing his hair as he stood in just his work shorts, the line of his boxers showing at the waistband. Magnus let out an involuntary purr and hooked his finger in the belt loops of his shorts, trying to tug him back down. Alec only laughed and resisted. “You’ve had snuggles already” He grinned. “I let you sleep in while I went for my run and I’ve made us breakfast” 

Magnus turned onto his back and stretched out with a groan, lifting his hips as he did and pouting as Alec’s eyes wandered over him. “I think I’m addicted to you” Magnus stroked his finger up Alec’s bare knee before sitting up. “Breakfast before I jump you” He let the sheets fall away and walked naked past Alec, grabbing his robe and nothing else before heading out the room, leaving Alec to shake his head before grabbing his shirt and following him out.

“When you said you made breakfast…” Magnus looked over the dull looking muesli in the bowl in front of him. He smirked as Alec blushed a little at his teasing.

“We haven’t been shopping yet...so…we only have the minimum in the house...I wanted us to go together” Alec chewed on his own, having already put the milk on. Magnus slid his hand across the table and took Alec’s that wasn’t holding his spoon.

“You’re adorable” He smiled and brought it up to kiss Alec’s knuckles.

“Someone’s very touchy feely today” Alec smiled with a blush on his cheeks still that showed no signs of dying down. He squirmed a little in his chair as Magnus continued to kiss him softly over the back of his hand.

“I’m just happy” Magnus gave a dreamy sigh leant his head on his hand as Alec moved away to finish getting ready for work. He wished they’d have the day together so he could just roll around the house with him, preferably naked now that Alec had shown him exactly what that felt like. 

“Such a sap” Alec grinned with a slight hint of teasing as he grabbed his backpack, putting some sandwiches and bits for his lunch inside before checking he had his books and essentials. “I’ll call you on my break and check you’re not too lonely in this huge place”

Magnus hummed to acknowledge him as he stood up and walked with him to the door, he took Alec’s collar in his hands and pulled him into one last kiss, this time Alec let it deepen and their tongues met for a few strokes before they moved back slowly, smiling while looking into each other’s eyes. Alec was right, Magnus was a sap, but so was he. He stroked his thumb over Magnus’ cheekbone before he said his goodbyes.

The moment the door shut, Magnus dropped his robe to the ground and decided to take a shower, he was going to buy the ingredients in for tonight but needed to get sorted before Isabelle came home.

\---

“Someone’s happy” Brian gave Alec a knowing luck as he was cleaning out one of the reptile tanks, a small lizard on his shoulder as he did. “You haven’t stopped smiling since you walked in the door” The older man teased and walked over, gently taking the lizard from where it had vice gripped his sleeve. “Is it time for the dad talk?”

Alec snorted and shook his head, he knew he was grinning like an idiot because his face was aching from it, but he just couldn’t help it. Everything was perfect right now. “No...no thank you and I promise you can meet him soon” He wasn’t sure how many times he promised this, part of him was sad that he couldn’t be saying this to his parents. Brian was the closest thing to a father he’d had and the fact he genuinely wanted to meet Magnus and most likely give him the long overdue, probably far too late, ‘talk’ just seemed to strengthen his love for his mentor even more.

“How’s little Max?” 

Alec finished what he was doing and was thoroughly washing his hands as Brian was putting the lizards back into the tank, he didn’t have to be there with him helping, he had far more work of his own to be doing, but Alec was grateful for the company and the friendship. “He’s better I think..I saw him again a few days back with Izzy, I think Mum was visiting him a lot more...he seems to think they’re getting a divorce but” Alec sighed and looked at the towel in his hands where he’d been drying them. “If that’s true then maybe it’s all been Dad that’s the issue…”

“I could’ve told you that boy” Brian huffed. “You’re Mum’s tough but she still has that look in her eyes...you’re Dad is just- I won’t even say” The man stopped himself and Alec smiled over to him, his shoulder slumping. “Your Mum came looking for you the other day...told her you had a few days off to move into your new place...didn’t say where”

“Thank you” Alec swallowed at the thought, his friend had always supported that Maryse was innocent in most of the torment he’d endured but it was still difficult to think that himself. Now he just had to prepare himself for if she visited again, maybe she wanted to tell him herself about the divorce. Although right now he wanted to live in his bubble of happiness with Magnus, he was still kind of curious.

The rest of the day went by like normal, he’d called Magnus on his breaks and talked about nothing in particular, listening mainly to Magnus complaining about having to move bits of furniture round to make their home more balanced, he was also missing his cat so was sorting out his own special corner of the house.

In the afternoon Alec had exerted himself far too much, he’d helped out with some of the larger reptiles and then been sent on errand runs for the latter part of the day, his legs felt like jelly and he had developed a banging headache from it all.  He couldn’t wait to get home and flop down into bed, the late night of cuddling with Magnus maybe wasn’t the best choice when he was up so early.

\---

The journey home was nice, he chose to get the bus half way and walk the rest, tired but wanting to get into the habit of walking the full way each day, he just needed to familiarize the way. When he arrived at the door to the apartment he let himself in, kicking off his boots he was about to announce himself when he smelt the obvious smell of burning and dropped everything rushing into the kitchen where there was a cloud of smoke and Magnus was stood on a chair trying to waft it out an open window. Something black was burnt into the pan soaking in the sink.

“Shit” Magnus cursed looking thoroughly beside himself as he coughed and got down off the chair. Alec was already at his side and pushing his hair back from his face.

“Are you okay?” Alec knew he’d only burnt food but even still he’d been worried by the amount of smoke that indicated the food had indeed been on fire at some point.

“No” Magnus sighed and hung his head, letting it rest on Alec’s shoulder as the taller man lead him from the foul smelling room and brought him to the bedroom, starting to strip off his grubby clothes. “I wanted to surprise you and your sister” Magnus sighed, letting himself be undressed and not look Alec in the eye. “But clearly I’ll always be a terrible cook”

“It’s a new oven” Alec smiled and rubbed the pad of his thumb over Magnus’ cheekbone, mimicking what he’d done before he left this morning. “I’ve already burnt food in it..and Izzy? She’d have burnt the whole place down if she was making anything” He kissed one of Magnus’ eyelids as the older man had closed his eyes into the touch. “Now come on” He turned Magnus who was now in just his underwear towards the bathroom. “Let me wash you”

Magnus smiled and already felt better as he stepped into the shower, watching Alec strip through the glass panel, he didn’t miss the way Alec winced as he did it, showing just how much he must be aching. Tutting at how yet again Alec had dismissed his own wellbeing, when he stepped into the spray, Magnus made a point of turning them so Alec was fully under first, starting to wash him with the shower puff before he could even speak a word. “Someone has been working too hard” He scolded him playfully.

Alec smiled round before he hung his head down, letting Magnus wash the days muck and dirt away before he returned the favour until they both smelt of a mix between sandalwood and coconut. 

Magnus lit a few candles in the bedroom, dimming the lights and pulling a scented oil from his dresser before Alec came into the room to join him, frowning. “I’ll order in...but since Isabelle expected nothing less I don’t feel too badly for it…” he walked to Alec and stopped him from removing his towel, doing it for him. He was wearing his bathrobe himself, so now Alec was completely naked and blushing.

“Magnus...what are you doing?” He whispered as Magnus ushered him to the bed, getting him to lie down on his stomach, his heart rate going and he was about to speak up when he felt his towel lowered onto his bottoms and the top of his thighs. Turning his head he leant up on his elbows raising a brow, he was exhausted but he didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to understand what was happening as Magnus applied oil to his hands before pressing them into his back.

“Relax, Alexander…” Magnus chuckled as Alec lay back down, he pushed a little hard on one side of his spine and Alec’s groan at the crunch made him sigh. “You’re so tense” He mumbled mainly to himself as he continued to work Alec’s muscles and aching joints. The younger man had stopped making slightly sinful noises by the time Magnus was working his calf muscles, his breathing was completely relaxed as he’d fallen asleep. 

Gently using the towel to wipe the excess oil, Magnus brought just the bedsheet up to his shoulders and stroked his mostly dry hair, pressing a soft kiss to his brow. Creeping out of the room he left it open only partly. He was going to order in but now Alec was asleep and Isabelle wasn’t due back for another hour he was going to attempt cooking once more…

Giving Alec a massage hadn’t just relaxed the younger man but it had also relaxed Magnus as well, only sound in the house a the moment was a slight jingle of windchimes on the balcony while the doors were left open and sizzling where Magnus was frying sea bass. He’d already put vegetables roasting in the oven and was keeping an extra keen eye on this time.

“Magnus Bane” A voice from the door startled him nearly spilling a bit of oil but he laughed regardless, turning round to where Isabelle was stood in the doorway wide eyed and looking excited.

“Well if it isn’t my little raven” He grinned and opened his arms to embrace as she came over and gave him the biggest, squeezing hug she could manage with arms full of bags. 

“I’ve missed you” She sighed and looked over his shoulder, sniffing the air with a hum.

“Missed you too hun...now...go and get ready for dinner..I was going to have your brother set the table but he’s napping and I think he’s had a rather tiring day” He shooed her as she nodded and headed off out the room, leaving him to double check and triple check everything before he switched off the oven, leaving it open but warm and taking the fish off the heat while he made a simple lemon and chive sauce to go with them. Hoping that they didn’t notice he’d not cooked the fish in it, only just remembering it was meant to be done that way. Seperate was better than nothing though, so he began plating up as Isabelle was looking for a white wine to serve them, a mocktail for herself.

“Should I wake sleeping beauty?”

“You take a seat, I’ll go” Magnus was already heading to the bedroom, he was in jogging bottoms and a vest top now, deciding it was best to dress before starting to cook. When he got in the room, Alec was still in the exact position he’d left him in, face pressed into the pillow while lying flat on his front, glistening a little from the oil in the almost burnt out candle lit room. “Hey” Magnus sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his fingers through Alec’s hair as he shifted a little and mumbled something incoherent. “Dinner is ready my love” He kept his voice down, leaning to kiss Alec’s cheek as his eyes were slowly but surely opening.

“Dinner?” The younger man mumbled a bit louder this time, pushing up heavily and looking completely content. If eating wasn’t a necessity he would’ve happily left him all night. “How long-?”

“Only an hour or so” Magnus stroked his fingers over Alec’s face looking over his sleepy features lovingly before he leant in and couldn’t resist any longer, pressing a kiss over his lip, humming as Alec smiled into it and returned it. It lasted a moment or so, then Magnus took a step back. “I’ll leave you to dress...as much as I want you to burn all of your clothes so you can’t ever cover yourself up..it might be a little unfair to your sister” He smirked as Alec grinned and shook his head, running a hand through his hair and giving his scalp an itch.

\---

“Izzy” Alec greeted her as he came out the room in his own joggers and a hoody, hugging his little sister and nattering something to her about his day before he realised the smell in the air and looked at the set table with the accompanying food. Looking to Magnus and then back to Isabelle he laughed a little. “This...Wha?”

“Well I decided to give it another go” Magnus smiled and took Alec’s hand, holding his chair out and seating him before doing the same to Isabelle. “Your sister set the table so beautifully...I hope you enjoy” Magnus poured out the wine and then sat down himself, looking on and bursting with pride as the two siblings tucked into their food and actually looked like they enjoyed it. Tasting it himself he nodded in self-appreciation before they all dived into discussions of their day, he could feel Alec’s foot resting gently against his ankle under the table and it made Magnus feel warmth and nothing but joy. 

Afterwards Alec prepared some fruit for them, saying he had plenty of training when he helped out at the ape enclosure, he set out a lovely fruit salad as Magnus had bought in the fresh food just for tonight. They’d have a real shop on the Friday when they were both free, tomorrow he’d start his work from home routine, thankful he’d sorted out the wifi to it’s fastest capacity today so he could be ready.

When they finished off, Isabelle washed up and they set up in the living room, netflix on and some mindless rom-com on mainly for her benefit while she lay on the floor with some cushions watching dreamily. Leaving Alec to cuddle up with Magnus his arm around him as the older man was whispering little words of affection to him, occasionally being shushed by Isabelle for interrupting.

“Mum’s going to stay with Jace and Clary for a while...just until the divorce goes through” She said quietly as the film was finishing, Alec had been nodding off but was now fully alert to the topic of conversation. “He said he’s going to let us know how she is..she keeps asking about you apparently...not that she ever asks me...it’s probably because I told her where to shove it when I moved out to you” She smiled and stood up with a stretch. “I think if she gets her own place then Max can probably have a better chance at going home...no Dad to be a jerk”

Alec stood and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head goodnight, she did the same to Magnus before leaving the two of them to her room, shutting it behind her. For a while Alec looked at the woodwork of the closed door before arms slipped around his waist and a kiss pressed to his shoulder.

“Come on...I want to snuggle you for as long as I can tonight..let’s put some music on and relax on the bed”

Alec nodded and followed him over, they slowly took their time undressing, Magnus doing his nightly cleansing routine while Alec pulled back the bed to turn it down ready for sleeping. He shut the curtains this time and turned to Magnus, watching him climb into bed and bit his lip taking a deep breath before joining him on the other side.

“If my Mum tries-” He cleared his throat and looked to Magnus. “If she tried to reconnect...reaches out...I-” Alec’s voice broke and Magnus was instantly closer, hand on his knee. 

“Then I’ll be here beside you as she does...Alexander” Magnus smiled and cupped his face. “No one is asking you to jump into her arms and forgive her...one step at a time...baby steps remember?” He chuckled as Alec rolled his eyes and lay down on his back looking up at the ceiling. “You’re adorable when you’re all serious...you know that?” Magnus smirked and shifted his position, sliding beside him and pressing his face to Alec’s neck when an arm wrapped around his back. He let his leg rest over Alec’s and nuzzled him. 

“Says the one being all cute?” Alec grinned and kissed the top of Magnus’ hair. “Do you want to come into work with me next week? Brian keeps going on and on about you” He chuckled as Magnus sighed and stroked his fingers through Alec’s chest hair.

“I think you should petition for them to open a daytime bar at the zoo...then I can really enjoy myself…” He joked and pouted against Alec’s neck.

“I'll keep you busy babe” Alec laughed as he got a jab to the side.

“I’ll clear a space in my diary...for Brian...not for you” 

Alec closed his eyes humming as his fingers found Magnus’ hair on the back of his head, gently twisting and twirling it, earning him a long sigh as they both got comfortable enough to fall to sleep.


	31. A Little Step Further...

Alec grunted as he pushed down on a lump of dough he was kneading into the worktop, flour scattered across it as well as up his arms, down his t shirt and a little in his hair. He had music playing quietly while he hummed a long with it, he could faintly hear Magnus working away in his office, yelling at someone who didn’t seem to be doing their job as well as he’d liked. He chuckled and kept to himself, finally placing the dough into a glass bowl and taking it out onto the balcony to rise in the sun. Taking a moment for himself he leant on the railing and looked out across the town, smiling and closing his eyes to take in the breeze. It had been three weeks since they moved in, three amazing and wonderful weeks.

There had been an air of domestic bliss and Alec didn’t feel like he would ever get tired of it, he’d decided to make a loaf of bread just for the sake of having it for sandwiches. To be able to have the space in such a large kitchen was perfect to try his skills at new things, things he would’ve loved to have tried previously. Stretching his arms out, he turned to see where Chairman Meow was now lounging in the sunlight, stretched out across one of the mats Magnus insisted of buying for him. It was just a straw one but apparently much better for his furry child than having him onto the cold concrete. 

Grabbing the cat’s now empty water bowl, he filled it back up inside before returning it, after choosing a book from the shelves he then moved to the balcony to relax himself, sitting on the loveseat and bringing his knees up to have his bare feet resting on the space beside him.

\----

Magnus rubbed his temples and looked at the mess of his office. He was going to be going into Spiral tomorrow for one of his two days physically there and he couldn’t wait. As much as he loved working from home where he could steal a kiss and a cuddle from his boyfriend, he was struggling to get people to do exactly what he needed them to. It was to the point where he was debating going in for three days instead of the two. 

Switching all the devices to busy and away, he left the room to source out refreshments, the smell of warm dough greeting his senses and making him stop to just breathe it in with a smile. The kitchen was empty but the tell tale sign of flour was around the countertop, he opened the fridge for some juice when he spotted the balcony door open. The back of Alec’s head over the top of the loveseat and a bowl of dough by the railings. Magnus shook his head, there was no way he was going to take another day away from this picture in front of him.

He’d just have to make this work and try harder, he gave up too easily on most things in life, he made a point  _ not _ to give up on anything regarding Alec. Sipping his glass he walked outside as quiet as he could, stroking his fingers through Alec’s hair and pressing a kiss to the top.

“Everything okay?” Alec asked, bookmarking his page and taking off his glasses to fold neatly on the paperback.

“No...but It’ll be okay” Magnus finished the juice and put the glass down beside him, using both hands to run over Alec’s scalp and starting to massage it gently. He knew Alec loved a head massage, or any massage for that matter, but he wasn’t going to admit he got his practice from doing them for his cat. Who was living a life of luxury in the new apartment with all the new space to explore.

Alec groaned and closed his eyes with a smile, relaxing into what felt like a puddle under Magnus’ fingertips, moving his hand he stroked the older man’s forearm at the same time and hummed happily. The music was still playing quietly from the kitchen. “I’m making a seeded loaf...I’ve never made bread before so when it’s done I want you to be honest with me okay?” Alec opened his eyes as eventually Magnus stopped and instead draped his arms over the back of the chair to rest them on Alec’s shoulders, kissing the side of his ear and top of his neck.

“I’m always honest with you” Magnus nuzzled him a little and Alec smiled, his fingers in Magnus’ hair. 

“It’s such a nice day...when I’m at work tomorrow I’m going to boil alive” He groaned and Magnus chuckled, giving his lobe a little tug before moving away entirely to head forward and lean on the balcony.

“Just make sure you wear lots of sun cream...no lobster pink” Magnus smirked round as Alec stretched out now across the seat, resting his head on the arm of it and folding his hands on his stomach, wafting one in Magnus’ direction in a ‘yeah yeah’ agreement. Magnus let his eyes trail over Alec’s lithe body, not caring anymore about how dreamily he’d be caught watching him these days. He’d spotted Alec doing the same just as much so they were pretty much even now. “Your Mother booked a meeting to see me...through my receptionist” He watched the calm aura that surrounded Alec crack and his body tense slightly. “She booked it a month ago...but I declined a Skype call so she’s stopping by the office when I’m in tomorrow…” He waited for Alec to speak but when the younger man didn’t, Magnus turned completely towards him. “Is that okay? I...I don’t know what she wants but-”

“-It’s okay” Alec sighed and rubbed his face, sitting up once more now and standing up. “Look…” Alec took Magnus’ hands and smiled warmly, looking especially beautiful and angelic in the glow from the sun. “I trust you and if my mother is who she was before, she’ll try and say things to make you hate me or...be at least disgusted with me” Alec smirked as he saw Magnus’ face turn to a slightly over exaggerated look of horror, kissing him briefly. “Which I know you won’t think...so...there’s no harm in her trying to get involved” Alec rested his arms on Magnus’ shoulders, wrapping them round as the older man placed his hands to Alec’s waist. “She’s far too late in trying to push us apart” Alec closed his eyes and pressed their lips together as he finished the sentence, Magnus gave off a moan in the back of his throat as they deepened the kiss, their tongues pressing together as he walked forwards until Alec was pressed into the wall.

“I want to just devour you my love” Magnus smirked against Alec’s lips and felt the shiver from his body against him. Alec’s arms were still locked around him and Magnus hummed as they parted the kiss and kissed the tip of Alec’s nose. His face was flushed and eyes shut, Magnus loved to see Alec this lost in bliss, trusting Magnus completely. He brushed their cheeks together before they shared a close embrace, pressing their faces into each others shoulders.

“Love you” Alec muffled into Magnus’ shirt, holding him so tight as if he was scared he’d disappear if he let go. Magnus could feel the way their groins pressed together that Alec was aroused, but he was happy to stop with the wonderful hug if Alec didn’t wish to go further.

Alec made him incredibly patient and grateful for every moment they shared together. “I should put the bread in the oven” Alec sighed and pulled back, smiling and enjoying another kiss before they separated completely. Magnus looked over him and smirked as Alec caught him, giving him another satisfying blush. Shrugging, he moved over to kneel beside Chairman Meow, taking the time to stroke over his fur that was warmed from the sun.

When he looked back, Alec was already in the kitchen sorting out the bread, he raised a brow as Alec put the oven glove on the side and seemed to lean with his hip out at the kitchen counter, Magnus tilted his head and looked at him as he stood there, the younger man had a teasing smile on his face and Magnus felt heat rising in him again, biting on his bottom lip as he saw Alec keep his gaze before he moved away and out of the room. Magnus groaned lowly in his throat, Alec knew he was walking sin in Magnus’ eyes and was clearly playing a game right now. Something he seemed to do whenever Isabelle was out for the night.

\----

Alec spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning around and keeping himself busy, Magnus was back in his study and had been quiet for the rest of the time, clearly working hard. Making a pot of tea, Alec nudged the door open with his side and brought him in a cup, smiling brightly when Magnus looked up from his ipad, taking out his headphones and smiling.

“Thank you” He cleared a space on his desk for Alec to place the cup down, pushing out a little on his chair so he could greet the younger man as he made his way around to him. “Come for a kiss?” He chuckled and stroked his hand on Alec’s leg as he leant on the dest, crossing his legs at the ankles.

“I was going to ask when you’d be finished...I thought we’d eat dinner together and maybe watch a film?” Alec smiled and stroked his hand on Magnus’ that was on his thigh. “A kiss would be an added bonus though” He grinned down and Magnus patted his knee with a chuckle. “I’m no pet” Alec laughed at the gesture before Magnus took his belt loops, pulling him in so he sat down on his lap, legs either side of him. Alec rested his forearms on the back of his chair and grinned leaning down to where Magnus was pouting his lips up to him.

Kissing Magnus slowly, Alec ran a hand through his hair and gave it a little tug, smiling into the kiss as the older man gasped a little. Alec heard a clearing of the throat and turned to see that Magnus was in fact on a call to Raphael, instead of breaking the kiss he reached out and slammed the machine shut. Turning the kiss deeper by pushing his tongue through Magnus’ parted lips before he could make a comment or protest about the lost connection. Magnus gripped his hands over Alec’s backside and gave him a squeeze causing his hips to push forward. Alec moaned into his mouth and began to rock against him, taking Magnus by surprise with just how forward he was being. Not that he was ever going to complain, maybe he’d been teasing him earlier because he was horny. Magnus parted their lips and panted, moving a hand to reach down the back of Alec’s joggers and hold onto one of his bare cheeks. 

“You want to have a fool around?” Magnus breathed onto Alec’s lips and tugged on his now swollen bottom lip.

“Yeah” Alec moved back, stumbling a little. “Give me two minutes” He jumped as Magnus gave his bottom a little squeeze just before his hand was removed before he left the room hurriedly. Magnus groaned and dropped his head back once he’d gone, giving his crotch a rub with his palm and rocking up to his own palm, Alec was driving him crazy, he heard a couple of noises from the bedroom and got up after another minute.

When he came out the room and saw no sign of Alec, he wandered over to the bedroom, already popping the button open on his jeans and giving himself a little more room before he pushed the door open. The bathroom light was on and the door ajar, Magnus came in the room and shut the door behind him. Although they were the only ones in the house, he knew Alec liked the feeling of privacy. “Alexander?” Magnus called out, hearing how hoarse his voice was. He heard the tap turn off before the door opened and Alec walked out, switching off the light and smiling, face still flushed as ever. “Are you okay?” Magnus smirked and sat himself on the bed, looking over as Alec seemed stuck in place.

“Yeah” Alec repeated from before, taking a deep breath before he approached Magnus on the bed, stepping out of reach as the older man tried to take hold of his hips. “Sit against the headboard” Alec pointed over his shoulder and smiled, it looked strained but Magnus knew it was his nerves. So he followed his directions and shuffled up the bed, stopping as Alec gave his jeans a tug, lifting his hips to leg him pull them off, leaving him just with his boxers and shirt on.

Once at the top of the bed he sat watching Alec. The younger man slowly stripped off his clothing, leaving his boxers on and then began to crawl up the bed towards him, Magnus felt himself twitch and thought he was going to finish before whatever even happened had started. “Fuck...Alec do you know how goddamn sexy you are baby?” He sounded breathless, leaning forward to kiss Alec but felt two fingers pressed to his lips as Alec stopped just short of his torso, staying instead straddling Magnus’ calves.

“Not as sexy as you” Alec mumbled and ran his hands up Magnus’ thighs, his thumbs brushing into the crease where Magnus’ arousal was fully visible beneath his boxers. Magnus bucked his hips a little involuntary and bit his lip. 

“Alexander” Magnus spoke out, his voice quivered and he looked over the man’s hands now as he curled his fingers into his waistband.

“Don’t move like that for me...please try and keep still” Alec swallowed and looked close to passing out as he pulled down, eyes locked on Magnus’ erection as it sprung free. Magnus rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Alec almost shaking. 

“Whatever you want to do-”

“-I want to do this” Alec smiled up, interrupting him and leaning over to kiss his lips gently while stroking his hand up Magnus’ length. The older man released his breath shakily as he felt the sensations and his body heat at the touch. Just as his eyes fluttered shut, Alec moved and he forced them open again, his breath hitching as he saw Alec’s face close to where his hand was holding.

“Holy-” Magnus cursed and kept as much control as possible as he felt wet lips kiss the side of his erection, gripping his hands in the sheets and biting his lip. “Alexander...I haven’t even” He gasped as Alec wrapped his lips around his head. “To you” Magnus bit his lip trying not to push towards the heat as Alec’s eyes were looking straight at him, his breath hot around him.

“Magnus” Alec breathed out, his eyes a little watery from the anxiety trying to win over. “Please stop talking” He laughed. “I’ve done my research”  Magnus went to speak but Alec’s look at him had him silent again, doing as he was told before he watched as Alec again began to tentatively explore him with his mouth. Magnus felt like the luckiest man alive…

\----

Magnus sat at his desk, scribbling over something on his notebook as he looked at the clock. In fifteen minutes he was going to be formally introduced to who may well be his future mother in law. If his Christmas present was successful that was… Groaning and putting his forehead to the table he tried to get the courage to talk to the woman who had hurt his Alexander and played a part in his almost life destroying anxiety.

“Mr Bane” Clary opened the door after knocking. “Your eleven thirty” She gave him a strained smile before he nodded and she stepped aside. Magnus stood as Maryse entered, her pencil skirt with matching blazer gave her that ‘angry headmistress’ look and the look in her eye made Magnus cower just a little. 

“Mrs Lightwood...please take a seat” He signalled to the chair in front of his desk before sitting once she was seated. Her eye looked critical as they sat in silence for a moment, he was happy to let her start any pleasantries, especially when it was her who had requested the meeting.

“I know it might not seem it...but my children mean everything to me” She started, her voice still just as hard spoken but there was something beneath the surface that almost sounded soft. “Alec...is very dear to me...As my eldest I only wish I’d treated him better” He voice now starting to shake and Magnus kept his cool. 

He wasn’t a cruel man, seeing someone in distress would always had an effect on him. But giving who this was made him keep a step back from showing signs of weakness. He would always take Alec’s side no matter what she threw his way.

“When we found out he was gay...It was a shock...I thought I was disappointed because... _ Robert _ was disappointed…” She swallowed. “I’m not making excuses for my behaviour...I’ve been a terrible mother with disgusting views and I should’ve stood up for him when I could back then...but in a way I’m glad he got away when he did”

“Maryse” Magnus finally spoke up, raising a hand. “This isn’t something you should be telling me...it’s Alexander who needs convincing”

“But I can’t get through to him” She put a hand on the desk, sitting forward on her chair. “I’ve tried but everyone is keeping him from me”

“With good reason to…” Magnus frowned. “If you truly want forgiveness...you work harder. You try harder. You don’t give up and you don’t try and play the sob story to his boyfriend” Magnus watched her face for any reaction, relieved that she didn’t flinch at the mention of their relationship status. That was a better sign than he’d thought, he imagined Robert would’ve reacted far differently. “How is Max?”

“He said you’d helped at the hospital...does Alec…”

“Yes” Magnus was honest this time with her, he wasn’t one to come between family and thought Alec was reluctant for his mother to know he had seen his brother, the look of joy and relief on her face told him he wouldn’t have minded that he had.

“He misses him...I’d be happy...if…” She took her business card from her front pocket of her handbag, sliding it across the desk where Magnus simply looked down at it. “Please come to dinner...whenever you’re both free...I’ve moved and I gave Isabelle my address so...she can pass it on” She swallowed. “Both of you are more than welcome...I’m so grateful you love my boy...he deserves everything you can give” She stood up finally and looked close to tears but holding them back. “Thank you for seeing me…” She took one last glance at the card before another at Magnus, before she turned and left the room a little more eagerly than she’d come in.

Magnus swallowed and ran his hand over the card, pulling out his phone and almost called Alec. He’d be in work and the last thing he needed was to panic him while he was busy. They’d discuss it later, so he pocketed the card for now and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He only hoped the woman was being genuine, Alec deserved a mother who loved him for who he was...not who she dictated he should be.

\---

Magnus was home late, much like he always was when being in the office, dropping his work bag and laptop case he kicked off his shoes, greeted by Chairman Meow circling and rubbing against his legs. Music was playing from Isabelle’s room and the television was humming just a little louder from the living room.

Alec was in his pyjamas, sprawled out across the sofa while he watched national geographic channel. Something about the Egyptian pyramids while Alec was half watching, half falling asleep. Magnus smiled as Alec turned his head to peer over the back of the furniture, grinning and looking a little more awake at seeing him, but instantly his happy expression turned a little to concern. “How did it?” He asked, sitting up now and straightening the cushion his feet was resting on previously.

“It went…” Magnus thought back to how it went and decided to be honest. “It went better than I expected…” He hummed and began to make his way to the kitchen, smirking as Alec was up and moving quicker than him to get there before him, pulling a plate that had been warming in the oven and setting it down. He’d already cooked his dinner and Magnus breathed in the homely smell of it before sitting at the kitchen island to dig in.

“Thank you” He chimed and puckered his lips as Alec leant to kiss him softly. 

“Did she-Was she rude?”

“She was actually very emotional” Magnus frowned at the memory before he took out the card and placed it beside Alec’s hand where it rested near to him on the counter. He tucked into his seasonal salad and salmon as he watched Alec inspect it closely.

“Hmm..she’s changed the business name” He mumbled and read over it more times than necessary. 

“She’s invited us for dinner...a night of our choosing” Magnus said it calmly and watched Alec’s face scrunch a little, but his composure stayed strong, Magnus was bursting with pride at how Alec was taking this. Even the mere mention of his mother in the past had evoked a panic attack of at least loss of breath. “It’s entirely up to you”

“What would you do?” Alec put the card down, looking over it like it held the answer to his question. 

“I’d show her I wasn’t afraid...I’d take my ridiculously good looking boyfriend and show her that nothing she did worked and let her see just how happy you are” Magnus smiled and ran his hand over Alec’s where it was over the card, gripping it softly. “Because you’re impossibly happy right now...right?” He tilted his head and smirked as Alec blushed and nodded his head before sighing. 

“Not as happy as you were last night” He mumbled with a glint in his eye, implying the various adult activities they got up to the previous night.

“No but you seemed  _ very _ happy by the time we got to sleep…” Magnus kissed his knuckles.

“Eat before it’s cold” Alec laughed and pulled his hand away, leaving the room and Magnus noted, taking the business card of his mother’s with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments = <3  
> Twitter: @ShadowOfMystic ~ Come talk to me :D


End file.
